El error
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Bella y sus amigos se emborrachan en una fiesta, pero lo que prometía ser una fiesta genial se termina convirtiendo en la peor pesadilla de Bella y Emmett. ¿Cómo le explicarán a sus respectivas parejas que se acostaron juntos en la fiesta? ¿podrán Edward y Rosalie perdonarles?
1. El error

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1, El error**

Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por la ventana y me dieron justo en la cara. Arrugué el rostro molesta por la luz notando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¡Era la última vez que me emborrachaba!

Sentía como si de un momento a otro la cabeza me fuera a estallar. Estaba tumbada de espaldas a la cama y me sentía realmente agotada.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado bailando en la fiesta de Jessica. Lo que sí sabía es que había sido demasiado, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas y ahora lo pagaba con las malditas agujetas, ¡por no hablar de que la cabeza me iba a estallar!

Intenté enderezarme en la cama aún medio adormilada cuando lo noté.

Algo me retenía.

Un brazo.

Mi primer pensamiento fue Edward. Mi novio.

No recordaba que hubiéramos acabado la noche teniendo sexo en la casa de Jessica. Aunque para ser sincera no es que recordara mucho de lo sucedido...

Pero daba igual, el simple hecho de tenerle a mi lado al despertar me puso de muy buen humor. Por lo que me giré con una sonrisa dispuesta a despertarlo con un beso... fue entonces cuando el horror se apoderó de mí.

El chico que estaba a mi lado estaba igualmente desnudo, como yo. Pero el problema era que no era Edward.

Me sentí horrorizada ¡¿qué había hecho?

Aún impactada quité su brazo de mí y me alejé todo lo que pude en la cama y empecé a llorar sin control. Esto no podía estar pasando...

Mis sollozos despertaron a mi acompañante que empezó a despertarse igual de confundido que yo hacía unos minutos.

—¿Bells? —cuando Emmett me reconoció puso la misma expresión de horror que había puesto yo. Y es que no era para menos ¡me había acostado con Emmett! ¡El hermano de mi novio y mi mejor amigo! Y como si eso no fuera poco ¡novio de una de mis mejores amigas! —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿qué hacemos aquí... tú y yo... y así?

Su voz temblaba y su expresión seguía siendo todo un poema. Yo escondí el rostro entre mis piernas mientras Emmett se sentaba en la cama y miraba a nuestro alrededor aún incrédulo.

No hacía falta muchas palabras para entender el motivo por el que ambos estábamos desnudos. Y eso era lo que más nos horrorizaba a ambos.

De repente sentí la mano de Emmett en mi cabeza, supuse que intentando consolarme al ver que no dejaba de llorar. Por acto reflejo se la alejé de un manotazo.

—Bells... —su voz reflejó bastante dolor por mi rechazo.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no era justo que lo pagara con Emmett. Él lo estaba pasando igual de mal que yo. ¿Cómo les explicaríamos a Edward y Rosalie lo que había sucedido entre nosotros? ¡Nunca nos lo perdonarían!

Pero antes de que pudiéramos aclarar la situación oímos una voz.

—¡Vamos, dormilones, despertaos e iros a vuestras casas! ¡Que mis padres llegan en tres horas y aún tengo que limpiar! ¡Y no, Mike, tú te quedas y me echas una mano!

Era Jessica.

Su voz parecía venir del piso de abajo.

Al igual que la de Mike cuando contestó con un reproche.

Asustados de que nos pudieran descubrir nos empezamos a levantar y buscamos nuestras ropas en silencio. Ni siquiera éramos capaces de mirarnos a la cara.

¿Dónde estaría Edward? ¿estaría durmiendo en otra habitación? ¿habría notado mi ausencia?

Con todas esas preguntas en mente terminé de vestirme casi a la misma vez que Emmett.

—Emmett... —dije sin levantar la vista del suelo —¿Tú recuerdas algo? ¿cómo... terminamos aquí?

Mi voz sonaba totalmente avergonzada. Y no era para menos.

Cuando contestó su voz sonó igual de avergonzada o tal vez incluso más que la mía. Algo raro en Emmett. El rey de avergonzar a los demás para echarse unas risas. Aunque eso sí, con un corazón de oro.

Y ahora, aquí estábamos. Intentando asimilar lo ocurrido entre ambos sin mirarnos y casi sin poder hablarnos de lo avergonzados que nos encontrábamos.

—No lo recuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba bailando con Rose y luego de eso... me he despertado aquí. ¿Tú recuerdas algo más?

Negué con la cabeza esperando que me estuviera mirando.

Por lo visto sí vio mi negación ya que suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Qué hemos hecho, Bells?

Su voz tan atormentada me hizo volver a llorar y como hacía siempre que estaba triste abracé a mi mejor amigo. Abrazo que él correspondió.

Sin embargo... por primera vez se sintió raro. Antes cuando me abrazaba sentía que le tenía a mi lado y que siempre podría contar con él. Pero ahora... era diferente. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, aún así continuamos abrazándonos en silencio, preguntándonos qué sucedería de ahora en adelante.

º º º

_***Edward Cullen & Bella Swan [4ever]*** **dice: **La fiesta de Jessica fue la caña ¿no?_

Estaba hablando con Edward por el messenger. Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación y ya eran las once de la noche. Y aunque mañana hubiera instituto no había forma humana de irme a dormir como si no pasara nada.

Luego de que Emmett y yo bajáramos a la planta de abajo vimos a todos que estaban empezando a despertarse y marcharse. Excepto a Mike que, refunfuñando, estaba empezando a limpiar junto a Jessica.

Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Edward con la mirada y al resto de nuestros amigos. No tardé en localizarlos en la puerta, al parecer nos estaban esperando.

Para alivio mío y el de Emmett no parecían saber nada. Ni siquiera nos preguntaron qué dónde nos habíamos metido, supuse que porque se acababan de despertar y aún estaban despejándose, tal vez ni se habían dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia ya que no fuimos los únicos en emborracharnos y terminar perdidos en cualquier parte de la casa de Jessica.

Aunque sí fuimos los únicos en cometer el mayor error de nuestras vidas.

En cuanto salimos de la casa de Jessica todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas para intentar sobrevivir a la resaca mortal que sentíamos todos. Sin embargo, en vez de echarme una larga siesta para recuperarme me había pasado el resto del día encerrada en mi habitación sin poder parar de llorar.

Y ahora Edward se había conectado porque quería hablar un rato conmigo. Y yo no podía sentirme más culpable. Le había sido infiel. Y lo peor de todo es que Emmett era su hermano. No creía que Edward me lo fuera a perdonar algún día.

Al menos yo nunca me lo perdonaría. Le había traicionado. Y de la peor manera. La sola idea de perderle me destrozaba porque realmente le quería.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Edward me envió un zumbido.

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]***** dice: **Mmm... sí, la caña..._

Contesté sintiéndome incapaz de mantener una conversación normal con él. Bueno, con él o con quien fuera. Simplemente quería estar sola para hundirme en la miseria.

*_**Edward Cullen & Bella Swan [4ever]**__*__** dice: **__¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto rara desde la fiesta._

¿Qué si me ocurría algo? No, hombre, ¡tan sólo que me sentía la persona más miserable y rastrera del universo por haberle sido infiel!

Y encima ni siquiera podía recordar nada. Y si... ¿y si tal vez terminamos de casualidad en la cama desnudos pero no hicimos nada? Ninguno de los dos recordaba nada. Tal vez simplemente todo había sido un gran malentendido.

Esa teoría era la única que me consolaba un poquito, sin embargo... sabía que no era cierta. Pues al despertarme noté que mi cuerpo se sentía igual que cuando despertaba al día siguiente de tener sexo con Edward. Lo que significaba que sí me había acostado con Emmett.

Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a mis ojos por millonésima vez mojando un poco más el teclado.

Intenté controlarme para aparentar normalidad ante Edward. Aunque en más de una ocasión me había sentido tentada a contárselo, porque callarme lo sucedido me estaba matando por dentro, ni siquiera me sentía digna de hablar con él en estos momentos.

Pero decidí no contarle nada por el momento. Antes que nada tenía que hablar con Emmett y decidir cómo afrontar la situación. Esta mañana había ocurrido todo tan deprisa que no habíamos tenido tiempo de nada. Pero mañana intentaría hablar con él a solas.

Hasta entonces tenía que aparentar normalidad.

Así que respirando profundamente intentando tranquilizarme le contesté.

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]***** dice: **No es nada, es sólo... que estoy cansada. Mañana hablamos ¿sí? Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches._

Pocos segundos después vi como aparecía el texto de "*_**Edward Cullen & Bella Swan [4ever]**__* __**está escribiendo**__"_, así que esperé.

*_**Edward Cullen & Bella Swan [4ever]**__*__** dice: **__Ok. Buenas noches, princesa. Te quiero ;)_

—Y yo a ti... —susurré en un sollozo antes de desconectarme rápidamente.

Sabía que Edward esperaba que le dijera algo como "y yo a ti" o "yo también" pero no me sentía con fuerzas. Claro que le quería, pero no me sentía digna de decirle te quiero después de lo que le había hecho.

Porque que estuviera borracha no justificaba que me hubiera acostado con su hermano.

Apagué el ordenador y bajé al piso de abajo a por algo de comer. Las tripas me rugían desde hacía horas.

No era de extrañar que Charlie aún no hubiera regresado, desde que salía con su nueva novia apenas se dejaba caer en casa.

Cuando mis padres se divorciaron lo había pasado realmente mal. Pero por suerte había tenido a mis amigos a mi lado apoyándome en todo momento.

Pero, cuando supieran lo sucedido... ¿podrían llegar alguna vez a perdonarme? ¿podríamos volver todos a ser tan buenos amigos? ¿o esto lo estropearía todo para siempre?

Muy a mi pesar, sabía la respuesta.

º º º

**3:47 a.m.**

Miré el reloj de la mesita y vi que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y aún seguía sin poder pegar ojo.

Los remordimientos me estaban consumiendo viva. Me sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo.

Durante todo este tiempo me había imaginado miles de reacciones cuando todos se enteraran de lo sucedido entre Emmett y yo.

Pensaba que tal vez Alice y Jasper no me odiarían a muerte, pero que sin embargo estarían profundamente decepcionados de mí.

Rosalie intentaría atropellarme con su coche en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Y respecto a Edward y Tanya... no sabía qué pensar. Cuando yo empecé a salir con Edward fue cuando lo noté. Descubrí que Tanya siempre había estado enamorada de Edward y que de repente yo me mudaba a Forks y empezaba a salir con el chico del cual Tanya llevaba enamorada tantos años. Por eso decidí en aquel momento hablar con Tanya a solas y aclarar la situación, ya que Tanya era una más del grupo y no quería ser la causante de que hubiera malos rollos entre nosotros.

Ella me confesó que era cierto, que siempre había querido a Edward, pero que sin embargo durante todos estos años nunca le había visto tan feliz que cuando estaba conmigo, y que lo que realmente le importaba era la felicidad de Edward. Y la creí. Porque sus palabras fueron totalmente sinceras. Además, durante todo este tiempo pude comprobar que no mintió aquel día. De hecho, Tanya se había convertido en una más de mis amigas.

Y ahora... ¿qué pensaría de mí al ver que había hecho daño a Edward? Y más aún cuando la única condición que me pidió para dejarme el camino libre era que nunca le hiciera daño.

¿Y Edward? ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿me odiaría de por vida? ¿o tal vez algún día pudiera perdonarme?

¡¿Por qué tenía que haber sucedido esto? ¡¿por qué había cometido semejante error?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ^^**

**Bueno, sé que hace siglos que no publico nada pero aquí estoy otra vez con energías renovadas! XD**

**Esta vez vengo con una historia larga, la verdad es que la idea de este fic me vino de pronto mientras estaba aburrida y pensé que sería interesante pasarlo al ordenador a ver qué salía y a lo tonto a lo tonto la historia empezó a tomar forma. De hecho, me dio un ataque de inspiración y empecé a escribir un martes por la tarde y hasta el siguiente martes por la tarde no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera escribir este fic. Como resultado el fic está completo, adelanto que tiene 35 capítulos contando el epílogo.**

**También aviso de que publicaré una vez por semana, seguramente los lunes.**

**Y bueno hasta aquí la nota de autor. Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión sobre el primer capítulo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n**


	2. La decisión

**Capítulo 2, La decisión**

A las seis de la mañana seguía sin haber dormido nada, pero decidí levantarme y empezar a prepararme. De lo contrario iba a volverme loca.

Cogí lo primero que encontré en el armario y salí de mi habitación hacia el baño totalmente desanimada.

Preparé las cosas para darme un baño cuando oí pequeñas risitas y jadeos que venían de la habitación de mi padre. Sigilosamente salí del baño y me acerqué a su puerta. Acerqué la oreja a la puerta y les oí.

—Sshhhttt, que no quiero despertar a Bella.

Ésa era la voz de mi padre. ¿Se había traído a su novia a casa?

—Tranquilo, amor, Isabella está profundamente dormida —dijo en un jadeo su acompañante. Casi sin darme cuenta mi expresión era una mezcla entre asco y MUCHO asco.

¡Por Dios! ¡QUE ASCO!

Como si no tuviera suficiente con mis problemas ahora tenía que oír a mi padre teniendo sexo con su nueva novia.

A la cual aún no conocía en persona, al menos no físicamente, porque oírla se la oía incluso cuando estaba encerrada en el baño duchándome. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto ruido?

Debería estar prohibido que los hijos tengan que escuchar a sus padres manteniendo relaciones sexuales. ¡Multas o penas de cárcel por traumatizarles así!

Pero por suerte yo ya era bastante mayorcita como para traumatizarme, pero no para sentir asco al oírles.

Era un poco hipócrita por mi parte porque yo también tenía sexo con mi novio, pero supongo que no se ve de la misma manera cuando se trata de los padres.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi padre y su noviecita. Pero eso fue aún peor.

Porque empecé a imaginarme cómo podrían haber sucedido las cosas entre Emmett y yo. ¿Cómo es que terminamos solos y acostándonos? ¿dónde estaban los demás? ¿dónde estaba Edward? ¿y Rosalie? ¿cómo es que no notaron nuestra ausencia? ¡¿por qué demonios nadie evitó lo que sucedió?

Me juré a mi misma que nunca volvería a probar el alcohol.

Pensar en cómo Emmett y yo pudimos acostarnos fue una muy mala idea en ese preciso momento, ya que sin querer empecé a imaginarme la escena (supuse que gran parte de culpa la tuvo los ruidos que venían de la habitación de mi padre, ya que mi imaginación empezó a volar sola) ¿habríamos sido tan ruidosos Emmett y yo? ¿acaso me acosté con Emmett pensando que era Edward? ¿y Emmett se acostó conmigo pensando que yo era Rosalie? ¿estabamos ambos tan borrachos que no distinguíamos una piedra de un elefante?

¡Maldita sea!

Me golpeé la cabeza con las manos, furiosa conmigo misma, mientras seguía tumbada en la bañera intentando que el agua caliente me relajara (en un inútil intento tengo que añadir).

¡Tenía que sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza! Pensar en Emmett besándome, tocándome, o teniendo sexo con él era horrible. Y no porque Emmett no fuera un tío increíble, que lo era, sino porque era mi mejor amigo y hermano de mi novio. Nunca le había visto como algo más. Al igual que él a mí. Y ahora nos habíamos acostado juntos haciéndoles daño a las personas más importantes de nuestra vida.

Imaginaba que Emmett lo debía de estar pasando igual de mal que yo.

Lo que más deseaba en este momento era encontrar un momento para hablar con él a solas. De lo contrario iba a volverme loca de remate.

º º º

Cuando al fin terminé de bañarme bajé a desayunar y me puse la tele. Aunque realmente no le presté mucha atención, tampoco es que echaran nada bueno a esas horas, pero es que mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo ocurrido.

Por suerte los gemidos de la habitación de mi padre habían cesado hacía un buen rato.

Estaba mirando la tele sin ver nada realmente cuando de repente recibí un mensaje al móvil.

_Tenemos que hablar, Bella. Te espero a la hora del almuerzo detrás del gimnasio. Emmett._

Parecía que Emmett había pensado lo mismo que yo y me alegré. Al menos un problema menos, ya no tenía que darle más vueltas a cómo conseguir hablar con él a solas.

Cuando iba a subir arriba a prepararme la mochila oí que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Fingí que lo que echaban en la tele era lo más interesante del mundo y no levanté la mirada.

Sería algo incómodo si era mi padre en calzoncillos o su novia.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo sosamente una voz de mujer.

Esa voz me sonaba... casi inmediatamente levanté la mirada y la vi.

Era Sue Clearwater. ¿Cómo no la había reconocido antes por su voz?

Bueno, supuse que porque los recuerdos que tenía de ella eran de una vieja amargada y chillona, no estaba acostumbrada a oírla reír y mucho menos gemir.

La conocí de pequeña cuando mis padres visitaban a sus amigos de La Push. Según tenía entendido había enviudado hacía unos cuatro años. Y aunque en circunstancias normales hubiera sido motivo de pena esa mujer... digamos que era una caso excepcional. Cuando me enteré de la noticia no pude evitar pensar que al fin el pobre de Harry descansaría en paz de una vez.

Puede parecer cruel pero quien haya visto como Sue le trataba estaría conmigo. Se pasaba la vida gritándole y llamándole inútil. Por no hablar de que le encantaba avergonzarle delante de todo el mundo. Le tenía totalmente amargado.

De Sue no es que tuviera una imagen buena que digamos. En cambio del bueno de Harry ¿qué podría decir? Era un trozo de pan. Siempre me había tratado como a una hija más. De hecho la última vez que les visité ya tenían dos hijos, ambos muy pequeñitos ¿qué años tendrían ahora?

Y pensando en sus hijos me vino a la cabeza que quién estaría cuidando ahora de ellos.

—¿Sue? —exclamé totalmente alucinada.

Sue levantó una ceja sorprendida por mi tono.

—¿Qué? —replicó de forma borde.

Me quedé un poco cortada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir en una situación como ésta? De repente pensé que hubiera preferido la primera opción, de que fuera mi padre en calzoncillos quien hubiera bajado las escaleras.

Además, no sólo me resultaba incómodo que fuera Sue sino que encima hubiera bajado tan solo cubierta por una camisa de mi padre.

¡¿Quién me había echado un mal de ojo? ¿por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan complicado en mi vida? ¡Esto era una mierda!

º º º

Tras el ruido infernal del motor del coche al encenderse arranqué y me puse rumbo al instituto. Después de ese incómodo encuentro con Sue había subido rápidamente a mi habitación a prepararlo todo. Cuando al fin ya era hora de irme oí a mi padre bajando las escaleras, por suerte yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la entrada por lo que no tuve que hablar con él.

Supuse que estaría bajando a desayunar con su novia que llevaba un rato cocinando algo para los dos.

Puse música en mi monovolumen para distraerme un rato, aunque no funcionó, pero supuse que era mejor que el silencio así que la dejé puesta hasta que llegué al instituto de Forks.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que mis amigos ya estaban en el estacionamiento esperándome. Incluido Emmett, que era el único que miraba al suelo mientras que los otros miraban hacia mí saludándome.

Enseguida que bajé se acercaron todos, especialmente Edward que me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó delante de todos.

—Te he extrañado, preciosa.

—Y yo a ti —le respondí mientras íbamos hacia le entrada del instituto totalmente pegados, ya que Edward me había rodeado la cintura con su brazo para acercarme aún más a él.

En otras circunstancias Emmett se estaría burlando de que estábamos siempre pegados como lapas, pero para sorpresa de todos (excepto para mí) hoy Emmett estaba muy callado.

—Bella, esta tarde las chicas y yo vamos al centro comercial de Port Angeles a comprar ropa y tal vez luego vayamos al cine ¿te apuntas? —me invitó Alice mientras íbamos aún por el pasillo.

Sinceramente no me apetecía, porque sabía que no iba a disfrutar de esa salida de chicas, ya que aunque mi cuerpo se fuera con ellas mi mente estaría en otra parte. Por lo que rechacé la invitación, aún a sabiendas de que tal vez esta sería la última vez me que me invitarían a ir con ellas una vez se supiera lo ocurrido.

Alice rodó los ojos. Supongo que imaginó que había rechazado ir porque temía que me obligara a renovar totalmente mi vestuario. Por lo que insistió añadiendo que por hoy me concedía un indulto en mi "supuesta tragedia estética".

—Oh, vamos, Alice, no insistas. Si no quiere ir no quiere ir —me ayudó Edward mientras me apretaba más contra él.

Su cuerpo tan pegado al mío se sentía muy bien. Por un momento pareció que todo iba bien. Ojalá nada hubiera ocurrido, pero la había cagado y tarde o temprano tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

Alice puso cara de perrito abandonado en un inútil intento de convencerme (cosa que sucedía el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces), pero digamos que hoy las estadísticas estaban a favor del uno por ciento. Así que me mantuve firme.

Alice al final terminó por rendirse. Rodó los ojos asumiendo su derrota y pasó a centrarse en Jasper que empezó a hablarle mientras se cogían de las manos.

º º º

Antes de la segunda clase Edward me secuestró y me llevó al servicio de chicos, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie.

Nos encerramos en el primer cubículo que pillamos.

Edward me arrinconó contra la pared y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras me acariciaba.

—Estás preciosa esta mañana —murmuró entre beso y beso.

Como toda respuesta gemí por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, pues sus manos estaban empezando a acariciarme el cuerpo.

—Ya que no tienes planes para esta tarde ¿te apetece que quedemos en tu casa? No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de volver a estar contigo.

Dicho eso llevó sus labios a los míos y me beso durante largo rato.

Cuando al fin me dejó respirar le contesté.

—Mmm...

O al menos lo intenté.

No sabía qué hacer. Yo también me moría de ganas por volver a estar con él, pero sabía que estaba mal. Antes de poder volver a acostarnos juntos tenía que ser sincera con él. Porque la culpabilidad me estaba matando. Él era una maravillosa persona que no se merecía lo que yo le había hecho, y aunque por contarle la verdad fuese a pagar un precio muy alto él lo merecía.

Entonces pensé que esta tarde sería una buena oportunidad para contarle lo sucedido. Aunque antes que nada aún tenía que hablar con Emmett pero estaba convencida de que él también querría ser sincero con Rosalie.

—Está bien. ¿Te va bien a las cinco?

Él asintió y volvió a besarme mientras metía su mano por debajo de mi camisa en dirección a mi sujetador.

Pero justo en ese momento la campana sonó y no tuvimos más remedio que volver a clase. No sin antes susurrarme al oído que no veía la hora de que fueran ya las cinco.

Tuve que reprimir un sollozo. Lo que él pensaba que sería una tarde intima iba a convertirse en algo que podría romper nuestra relación para siempre.

º º º

A la hora del almuerzo me excusé con los demás con que iba un momento al baño y me fui a reunir con Emmett. Cuando llegué él ya estaba apoyado en la pared esperándome.

Cuando me vio se enderezó y volvió a mirar al suelo.

Cosa que yo no tardé en imitar. Me seguía resultando muy difícil mirarle a la cara.

—Bella, respecto a lo que sucedió... lo siento mucho. No sé cómo pudimos llegar hasta eso, pero lo siento mucho.

Levanté la mirada y le miré incrédula.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Ambos tuvimos la misma culpa, los dos somos responsables Emmett. No sólo tú.

Emmett suspiró y por primera vez me miró a la cara.

Su expresión dejaba ver que él había pasado tan mala noche como yo.

Supuse que su cara era un reflejo del mío. Ambos desbordábamos culpabilidad y tristeza por cada poro de nuestra piel.

—¡Maldita sea, Bells! ¡Es que no entiendo lo que sucedió! ¿Cómo es posible que termináramos tan borrachos como para no darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos? ¡No bebí tanto como para eso! Además, yo sé aguantar muy bien el alcohol, no entiendo qué sucedió.

Emmett se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo removió desesperado.

—¿Acaso importa eso ya? —susurré desanimada—. La cuestión es que nos acostamos juntos. Borrachos o no sucedió. Y ahora tenemos que asumir la responsabilidad de nuestras actos. Porque yo no soporto mirar a Edward a la cara y necesito contarle la verdad. Me siento como basura, Emmett...

Tras mis últimas palabras el llanto que llevaba controlando todo el día volvió a mí. Emmett me abrazó inmediatamente. Pero nuevamente sentí que ya no era lo mismo. Aunque ambos intentábamos que esto no rompiera nuestra amistad estaba sucediendo, porque ahora ya no podíamos ser sólo Emmett y Bella, ahora éramos los malos de la película que habían hecho daño a sus parejas. Y por mucho que Emmett intentara consolarme no me reconfortaba en absoluto, porque la única persona que podría reconfortarme en todo esto era Edward. Pero sabía que cuando le contara la verdad lo último que querría sería consolarme, seguramente me mandaría a la mierda. Y no era para menos.

Después de unos minutos intenté tranquilizarme para poder seguir hablando con Emmett antes de que se terminara el almuerzo.

Así que me aparté de él mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

—Escucha, Emmett. Esta tarde he quedado con Edward en mi casa y le voy a contar la verdad. Te aconsejo que hables tú también con Rosalie esta tarde antes de que todo estalle.

Emmett asintió.

—Sí, es mejor contárselo a la vez. ¿A qué hora has quedado con mi hermano? —me preguntó.

—A las cinco. ¿Crees que podrás evitar que Rosalie se vaya con las chicas y que quede contigo?

Nuevamente asintió muy serio.

—Bien. Pues no queda nada más que decir, será mejor que volvamos antes de que empiecen a sospechar de por qué tardamos tanto. Y será mejor que entremos por separado —añadí mientras le daba la espalda en rumbo a la cafetería.

—Suerte, Bella. Ojalá mi hermano y tu consigáis salir adelante. Y dile de mi parte que lo siento mucho.

Asentí sin girarme, no quería que viera que estaba volviendo a llorar.

—Igualmente, Emmett. Suerte.

La decisión estaba tomada. Esta tarde pondríamos las cartas sobre la mesa.

* * *

**Como prometí hoy lunes hay nuevo capítulo.**

**Agradecería mucho que dejarais reviews con vuestra opinión! ^^**

**También aprovecho para dar las gracias a los que me dejaron su opinión en el pasado capítulo, GRACIAS de verdad, me alegro de que os haya gustado el comienzo, espero que os siga gustando la historia. **

**En el próximo capítulo la bomba estalla... U.U ¿qué creéis que pasará?**

**Hasta la semana que viene! n_n**


	3. La verdad

**Capítulo 3, La verdad**

El resto del día lo pasé aún más mal porque cada vez quedaba menos para las cinco. No pude concentrarme en ninguna de las clases, sólo podía pensar en lo de esta tarde y los nervios estaban haciendo que me doliera la barriga.

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Hoy Edward y Rosalie sabrían la verdad.

Sólo esperaba que algún día nos pudieran perdonar.

Cuando fueron las tres Edward y yo nos despedimos en el estacionamiento.

—Bueno, nos vemos a las cinco ¿no? —me preguntó Edward antes de meterse en su Volvo plateado.

—Sí, te espero.

Dicho eso me incliné y le besé como despedida a través de la ventanilla.

En cuanto arrancó me fui directa a mi monovolumen. Fue entonces cuando les vi, Emmett y Rosalie estaban hablando cerca de la entrada, estaba demasiado lejos como para oírles pero supuse que estaban quedando para esta tarde.

Estaba segura de que Rosalie me odiaría de por vida.

Me metí en mi coche y arranqué. Sólo esperaba que Sue ya no estuviera en casa.

º º º

Por suerte cuando llegué Sue ya no estaba ni Charlie tampoco. Tenía la casa para mí. En circunstancias normales estaría preparando la habitación lo más romántica posible para cuando viniera Edward, pero sabía que el rato que pasara aquí sería todo menos romántico.

Estaba super nerviosa, por una parte quería que fueran ya las cinco para quitarme este peso de encima, pero por otra no quería que llegaran nunca, no sabía cómo iba a mirarle a la cara y decirle que me acosté con su hermano.

Aún eran las tres y media, así que decidí limpiar mi habitación como forma de olvidarme de mis problemas, limpiar me ayudaba a olvidarme momentáneamente de todo lo malo. Pero por desgracia a las cuatro y media mi habitación ya estaba como los chorros del oro y me quedaba media hora para volverme loca por los nervios.

Así que decidí conectarme y revisar mi correo.

La mayoría era publicidad. Excepto un correo, que era de un foro en el que había comentado hacía unos días avisándome de que habían escrito un nuevo comentario. Decidí visitar el link.

El foro era de una saga de libros que me había leído hacía unas semanas y el comentario que había dejado este chico era muy similar al mío. Ambos coincidíamos en casi todo. Teníamos opiniones muy parecidas.

Pero rápidamente me terminé aburriendo de revisar el foro y lo abandoné. Como aún quedaban veinte minutos decidí conectarme al messenger. El único de mis contactos que estaba conectado era Jasper. Que al ver que inicié sesión me habló.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **¡Hola, Bella!_

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **Ey, hola._

Miré la hora, aún tenía un rato para hablar con Jasper, tal vez hablar con él consiguiera calmarme un poco. Jasper tenía ese efecto en la gente, conseguía transmitirte una paz impresionante, era en cierta forma como si pudiera controlar las emociones. Si él estaba tranquilo todos estábamos tranquilos, pero si él estaba enfadado todos nos enfadábamos, era raro, pero estaba segura de que hablar con él me tranquilizaría.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **__¿Todo bien, Bells? Te he notado algo rara en clase. Pero no sólo a ti, sino también a Emmett ¿ha ocurrido algo?_

Suspiré.

Era de imaginar que Jasper se habría dado cuenta. Nada pasaba sin que él lo percibiera.

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **Más o menos. Hemos cometido un error, Jazz._

Sabía que era tonto intentar engañarle. Además, pronto, por no decir en unas horas, se enteraría de la verdad. Sin embargo tampoco iba a contárselo a él antes que a Edward.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **__¿Un error? ¿De qué hablas?_

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **Jasper, no puedo contártelo aún, pero pronto te enterarás. Sólo espero que no me odies. Ni tú ni los demás. Todo fue un maldito error. Te suplico que no me pidas detalles._

Tal vez después de todo no era tan buena idea hablar con Jasper en estos momentos, pero sentía que si no hablaba con alguien iba a explotar de un momento a otro. La barriga me dolía como si tuviera apendicitis aguda. Y las manos no dejaban de sudarme.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **__Entiendo. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **¿Cómo haces tú para calmarte cuando estás muerto de los nervios?_

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Lo que yo hago es cerrar los ojos y pensar en algún momento alegre y feliz. Desconectar la mente de lo que me preocupa y centrarme sólo en ese recuerdo. Espero que te sirva._

Decidí probar su truco.

Así que cerré los ojos e intenté desconectar la mente de mis problemas.

Y me dejé llevar por uno de los mejores momentos que viví junto a Edward... fue poco después del divorcio de mis padres. Mi padre y yo nos habíamos mudado a Forks hacía ya unos meses pero yo lo seguía pasando muy mal. Me sentía muy sola a pesar de estar rodeada de amigos. No entendía por qué mis padres se habían separado y todo esto era demasiado duro para mí. Y una noche Edward se coló en mi habitación a través de la ventana.

Me la pasé llorando en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba y me consolaba. Por aquel entonces éramos sólo amigos y para mí significaba mucho que él estuviera ahí. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Por eso el hecho de que él me consolara logró tranquilizarme, porque fue entonces que supe que él siempre estaría a mi lado, aunque sólo fuese como amigo. Pero entonces me besó y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y que fuese su novia. No me lo podía creer, el chico de mis sueños me estaba pidiendo salir y yo simplemente no podía creerlo. Pero me volvió a besar y me juró que iba en serio. Entonces le dije que sí. Y el resto de la noche la pasamos tumbados en mi cama abrazados. Y por esa noche me olvidé del divorcio de mis padres o de cualquier otro problema, porque me sentía tan feliz que no había cabida en mí para ningún problema.

De repente el timbre sonó y volví a la realidad.

Fue entonces que me fijé en que ya eran las cinco, aunque también me di cuenta de que el consejo de Jasper sí había logrado tranquilizarme al menos un poco. Aunque ahora que Edward ya estaba aquí los nervios volvieron a su nivel máximo.

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **Gracias, Jazz. Eres el mejor. Me tengo que ir. _

Me despedí precipitadamente, no quería hacerle esperar.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Ok. Sea lo que sea que te tiene tan nerviosa mucha suerte._

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **Gracias._

Y seguidamente me desconecté del messenger y apagué el ordenador.

El timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se dispararan salvajemente.

—¡Voy! —grité con voz de pito debido a los nervios.

Antes de abrir la puerta me miré en el espejo del recibidor y me alisé el pelo nerviosamente e intentando calmar la respiración.

Y entonces llegó el momento de la verdad, así que abrí la puerta.

Al abrirla me encontré con un Edward totalmente sonriente.

—Hola, princesa —me saludó mientras me daba un beso.

—Hola.

Después de saludarnos subimos a mi habitación casi sin hablar. Es más, prácticamente me arrastró hacia ella tirando de mi mano.

En otras circunstancias yo estaría igual de impaciente por estar con él, pero hoy no era el caso. Hoy tenía que pagar las consecuencias de lo que hice la otra noche.

Así que cuando se empezó a quitar la chaqueta le pedí que se detuviera.

Él pensó que bromeaba y se la terminó de quitar mientras sonreía.

—Edward, es en serio. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ya habrá tiempo para hablar —me susurró al oído mientras me acorralaba contra la pared.

Acto seguido me silenció con un beso mientras empezaba a levantarme el jersey.

Entonces comprendí que tendría que ponerme más firme para que me prestara atención. Así que le aparté de mí bruscamente (muy a mi pesar) y le hablé nuevamente.

—Edward, escúchame, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.

Por fin pareció que había captado su atención y me miró seriamente por primera vez.

—Está bien, ¿qué ocurre? —me preguntó mientras se alejaba de mí para sentarse en mi cama.

Yo decidí quedarme de pie frente a él.

Y ahora que tenía toda su atención era incapaz de hablar. Sentía su mirada intensa puesta en mí, lo que hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa aún. Todo el día esperando este momento y ahora me quedaba congelada.

Intenté pensar en el consejo de Jasper. Pensé en esa noche, en cómo me sentí a su lado, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara siempre le tendría a mi lado, porque nos queríamos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Entonces tomé valor deseando que eso fuera cierto. Que nuestro amor fuera más fuerte que esto.

Así que hablé.

—He cometido un error, Edward —Edward frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo en silencio—. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Jessica?

Sí, sabía que era estúpida esa pregunta. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarla? Pero no era tan fácil encontrar la forma correcta de explicarle esto, estaba tratando de hacerlo de la mejor manera que sabía.

Edward asintió.

—Bien, pues... no sé cómo pasó, sólo sé que me emborraché y... perdí la consciencia de mis actos, Edward. Sé que eso no lo justifica pero quiero que entiendas que no lo hice a propósito, no era yo misma ¡ni siquiera lo recuerdo! Pero...

—Bella, calma, calma, ¿de qué hablas? —Edward se había levantado de la cama y me había cogido las manos para tranquilizarme.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Me acosté con otro en la fiesta.

Ya estaba dicho.

Y en ese momento deseé habérmelo llevado a la tumba. Edward soltó inmediatamente mis manos, como si mi contacto le quemara, y se apartó de mí mirándome entre incrédulo y furioso.

—Déjame explicarte, Edward... —le supliqué mientras me acercaba a él sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia nublándome la visión.

—¡¿Qué hay que explicar, Bella? ¡Yo creo que está todo muy claro! ¡¿no te parece? ¡¿Te acostaste con el primero que pillaste porque estabas borracha, no?

—Sí, pero... —intenté hablarle pero rápidamente me cortó.

—¡Pero nada! No me esperaba esto de ti, Isabella. Pensaba que de verdad me querías...

Por primera vez había dejado de gritarme, pero casi prefería que me gritara a que me hablara con ese tono. Nunca le había oído tan decepcionado en la vida y me partía el corazón saber que lo había provocado yo.

—¡Y te quiero! ¡Todo fue un error! ¡No era consciente de mis actos, Edward, por favor escúchame!—grité desesperada intentando explicarme.

—¿Con quién te acostaste?

Oh, Dios... ahora sí que me iba a odiar de por vida.

No me sentía con fuerzas de seguir de pie y me senté en la cama. No podía parar de llorar, así que cubrí mi rostro con las manos intentando tranquilizarme, aunque era inútil.

—¡¿Con quién mierda te acostaste, Isabella? —esta vez su voz además de estar cargada de decepción sonaba tremendamente furiosa.

Mi cuerpo tembló.

—Con Emmett —solté en un sollozo.

Para mi sorpresa no me volvió a gritar. De hecho se quedó callado. El silencio reinó en mi habitación.

Hasta que no pude más con la situación y aún con la vista nublada levanté la cabeza.

Y lo que vi me terminó de destrozar. Ahora sabía que le había perdido para siempre.

Edward me miraba horrorizado mientras él mismo estaba empezando a llorar.

Me levanté de la cama e intenté acercarme a él.

—No. Te. Acerques —escupió cada palabra con un odio tan intenso que me recorrió fríamente la espina dorsal.

—Edward ¡lo siento mucho! Pero, por favor, escúchame. Los dos estábamos borrachos, no supimos lo que habíamos hecho hasta el día siguiente y...

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡No quiero oírte! ¡¿De todos los tíos de la fiesta tuviste que acostarte precisamente con mi hermano? ¡Sois los dos unos hijos de puta!

Para ese momento ya no podía ni hablar, de mi boca sólo escapaban sollozos y de mis ojos ríos de lágrimas.

Edward recogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla giró levemente su cabeza hacia mí y habló.

—Por lo que a mí respecta hemos terminado, Isabella. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti ¿me oyes? Para mí ya no existes.

Quise pedirle perdón nuevamente, quise suplicarle que no se fuera, quise arrodillarme si hacía falta para que se quedara, quise hacer tantas cosas... pero no me moví. Simplemente porque no tenía fuerzas. Las piernas dejaron de aguantar mi peso y me caí al suelo. Donde me quedé llorando totalmente destrozada. El último ruido que se escuchó fue el portazo que dio Edward al salir de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre.

* * *

**La bomba ha estallado U.U**

**Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión, nuevamente GRACIAS a los que habéis dejado reviews en los anteriores capis. Y los que esperabais que Edward fuera comprensivo pues lo siento (;P), pero tened en cuenta que Bella le está diciendo nada más y nada menos que se ha acostado con su hermano. Creo que ningún tío puede perdonar así de buenas a primeras algo como eso! XD**

**Pero bueno, habrá que ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos...**

**En fin, nos vemos la semana que viene! ^^**

**P.D: he notado que fanfiction se come interrogaciones que pongo juntas como la de la exclamación y la interrogación, delante sale bien pero al final sale cortado... pero en fin, mientras que sólo sea eso... U.U**


	4. Declaración de guerra

**Capítulo 4, Declaración de guerra**

Por suerte el día en el que Edward y yo rompimos caía viernes y al día siguiente era fin de semana. Porque no me sentía con fuerzas de verle en el instituto. Ni a él ni a nadie. De hecho, ya era sábado por la tarde y aún no había salido de mi habitación. El único movimiento que había hecho había sido del suelo a la cama y ahí me había quedado hasta ahora.

En momentos como éste agradecía que Charlie casi nunca estuviera en casa. Y bueno, aunque estuviera, seguramente nunca entraría a ver qué tal estaba. Nunca lo hacía. Creo que en cierta forma le costaba mirarme. Él siempre me había dicho que le recordaba mucho a mi madre. Tal vez por eso me ignoraba prácticamente todos los días de la semana y todos los meses del año.

Suponía que le costaba pasar tiempo conmigo porque le recordaba mucho a Renée.

No le podía culpar. Mi madre no es que fuera precisamente una santa. Aunque obviamente de eso no me enteré hasta después de su divorcio. Lo que sí siempre supe es que yo sólo había sido un error en sus vidas. Si no hubiera sido porque mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí nada más terminar el instituto cada uno habría tomado caminos diferentes, suponía que en cierta forma debía de estarle agradecido a Charlie porque me siguiera manteniendo económicamente.

Al menos ya hacía más que mi madre. Cuando estaba aquí solamente se la pasaba reprochándole cosas a mi padre y gritándole siempre que sino fuera por mí ella estaría muy lejos de él siendo muy feliz.

Aunque como más tarde me enteré eso no fue lo peor que hizo. Por lo visto tenía varias aventuras con algunos de los vecinos. Nunca supe sus nombres. Excepto el de uno. Con el que se fugó tras su divorcio. Phil. Una vez firmaron los papeles del divorcio desapareció totalmente del mapa. Ni una llamada, ni una carta. Nada. Prácticamente era huérfana de madre.

Pero a estas alturas había dejado de afectarme.

Ya tenía asumido que la única familia de verdad que yo tendría sería la que formara con mi pareja. Aunque ahora ya no estaba segura ni de eso. Porque no quería un futuro sino era con Edward. No me imaginaba compartiendo mi vida con nadie más. Y en estos momentos él no quería verme ni en pintura.

º º º

Casi por la noche me acordé de que era raro que el móvil no hubiera sonado. No esperaba que Edward me llamara, pero sí Emmett para contarme cómo le había ido, o tal vez incluso Alice y los demás para hablar conmigo (suponía que a estas alturas ya todos los del grupo lo sabían, era estúpido pensar lo contrario).

Fue entonces que me levanté por primera vez de la cama y busqué el móvil con la mirada. Entonces recordé que no lo había sacado de la mochila el día anterior y también recordé que aún tenía el silenciador puesto. Así que lo cogí y me volví a tumbar en la cama mientras lo miraba.

Y como sospeché me habían llamado y tenía también un mensaje.

Vi dos llamadas de Emmett y un mensaje de Rosalie.

Esto último fue lo que más me sorprendió.

Lo abrí con miedo de lo que pudiera poner.

_¡Eres una zorra de mierda! ¡Para mí y el resto del grupo estás muerta!_

Entonces noté que me estaba costando respirar, ese mensaje me había matado literalmente.

Por lo que me acurruqué y me volví a hundir en la miseria, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran un poco más las sábanas.

º º º

A las cuatro de la madrugada del ya entrado domingo decidí que no podía seguir así. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. La cuestión era que no eran horas para llamar a nadie por teléfono. Así que decidí probar suerte en el messenger. Sólo deseaba que estuviera alguno de mis amigos (o mejor dicho ex amigos) y poder hablar con ellos.

Sabía que sería difícil ya que los había perdido a todos. El mensaje de Rosalie me lo dejaba claro y también el hecho de que ninguno se hubiera molestado en llamarme. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que todos se habían puesto de parte de Rosalie y Edward. En esta historia Emmett y yo éramos los villanos. O al menos yo, porque no sabía qué tal le había ido a Emmett. Tenía que llamarle mañana a primera hora.

Aunque cuando entré en el messenger comprendí que no haría falta esperar porque Emmett estaba conectado. Supuse que no era la única que no conseguía dormir.

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]***** dice: **¿Emmett? ¿qué tal te fueron a ti las cosas?_

Cuando se lo envié vi el nick. Comprendí que ya no tenía sentido mantenerlo, así que lo cambié.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Parecidas a ti. Todo se ha ido a la mierda._

Emmett ya sabía que a mí me habían ido mal y no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que vivia en la misma casa que Edward. Pero yo sí tenía curiosidad sobre cómo le había ido a él, ya que durante este tiempo había estado totalmente aislada.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **¿Qué sucedió cuando se lo dijiste a Rosalie?_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Me pegó dos hostias y me insultó con todos los insultos que conocía. Que no eran pocos tengo que añadir. Luego rompió conmigo. _

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Lo siento mucho. Si te sirve de consuelo lo mío fue parecido. Edward me odia y no quiere volverme a ver._

Lo lamentaba mucho por Emmett, sinceramente esperaba que a él las cosas le hubieran ido mejor, pero supongo que no es fácil de perdonar una traición como la que habíamos cometido Emmett y yo. Y dolía demasiado pensar en que les habíamos perdido para siempre.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **No eres la única a quien odia. A mí no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Lo primero que hizo en llegar a casa fue pegarme. Me hubiera defendido, pero sabía que no tenía derecho así que dejé que se desahogara._

Abrí los ojos impactada por lo que Emmett me estaba contando. ¿Edward le había pegado? ¿por mí?

Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda sin que pudiéramos evitarlo. Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no acudir a esa estúpida fiesta. Que si no hubiera sido por el estúpido puente no se hubiera celebrado ya que hubiéramos tenido clase. Pero no, tuvo que haber puente y a Jessica se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de aprovechar los dos días de puente para hacer una estúpida fiesta. ¡Maldita mi suerte!

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Dios mío O.O ¿Estás bien?_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Físicamente sí, pero no podré estar bien hasta que Rose me perdone. Bella, Rosalie lo es todo para mí. No puedo perderla :(_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Sé cómo te sientes. Yo siento lo mismo por tu hermano. ¡No puedo más, Em! No puedo más..._

Subí mis piernas a la silla y escondí mi rostro entre ellas totalmente hundida. Esto me superaba desde hacía rato. Era demasiado para mí.

Unos cuantos minutos después oí un zumbido que me hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo al ordenador, me sequé las lágrimas para poder leer lo que ponía.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Tranquila, Bells. Todo se solucionará. Por favor, no llores._

Emmett me conocía tanto que podía adivinar hasta cuando lloraba sin verme. En otras circunstancias eso me hubiera provocado una pequeña sonrisa, pero en estos momentos hasta se me había olvidado cómo se sonreía.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Nada se va a solucionar, Emmett. La hemos cagado. He perdido a Edward para siempre. _

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **No será fácil, Bella. Pero intentáremos recuperarles ¿de acuerdo? No pierdas la esperanza. Prométemelo._

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Prometido. _

Decidí cambiar de tema y averiguar sobre otros asuntos.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Por cierto, Em ¿cómo se lo tomaron los demás?_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Esto... no demasiado bien que digamos. Alice no me habla, cuando me ve por la casa simplemente hace como si fuera invisible. Jasper no me coge las llamadas. Y respecto a Tanya no tengo ni idea porque no he hablado con ella. ¿Tú has hablado con alguno de ellos?_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **No. Con la única que he tenido más o menos contacto, si se le puede llamar así, es con Rosalie que me envió un mensaje, aparte de ella no sé nada de los demás._

En ese momento pegué un brinco en la silla asustada, porque oí como la puerta de casa se abria. Me aparté del ordenador y fui hasta la puerta de mi habitación silenciosamente.

Oí como dos personas subían las escaleras, abrí sigilosamente un poquito mi puerta para espiar a través y vi a mi padre borracho como una cuba con Sue, que parecía estar en similares condiciones. Nuevamente me pregunté que dónde dejaba por las noches a sus hijos. Hasta donde yo tenía entendido Sue tenía dificultades económicas tras la muerte de Harry, ya que Harry había sido su única fuente de ingresos, por lo que dudaba que le diera para niñeras.

Aunque bueno, tal vez algún conocido se los cuidaba... que más daba, la verdad. La cuestión era que pasaba más tiempo de juerga con mi padre que con sus hijos. Aunque por lo que recordaba cuando iba a casa de los Clearwater es que el que verdaderamente se preocupaba por sus hijos era Harry, digamos que Sue era parecida a Renée. Tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien.

Me preguntaba qué diría Renée si se enterara de que su "mejor amiga" estaba liada con su ex. Sin duda la historia de mi familia daría para un culebrón.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta esperando que no hicieran demasiado ruido esta noche.

Me volví a sentar en la silla y leí lo que Emmett me había escrito.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **¿Un mensaje? ¿qué ponía? O.o?_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **__Sólo me hacía saber que ya no soy parte del grupo._

No quería que se preocupara más, así que decidí omitir los insultos.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **¿Pero qué decía exactamente?_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **__Ya te lo he dicho, Em. Que para el resto de nuestros amigos yo ya no existo._

Volví a evitar citarle el mensaje tan desagradable que me había enviado Rosalie.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Imagino que había insultos de por medio, conociéndola. Perdónala, Bells. Está muy enfadada y lo está pagando contigo cuando el único responsable soy yo._

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Ya te dije el otro día que los dos somos responsables así que no te preocupes, me lo tengo merecido. Lo que sí me preocupa es cómo vaya esto a afectar a nuestra relación con los demás. No quiero perderles, Em. ¡Son nuestros amigos!_

Igual que la otra vez los gemidos empezaron a oírse incluso en mi habitación. Era en estos momentos cuando deseaba ser sorda.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **No te preocupes por eso, Bells. Además..._

De repente Emmett dejó de escribir, cosa bastante extraña, durante unos largos minutos.

Durante ese tiempo no pude evitar notar que me era mucho más fácil hablar con Emmett por messenger que en persona. Supuse que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando estábamos cara a cara es que no podíamos ni mirarnos sin avergonzarnos, pero por el messenger volvíamos a ser sólo nosotros dos.

De repente vi que Emmett estaba volviendo a escribir, así que esperé.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Mmm... Bells, me tengo que ir, mi madre me ha pillado infraganti y está furiosa de que esté conectado a estas horas de la noche. Ya hablaremos ¿ok? Descansa._

Emmett no esperó respuesta y se desconectó. Supuse que Esme estaría enfurruñada esperando a que apagara el ordenador. Lo sentí por él, al menos yo tenía la suerte de que estuviera conectada a la hora que fuera mi padre no lo descubriría, ya que antes que entrar en mi habitación se hacía astronauta.

Suspirando cerré la conversación con Emmett y me fijé en que nadie más estaba conectado a estas horas de la noche. Decidí apagar el ordenador e intentar dormir aunque fueran unas pocas horas, ya no recordaba ni la última vez que había dormido algo.

º º º

Casi milagrosamente esa noche conseguí dormir tres horas de tirón. Sobre las siete y media me desperté cuando oí a Charlie duchándose y a Sue hacer ruido mientras preparaba el desayuno.

En cuanto abrí los ojos supe que no podría volver a dormir, y a pesar de ser domingo decidí levantarme. Ya iba siendo hora de salir de mi cuarto.

No podía seguir en ese estado de zombie en el que me había quedado tras la ruptura con Edward. Además, aún tenía un montón de deberes y trabajos atrasados que tenía que entregar mañana, así que ya me podía poner las pilas.

En cuanto Charlie salió del baño entré para ducharme. Cuando terminé y bajé abajo vi a Charlie y Sue desayunando juntos, ambos parecían sorprendidos de verme levantada a esas horas.

—Estás madrugadora ¿no? ¿a qué se debe? —me preguntó Charlie mientras le daba un mordisco a una tostada.

—No podía dormir —contesté simplemente.

—Por cierto, Bella, aprovecho para decirte que esta noche no me esperes, que llegaré tarde.

"_Menuda novedad_", pensé irónicamente.

Pero decidí guardarme el comentario y asentir mientras buscaba en la nevera qué desayunar, ya que Sue sólo había hecho desayuno para ellos dos.

Al final me decidí por unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche.

Antes de que yo terminara de desayunar Charlie se fue a trabajar, llevándose consigo a Sue para acercarla a su casa, momento en que me quedé al fin sola en la casa.

No me gustaba para nada tener a Sue por aquí, me seguía pareciendo una bruja bastante borde. Siempre que le hablaba me contestaba de forma cortante y luego siempre me miraba con ese deje de superioridad y desprecio que era tan característico en ella.

No entendía qué había visto mi padre en ella. Al igual que Harry en su momento. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? ¿qué les atraía de esa mujer?

En fin, mientras la cosa no fuera a más supuse que no tenía que preocuparme.

Ya suficientes problemas tenía como para añadirle el de Sue.

º º º

El resto del domingo pasó tranquilamente. Lo dediqué exclusivamente a ponerme al día con los deberes y trabajos, cosa que me llevó gran parte del día. Y por primera vez no me quejé de que el instituto me absorbiera tanto tiempo, porque durante el tiempo que estuve ocupada con los deberes no pensé en toda la mierda que me rodeaba.

Lo que sí me preocupaba de verdad era el lunes, es decir, mañana. ¿Cómo les enfrentaría a todos? ¿cómo podría mirarles a la cara sabiendo que ya sabían lo que había ocurrido entre Emmett y yo?

Sin duda mañana sería un día para olvidar...

Ya era casi de noche cuando terminé todo y decidí conectarme al messenger. Para mi sorpresa Edward estaba conectado y Tanya también. ¿Estarían hablando juntos? Y si así era ¿hablarían sobre mí?

Decidí no darle muchas vueltas y probar suerte con Edward.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Edward, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. _

Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa esperando que me contestaran por el messenger. Al principio creí que simplemente me ignoraría o se desconectaría pero, para mi sorpresa, me contestó.

_**No se puede confiar en las tías, tarde o temprano te traicionan dice: **¿Qué parte de que no quiero saber nada de ti no entiendes?_

Su nick fue toda una sorpresa para mí. Realmente me dolió lo que ponía.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Edward, ya no sé cómo disculparme, sólo puedo decir que nunca te habría sido infiel si hubiera sido dueña de mis actos, pero estaba totalmente borracha y no sabía lo que hacía. Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..._

_**No se puede confiar en las tías, tarde o temprano te traicionan dice: **¡Haberme dicho que si me emborrachaba primero podía enrollarme con otras tías! ¡Que entonces daba igual que te fuera infiel! Porque eso es lo que dices ¿no? ¡Quieres que te perdone porque estabas borracha! ¡Eso no es excusa!_

No supe qué contestarle a eso, pero no hizo falta que pensara en una respuesta porque se desconectó.

Entonces Tanya inició una conversación.

_**Edward, estoy contigo, yo nunca te haría daño dice: **Te pedí que no le hicieras daño. Fue la única petición que te pedí a cambio de hacerme a un lado. Tú has incumplido tu palabra. Así que el trato queda anulado. Voy a ir a por Edward y más vale que no te acerques a él._

Antes de poder contestarle hizo lo mismo que Edward y se desconectó. Pero el mensaje de Tanya sí me había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para quitarme a Edward? ¿me estaba declarando la guerra?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ^^**

**Bueno, pues aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews con vuestra opinión. Y bueno, hoy no me puedo entretener mucho con la nota de autor (tengo algo de prisa ;P), así que la iré dejando por aquí. Aunque antes quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en el pasado capítulo. Como sabéis los reviews son la paga de cualquier escritor de fics así que... GRACIAS! n_n**

**Hasta el próximo lunes! :)**


	5. Abriendo los ojos

**Capítulo 5, Abriendo los ojos**

Lo que Tanya me había escrito en el messenger me había dejado tremendamente preocupada. ¿Cómo podría recuperar a Edward si Tanya ahora se metía entre los dos? ¿Dónde estaba la chica que decía ser mi amiga y que estaba dispuesta a hacerse a un lado? ¿Acaso era todo mentira? ¿o es que pensaba que me había acostado con Emmett con el fin de hacerle daño a Edward?

¡Era todo tan sin sentido que me estaba volviendo loca!

Necesitaba hablar con Tanya hoy mismo. Necesitaba su apoyo y ella me amenazaba con quitarme a Edward. Mi vida se había puesto patas arriba en un pestañear de ojos. Y todo era mi maldita culpa.

Nuevamente me sentí nerviosa esperando a que fuera la hora de ir al instituto. No sabía cómo afrontarlo todo. Me iba a ser muy difícil ir al instituto como si nada.

¿Emmett iría al instituto con sus hermanos como hacía siempre? ¿o iría en su Jeep?

Aunque por lo que me había dicho de que Alice le ignoraba y Edward le había pegado era lo más lógico pensar que cogería su propio coche.

Éste iba a ser un día realmente difícil para Emmett y para mí.

Lo único bueno es que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Porque de no ser así no sé qué sería de mí. Él era mi único punto de apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles.

_Pipipip pipipip pipipip..._

El despertador sonó y me levanté igual de despierta a como me había acostado hacía siete horas. Y es que nuevamente no había podido pegar ojo. Y ya no sólo por mis problemas, sino nuevamente por el ruido procedente de la habitación de mi padre. Hoy mismo sin falta iba a comprarme tapones para los oídos. Había pensado en ponerme el mp3, pero no sabía dónde mierda lo había metido así que me tuve que aguantar y escuchar otra noche más a esos dos.

Me levanté y empecé a preparar las cosas para bañarme y justo cuando salía en dirección al baño le oí.

—¿Bella? —la voz de mi padre aún sonaba agitada.

—¿Qué? —contesté con voz cansada, y es que no dormir me estaba empezando a afectar seriamente.

—¿Podrías preparar el desayuno para todos?

Levanté una ceja sorprendida a pesar de saber que no me podía ver. ¿Quería que le preparara el desayuno a él y a la bruj... digo Sue?

No es que me hiciera mucha gracia, la verdad, pero no tuve más remedio que aceptar, no quería discutir con él también.

Pero me parecía bastante injusto, sobretodo cuando Sue preparaba el desayuno y sabiendo que yo aún no había desayunado nunca hacía comida para mí. A ella le importaba un comino si yo desayunaba o no, y ahora me tocaba a mí prepararle el desayuno a la señora...

¡Lo que me faltaba por ver!

º º º

A pesar de mi disgusto inicial preparé el desayuno lo mejor que pude. Me esmeré en que todo estuviera perfecto. Sin embargo, mi esfuerzo se vio infravalorado cuando la bruja y Charlie bajaron. Lo natural en estos casos sería que saludaran, pero Sue me ignoró por completo. El único que me saludó fue Charlie con un seco "Buenos días", pero luego de eso los dos fueron a por su plato sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra, como si fuera un chef y ellos estuvieran en un restaurante. El único momento en que Sue me dirigió la palabra fue para decirme que mi comida estaba asquerosa.

Yo me quedé alucinando. Me había esforzado lo máximo posible para que no tuvieran ninguna queja y ahora la bruja me venía con esas, a pesar de que sí estaba todo bueno. Además, yo misma lo estaba comiendo y sabía cocinar, porque lo llevaba haciendo desde muy pequeña, ya que de lo contrario me habría muerto de hambre en esa casa.

Charlie simplemente agachó la cabeza y dejó que Sue me pisoteara.

—No había comido semejante bazofia en mucho tiempo. Necesitas que te dé algunos consejos para prepara algo decente, niña.

Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso y me levanté de la mesa totalmente ofendida.

—¡Pues si no te gusta prepárate tú misma tu desayuno!

Lo que sí no me esperaba era la reacción de mi padre que, por primera vez, tomó cartas en el asunto.

Pero para ponerse de parte de ella más hubiera valido que siguiera calladito.

—Isabella, no le hables así a Sue. Yo no te he criado para que te comportes como una maleducada.

"_¡Claro que no, porque simplemente no me has criado! ¡Me he criado yo sola!_", estuve a punto de decírselo en la cara pero me contuve, sabía que sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

—Papá, tú mismo estás comiendo mi comida ¿acaso te parece mala como para que Sue me ofenda de esta manera?

Charlie se rascó la cabeza no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

—Bueno, yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas pero, si Sue dice que está malo por algo será. Sé un poco más humilde y acepta sus consejos.

Ahora sí que estaba alucinando en colores.

¿Qué él no sabía de estas cosas? ¿acaso era tonto que no sabía distinguir entre algo que estaba bueno o malo? Y, lo más fuerte, es que encima decía que no era humilde por no dejarme pisotear por su novia ¡lo que me faltaba!

Totalmente indignada cogí la mochila y salí de esa casa que cada día soportaba menos.

º º º

La discusión con mi padre y su novia me había puesto de muy mala leche. ¡Era la última vez que les preparaba el desayuno! ¡Antes de que Sue desayunara en nuestra casa a mi padre le encantaba mi comida, y ahora me venía con que él no sabía si estaba bueno o no! ¡Anda y que les diesen a los dos, ya estaba harta! ¡¿por qué todo me tenía que salir mal? ¡¿desde cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan complicada?

Cuando entré en el estacionamiento intenté tranquilizarme, de nada me serviría estar cabreada, más valía que me relajara o iba a darme algo.

Así que antes de salir del coche respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme y salí.

Cuando lo hice busqué con la mirada a los demás y no los vi. Aunque sí vi sus coches. No me extrañó que no me estuviesen esperando. El único coche que no vi fue el Jeep de Emmett. ¿Habría venido con sus hermanos o es que todavía no había llegado?

Mi pregunta no tardó en ser respondida cuando el Jeep de Emmett hizo acto de presencia y aparcó a poca distancia mía.

No sabía si sería conveniente esperarle, por si los demás nos veían juntos... tal vez eso aún complicaría más las cosas, pero ¿qué podía hacer sino? Él era el único amigo que me quedaba y no pensaba dejarle de lado por el qué dirán los demás.

Además, tanto él como yo estábamos en la misma situación.

En cuanto bajó y se acercó a mí tuve que tapar mi boca con las manos por lo sorprendida que me quedé.

—Oh, Dios mío ¿qué te ha hecho? —exclamé impactada mientras levantaba mi mano y examinaba las heridas en el rostro de Emmett.

Edward le había dejado la cara como un mapa. Y yo me sentía terriblemente culpable.

—Qué exagerada eres —exclamó rodando los ojos, intentando sonar igual de bromista que siempre—, no es para tanto. Así que deja de hacer drama y vamos.

Pude notar como se esforzaba en que nuestra amistad volviera a ser la misma, sus gestos, sus palabras, su forma de tratarme volvía a ser como la de antes, pero con una diferencia... esta vez se notaba que se estaba esforzando para parecer el Emmett de siempre. Y enseguida supe el porqué. Intentaba hacerse el fuerte por mí. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando y que verle igual de hundido que yo no me sería de mucha ayuda, y por eso estaba tratando de ser el de siempre. Pero aparte de que se notaba que estaba fingiendo si se le miraba bien se le podía ver una mirada realmente triste, una mirada que nunca le había visto.

Éste no era el Emmett que yo conocía. Al igual que yo no era la misma Bella Swan de antes. Nos habíamos convertido en sombras de lo que alguna vez habíamos sido.

º º º

Las primeras tres clases fueron duras. Muy duras. Para empezar yo me sentaba con Edward en todas las clases y Emmett con Rosalie, pero cuando llegamos a primera hora a la clase, aparte de que todos nuestros ex amigos nos fulminaron con la mirada, descubrimos que Edward y Rosalie se habían sentado juntos para no tener que sentarse con nosotros.

Por lo que Emmett se convirtió en mi nuevo compañero de pupitre. No es que me pudiera quejar, pero dolió. Dolía sentirse rechazada una y otra vez.

Luego fueron los cuchicheos entre los cambios de clase, Emmett y yo íbamos juntos aumentando aún más los rumores, pero Emmett intentaba ignorarlos y hacerme ignorarlos a mí también contándome cualquier tontería, pero esta vez no lo consiguió ya que los cuchicheos eran realmente molestos. Por lo visto lo sucedido entre Emmett y yo ya no era en absoluto un secreto, alguien se había encargado de difundirlo por todo el instituto. Y a pesar de que dolía pensarlo sólo habían podido ser nuestros ex amigos los que lo habían difundido. Los únicos que lo sabían.

Si se prestaba atención a los cuchicheos se oían cosas como "_Ella es una zorra y él un cabrón_" "_No sabía que Swan era una chica fácil, en la próxima fiesta no se me escapa_" "_He oído que se han estado acostando juntos desde hace meses, pero que sus parejas les descubrieron en la fiesta_" o incluso "_he oído que ella se quedó embarazada de Emmett y tuvo que abortar_". ¡Se oía cada cosa! Sin duda alguna la gente de este instituto tenía demasiada imaginación, encajarían como un guante como guionistas de culebrones de la tarde.

Y como si el principio de la mañana no hubiera sido lo suficientemente malo llegó el almuerzo, donde todo empeoró. Emmett y yo decidimos almorzar fuera, lejos de las miradas de los demás, nos sentamos bajo el primer árbol que encontramos y empezamos a almorzar en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Hasta a Emmett se le habían acabado las energías de seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien.

Fue entonces cuando nuestros ex amigos se acercaron.

—¡Chicos, mirad quienes están aquí! ¡Si son nuestros amigos! ¡Bella y Emmett! —exclamó burlona Tanya.

Emmett y yo nos levantamos y les hicimos frente.

—Tanya, tú mejor cállate que esto no va contigo —le contesté molesta.

—Tú no la mandas callar, Swan, aquí la única que tiene que callarse eres tú —contraatacó Edward dejándome de piedra.

¿Ahora para él era "Swan"? ¿Dónde estaba el Edward que me llamaba princesa o Bells cariñosamente? ¿qué había sido de ese Edward? ¿acaso su corazón estaba tan lleno de odio que nunca podría perdonarme?

—¿Por qué no te callas tú, Edward? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Bella? A la cual, por cierto, te recuerdo que ha sido tu novia durante años —me defendió Emmett.

Edward rió amargamente.

—Y yo también te recuerdo a ti que te la follaste en la fiesta de Jessica, así que no me vengas con gilipolleces.

Ése fue el peor golpe que había recibido en el día. ¿Cómo Edward podía hablar así? ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo? Éste no era el Edward que yo conocía, este Edward era un total desconocido para mí, que estaba repleto de odio.

Cuando sentí las lágrimas acudir de nuevo a mis ojos agaché la cabeza, no quería que viera lo mucho que me habían afectado sus palabras. ¡Era una llorica y me odiaba por eso! Pero no podía evitarlo. Las palabras de Edward me dolían más que las de nadie.

—Oh, mirad, pero si está llorando ¿ahora toca el papel de hacerse la victima? —esta vez fue el turno de Alice. Y como su hermano esta Alice era una total desconocida para mí, su voz siempre alegre y dulce estaba llena de odio.

Emmett me atrajo hacia sí intentando calmarme a pesar de las miradas de odio de sus hermanos y de los Hale. O al menos la de Rosalie, la de Jasper era más bien una máscara inescrutable.

—Tenéis todo el derecho de estar molestos, pero os estáis pasando —dijo Emmett abrazándome aún más fuerte—. ¡Ya os hemos pedido perdón! ¡Estábamos completamente borrachos y no supimos lo que hicimos hasta el día siguiente! Y es lo último que voy a decir al respecto, al menos a vosotros. Porque a los que realmente nos concierne todo esto es a Rosalie y a mí. Y a Edward y Bella. Los demás sobráis en este asunto. No sabéis nada pero aún así os creéis con derecho a juzgarnos. Incluso os ha faltado tiempo para esparcir rumores sobre lo ocurrido. Espero que estéis contentos.

—¡Cállate, pedazo de imbécil! —le gritó Rosalie—. ¡Aquí los únicos culpables sois tú y esa zorra a la que abrazas!

Entonces me di cuenta de que el hecho de que Emmett me estuviera abrazando para tranquilizarme sólo estaba empeorando las cosas, así que me separé de él.

—¿Nunca habéis cometido un error? Porque eso es lo que ocurrió entre Emmett y yo. ¡Un error! ¡Un error del que nos arrepentimos desde el momento en que nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho! —grité enfurecida, no iba a dejar que Emmett fuera el único que nos defendiera a ambos, así que intenté controlarme lo máximo posible para no estallar nuevamente a llorar.

—No, Isabella. Lo que vosotros hicisteis no es sólo un error, se llama traición —esta vez fue Tanya nuevamente metiendo cizaña.

Iba a replicarle cuando esta vez habló Jasper tranquilizando un poco el ambiente.

—Vamos, vamos. Será mejor que nos calmemos todos. Emmett tiene razón en que este asunto sólo les concierne a ellos.

Alice se giró hacia él y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate, Jasper. Te juro que si te pones de su parte lo nuestro se termina.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer callar a Jasper, el cual volvió a poner una máscara inescrutable.

Sin embargo, después de unas cuantas miradas más de odio, se marcharon, no sin antes soltar algún que otro insulto. En cuanto hubieron desaparecido de nuestra vista nos volvimos a sentar. Yo rodeé mis piernas con los brazos y apoyé la cabeza encima sintiéndome totalmente desanimada.

Este enfrentamiento había sido demasiado. Nunca imaginé ver a mis amigos convertidos en mis enemigos. Era algo que no le deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo, oír como los que anteriormente se hacían llamar tus amigos te insultaban era una de las cosas más dolorosas que se podían experimentar.

—Sin duda nos odian —murmuré más para mí que para Emmett.

—Sí, pero hay algo raro en esto —susurró pensativo.

—¿Algo raro? ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunté confusa.

—¿No les has notado diferentes? Esos no eran mis hermanos. Alice, por muy decepcionada que estuviera de mí, nunca se hubiera comportado de esa forma... a no ser que estuviera manipulada. Al igual que el resto... están como influenciados por alguien. Ellos no son así.

Me enderecé y le miré.

—No sé, yo no he notado nada fuera de lo normal. Edward estaba igual de furioso que cuando le dije que me había acostado contigo.

Emmett guardó silencio durante un rato.

—Mmm... no sé, puede que esté equivocado, pero aquí hay algo raro. A la única que sí he reconocido ha sido a Tanya.

Eso me confundió por completo.

—¿A Tanya? No te entiendo —le confesé cada vez más confundida.

—Cuando tú llegaste a Forks Tanya estaba llena de odio hacia ti, al ver que mi hermano te prestaba toda la atención que ella quería. Te insultaba a tus espaldas, todo eso llegó a tal punto que tuvimos que hablar con ella. Le dijimos que o se comportaba o la echaríamos del grupo —añadió para mi sorpresa—, que no íbamos a permitir que te siguiera tratando así porque tú eras una más de nosotros. Fue entonces que se volvió como la Tanya que tú más conoces, la que se convirtió del día a la noche en tu amiga. Pero hoy he vuelto a ver a esa misma Tanya llena de odio. Y el resto estaba prácticamente igual que ella. Con la diferencia de que ellos nunca han sido así ni en los peores momentos, en cambio Tanya sí.

¿Quería decir con todo eso que Tanya les estaba influenciando en nuestra contra? Pero aunque Tanya les tuviera influenciados igualmente nos odiaban, les habíamos traicionado y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar fácilmente.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me confesó de Tanya, porque me hizo abrir los ojos de una vez por todas. Y comprendí que la máscara de "Tanya, mi amiga" era sólo eso, una máscara. Ella nunca se había hecho mi amiga, sólo había fingido serlo para que no la echaran del grupo.

Y yo había estado totalmente ciega. Ahora sí encajaba lo que me dijo ayer por el messenger. Iba a contarle a Emmett esto pero sonó el timbre, y para mi sorpresa me dijo que fuera yo a clase, que él iría después ya que tenía algo que hacer.

Me dirigí a clase totalmente pensativa en lo que Emmett me había contado. Cuando entré en clase noté algo raro que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Todos se quedaron callados mirándome y soltando pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando.

Eso me puso nerviosa. No comprendí lo que sucedía hasta que miré la pizarra y leí lo que ponía.

"_Bella Swan. Prostituta. La hora la cobra a 5 dólares"_

Inmediatamente busqué el borrador de la pizarra pero lo habían escondido, así que empecé a borrarlo con las manos mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

—¡No borres tu anuncio!

—¡Eso! ¡Que yo pensaba llamarte!

Como toda respuesta les saqué el dedo y seguí borrándolo intentando controlar las lágrimas. Esta vez no iba a darles el gusto de volverme a ver llorar. Eso era lo que ellos querían, pero no les iba a dar ese gusto, no otra vez. Tenía que aprender a controlarme.

Mientras terminaba de borrarlo entró el profesor, por suerte me había dado tiempo a borrarlo por completo antes de que llegara, y me mandó a que me sentara.

Pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que no sólo se habían dedicado a escribir en la pizarra, sino también en mi pupitre.

En el que la palabra que más destacaba en letras grandes era "PUTA". Luego habían miles más de insultos escritos alrededor de la mesa.

Supe entonces que sería inútil ponerme a borrar también lo de mi mesa, ya que estaba escrito con rotulador permanente.

El resto de la clase me la pasé concentrada en no echarme a llorar. En el único momento en que presté atención fue cuando pasó lista y nombró a los que no estaban. Entre ellos Emmett y... Rosalie. Eran los únicos que faltaban. ¿Estarían solucionando las cosas entre ellos? Ojalá. Realmente lo deseaba, sabía cuánto amaba Emmett a Rosalie, sin ella él no era feliz.

Cuando Emmett vino a la siguiente clase supe entonces que estaba equivocada, ya que tanto él como Rosalie entraron con cara de mala uva.

Emmett al ver lo que había escrito en mi mesa se cabreó, aún más de lo que ya venía, y miró al resto de la clase con odio.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

Yo asentí sintiéndome incapaz de hablarle, si lo hacía perdería el control y me pondría a llorar.

—Son unos cabrones, se están cebando contigo porque eres una chica y ven con peores ojos el hecho de que una chica le haya sido infiel a su novio. A mí también me odian pero no lo ven tan mal. Son unos machistas de mierda —murmuró por lo bajo, mientras entraba el profesor, intentando eliminar lo escrito en mi pupitre inútilmente.

Yo lo único que deseaba es que llegara el fin de ese asqueroso día de una vez por todas.

Por suerte mis suplicas se vieron escuchadas y no tardó en llegar la hora de irnos a casa. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al estacionamiento, con unas ganas tremendas de salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que me habían pinchado las ruedas y escrito "Puta" (para variar) en el parabrisas.

Podía ver como el resto de estudiantes me miraban esperando mi reacción, simplemente les ignoré y me dirigí hacia Emmett, el cual estaba apunto de marcharse ya que ya nos habíamos despedido hacía unos minutos. Le conté lo sucedido y fue a ver mi coche. Por la expresión que puso supe que le hubiera partido la cara a quien fuera que lo había hecho.

Emmett se ofreció a llevarme a casa y yo se lo agradecí infinitamente. Quería alejarme de ahí lo antes posible.

Cuando aparcó delante de mi casa se giró hacia mí y me miró con la misma tristeza que había visto esta mañana en sus ojos, pero ahora todo su rostro estaba invadido por ella.

—¿Estarás bien?

Asentí.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo necesito desconectar un rato de todo y de todos.

—Está bien. Por tu coche no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo ¿ok? Tú tan sólo dame las llaves.

—Em, no hace falta, me puedo ocupar yo.

Negó con la cabeza estirando su mano hacia mí esperando las llaves.

Rodé los ojos.

—Está bien, gracias.

Luego de que bajara del coche me prometió que al día siguiente tendría el coche en la puerta, pero que de todas formas para evitar futuros "incidentes" a partir de ahora vendría él a recogerme por las mañanas y luego me traería de vuelta.

A pesar de que le insistí en que no era necesario, y que eso sólo crearía más rumores, me dijo que le importaba un comino, que ya estaba harto de tener que justificarse ante todo el mundo. Y que no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo ayudaba a una amiga.

Tras eso no pude negarme y quedó en pasarme a recoger mañana a las siete y media.

Aunque no quería que llegara mañana. No quería volver a tener que pasar por lo mismo que hoy.

Cuando al fin me sentí protegida, al estar en mi habitación, solté las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo.

º º º

Después de pasarme la mayor parte de la tarde llorando, y sólo cuando los ojos se me habían quedado secos de tanto llorar, me levanté para hacer los deberes. En determinado momento necesité encender el ordenador para mirar una cosa en internet sobre un trabajo de clase. Y me entró la curiosidad por ver quién estaba conectado en el messenger, aunque como no quería que me vieran conectada inicié sesión como "no conectada". Vi que estaban Edward y Tanya nuevamente. Pero esta vez también estaba Jasper.

Y recordé que él era el único de mis ex amigos que no parecía odiarme. Decidí hablar con él. Cuando abrí ventana me preguntó si quería aparecer conectada para Jasper y tras darle a aceptar inicié la conversación.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Jasper, ¿podemos hablar?_

Primero quise tantear el terreno a ver cómo estaban las cosas entre Jasper y yo.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Claro._

Suspiré aliviada. Al menos Jasper parecía seguir siendo él mismo.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **El otro día cuando me dijiste que habíais cometido un error nunca me imaginé que fuera algo así. Ahora entiendo que estuvieras tan nerviosa. ¿Estabas preparándote para contárselo a Edward, no?_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Así es. ¿Tú también me odias como el resto?_

Decidí no andarme por las ramas, quería saber qué opinaba realmente Jasper.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **No. Nunca podría odiarte, Bella. Pero tampoco puedo olvidar el daño que le habéis hecho a mi hermana. Sé que fue sin querer, créeme que lo sé. Pero aún así el daño está hecho y me duele ver a mi hermana pasarlo tan mal. Y, en cierta forma, estoy bastante decepcionado. Pero no, no puedo odiarte. Ni a ti ni a Emmett. Porque en el fondo sé que no sois culpables de lo ocurrido, pues aquella noche no erais consciente de vuestras actos..._

Comprobar que al menos uno de mis antiguos amigos no me odiaba y entendía la situación me consoló un poco. Me hizo pensar que si alguien del grupo era comprensivo tal vez en un futuro el resto pudiera verlo desde la misma perspectiva.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Gracias, Jasper._

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Y realmente lamento lo sucedido antes en clase. Me pareció horrible lo que te hicieron, no tenían ningún derecho a humillarte así. Intenté detenerlos pero Alice... digamos que me volvió a amenazar con romper. No sé qué le pasa pero está irreconocible, en cuanto le hablo de ti o de Emmett se sale de sus casillas._

_***Bella Swan* dice: **No importa, Jazz. Saber que al menos puedo contar contigo me consuela ^^_

Jasper empezó a escribir mientras se mostraba su nick con el texto de "está escribiendo", pero de repente dejó de escribir, igual que el otro día cuando estaba hablando con Emmett y Esme le pilló.

Pasaron los minutos y no me volvió a hablar.

Decidí esperar por si había tenido que ir a hacer algo y me metí en el mismo foro de la otra vez, el chico que había dejado el último comentario aquella vez había vuelto a escribir y nuevamente me sorprendí al leer su comentario. Pero lo que me sorprendió aún más es que al meterme en mi perfil del foro vi que tenía un correo de parte de él.

El cual se hacía llamar "**CaballeroSolitario**".

Su correo era breve pero curioso.

_Querida HadaDeNoche:_

_Navegando por el foro me he dado cuenta de que tus respuestas y las mías se parecen demasiado, confirmando así que pensamos igual. Creo que sería interesante hablar por messenger dado que compartimos las mismas opiniones y los mismos gustos. Si te apetece hablar conmigo aquí te dejo mi correo electrónico. Será un verdadero placer poder hablar contigo. Ya sea de esta maravillosa saga o de cualquier otra tema, estoy seguro de que somos compatibles en más de una cosa._

_Atentamente, CaballeroSolitario._

Mi primera impresión al leer su mensaje fue desconcierto. Era un mensaje un tanto extraño. O bien era un friki que tenía mucho tiempo libre o bien era un friki con mucho tiempo libre. Decidí ignorar su correo y cerrar la página del foro. No pensaba contestarle. Tal vez fuese un tío estupendo pero no me apetecía iniciar una amistad virtual en estos momentos, sobretodo con todos los problemas que tenía encima.

De repente, la ventana del messenger que tenía abierta con Jasper se puso naranja y pinché para ver.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **No vuelvas a molestar a MI NOVIO. ¿O es que también quieres acostarte con él? Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con Jasper ¿me oyes?_

Alice.

Entonces comprendí el motivo por el que Jasper había dejado de escribir hacía unos minutos. Alice le había pillado. Ya me podía imaginar lo furiosa que se habría puesto con Jasper al leer la conversación. Me sentí culpable por causarle también problemas a Jasper, y decidí que para evitarle más problemas le haría caso a Alice. Si rompía otra pareja no podría volver a dormir por las noches nunca más.

* * *

**Bueno, hoy lunes nuevo capítulo, dejad reviews con vuestra opinión! ^^**

**También quería preguntar una cosa ¿las separaciones de los textos las veis bien? Es decir, la linea separatoria que pongo entre texto y texto. Es que en mi ordenador me he fijado que es casi invisible, hay que fijar mucho la vista para verla (he probado a mirar desde firefox e internet explorer, pero se ve igual), pero en cambio en otro ordenador donde he mirado sí sale fuerte ¿cómo la veis vosotros/as? Es que estoy pensando en quitar la linea esa y separar los textos de otra forma U.U (porque lo que quiero es que se vean bien las separaciones)**

**Ahora sí me despido, nos vemos! :)**

**P.D: y por supuesto GRACIAS a los que comentasteis en el pasado capítulo! ^^**


	6. Haciendo de canguro

**Capítulo 6, Haciendo de canguro**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la conversación con Jasper en el messenger. Y las cosas seguían igual que entonces. El único que me seguía hablando era Emmett. De hecho, me llevaba y me traía del instituto todos los días. Creo que este hecho acrecentó aún más el odio de todos. Pensaban que estábamos liados, y el rumor ese de que habíamos sido amantes mucho antes de la fiesta de Jessica había crecido como la espuma.

Pero estábamos ya tan hartos de tener que dar explicaciones a quienes no les incumbía que lo dejamos estar ¡que pensaran lo que les diera la gana!

De los únicos que sí nos dolía ver que creían los rumores era de nuestros ex amigos y ex parejas. Incluso Jasper, cosa que me sorprendió. Él parecía el más sensato de todos.

No estaba segura de si fingía estar con los demás por complacer a Alice o porque realmente había terminando odiándonos, tal vez al ver el acercamiento que habíamos tenido en este tiempo Emmett y yo había terminado por confundirle y dejarse llevar por los rumores... sinceramente ya no sabía qué pensar.

Cuando veía a Rosalie por el instituto su mirada me hacia pensar que mi primer pensamiento, antes de contar la verdad, de que intentaría atropellarme con el coche no iba tan desencaminado, porque si las miradas mataran la de Rosalie ya me habría matado y enterrado hacía tiempo.

Aunque eso no era lo peor ni mucho menos. Lo que más me dolía era ver la creciente amistad entre Edward y Tanya. Mirase por donde mirase siempre se les podía ver muy juntitos. Y lo peor de todo es que yo no podía hacer nada.

No tenía derecho a hacer nada, mejor dicho...

El resto del instituto, especialmente los de mi clase, seguían siendo igual de crueles conmigo y con Emmett. Pero especialmente conmigo. Algunos sentían respeto al pensar en meterse con un grandullón como Emmett, lo que provocaba que yo me llevara la peor parte.

Si no fuera por Emmett yo ya me habría vuelto loca, porque era el único con el que podía hablar, pues la situación ya no sólo se había vuelto un infierno en el instituto, sino también en casa. La bruja de Sue parecía vivir ya en nuestra casa, fuese la hora que fuese siempre estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro cambiando muebles y las cosas de lugar.

Aunque lo más notable es que últimamente traía a sus hijos consigo, de los cuales me tenía que encargar yo.

Pero no me quejaba, la verdad es que los hijos eran como el padre. Por suerte para ellos.

Seth era el vivo reflejo de su padre. Un trozo de pan, tenía siete años y era muy listo. Pero sobretodo adorable. Siempre se estaba riendo y quería jugar conmigo a todas horas.

Incluso me seguía por toda la casa, era como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve.

Leah, era un poco más mayor, tenía diez. Y aunque ella era un poco más seria también era muy agradable e inteligente.

Había algo en lo que ambas coincidíamos. No veíamos con buenos ojos la relación de nuestros padres. Obviamente cada una por sus propios motivos. Yo, porque Sue me parecía una bruja de cuidado. Y ella, porque no soportaba la idea de que alguien ocupara el lugar de su difunto padre.

Se podría decir que cuando teníamos la casa para nosotros tres, es decir que nuestros respectivos padres estaban fuera, era cuando mejor nos lo pasábamos.

º º º

Las vacaciones de verano estaban ya a la vuelta de la esquina y yo estaba bastante agobiada con los exámenes. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía concentrarme.

Aunque por el momento no se me estaba dando del todo mal, estaba rindiendo por debajo de mis posibilidades pero tampoco estaba suspendiendo, así que iba tirando.

Me había propuesto esforzarme al máximo, de lo contrario me tocaría repetir curso y eso sí que no. El año que viene sería mi último año en ese instituto de mierda y luego la universidad, lejos de todo y de todos.

Ya tan sólo quedaba esta semana y luego sería libre al fin. ¡Adiós instituto infernal y hola libertad!

No veía la hora de que llegaran las vacaciones.

Aunque, por otra parte, algo me decía que no iban a ser unas vacaciones tan ideales. ¿Qué se hace en vacaciones cuando no se tienen amigos?

Porque ni siquiera tendría a Emmett. Según me había contado se iba de vacaciones con su familia a Alaska a visitar a unos amigos, y se quedarían allí los tres meses que duraban las vacaciones.

Fue todo un shock cuando me enteré. Iba a echarle mucho de menos.

En cierta forma le envidiaba. Él, al menos, podría intentar arreglar las cosas con Rosalie, ya que los Hale también les acompañaban en su viaje. Es decir, todos se iban excepto yo.

¡Incluso Tanya! Eso era lo que más triste me tenía. Carlisle y Esme la habían invitado a irse con ellos.

Y bueno... según me contó Emmett sus padres también me invitaron a mí, aunque obviamente la invitación nunca me llegó ya que inmediatamente todos, excepto Emmett, pusieron pegas a que yo les acompañara.

El rechazo de todos no me pilló por sorpresa, lo que realmente me tenía mal desde que me enteré fue que Tanya iría con ellos, sabía que aprovecharía estas vacaciones para quitarme a Edward definitivamente.

Emmett había tratado de animarme prometiéndome que mantendría a raya a esa oportunista, pero sabía que le resultaría difícil cuando todos le odiaban e incluso habían dejado de hablarle.

Todo era una completa y absoluta mierda.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí que alguien me había escrito por el messenger.

Lo había dejado abierto mientras estudiaba un poco en la cama. Me levanté y fui a echar un vistazo.

Era Emmett.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **¿Qué tal vas con los exámenes?_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Pufff... no muy bien que digamos, me cuesta concentrarme, pero bueno más o menos. ¿Y tú?_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Fatal. Si apruebo será de milagro. Antes la que me echaba un mano era Rose, pero ahora si me echa una mano es para abofetearme... :(_

Suspiré tristemente.

Al paso que íbamos ninguno de los dos recuperaríamos a nuestras parejas.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar. Vente a mi casa y estudiamos juntos ¿quieres?_

Inmediatamente de proponérselo me mordí la lengua dudosa, preguntándome si había sido correcto o no. ¿Qué pensaría Edward si se enteraba que Emmett venía a mi casa?

Aunque a estas alturas estaba segura que pensaba lo peor de mí de todas formas... así que mucha diferencia no habría, supuse...

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **¿De veras no te importa?_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Claro que no, tonto XD_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Genial, pues cojo mis cosas y ahora voy ¿ok? ¡Hasta ahora!_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Ok, hasta ahora._

En cuanto Emmett se desconectó yo también lo hice. Total, no había nadie más conectado y empezaba a sospechar que todos mis antiguos amigos me habían puesto en "No admitir", ya que me conectara a la hora que me conectara siempre aparecían como desconectados.

Emmett no tardó en llegar y pasamos toda la tarde estudiando. La verdad es que conseguí concentrarme más con él a mi lado que estudiando yo sola, tal vez porque tenía que explicarle a cada rato cualquier cosa y yo misma lo iba repasando una y otra vez hasta que al fin se me grababa a fuego.

Cuando terminamos de estudiar ya era de noche y le ofrecí que se quedara a cenar.

—¿Te apetece que pidamos una pizza y veamos alguna peli o algo? —le propuse mientras recogíamos.

—Suena bien, pero... —dijo dubitativamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Le miré sospechosamente.

Y fue como si se me hubiera encendido una bombilla en la cabeza.

—No les has dicho que venías a mi casa ¿no? ¿Biblioteca, tal vez?

Asintió avergonzado.

—Mi madre me pilló cuando salía con la mochila y le hubiera dicho que venía a tu casa, pero Rose y los demás estaban en mi casa viendo una peli en el salón. Por lo que cuando mi madre me preguntó que adónde iba se me quedaron mirando, pensé que si oían que venía a tu casa empeoraría las cosas, así que le dije que me iba a la biblio a estudiar un rato —me confesó.

—Oh, entiendo. Pues entonces nada, en otra ocasión será.

Le dije fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa, eran las circunstancias las que le habían obligado a ocultarlo.

—Gracias por entenderlo, peque —dijo sonriendo traviesamente mientras me revolvía el pelo.

En cierta forma la relación entre Emmett y yo ya se había ido normalizando poco a poco.

Era raro pensar que nos habíamos acostado pero habíamos conseguido dejarlo atrás, al menos entre nosotros, porque los demás no estaban por la misma labor ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario, estaban empeñados en echárnoslo en cara una y otra vez.

Le acompañé hasta la puerta y nos despedimos en el porche.

—Voy a echarte de menos estas vacaciones —le confesé sinceramente.

Él me abrazó.

—Y yo a ti, peque, y yo a ti. Pero ¡vamos! —me soltó y me hizo mirarle—, ¡alguien tiene que sacrificarse e ir a vigilar a esa víbora de Tanya para que no se acerque a mi hermanito!

Su intento de hacerme reír funcionó.

—Oh, sí, que sacrificado —exclamé con sarcasmo—. No será más bien que te mueres por ir porque tendrás a Rosalie cerca todo el verano y podrás intentar recuperarla...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett se esfumó de repente y pude ver otra vez la tristeza que le invadía, pero que sin embargo siempre trataba de ocultar bromeando.

—Para serte sincero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea recuperar a Rose. Lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles en estas semanas pero me ha ignorado por completo, pero te juro que no descansaré hasta que consiga que me perdone.

Su voz sonaba realmente rota y no fue hasta ese momento que comprendí con exactitud lo destrozado que se encontraba mi mejor amigo.

Todo este tiempo había aparentado normalidad, y aunque yo sabía que había estado fingiendo, nunca imaginé que pudiera estar tan destruido.

Aunque era lógico. Había perdido a la persona más importante para él. Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Em. Tú y Rosalie os merecéis ser felices.

Emmett me volvió a abrazar y me besó en el pelo.

—Y tú y mi hermano. Te prometo que tampoco descansaré hasta que volváis a estar juntos.

No pudimos seguir hablando ya que en ese momento mi padre llegó en su coche patrulla y aparcó delante de casa.

Emmett y yo nos despedimos con la mano y se fue.

Yo me quedé esperando a mi padre en la entrada. Era raro que llegara tan pronto, por lo general no llegaba hasta la madrugada. Después del trabajo siempre se iba a la reserva quileute a por su novia y solían salir hasta tarde por ahí.

Cuando mi padre me vio me saludó y pasamos dentro. Aunque nos quedamos en el recibidor hablando, cosa que no era muy habitual entre ambos.

—Esto, Bella ¿no tienes ningún plan, no?

Negué con la cabeza confundida.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. Sue y yo vamos a salir y...

—Ah, ya entiendo —le corté—. Necesitáis que cuide de Seth y Leah ¿no? No hay problema. ¿Cuándo vendrán? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a la nevera pensando qué podía preparar para cenar.

A Seth y Leah le gustaban mucho mis espaguetis, tal vez podría...

—No, no vendrán. Seth tiene fiebre y necesitaríamos que fueras tú a casa de Sue a cuidarlo. Bueno, cuidarlos, también asegurate de que Leah haga sus deberes.

Cerré la nevera y le miré enarcando una ceja.

¿Qué se pensaba Charlie? ¿qué eran mis hijos o algo?

No es que me importara cuidarlos ni mucho menos. Pero me parecía que eso era responsabilidad de la madre. Yo si tuviera un hijo enfermo no saldría por ahí dejando a cargo de mi hijo a una adolescente. Porque ¿si Seth empeoraba que se suponía que debía hacer yo?

Además, era ya de noche ¿y Leah aún no había hecho sus deberes? ¿es que Sue no se encargaba de sus hijos o qué?

Y aunque mi mente tenía mil argumentos me los callé y decidí aceptar sin rechistar, las cosas con mi padre ya estaban lo suficientemente mal como para empeorarlas.

Sólo esperaba que la fiebre de Seth no fuera nada.

Le dije a mi padre que iba a por mis cosas y en cuanto bajé nos fuimos hasta la reserva quileute. Él en su coche para recoger luego a Sue, y yo en el mío para mañana poder ir al instituto ya que pasaría allí la noche para no volver de madrugada a mi casa.

Así que también me traje la mochila del instituto.

º º º

Me encontraba en el salón de los Clearwater, ayudando a Leah con sus deberes, cuando aproveché para enviarle un mensaje a Emmett.

_Mañana no me recojas. Me toca hacer de canguro toda la noche en casa de Sue y me he traído mi coche. Nos vemos mañana._

De mientras que esperaba respuesta miré a ver qué tal iba Leah con sus deberes, miré por encima de su hombro y vi que ese ejercicio lo estaba resolviendo casi sin dificultades después de que le hubiera explicado cómo era.

El móvil vibró y leí la respuesta de Emmett.

_Ok. Hasta mañana y gracias por ayudarme con los exámenes, si apruebo será gracias a ti ;)_

Sonreí y dejé el móvil a un lado para centrarme de nuevo en Leah, que parecía estar atascándose en el siguiente ejercicio.

º º º

Eran las once de la noche y Leah ya se había ido a dormir, así que entré nuevamente a ver cómo iba Seth. El pobre estaba también durmiendo, pero supuse que no estaría descansando mucho ya que la fiebre aún era bastante alta. Además, estaba todo sudado y no paraba de removerse en la cama en sueños.

Muy a mi pesar me tocó despertarlo para darle otra vez la medicina. Luego le volví a cambiar el trapo húmedo de la frente y se lo puse frío nuevamente.

—Bella, no me siento bien... —me susurró Seth temblando en la cama debido a la fiebre.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero tú intenta descansar a ver si te baja la fiebre de una vez.

Me salí de la habitación y cuando iba a cerrar Seth habló.

—Gracias por cuidarme, Bella.

Eso me enterneció.

—De nada, cariño. Ahora descansa.

Y es que Seth despertaba en mí un instinto maternal que hasta ahora desconocía.

No sabía como Sue podía haber salido sabiendo que Seth estaba enfermo.

Volví al salón preocupada por Seth y deseando que Sue llegara ya de una vez. Me sentía impotente al ver que Seth no mejoraba y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarle.

º º º

Mi cabeza se fue hacia abajo una vez más y me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, me estaba quedando dormida. Pero es que eran las tres y veinte de la madrugada y mi padre y Sue seguían sin dar señales de vida. Me levanté del sofá y fui al baño a lavarme la cara en un intento por despejarme.

Luego fui a ver a los chicos. Leah dormía como un angelito abrazada a su osito de peluche. Cuando entré en la habitación de Seth comprobé, para mi alivio, que la fiebre le había bajado y que esta vez parecía estar descansando al fin.

De todas formas le cambié el trapo de la frente y le puse nuevamente otro frío. Luego de eso salí silenciosamente.

Cuando volví al salón supe que si me volvía a sentar en el sofá iba a quedarme K.O. en menos de un segundo. Y no podía dormirme teniendo a mi cargo a Leah y Seth, sobretodo estando este último enfermo.

Mi padre me había asegurado que intentarían no llegar muy tarde para que yo también descansara, pero al parecer se le había olvidado su promesa para variar.

Empecé a pasearme por el salón intentando alejar el sueño de mí pero era totalmente inútil, los párpados se me cerraban solos incluso andando.

Entonces recordé que la playa de La Push estaba super cerca de la casa de los Clearwater, de hecho la casa se veía perfectamente desde la playa, lo recordaba de las veces que me bañaba de pequeña aquí.

Pensé que sería buena idea pegarme un pequeño chapuzón para despejarme, además, sólo serían diez minutos máximo y tendría en todo momento la casa vigilada. Así que lo decidí. Cogí una toalla del baño de Sue y salí.

Tal y como recordaba podía ver perfectamente la casa de los Clearwater desde la playa. Miré a mi alrededor y tal y como pensé no había nadie a estas horas. Así que empecé a desvestirme.

Tan sólo me dejé puesta la ropa interior.

No importaba si se mojaba ya que me había traído ropa de repuesto para mañana.

Sentir la brisa fresca de la madrugada en mi piel ya empezó a despertarme, pero cuando me metí de lleno en el agua pude considerarme totalmente despierta. El agua estaba bastante fría, pero al poco tiempo me acostumbré a la temperatura.

Estuve nadando un rato sin dejar de vigilar en ningún momento la casa de los Clearwater. Cuando consideré que ya era suficiente empecé a salir del agua hasta donde había dejado mi ropa.

Fue entonces que oí una voz a mis espaldas.

—Al parecer no soy el único que no puede dormir.

Me giré asustada y le vi.

* * *

**¿Quién será? U.U**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el pasado capítulo! ^^**

**Al final he decidido cambiar la forma de separar los textos (como ya habéis visto! XD), es que luego me quedé pensando que puede que a algunos sí se les vea bien y a otros no, por eso y para que todo el mundo lo vea bien lo he cambiado. Pero bueno, eso no afecta en nada! XD**

**También quería avisar que el próximo lunes 6 no podré subir capítulo, así que lo haré el martes 7. **

**Y dicho eso me despido, byeee! ^^**


	7. Reencuentro en La Push

**Capítulo 7, Reencuentro en La Push**

_Estuve nadando un rato sin dejar de vigilar en ningún momento la casa de los Clearwater. Cuando consideré que ya era suficiente empecé a salir del agua hasta donde había dejado mi ropa. _

_Fue entonces que oí una voz a mis espaldas._

—_Al parecer no soy el único que no puede dormir._

_Me giré asustada y le vi._

Era un chico alto y moreno, supongo que como todos en la reserva. Me miraba sonriente, y no fue hasta que bajó su mirada por mi cuerpo que recordé que iba tan solo en ropa interior y que a estas alturas estaba totalmente calada.

Eso fue suficiente para sonrojarme como un tomate y vestirme apresuradamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Me has asustado... —le dije molesta mientras le daba la espalda y me seguía vistiendo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. Sólo estaba dando un paseo. Me llamo Jacob. Jacob Black.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarle y vi que me tendió la mano.

Como ya había terminado de vestirme me giré y se la tomé.

—Soy Bella.

Cuando me presenté vi que sonrió de forma rara.

—Sé quien eres. Pero al parecer tú te has olvidado de mí.

Eso me confundió por completo. ¿Conocía a este chico de antes?

Jacob, al ver que no le recordaba, rodó los ojos, pero nunca abandonó su sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando venías con tus padres a veranear a La Push de pequeña?

Asentí.

Era cierto, yo no había vivido en Forks toda la vida. Me mudé aquí con mi padre tras el divorcio de mis padres. Mi padre no podía seguir pagando una casa tan grande en Seattle y nos mudamos a este pueblo, ya que mi padre tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia aquí. De hecho, tanto mi madre como mi padre se criaron en Forks. Pero cuando supieron que mamá estaba embarazada quisieron irse a la gran ciudad. O, mejor dicho, Renée quiso salir del pueblo, se sentía atrapada aquí, y mi padre la siguió.

—¿No recuerdas con quién jugabas?

—Mmm... sí, era con dos gemelas. Rebecca y Rachel —dije haciendo memoria de aquella época.

Y al pensar en las dos hermanas fue que me acordé. Tenían un hermano un poco más pequeño que nosotras.

Tenía que ser él. Con el cual también jugábamos de vez en cuando.

—Oh, sí, ahora me acuerdo de ti, eres su hermano ¿no?

Asintió feliz de que al fin le recordara.

—Así es.

Mientras hablaba con él me di cuenta de que había sido mala idea vestirme sin secarme primero, ya que estaba empezando a empaparme por completo la ropa.

Me había puesto nerviosa cuando Jacob había aparecido y me había vestido casi sin pensar.

En fin... ya no había nada qué hacer, luego me cambiaría y listo.

—Recuerdo que eras muy tímido de pequeño, apenas me hablabas y muchas veces tus hermanas tenían que insistirte para que jugaras con nosotras porque te daba vergüenza —comenté divertida.

Mi comentario pareció incomodarle un poco.

Se llevó la mano a la nuca un poco avergonzado.

—Emm... sí, pero tiene una explicación.

—Oye, que lo estaba diciendo en broma, no tienes que explicarte ni nada...

Él rió esta vez.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo, cuando pienso en esa época me avergüenzo de lo tonto que fui. No es que fuera tímido, era sólo tímido contigo... porque me gustabas mucho.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Al ver que me quedé callada, debido a la sorpresa, decidió aclararlo.

—Pero no me malentiendas, fue sólo un amor infantil, ya lo superé. Así que no te preocupes —rió para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Aunque... estabas tan sexy con ese sujetador y esas bragas a juego que creo que las cenizas de lo que sentí por ti están reviviendo.

Mi rostro se convirtió en un tomate.

Al ver mi sonrojo empezó a reírse a pierna suelta.

—¡Es broma, mujer! Has perdido tu sentido del humor...

Rodé los ojos.

—No es gracioso... —comenté aún sonrojada mirando hacia la casa de los Clearwater, ya iba siendo hora de volver—. Oye, yo me tengo que ir ya.

—Oh ¿tan pronto? —parecía decepcionado.

Levanté una ceja interrogándole con la mirada.

Esta vez fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

—No pienses mal, es sólo que... me gustaría saber qué ha sido de ti en estos años. ¿Te parece que quedemos algún día para charlar?

Eché otro vistazo a la casa de los Clearwater dudosa.

—Mmm... está bien, no veo por qué no.

Además, no me vendría mal distraerme una tarde de estas y ponerme al día con Jacob. Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por saber qué había sido de sus hermanas.

—¡Genial! Mira, te paso mi messenger y mi móvil y nos ponemos en contacto ¿ok?

Asentí y me guardé la nota que me dio con sus datos, luego me pasó otro papel para que yo le apuntara mi móvil y mi messenger. Una vez lo hice se lo di.

—Bueno, ahora sí que me tengo que ir ya, nos vemos, Jacob —me despedí mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba en dirección contraria a él.

—¡Hasta pronto, Bella!

º º º

Cuando llegué a casa de los Clearwater todo seguía igual que cuando me había ido, con la diferencia de que a Seth le había bajado la fiebre definitivamente.

Cosa que me alivió por completo.

Me cambié de ropa, tanto interior como exterior, tampoco era plan de ir mojando los muebles allá donde me sentara.

Luego decidí hacerme un sándwich y me puse un poco la tele en voz baja. Me preguntaba dónde se habrían metido esos dos.

Porque, a lo tonto a lo tonto, ya eran casi las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y yo en unas pocas horas tendría que empezar a arreglarme para ir al instituto.

Lo que sí me preguntaba es cómo hacía mi padre para mantener este ritmo, trasnochaba todas las noches hasta las tantas y aún así al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para trabajar. Sin duda tenía que estar metiéndose mucha cafeína en el cuerpo.

Mientras me estaba terminando el sándwich fue cuando lo oí, oí como un coche aparcaba en la entrada.

¡Al fin!

Cuando mi padre y Sue entraron les miré molesta.

—Vaya ¿y tan pronto por aquí? —comenté con sarcasmo.

Sue me miró de mala forma y se subió arriba sin decirme ni una palabra. Tan sólo le dio un beso a mi padre y le dijo que le esperaba arriba.

Pero, lo que más fuerte me pareció, es que ni siquiera me preguntó por Seth ni fue a verlo, ya que las habitaciones de Leah y Seth estaban en la planta baja.

Mi padre fue el único que pareció recordar que había estado haciendo de canguro.

—¿Qué tal todo, Bella?

—Bien dentro de lo que cabe, a Seth ya se le ha ido la fiebre pero ha pasado una muy mala noche. La próxima vez si pensáis llegar tan tarde contratad a una canguro, que yo mañana tengo clase y no he dormido nada —le dije malhumorada.

Porque ya había tenido suficientes noches en vela, tras la ruptura con Edward, como para que ahora me quedara sin dormir por culpa de ellos.

Y más aún cuando Sue era una desagradecida, cuidaba de sus hijos ya casi como costumbre y lo hacía gratis ¿qué menos que me diera alguna vez las gracias? Pero lo único que sacaba de ella eran malas miradas y ofensas. Porque no sólo se limitó a ofenderme aquella vez con lo del desayuno ni mucho menos, sino que parecía que su nuevo hobby era criticarme en todo lo que podía. Decía que mi ropa no era apropiada para una chica de mi edad, que debía llevar maquillaje si quería que alguien se fijara en mí, que era maleducada por responderle cuando ella misma me ofendía y miles de tonterías parecidas.

No la soportaba. Y lo peor de todo es que Charlie lo permitía. Parecía que yo le daba absolutamente igual, sólo tenía ojos para esa bruja y eso dolía.

—Lo siento, Bella, se nos fue el santo al cielo —dijo en un intento torpe de disculparse—. Me alegro de que todo haya ido bien, ahora descansa.

Sin esperar respuesta, y algo incómodo por la conversación, se escabulló al piso de arriba.

Frustrada me tumbé en el sofá para intentar dormir aunque fueran unas pocas horas.

º º º

Bostecé una vez más mientras conducía. Estaba muerta de sueño. Y lo peor es que hoy tenía tres exámenes importantes.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento Emmett ya me estaba esperando en la entrada.

—¡Ey! —me saludó a distancia mientras me acercaba.

—¡Ey, Em!

Ambos empezamos a dirigirnos hasta nuestra primera clase.

—¿Te dijeron algo tus padres de que llegaras algo tarde ayer? —le pregunté.

—No, les dije que tenía mucho que estudiar y que por eso me había quedado hasta que cerraron la biblioteca.

Me reí.

—Se me hace raro imaginarte a ti en una biblioteca —bromeé.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa, Bella Swan.

Pero todo el humor se nos fue cuando entramos en clase y miramos la pizarra.

Había una foto en grande de Emmett y yo. De hecho, para ser más exactos, de cuando Emmett me abrazó ayer en el porche de mi casa.

Vi como Emmett apretó los puños con fuerza y se dirigió hecho una furia hasta la pizarra, donde arrancó la foto de cuajo y la rompió en mil pedazos.

¿Quién había sido el capullo que nos había fotografiado?

De repente miré uno a uno a nuestros compañeros. La mayoría nos estaba mirando con burla y desdén, nuestros ex amigos eran los únicos que nos miraban más serios de lo normal, porque esa foto parecía algo que no era, parecía ser la confirmación de nuestra supuesta relación. Quien había hecho esa foto sabía muy bien lo que se hacía. Y cuando llegué a Tanya lo supe. Había sido ella. En cuanto vio que la estaba mirando me sonrió cruelmente guiñándome un ojo.

—Hija de... —susurré en voz baja rabiosa, tan bajo que estuve segura que nadie me oyó.

De lo contrario el profesor, que entró dos segundos después, me hubiera oído ganándome más problemas.

º º º

Para ser sincera lo de la foto me tuvo desconectada toda la mañana. ¿Cómo se podía caer tan bajo como Tanya? Porque lo que ella estaba haciendo eran golpes bajos, propios de personas muy rastreras.

Emmett estaba igual de furioso que yo. Y no era para menos, esa foto sólo nos iba a traer más problemas. Si ya era imposible que nos creyeran, cuando decíamos que no había nada entre nosotros, ahora con esa foto ya sí que no había nada que hacer.

En el almuerzo le conté a Emmett que estaba segura de que había sido Tanya, en un intento por malmeter más en todo este asunto.

Emmett estaba convencido de lo mismo, pero ¿qué podíamos hacer? Bueno, me dijo que si hubiera sido un chico le hubiera partido la cara, pero claro, si llegaba a ponerle la mano encima a Tanya el malo encima sería él... así que no tuvimos más remedio que dejarlo estar.

Ya a última hora nos encontrábamos en clase de historia y la noche en vela empezó a pasarme factura, y cuando me quise dar cuenta el profesor me estaba gritando por quedarme dormida en su clase.

—¡Señorita Swan! Me parece una falta de respeto que se duerma en mi clase —dijo el señor Harryson provocando las risas de los demás.

Yo empecé a disculparme avergonzada.

—¿Cómo no va a tener sueño si ayer Emmett no la dejó dormir? ¡Son como conejos! —comentó Mike Newton de repente en un intento de hacerse el gracioso.

Algunos se rieron con él, otros se quedaron callados, asustados, al igual que yo. Y no era para menos cuando vimos como Emmett tiraba su pupitre violentamente al suelo e iba directo a Newton.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews en el pasado capítulo! ^^**

**Ya que ayer me vino mal subir, como ya avisé la semana pasada, subo hoy martes. Pero el próximo lunes sí subiré de nuevo.**

**Dejad reviews y comentad, nos vemos! ;)**


	8. La fiesta

**Capítulo 8, La fiesta**

—_¡Señorita Swan! Me parece una falta de respeto que se duerma en mi clase —dijo el señor Harryson provocando las risas de los demás._

_Yo empecé a disculparme avergonzada._

—_¿Cómo no va a tener sueño si ayer Emmett no la dejó dormir? ¡Son como conejos! —comentó Mike Newton de repente en un intento de hacerse el gracioso._

_Algunos se rieron con él, otros se quedaron callados, asustados, al igual que yo. Y no era para menos cuando vimos como Emmett tiraba su pupitre violentamente al suelo e iba directo a Newton._

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie supo reaccionar. Emmett se lanzó como un animal salvaje contra Mike, el cual retrocedió asustado, al parecer ya no le apetecía hacer chistes.

Emmett le cogió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago mientras éste gemía por el dolor.

Para sorpresa de todos Edward y Jasper separaron a Emmett de Mike.

—¡Emmett Cullen, deténgase ahora mismo! —gritó furioso el señor Harryson yendo hacia él mientras Emmett se debatía por escabullirse de los brazos de su hermano y de Jasper.

Mike aún seguía en el suelo quejándose.

—¡Vuelve a hacer un puto chiste más y te parto la cara, nenaza! —le gritó Emmett a Mike fuera de sí.

Me acerqué corriendo a Emmett y le cogí la mano intentando tranquilizarle, ignorando a Edward y Jasper que se me quedaron mirando, pero me daba igual.

—Emmett, tranquilo, Mike es un capullo pero ya está, tranquilo.

Mis palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Emmett, que poco a poco volvió en sí e hizo gestos con los hombros para que Edward y Jasper le soltaran.

—Señor Cullen, su comportamiento es inaceptable. ¡Vaya ahora mismo al despacho del director! —le gritó el señor Harryson mientras le señalaba la puerta con un dedo.

—¿Y Mike? ¿por qué no le envía a él también al despacho del director? —repliqué molesta de que tan sólo fuese Emmett a pagar por los platos rotos, cuando el que había empezado provocando era el estúpido de Mike.

—¡Usted a callar, señorita Swan! —me gritó fulminándome con la mirada por replicarle.

Emmett me apretó la mano y le miré, su mirada me decía que no me preocupara y salió de clase.

El resto nos sentamos otra vez en nuestras sitios por orden del señor Harryson.

Quedaban veinte minutos de clase, veinte minutos que se convirtieron para mí en veinte horas. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Emmett.

Y encima, detrás de mí, no dejaban de oírse cuchicheos sobre lo sucedido. Incluso los hermanos de Emmett y los Hale no dejaban de cuchichear y mirar en mi dirección.

Intenté ignorarles lo mejor que pude.

Pegar a Mike podía costarle la expulsión, y eso a estas alturas podría significar repetir curso, ya que aún nos quedaban exámenes importantes por hacer.

En cuanto terminó la clase recogí mis cosas rápidamente y salí pitando de allí, siendo consciente de que Edward y los demás se me quedaron mirando sabiendo adonde me dirigía.

¡Pero que les diesen a todos!

Los pasillos se volvieron una locura mientras todos empezaban a abandonar el instituto. Excepto yo, que me quedé afuera del despacho del director, muerta de los nervios, esperando a Emmett. Pero, al parecer, el director no estaba por la labor de dejar ir pronto a Emmett.

Media hora después, cuando ya todo el mundo se había ido a sus casas, los padres de Emmett aparecieron. Se quedaron sorprendidos al verme ahí.

—¿Bella? ¿qué haces aquí, cariño? —me preguntó cariñosamente Esme.

Al parecer ella no sabía nada y me alegré. Saber que Esme y Carlisle no sabían nada de lo sucedido entre Emmett y yo me tranquilizó, siempre me había preocupado su reacción cuando se enteraran, pero mejor no averiguarlo nunca, no soportaría que Carlisle y Esme me odiaran también, porque para mí ellos eran como los padres que siempre había deseado tener.

—Estoy esperando a Emmett.

—Este hijo mío tiene que aprender a controlar su rabia, ¿se puede saber qué ha sucedido, Bella? El director nos llamó y dijo que Emmett había agredido a otro compañero ¿es cierto? —me preguntó Carlisle mirándome con curiosidad.

Asentí.

—Sí, pero Emmett no tuvo la culpa. Fue Mike quien le provocó, os lo juro. Por favor, no permitáis que el director expulse a Emmett —les supliqué empezando a llorar, porque me sentía responsable de lo ocurrido. Emmett, por defendernos a ambos, se estaba jugando una expulsión que le podía costar muy cara.

Esme me abrazó al verme tan preocupada.

—Ssshhh, tranquila, cariño. No te preocupes, que vamos a solucionar este asunto de la mejor forma posible —me tranquilizó Esme.

—Exacto, pero esto puede llevar su tiempo, así que será mejor que te marches, pasate luego por casa si quieres y ya hablas con Emmett ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Carlisle llamando a la puerta del despacho del director dando la conversación por terminada, al parecer tenían prisa por solucionar esto cuanto antes.

Yo asentí, tampoco iba a ponerme a decirles que por su casa no podía ir porque sus otros dos hijos no podían ni verme. Así que me marché algo triste por no poder hablar con Emmett, me tocaría llamarle más tarde o esperar a que se conectara en el messenger para ver qué había pasado al final.

º º º

Mi intención al llegar a casa fue de esperar media hora y llamar a Emmett, pensé que sería buena idea relajarme un rato en la cama mientras esperaba porque realmente me sentía agotada. Lo que no me esperaba era quedarme dormida... porque cuando me desperté eran ya las ocho de la noche y había perdido toda la tarde durmiendo.

Lo primero que hice fue llamarle, pero tenía el móvil apagado, así que encendí el ordenador y me conecté al messenger para ver si estaba conectado. Para mi suerte sí lo estaba.

_***Bella Swan* dice:** ¡Emmett! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿qué te ha dicho el director?!_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Tranquila, Bells. Cuando mis padres han llegado y les he contado lo sucedido me han defendido a capa y espada, tendrías que haberles visto XD_

Rodé los ojos. Eso no me aclaraba nada.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **¿Pero qué ha pasado exactamente?_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **El director quería expulsarme, pero mis padres lograron convencerle de que no lo hiciera. Argumentaron que era la primera pelea en la que me veía implicado y que, además, no era justo que sólo yo tuvieran problemas cuando fue Mike quien lo empezó todo provocándome._

_***Bella Swan* dice: **¿Y entonces?_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Pues al final iba a zanjar el asunto poniéndome un parte pero, como mis padres le han recordado otra vez que sería injusto que sólo me pusieran un parte a mí, el director se ha visto obligado a hacer la vista gorda, por lo que me he librado, así que tranquila. Eso sí, me ha advertido de que si me vuelvo a pelear con alguien me expulsa sin contemplaciones._

Por primera vez desde la pelea pude respirar tranquila.

¡Carlisle y Esme eran mis ídolos! Ojalá yo tuviera unos padres que se preocuparan así por mí.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **¡Menos mal, que alivio!_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Alivio el que yo he sentido al golpear a ese cretino de Mike, me tenía ya harto con sus gilipolleces. _

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Y oye ¿te han reñido luego tus padres o algo?_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Sí, me han castigado sin videojuegos, sin paga y sin móvil durante todo el verano. Y no me dejan sin vacaciones porque esto no es "Solo en casa", que sino... ¡Se han pasado! Pero ¿sabes qué? ha valido la pena con tal de cerrarle el pico a ese capullo XD_

Iba a escribirle algo a Emmett cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui hacia la cocina para contestar.

—¿Diga? —dije al descolgar.

—¿Bella? Soy Jacob.

—¡Oh, Jacob! ¿Qué tal todo? —le pregunté feliz de oírle, aunque algo extrañada de que me llamara a estas horas.

—Bien, bien. Mira, te llamaba porque van a dar una fiesta aquí en la playa de La Push los de la tribu y bueno, me preguntaba si querrías venir. Sería una buena oportunidad para charlar ¿qué dices? ¿te apuntas?

Me quedé un momento en silencio pensándolo. Lo último que me apetecía era volver a una fiesta, teniendo en cuenta que a la última que fui me arruinó la vida, pero... tampoco es que tuviera ningún plan... además, creí que me vendría bien distraerme un rato, eso sí, no pensaba probar ni una gota de alcohol. Había aprendido la lección.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos? —le pregunté.

—¿Recuerdas dónde estaba mi casa?

Hice memoria y si no recordaba mal no estaba muy lejos de la de los Clearwater.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Genial, pues aquí te espero. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo —y colgó, tal vez para que no me diera tiempo a arrepentirme, lo que me provocó una pequeña sonrisa, no sé por qué pero hablar con él me ponía de buen humor, sonaba siempre tan alegre que era contagioso.

Subí arriba mientras pensaba qué ponerme para la fiesta. Aunque luego recordé que sería en la playa, así que con algo sencillo bastaría, ya que me tocaría quitármelo si me metía al agua.

Cuando oí un zumbido en el ordenador recordé que estaba hablando con Emmett.

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **__Oye, Bells, mi madre ya me está llamando para cenar, ¿hablamos luego, ok?_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Ok. Buen provecho! ^^_

_**Rose, eres la única para mí, fue un error dice: **Gracias. Bueno, te dejo, que mi madre va a dejarme sordo de tanto chillar que baje a cenar XD_

Me terminé de despedir de Emmett y ambos nos desconectamos.

Me puse música mientras buscaba qué ponerme. Revolviendo en el armario encontré algo que había perdido hacía tiempo.

Un álbum de fotos.

Al abrirlo todo mi buen humor desapareció.

Eran fotos de Edward y mías. En todas salíamos sonrientes. Parecíamos tan felices... ojalá pudiéramos volver a esos tiempos. Pero él ahora me despreciaba. Ya había asumido que esos tiempos nunca volverían por mucho que me doliese aceptarlo.

Ver todas esas fotos me deprimió y estuve a punto de llamar a Jacob para cancelar, pero al final me supo mal hacerlo, Jacob parecía tan entusiasmado...

Además, le había prometido quedar un día y ponernos al día. No tenía que dejar que las cosas tristes me amargaran la noche.

Así que metí de vuelta el álbum a lo más hondo del armario y seguí buscando algo qué ponerme.

Al final me decanté por unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de esas sueltas. Y debajo el bikini. Esta vez sí iba preparada para darme un chapuzon.

Antes de irme le dejé una nota a Charlie en la nevera.

_Estoy en La Push, me han invitado a una fiesta. Adiós._

Aunque sospechaba que yo volvería antes de que Charlie leyera la nota, pero en fin... tampoco me costaba nada escribirla en un momento.

º º º

Tal y como creí aún recordaba cómo llegar a casa de Jacob. Cuando llegué él ya me estaba esperando fuera.

Lo primero que hizo al verme fue sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola, forastera! —me saludó abriéndome la puerta del coche.

—¡Hola, Jacob! —verle tan feliz hizo que se me volviera a contagiar el buen humor—. Ha sido toda una sorpresa tu llamada, no me lo esperaba.

Le comenté mientras nos dirigíamos andando hasta la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en la playa.

—Es que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor y hablar del pasado ¿no crees? Además ¡hay comida y bebida gratis!

º º º

Nada más llegar a la fiesta Jacob me presentó a todos. Todos parecían muy agradables e igual de divertidos y animados que Jacob. Todo lo contrario que yo, que si mi vida fuera un dibujo animado se vería una nube gris lloviéndome encima ¡con truenos incluidos!

Sin embargo, después de un rato, la nube desapareció y me metí de lleno en el ambiente fiestero.

Eso sí, cuando me ofrecieron alcohol lo rechacé de forma tan exagerada que se me quedaron mirando extrañados, por suerte lo dejaron correr y me pasaron una Coca-Cola.

Ahora mismo me encontraba hablando con Jacob del pasado.

—¿Y recuerdas aquella vez que tú, yo y Rebecca le gastamos aquella broma a Rachel el día de los inocentes? —me preguntó Jacob entre risas mientras echaba un trago a su bebida.

—¡Oh, Dios, claro que me acuerdo! ¡Rachel estuvo sin hablarnos una semana! —le contesté yo también entre risas. Y es que aquello fue muy divertido.

—¡Pero valió la pena! ¡Ella que siempre presumía de que no tenía miedo a nada! —añadió Jacob hablando más fuerte, ya que la música apenas nos dejaba oírnos.

—"_Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, no como vosotros_" —recitamos Jacob y yo al unisono citando a Rachel, lo que provocó de nuevo las risas estrepitosas.

No sabía ni cuántas veces me había reído en el tiempo que llevaba aquí. De hecho, creo que era la primera vez que volvía a reírme sinceramente y estaba pasando un buen rato.

Ahora me arrepentía de haber pensado en cancelarlo y quedarme en casa lamentándome.

Después de reírnos durante unos largos minutos Jacob me propuso alejarnos un poco de todo el ruido y dar un paseo, a mí me pareció perfecto porque los oídos ya me empezaban a pitar.

—Y bueno ¿qué es de tus hermanas, Jacob?

—Pues Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawái —me explicó.

—¿Está casada? Vaya —estaba atónita. Las gemelas apenas tenían un año más que yo.

Jacob rió.

—Sí, mi padre puso esa misma cara —dijo señalando mi rostro sorprendido— cuando Rebecca anunció su boda. Casi le da un patatús —bromeó con su ya tipica sonrisa en la cara.

Seguimos andando un poco más y ahora en silencio, tan sólo roto por las olas del mar.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿qué es de ellos? —fue su turno de preguntar por mi familia.

—Pues mis padres se divorciaron hace unos años. Luego del divorcio mi madre se fue bien lejos con su novio y no he vuelto a saber de ella. Fue entonces cuando mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Forks. Y ahora mi padre está saliendo con Sue Clearwater —le expliqué resumiendo la historia brevemente.

—Oh, vaya, ha tenido que ser duro para ti ¿no? —me preguntó ya sin sonreír.

—Lo fue al principio... —suspiré— pero luego digamos que me terminé acostumbrando a la situación, tuve amigos que estuvieron a mi lado apoyándome y gracias a eso salí adelante.

Decidí omitir el hecho de que la había cagado y de que ahora había perdido a esos amigos. No creí que fuera un dato importante en ese momento.

Jacob pareció notar que me estaba deprimiendo por algún motivo y cambió de tema inmediatamente.

—Ey, oye ¿te hace un chapuzon? ¡El agua a estas horas está buenísima! —dijo ya empezando a quitarse la camisa sin esperar respuesta, era igual de impulsivo que un niño, tal vez eso era lo que me divertía tanto de él.

Me pareció buena idea y empecé a quitarme la ropa, luego de eso me metí y confirmé que el agua sí estaba estupenda.

Nadamos un rato y jugamos en el agua como cuando éramos pequeños. Él me tiraba agua a la cara y yo se la devolvía como si tuviéramos cuatro años, sabía que estaba haciendo todo esto para hacerme olvidar lo que sea que me preocupara y sinceramente... lo estaba consiguiendo.

Incluso hicimos competiciones a ver quién llegaba antes a la roca y juegos de ese estilo. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo igual que como lo hacía de pequeña.

Luego de un rato nos cansamos de estar en el agua y salimos. Pero como no queríamos mojar nuestra ropa, y no nos habíamos traído toalla, nos sentamos en la arena para secarnos, de mientras aprovechamos para seguir recordando viejos tiempos.

Todo iba tan bien que pensé que esta sería una noche para no olvidar... pero por desgracia acerté, pero no en el sentido que yo pensaba.

Nunca me imaginé oír esa voz ahí y en ese momento.

—Vaya, veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Isabella.

Tanto Jacob como yo nos giramos y miramos a nuestras espaldas, para ver a Edward y Tanya detrás de nosotros.

¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

Yo me levanté asustada de que Edward pudiera malinterpretar todo esto.

—Edward, no es lo que parece, es sólo un amigo —sabía que no tenía sentido que me excusara ante él porque ya no éramos nada, pero yo no perdía las esperanzas de volver algún día con él y no quería que siguiera creyendo cosas que no eran.

Edward se carcajeó amargamente.

—Claro, y mi hermano también es sólo un amigo para ti, pero eso no te impidió tirártelo ¿verdad? —escupió Edward con su odio igual de intenso que el primer día.

—Ey, oye, tú, no sé qué problema tienes pero no le hables así ¿entiendes? —Jacob dio un paso hacia él intentando defenderme. Pero yo sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Jacob, no te preocupes, dejame esto a mí ¿sí? —le supliqué.

—Pero, Bella, ¿quién se cree que es para hablarte así? —protestó Jacob molesto y le entendía, pero lo que él no sabía es que Edward tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado conmigo.

—Por favor —le insistí a Jacob y al final terminó por ceder.

—Vale, vale.

Una vez solucionado eso me volví a centrar en Edward, que ahora que me fijaba iba cogido de la mano de Tanya, no sabía si lo hacían sólo por joderme o es que realmente había algo entre ellos. Fuera como fuese me dolió bastante ver esa escena.

—Edward, por favor, déjame explicarte. Te pido sólo dos minutos. Dos minutos y no te molesto más ¿está bien? —le supliqué a Edward en un intento de aclarar las cosas lejos de Tanya y Jacob.

—Edward no tiene por qué hablar contigo, ya suficiente daño le has... —empezó a decir Tanya pero Edward la cortó.

—Está bien, Tanya, esperame aquí ¿sí?

Tanya iba a protestar pero se calló al ver la mirada tan intensa que Edward le lanzó.

Edward y yo nos apartamos un poco y cuando estuvimos seguros que no nos podían oír dejamos de caminar y nos miramos.

Entonces me arrepentí de no haber cogido mi ropa, porque ahora mismo sólo llevaba puesto mi bikini y me sentía vulnerable.

Pero aún así sabía que esta era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar.

—Edward, te juro que Jacob es sólo un viejo amigo. Nos estábamos dando un chapuzón y nada más.

—¿Te crees que nací ayer? A distancia se veía la química que hay entre vosotros, se te oía reír a kilómetros, Isabella. Qué tonto he sido al pensar que tal vez estaba siendo injusto y que no era yo sólo el que lo estaba pasando mal. Qué equivocado estaba —dijo con tanta decepción en su voz que me impresionó. Pero ya no sólo me impresionó su tono, sino lo que había dicho.

¿Acaso había estado pensando en perdonarme? ¿o de al menos no odiarme?

—¡No, Edward, escúchame! Te juro por mi vida que Jacob es sólo un amigo —intenté explicarle desesperadamente—. Pero el hecho de que esté aquí no quiere decir que esté bien, no podré estar bien hasta que tú me perdones, lo eres todo para mí, Edward.

Edward nuevamente rió de esa forma que tanto odiaba, era una risa llena de odio y muy amarga.

—No seas hipócrita, Isabella. Por lo que he visto tú estás llevando muy bien nuestra ruptura, de hecho creo que incluso mejor que yo. Pero ya estoy harto de sufrir por ti cuando al fin me estoy dando cuenta de que no vales la pena. Te acuestas con el primero que puedes. Eres igual que tu madre.

Eso me dejó sin palabras.

Simplemente... sin palabras... y totalmente en shock.

Ni siquiera era capaz de moverme y es que las palabras crueles de Edward habían tenido el poder de petrificarme en mi sitio.

Ahora entendía el dicho de que las palabras pueden hacerte más daño que cualquier otra cosa.

Aunque al parecer a Edward no le pareció suficiente con lo que había dicho que continuó.

—Tanya siempre intentó abrirme los ojos respecto a ti y yo la traté muy mal defendiéndote, qué gilipollas he podido llegar a ser. No sólo te has estado acostando con mi hermano desde ¡vete tú a saber cuando!, sino que no me extrañaría que también te hayas estado acostando con ese Jacob o cualquier otro, porque a las tías como tú no les importa hacer daño a la gente. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me das pena, Isabella, porque a las personas como tú nadie las puede llegar a querer de verdad porque sólo son basura.

Para esos momentos sentía que no podía respirar, ni siquiera podía pestañear. Y es que aún seguía petrificada en mi sitio. Impactada por la crueldad de sus palabras. La única reacción que salió de mí fueron las lágrimas que empezaron a descender por mi rostro nublándome la visión.

Y es que éste no era el Edward que yo conocía.

Este tipo era un completo desconocido para mí y cruel como él solo.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que muchos queríais que la paliza a Mike fuera peor (o al menos yo U.U) pero digamos que Edward y Jasper intercedieron en los planes de Emmett de partirle la cara a Mike.**

**Pero al menos parece que a Mike se le han quitado las ganas de hacer chistes! XD**

**Aunque... ahora el que se merece que le partan la cara es otro U.U**

**En fin, dejad reviews y comentad, nos leemos! ;)**

**P.D: ¡Mil gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews en el pasado capítulo! ^^ Por cierto, hubo dos reviews anónimos que contesto por aquí porque no tengo otra forma (por falta de tiempo sólo contesto los reviews en los que me preguntan algo U.U)**

**ana:** el fic tiene 35 capítulos contando el epílogo (como ya mencioné en la nota de autor del primer capítulo! XD). Y sí, Mike se merecía una buena paliza, lástima que Edward y Jasper separaran a Emmett de él! XD En fin, gracias por leer y por tu review, cuídate! ^^

**karina:** Emm... verás, el fic ya lo tengo completo, pero no puedo enviártelo. No me parece justo con los demás lectores. Entiendo que es una mierda quedarse sin ordenador (créeme que hablo por experiencia) pero no puedo enviártelo. Si me estuvieras pidiendo algún fic que ya tuviera publicado por completo no me importaría, pero desgraciadamente no es así. Así que lo siento, pero como he dicho no me parece justo con los demás lectores. Además, si te lo enviara a ti otros querrían que también se lo enviara y sería injusto decirles a ellos que no y a ti que sí, espero que lo entiendas. En fin, gracias por leer y siento que vayas a quedarte sin ordenador durante una temporada, pero cuando lo vuelvas a tener ya sabes donde encontrar mi historia. Además, así podrás leer capítulos de tirón! XD En fin, gracias por leer, cuídate! ^^


	9. Muerto y enterrado

**Capítulo 9, Muerto y enterrado**

Dejé que la música depresiva invadiera por completo mi habitación. Yo seguía tumbada en la cama, sin moverme, desde que había llegado de La Push hacía ya unas cuantas horas.

Y es que, a pesar de que el encuentro con Edward había sucedido hacía rato, yo aún seguía impactada por sus palabras. Después de que Edward terminara de hablar se fue y me dejó ahí sola, supe que Jacob me estaría esperando donde le había dejado, pero también supe que no era capaz de verle, ni a él ni a nadie.

Y por eso me marché de allí sin avisar. Sabia que más tarde me tendría que disculpar con Jacob, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Así que me marché corriendo de la playa, mientras las lágrimas aún seguían mojando mi rostro, y llegué hasta la casa de Jacob donde había dejado mi coche.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a casa, fue como en estado de shock, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba tumbada en mi cama.

Y es que las palabras de Edward no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza.

¿De verdad pensaba que era como mi madre? Él sabía qué tipo de mujer era mi madre, yo misma se lo conté hacía años mientras lloraba en su hombro. Edward sabía muy bien que el tema de mi madre era muy delicado para mí y, aún así, no había dudado en utilizarlo para hacerme daño.

¿Tendría razón? ¿sería yo como mi madre sin darme cuenta? Pero yo nunca le había querido hacer daño y nunca le había sido infiel, al menos no siendo consciente de mis actos. Lo de Emmett era algo que aún no conseguía explicarme cómo sucedió, pero no lo hice a breve como él parecía pensar.

Es más, no sólo me había dicho que era como mi madre, sino que también me había tratado como si fuera una prostituta cuando dijo que a saber con cuántos me había acostado.

Oír eso de la persona que amas es lo peor que te puede suceder. Y él realmente creía lo que me dijo, se lo vi en la mirada.

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero de repente noté que mis lloros y sollozos habían superado al ruido de la música.

Y es que todo esto me estaba matando. Nunca imaginé que Edward pudiera tratarme de forma tan ruin y despreciable... pero supongo que no conoces a las personas verdaderamente hasta que se pasan dificultades. Tal vez esto había sido necesario para darme cuenta de que Edward no era mi alma gemela como yo creía.

Por eso esa noche tomé una decisión.

O, mejor dicho, mi mente, la que intentaba no perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, tomó la decisión, me hizo prometerme a mí misma que iba a dejar a Edward en el pasado. Porque si seguía así cualquier día haría una locura de la que terminaría lamentándome, ya toda esta situación me había superado hacía tiempo.

Todo esto era destructivo.

Por lo que esa noche me prometí olvidarme de Edward Cullen para siempre. Para mí ya estaba muerto y enterrado. Ahora era yo la que no quería saber nada de él.

Porque esa noche comprobé que él nunca me había querido.

º º º

Al día siguiente me levanté con la determinación de empezar una nueva vida. Ya no iba a estar arrastrándome para que Edward se dignara a escucharme, ahora era yo la que ya no quería nada con él. Porque para mí estaba muerto. No iba a dejarme pisotear nunca más por alguien que sólo me despreciaba.

Y también era la última vez que lloraba por él. Ya había llorado suficiente durante todo este tiempo. Era hora de superarlo y seguir adelante, y eso pensaba hacer.

Me duché y bajé a desayunar, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre Sue y Charlie estaban ahí. La cual, para variar, había vuelto a preparar comida sólo para dos. Aunque no me quejaba, seguramente si algún día hacía un plato para mí llevaría veneno fijo.

Me preparé algo sencillo y desayuné despacio viendo la tele, mientras esperaba que fuera la hora de irme. Ignorando dentro de lo posible a mi padre y a Sue, que ya estaban planeando que hacer hoy por la noche.

º º º

Cuando Emmett vino a recogerme le saludé lo más animada que pude, cosa que aunque Emmett no mencionó sí pude ver que le sorprendió, pero decidió no decir nada.

Se lo agradecí.

—Ey, Bells, al final ayer ya no te conectaste.

Al principio no supe de qué me hablaba, pero luego recordé que quedamos en hablar más tarde, de hecho tenía pensando conectarme en volver de la fiesta, pero con lo que sucedió se me olvidó por completo.

—Sí. Es que me invitaron a una fiesta de última hora en La Push y cuando regresé a casa ya era tarde.

Había decidido que no iba a contarle a nadie lo sucedido entre Edward y yo anoche. Eso sería algo que guardaría para mi sola. Emmett ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas, además, no quería preocuparle.

—¿Ah, sí? No sabía que tenías amigos en La Push.

—Sí, bueno, la cosa es que me reencontré con un amigo de la infancia, un día que fui allí a cuidar de Leah y Seth, y bueno estuvimos hablando y quedamos en vernos un día de estos y ayer me llamó para invitarme. La verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien —le dije sinceramente.

Porque era cierto, me lo había pasado muy bien. Lo único que estropeó la noche fue su hermano, pero eso me lo callé.

—Ah, vaya, eso es genial, Me dejas más tranquilo —comentó aliviado mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento.

Al ver que le miré confundida se explicó.

—Tengo que reconocer que estaba preocupado por dejarte sola este verano, pero viendo que tienes amigos en La Push me voy más tranquilo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Emmett, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, sé apañarmelas. Este verano sólo preocupate en recuperar a Rosalie.

Emmett sonrió ante la idea.

—Eso intentaré, peque. Al precio que sea tengo que recuperarla.

º º º

Ese día en el instituto fue más o menos normal. Al parecer a todos se les habían quitado las ganas de molestarnos a Emmett y a mí. Tal vez porque no querían acabar como Mike. Fuera por lo que fuera lo agradecí. Un día de tranquilidad era lo que más necesitaba.

A la hora del almuerzo Emmett y yo hablamos de lo que haríamos en terminar el instituto.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas estudiar en terminar el instituto, Bells? —me preguntó Emmett mientras le daba un gran bocado a su almuerzo. Nos encontrábamos sentados a la sombra de un árbol.

Me quedé pensando un rato en su pregunta.

La verdad es que aún no estaba segura de qué hacer con mi futuro. ¿En qué quería trabajar el resto de mi vida? Era una pregunta bastante difícil.

—Pues aún no lo sé... —le contesté indecisa.

—¿Ya no quieres ser veterinaria?

Recordé que yo siempre había dicho durante muchos años que quería ser veterinaria, pero últimamente había dejado ese sueño de lado.

Mis padres, antes de que se divorciaran, siempre me decían que ésa era una carrera estúpida y, aunque yo no opinaba igual, al final terminaron por desanimarme.

Mi padre insistía en que me metiera en una carrera con más futuro, pero las que Charlie me proponía no me interesaban en absoluto. Por lo que estaba hecha un lío respecto a mi futuro.

Además, mis padres siempre me habían dejado claro que si me metía en veterinaria, o cualquier carrera sin futuro, no pensaban ayudarme económicamente. Y, teniendo en cuenta que mi madre estaba desaparecida del mapa, tan sólo contaba con Charlie y él seguía opinando lo mismo.

O me metía en una carrera que él aprobara o, de lo contrario, me tocaría costear a mí con todos los gastos. Cosa imposible para una adolescente que nunca había trabajado.

—Por querer... pero lo veo muy difícil, Em. Aunque... tal vez podría buscar algún trabajo de verano y empezar a ahorrar —medité en voz alta.

Si consiguiera ahorrar lo suficiente para la matriculación en veterinaria y luego compaginar los estudios con algún trabajo a media jornada... tal vez podría salir adelante sin la ayuda de mi padre.

Esa idea me animó un poco. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido y podía terminar dedicándome a lo que realmente me gustaba.

—¿Tu padre sigue igual de cabezota con que te metas a estudiar algo que tenga más salida?

Asentí desanimada.

—¿Y en qué tipo de trabajo has pensado para este verano?

—Mmm... no sé, tal vez de camarera o de dependienta. Podría probar suerte también por los alrededores como en Port Angeles o cercanos.

Pareció que Emmett iba a decir algo pero de repente se calló mirando al frente. Seguí su mirada pero no vi nada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Em? —le pregunté extrañada al ver que seguía mirando hacia delante con la frente arrugada.

—¿Ése era...? —exclamó confundido, pero de repente se calló y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿De quién hablas?

No entendía qué estaba diciendo.

Dejó de mirar al frente y me miró.

—Esto... no, nada, me había parecido ver a alguien, eso es todo, me habré confundido.

Le intenté sonsacar sobre a quién se refería pero fue inútil, dijo que seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas y cambió de tema.

Así que volvimos a centrarnos en nuestra conversación anterior.

º º º

Prácticamente se podía decir que ya era libre, ya había terminado todos los exámenes y mañana era el último día de clase.

¡Al fin llegaban las vacaciones de verano!

Después de enviar mi currículum a algunas ofertas de trabajo, que había visto por internet, decidí ordenar un poco mi habitación para tirar todo lo que ya no necesitaba. Era uno de los propósitos que me había hecho al tomar la decisión de empezar de cero.

Así que empecé por ese álbum de fotos que había encontrado la otra noche. Cogí una bolsa de basura grande y lo metí sin ni siquiera abrirlo para volver a ver las fotos una vez más. No quería abrir nuevamente la herida que apenas estaba empezando a cicatrizar, o al menos lo intentaba.

Luego de eso me fui hasta el armario nuevamente y busqué la caja de música que hasta hacía poco había guardado como un tesoro.

Era una caja de música que me traía muchos recuerdos y es que Edward me la había regalado en nuestro primer aniversario. Pero ahora yo ya no quería esos recuerdos. Así que también la metí en la bolsa de basura con todo lo que había dentro de ella, ya que también eran regalos de Edward. Y yo ya no quería nada de él. Porque a este juego de desprecios podíamos jugar dos.

Yo ya estaba cansada de suplicarle mientras él sólo me pisoteaba cruelmente. Eso no era amor y al fin me había dado cuenta.

Así que metí todo lo que fuera o pudiera recordarme a él en la bolsa de basura. Y mientras ordenaba fue que encontré el papel que me dio Jacob la otra noche, con su teléfono y su messenger. Ahora recordaba que aún no le había agregado al messenger y pensé que no estaría de más hacerlo y hablar con él para disculparme, por irme de la fiesta sin avisarle.

Por lo que llevé la bolsa de basura al contenedor de afuera y la tiré. Y cuando lo hice sentí una presión bastante desagradable en el pecho que me oprimía por dentro, pero la ignoré y subí arriba para agregar a Jacob.

Aunque cuando abrí mi messenger me di cuenta de que no haría falta, ya que él me había agregado primero, tan sólo tuve que aceptar su invitación.

Y para mi sorpresa estaba conectado. Así que inicié conversación.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Ey, Jacob, siento lo de anoche. No debí irme sin avisarte._

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Fue por culpa de ese cretino que apareció?_

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Más o menos. Necesitaba estar sola en aquel momento, pero no me apetece hablar de eso. ¿Me perdonas por irme así de la fiesta?_

No quería entrar en detalles, esperaba que Jacob lo entendiera.

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **Ok. No pasa nada, ya está olvidado :)_

Sonreí. Eso es lo que me gustaba de Jacob, que no era de los que insistían cuando no querías hablar de algo, respetaba tu espacio. Así me lo demostró en la fiesta de anoche cuando en más de una ocasion yo cambiaba de tema de forma deliberada.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Por cierto, Jacob..._

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Jake, así me llaman mis amigos XD_

Me dijo interrumpiendo lo que estaba escribiéndole.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Ok, Jake. ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a esa maravillosa novia tuya de la que tanto me hablaste anoche? Ya tengo ganas de conocerla._

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **Y yo de presentártela. Estoy seguro de que os llevaréis muy bien. Esta misma tarde he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que vendrá a pasar las vacaciones conmigo ¡aún no me lo creo! Aunque eso en cierta forma es bueno y malo... _

Eso me confundió. ¿Cómo que era bueno y malo?

¿Qué tenía de malo que su novia fuera a pasar las vacaciones con él?

_***Bella Swan* dice: **¿Bueno y malo? ¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué puede haber de malo en eso?_

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **Bueno porque la echo mucho de menos y no veo la hora de verla. Y malo... porque vendrá con sus padres y su padre me tiene fichado, no me extrañaría que me hiciera desaparecer en extrañas circunstancias. Tengo miedo, Bells._

De repente me empecé a reir, porque ya me podía imaginar la cara que estaría poniendo Jake en su casa de miedo fingido.

Cuando al fin pude calmar la risa le contesté, sin poder evitar rodar los ojos por su exageración.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **¡No será para tanto! _

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **¡¿Qué no?! ¡Como se nota que no le conoces! La última vez casi me rompe la mano del "apretón" de despedida que me dio. ¡Estuve toda una semana sin poder coger un lápiz!_

Nuevamente no pude parar de reír.

Y es que con Jake las cosas siempre eran así. No había cabida para la tristeza mientras se hablaba con él, porque él era como un sol personal. Su alegría era contagiosa. Era como si te atrapara en sus rayos de luz y no te dejaba ir hasta que brillaras igual que él.

Me alegraba de haberme reencontrado con él después de tanto tiempo. Amigos como él habían pocos.

º º º

Esa noche, para variar, me tocó cuidar de nuevo a Seth y Leah. Pedimos unas pizzas y luego estuvimos jugando con la Wii. Aunque al cabo de un rato me aburrí y les dejé jugando a ellos dos mientras subía a mi cuarto a estar un rato con el ordenador.

Revisé mi correo y, después de borrar veinte mensajes de publicidad, vi otro correo del foro.

Pinché en el link y entré, era otro mensaje privado de "**CaballeroSolitario**".

_Querida HadaDeNoche:_

_Al no tener noticias tuyas supongo que no te apetece iniciar una conversación conmigo o que estás muy ocupada. Sea como sea si algún día quieres hablar con alguien, que esté dispuesto a escucharte, aquí estaré. _

_No vayas a pensar mal, pero realmente me pareces una persona maravillosa por tus comentarios y por eso he querido conocerte un poco mejor. Pero no voy a insistir más._

_Ya sabes donde encontrarme cuando necesites a un amigo._

_Atentamente, CaballeroSolitario._

Nuevamente el mensaje de este tipo me desconcertó. Era cierto que le había ignorando la primera vez que me había hablado en privado, pero la verdad era que tampoco veía ningún motivo por el que seguir ignorándolo. Además, todo esto era inofensivo.

Él y yo compartíamos las mismas opiniones y los mismos gustos. Tal vez fuera interesante iniciar una conversación con él.

Así que abrí el anterior mensaje que me había enviado y cogí su correo electrónico. Una vez le agregué al messenger volví a bajar a ver a Seth y Leah. Aunque dejé el messenger abierto por si se conectaba.

º º º

No sé qué hora era cuando me desperté y miré a mi alrededor. Me había quedado dormida.

Bueno, mejor dicho, nos habíamos quedado dormidos todos en el sofá viendo una película. Después de que bajara Leah y Seth ya se habían cansado de jugar a la Wii y nos pusimos a ver una película que estaba empezando en la tele. Miré el reloj de la pared y vi que era la una de la madrugada.

Me levanté del sofá, intentando no despertarles, y fui hasta el armario para coger una manta y taparles. Aunque era prácticamente verano esta noche hacía un poco de frío, supuse que se debería a que estaba lloviendo.

Cuando recordé que había dejado el ordenador encendido subí a mi habitación dispuesta a apagarlo, cuando vi que CaballeroSolitario estaba conectado y me había hablado.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¿Hola? ¿HadaDeNoche, estás?_

El mensaje era de hacía diez minutos, me cambié el nick antes de contestarle. Me pareció más apropiado utilizar mi nick del foro antes que mi nombre real como tenía puesto.

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Hola, sí, sí estoy ¿qué tal?_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Muy bien. Sobretodo después de ver que me habías agregado, me he llevado una grata sorpresa._

Sonreí. Era siempre tan educado y caballeroso al hablar, así lo había podido comprobar en todos sus comentarios en el foro. Daba gusto leerle. No como otros comentarios que se comían tantas letras que había que descifrar qué ponía.

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Me pareció que sería interesante conocernos un poco mejor, dado que somos tan similares respecto a nuestros gustos y opiniones. Da gusto encontrar a alguien que piensa igual que tú._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Exactamente. No podría haberlo expresado mejor que tú. Es un placer poder hablar contigo al fin HadaDeNoche. Me llamo Brian ¿y tú?_

Dudé sobre si decirle mi nombre o no, ya que de hecho había cambiado mi nick para que no lo supiera, pero luego decidí que si tan sólo le decía el nombre no pasaba nada.

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Bella. Encantada ^^_

Y así Brian y yo, aquella noche de verano, iniciamos nuestra amistad virtual...

* * *

**Bueno, que levanten la mano los que pensaban que iba a pasar algo entre Bella y Jacob! XD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejasteis review en el pasado capítulo, ha sido el capítulo que más reviews ha recibido. GRACIAS, de verdad! ^^**

**Y bueno, ya sabéis, dejad reviews y comentad. Cada review me hace muy feliz y lo agradezco de todo corazón! n_n**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene! :)**


	10. Despedida e inicio de las vacaciones

**Capítulo 10, Despedida e inicio de las vacaciones de verano**

El despertador sonó anunciando el último día de clase. Sólo por eso me levanté de buen humor. Y bueno, también por la conversación que tuve ayer por la noche con Brian.

La verdad es que era un tío estupendo por lo que pude conocerle.

La lástima es que no pudimos hablar mucho rato, ya que tanto él como yo hoy teníamos que madrugar para ir al instituto. Él también tenía diecisiete años y era de Jacksonville.

Cuando me preguntó que de dónde era yo, debo confesar que le mentí y, le dije que era de Seattle. Me dio cosa decirle a un desconocido dónde vivía, sé que fue una tontería ¡ni que me fuera a secuestrar! Pero no sé por qué en aquel momento la parte prudente se apoderó de mí.

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, tampoco le mentí, le dije que era de Seattle y yo crecí en Seattle, así que no le había mentido del todo.

Tal vez cuando le tuviera más confianza le diría la verdad.

Esta noche habíamos quedado para hablar de nuevo, y la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de que llegara la hora.

Aunque por otra parte no quería que llegara ya la noche, porque eso significaba que Emmett se iría mañana por la mañana a primera hora, es decir, que hoy era mi último día para estar con él.

Iba a ser duro despedirme de él. Al fin y al cabo era el único amigo que me quedaba. Sin contar a Jacob, claro, pero me refería a mis antiguos amigos.

Esta noche también era el baile de fin de curso, pero como llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas lo ignoré por completo porque no pensaba asistir. A ese baile se iba en pareja y dado que Edw... quiero decir, que ya que no estaba saliendo con nadie sería algo embarazoso acudir sola, me parecía mejor plan quedarme en casa hablando con Brian.

Emmett estaba en las mismas que yo, me había dicho que sin Rosalie no pensaba ir, así que seguramente se quedara preparando las maletas para mañana.

En otras circunstancias, en que los dos no tuviéramos pareja, hubiéramos ido los dos como amigos, pero digamos que esta vez no era lo correcto. Ambos coincidíamos en que ya habíamos dado suficiente de qué hablar al dejarnos ver juntos en el instituto, tampoco había que abusar de la suerte, sobretodo cuando Emmett quería intentar arreglar las cosas con Rosalie este verano.

Era duro ver que Emmett y yo no podíamos volver a ser los mismos delante del mundo. Antes, cuando nos veían, pensaban que éramos amigos, lo que éramos realmente, pero ahora cuando nos veían juntos los cotilleos más absurdos salían a la superficie. Era una de las consecuencias que teníamos que pagar por lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Y de puertas para adentro Emmett y yo nos habíamos esforzado para que todo volviera a la normalidad, ya no teníamos que fingir que todo estaba bien entre nosotros porque era cierto, todo volvía a estar bien, pero... la espina que nos destruyó la vida a ambos siempre estaría ahí, pero ambos intentábamos olvidarlo y dejarlo en el pasado, por el bien de nuestra amistad. Y por ahora nos estaba dando buenos resultados.

Después de terminar de arreglarme bajé abajo y vi a Seth y Leah, que ya estaban desayunando viendo los dibujos animados. Hoy habían pasado la noche aquí, ya que su madre y mi padre regresaron demasiado tarde como para volver a La Push a esas horas. Los pobres habían tenido que dormir en el sofá.

Aunque no eran los únicos que estaban desayunando, mi padre y Sue también. Y, ¡sorpresa!, no había desayuno para mí.

Sue hacía a la perfección su papel de ignorarme, como si no existiera. Lo clavaba la muy bruja.

—Bells ¿tú no desayunas con nosotros? —preguntó extrañado Seth al ver que estaba empezando a prepararme yo algo. Me giré y vi que tanto él como su hermana me miraban curiosos.

Al parecer sólo él y Leah se habían dado cuenta de que era raro que hubiera comida para todos menos para mí. Mi padre o estaba ciego o se hacía el ciego, que no era lo mismo.

La verdad es que me sentía rechazada también por él. Porque me estaba dando cuenta de que para él era más importante Sue que yo. Me lo estaba demostrando con creces.

—No, es que a mí me gusta prepararme mi propio desayuno... —comenté con voz dulce, aunque asegurándome de que Charlie y Sue pillaran el sarcasmo. No había motivo para explicarles que su madre me odiaba y me ignoraba todo lo que podía. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

Tal y como quería Seth y Leah no pillaron el sarcasmo en mis palabras, pero Charlie y Sue sí. Pude ver claramente como Charlie se removió incómodo en su sitio, aunque no hizo ningún comentario y siguió leyendo el periódico de la mañana.

Y Sue me miró de mala manera, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

Me di la vuelta y seguí preparando mi desayuno dándole la espalda a todos, satisfecha de haberles incomodado con mi sarcasmo. Aunque también algo decepcionada de ver que Charlie ni aún con indirectas muy directas reaccionaba.

Y aunque era cierto lo que les había dicho, que prefería prepararme yo mi desayuno, lo que realmente me molestaba era el gesto de Sue de ignorarme. Como si yo no formara parte de la vida de Charlie y ésta no fuera mi casa, así es como me sentía por el trato que recibía de Sue. Eso era lo que realmente me dolía. Al igual que ver que a Charlie parecía darle igual que su novia hiciera como si yo no existiera.

º º º

Ese día fui al instituto con mi coche ya que luego, en terminar, quería pasarme a echar currículums por algunos sitios del pueblo y también en Port Angeles.

Lo bueno de ser el último día de clase es que no íbamos a hacer prácticamente nada y que encima salíamos antes.

Emmett me esperaba en el mismo sitio de siempre cuando llegué.

—Al fin llegas, Cenicienta —bromeó mientras empezábamos a entrar en el edificio.

—Sí, me he entretenido hablando con Seth y Leah en el desayuno.

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Otra vez se han quedado en tu casa? Pasan más tiempo ahí que en la suya —Emmett opinaba lo mismo que yo, que no era normal que su madre los tuviera siempre tan abandonados, siempre los tenía que estar cuidando otra persona porque Sue sólo se la pasaba con mi padre, yendo de un lado a otro, sin ninguna preocupación.

—Sí, pero en fin, al menos no dan problemas. Todo lo contrario, son un encanto.

Emmett rió.

—¡Bella, tengo la solución! ¡Empieza a cobrar ya mismo por tus servicios como canguro, te forrarás este verano, créeme! Ya no necesitarás otro trabajo —comentó con cachondeo partiéndose él solo.

Yo me limité a rodar los ojos.

—Ja, ja. Que gracioso. Lo que sí no sé es quién cuidará de Seth y Leah cuando yo esté trabajando —eso era algo que me tenía algo preocupada, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente yo era su canguro veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días de la semana.

—Bueno, que vuelvan a contratar a quien contrataban antes de que te los encasquetaran a ti ¿no? ¿quién era?

La verdad era... que no lo sabía. Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntárselo. Aunque seguramente algún vecino de La Push. Fuese quien fuese tendrían que volver a llamarlo. Tendría que decirles pronto que este verano estaría ocupada trabajando, cosa que hasta ahora me había callado, tan sólo se lo había dicho a Emmett.

—Pues ni puñetera idea de quién era. Pero sí, tendrán que volver a llamar a quien fuese.

La mañana pasó igual de tranquila que el día anterior. Sin duda la paliza que Emmett le dio a Mike había tranquilizado las cosas.

Y, según se iba acercando la hora de marcharse a casa, me estaba poniendo cada vez más triste, porque no volvería a ver a Emmett hasta el próximo curso.

Emmett pareció notar mi preocupación, ya que estaba más callada de lo normal.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeñaja? —comentó en broma mientras me despeinaba con su enorme mano.

Estábamos yendo hacia la clase de música, por lo que aproveché para echar un trago de la fuente.

Cuando me sequé la boca hablé.

—Es que... no te voy a ver hasta el curso que viene ¡ni siquiera vamos a poder hablar por teléfono! Esto va a ser muy aburrido sin ti...

Y es que Carlisle y Esme se habían tomado muy a pecho su castigo, ya que hasta le habían confiscado el móvil. Íbamos a estar totalmente incomunicados.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ya verás que las vacaciones pasarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, tienes a tus amigos de La Push ¿no?

Asentí aún triste.

—¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! Te prohíbo estar triste, Bella Swan. ¡Así que te voy a poner deberes!

Me reí.

—¿Deberes? ¿Tú? ¿A mí? ¿en vacaciones? —pregunté enarcando una ceja la mar de divertida.

Emmett se puso serio como si fuera un profesor.

—Así es, señorita Swan. Sus deberes estas vacaciones serán pasárselo genial, y tiene total y completamente prohibido ponerse triste. Si lo hace me veré obligado a hacerle repetir el verano —dijo con la voz de pito del señor Harryson, lo que provocó que ninguno de los dos pudiera aguantar más y empezáramos a reírnos sin poder parar.

º º º

El momento que más había temido llegó. La hora de despedirme de Em.

Hasta dentro de tres meses no le volvería a ver y era duro separarme de él. Era como un hermano mayor para mí.

Ya todo el mundo estaba yéndose a sus casas gritando de euforia por estar en vacaciones. Sin embargo Emmett y yo aún seguíamos ahí, totalmente impasibles al paso del tiempo, porque ambos nos íbamos a extrañar.

—¡Y recuerda que cuando vuelva quiero que me des un informe detallado de tus vacaciones! —exclamó Emmett abrazándome como despedida.

Yo le devolví el abrazo sintiéndome realmente triste.

—Gracias por ser como eres, Em —le susurré aún entre sus brazos—. Y que tengas mucha suerte con lo de Rosalie.

Emmett me abrazó más fuerte, su abrazo de oso me estaba empezando a asfixiar pero no me quería separar por nada del mundo.

—Gracias, peque. Y puedes estar tranquila, mantendré a raya a ese víbora de Tanya.

Al oír eso abrí los ojos de repente, y decidí que tenía que decirle a Emmett sobre mi nueva decisión.

Así que me separé de su abrazo y le miré a la cara.

—Respecto a eso, Em, ya no hace falta.

Emmett me miró realmente confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que me da igual lo que pase entre Edward y Tanya. Mi relación con Edward ya forma parte del pasado, he tomado la decisión de empezar de cero y voy a empezar desde este mismo verano. Que haga lo que quiera con su vida, que yo haré lo mismo con la mía.

La cara de Emmett estaba aún más confundida, si eso era posible.

—¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? —Emmett puso su mano en mi hombro, intentando darme valor para que me sincerara con él.

Pero no podía decirle lo que sucedió en la playa. Ya suficiente mal estaba la relación entre Emmett y su hermano como para que yo le echara más leña al fuego. No era mi estilo. Yo no era como Tanya.

—Es sólo que estoy cansada de intentar explicarme ante Edward. Si no me quiere creer, cuando le digo que no era consciente de mis actos, es tal vez porque nunca ha confiado en mí. Estoy harta de esta situación, Emmett. Quiero empezar de cero y olvidarme de los malos rollos —suspiré—, no quiero estar sufriendo durante todo el verano, por lo que puede estar pasando entre Edward y Tanya, cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de si Edward...

"_me ha querido alguna vez_", concluí en mi mente, pero no pude terminar la frase en voz alta, ya había hablado demasiado.

Y, otra vez al pensar en Edward, sentí la misma opresión en el pecho que había sentido la otra vez que tiré sus cosas a la basura, pero nuevamente lo ignoré.

Porque, como intentaba recordarme todos los días, para mí Edward Cullen formaba parte del pasado.

—¿De qué no estás segura, Bella? —insistió Emmett al ver que me había quedado callada.

—Olvídalo, Emmett. Tú tan sólo preocupate de recuperar a Rosalie ¿de acuerdo? Que tengas buen verano, Emmett —añadí mientras me ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo a irme hasta mi coche, Emmett me retuvo por el codo.

—Ey, ey, espera. Isabella Swan —dijo mirándome de forma sospechosa y utilizando mi nombre completo, cosa que sólo hacía cuando iba a empezar un interrogatorio— ¿qué ocurre aquí? Sé que ha pasado algo entre mi hermano y tú, te lo noto. De lo contrario no hablarías de esta forma, y quiero que me digas la verdad, no me lo ocultes, Bella. ¿Somos amigos, no? Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, Emmett. Sé que tú nunca me fallarías. Pero entiéndeme, no quiero hablar de esto ahora ¿sí? Necesito tiempo.

Puso los brazos en jarra dejándome ver que no estaba por la labor de dejarlo correr.

Pero yo tampoco quería que empezara sus vacaciones peleándose con su hermano. Porque sabía que eso era exactamente lo que haría si le contaba lo que Edward me dijo aquella noche en la playa.

Al ver que no pensaba darse por vencido no tuve más remedio que ceder parcialmente.

—Hagamos una cosa, te lo contaré todo después de las vacaciones ¿de acuerdo? Necesito tiempo —le repetí mientras le suplicaba con la mirada.

Con Jacob esto era más fácil, pero Emmett no se daba por vencido así como así.

Al final deshizo los brazos en jarra en señal de rendición y los llevó directos hacia mí para abrazarme de nuevo.

—Está bien. Pero en pasar las vacaciones no te me escapas. Cuídate, Bella —y, como aquel día en el porche de mi casa, me besó en el cabello antes de meterse en su coche e irse.

Nos habíamos entretenido tanto que ya el estacionamiento estaba casi desértico. Tan sólo se veía mi coche y pocos más, supuse que el resto que quedaban serían de los profesores, porque los alumnos se habían ido más rápido que si hubiera fuego.

Así que me metí en el coche y me fui a echar currículums, si quería llegar a ser veterinaria algún día ya podía empezar a buscar trabajo para costearme los estudios.

* * *

**Bueno, hoy lunes nuevo capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentasteis en el pasado capítulo! ^^**

**De verdad, muchas gracias a: **TrishCullenWinchester, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Maya Cullen Masen, LoreMolina, MarianaYaneth, Miin96, Yuuuuus, ana, Nelita Cullen Hale, isabella vulturi.

**También hubo otro review anónimo que no tenía nombre y por eso no lo incluyo, pero gracias igualmente! n_n**

**Ya sabéis, dejad reviews y comentad, nos leemos la semana que viene! :)**


	11. La noticia

**Capítulo 11, La noticia**

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Entonces ¿qué tal el trabajo? ¿todo bien?_

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Sí, estoy agotada, pero todo bien. _

Eran las nueve y media de la noche y acababa de regresar del trabajo. Las vacaciones habían empezado hacía ya tres semanas. Y hacía dos había encontrado trabajo en una heladería. El sueldo no era gran cosa, pero menos era nada. Además, era en Forks por lo que estaba más cerca de casa.

Aunque eso no impedía que siguiera buscando otro trabajo de media jornada, ya que éste era sólo por la tarde, de tres a nueve.

Hablar con Brian todos los días ya se había vuelto como una costumbre. Tal vez porque era con el único que podía hablar realmente y me escuchaba.

Emmett estaba lejisimos de aquí y totalmente incomunicado. Y Jacob, desde que había llegado su novia, apenas daba señales de vida.

Por lo que el único que me quedaba para hablar era Brian. Y tampoco es que pudiera quejarme, Brian era realmente una maravillosa persona.

Las cosas por casa estaban peor que nunca. Cuando les comuniqué a mi padre y Sue que iba a trabajar en verano lo primero que me dijeron fue que quién cuidaría ahora de Seth y Leah, que les estaba haciendo una faena. ¡Encima!, cuando se los había estado cuidando gratis todo este tiempo, incluso cuando tendría que haber estado estudiando para mis exámenes. ¡Encima me pintaron a mí como la mala de la película!

Era todo tan absurdo. Menos mal que Brian sí me entendió y me apoyó, hablar con él era lo único que me tranquilizaba cuando me alteraba por culpa de mi padre y Sue.

Lo de Sue había llegado a tales limites que no la soportaba. Era verla y me tenía que ir porque no la aguantaba.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando un día estaba haciendo nuevamente de niñera y se me ocurrió preguntarle a Leah que quién los había estado cuidando antes de que yo lo hiciera (esa espina se me quedó clavada desde que había estado hablando sobre eso con Emmett). Nunca hubiera imaginado su respuesta.

"_Nadie. Yo cuidaba de Seth. Mamá no podía permitirse una canguro._"

Una niña de diez años cuidando a otro niño de siete. Al principio pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero cuando comprendí que Leah me estaba diciendo la verdad encaré a Sue en cuanto tuve la oportunidad.

Le reproché que cómo era posible que dejara a niños tan pequeños solos en casa y durante tantas horas. Porque no eran un par de horas ni cuatro. Era casi todo el día según me contó Leah. Los niños volvían solos del colegio y su madre ya estaba preparándose para salir, y hasta el día siguiente no la volvían a ver.

Y que incluso a veces no tenían ni qué comer. Oír a Leah contarme todo eso me partió el corazón, porque no eran más que unos niños.

¿Qué clase de madre hacía eso? Y así se lo dije a Sue, en la cara.

Y creo que fue en ese momento en el que las cosas se torcieron de verdad. Porque la muy bruja me abofeteó y me dijo que no me permitía que le hablase en ese tono, que yo no sabía nada de la vida y que si volvía a juzgarla iba a encargarse de que Charlie me echase de la casa.

¡Por no hablar de que ahora decía que yo era una mala influencia para sus hijos!

La convivencia en casa era insoportable. Y por desgracia Leah y Seth estaban empezando a verse afectados.

Su madre estaba empezando a influenciarles en mi contra, porque se había dado cuenta de que sus propios hijos me estaban empezando a querer más a mí que a ella.

Incluso me tocó a mí buscarles una niñera, ya que de lo contrario nuevamente se hubieran quedado desatendidos. Por suerte una vecina, a la que conocía desde pequeña, también estaba buscando trabajo este verano y le ofrecí cuidar de Leah y Seth. Se llamaba Angela Weber. Y la verdad es que me sonaba haberla visto por el instituto, pero ella era un año más pequeña que yo por lo que nunca habíamos coincidido en clase.

Era una chica muy responsable y me pareció perfecta como canguro. Aunque la verdad era que todo esto no me estaba saliendo muy rentable, puesto que yo no ganaba tanto como para poder permitirme una canguro todo el verano, y más aún cuando quería ahorrar para los gastos de la universidad. Por eso necesitaba tanto encontrar otro trabajo por la mañana.

Así que mientras hablaba con Brian miraba también ofertas de trabajo, Seth y Leah se habían quedado abajo viendo Los Simpson.

Y como siempre nuestros padres estaban por ahí perdidos.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Oye, me estaba preguntando... bueno, ya hace un tiempo que hablamos y me gustaría poder ponerte cara ¿te parece si intercambiamos fotos?_

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Mmm... si eso más adelante._

La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho pasarle una foto mía, me daba vergüenza. Además, que para hablar no hacía falta ponerle cara a la otra persona.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Oh, venga, me muero por verte. Seguro que eres preciosa._

Me mantuve firme. No me apetecía pasarle mi foto.

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Lo siento, pero por ahora no..._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¿Quieres que te pase yo primero la mía? Puedes estar tranquila que no te voy a secuestrar._

Rodé los ojos.

Brian era maravilloso, pero a veces era... muy insistente. Y eso no me gustaba. Pero era tan sólo un pequeño defecto, porque por todo lo demás era perfecto. Sabía escuchar, era agradable, inteligente y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, compartíamos los mismos gustos y aficiones.

Pero el problema era, que al fin y al cabo, era un tío al que había conocido por internet. Y por internet se miente mucho. Por lo que no podía fiarme al cien por cien de él.

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Que tonto, no tengo miedo de que me secuestres, es sólo que prefiero que las cosas sigan así. Y no insistas más, por favor. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué tal te ha ido a ti el día?_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Está bien, tú ganas, no insisto más. A mí el día me ha ido bien, esta mañana he ido a la piscina con unos amigos y luego he estado leyéndome un libro. Y todo eso mientras tú te matabas trabajando en la heladería muajaja..._

Me reí.

A veces podía parecer tan infantil como Jacob o el mismo Emmett. Por eso, y aunque sabía que no me podía fiar al cien por cien, seguía hablando con él todos los días. Porque me recordaba mucho a mis amigos, a los cuales extrañaba tanto.

Digamos que era como un salvavidas para mí. Porque sin él seguramente estaría hundiéndome en mis problemas, pero él me hacía olvidarlos, en eso se parecía a Emmett y Jacob, tenía el poder de hacerme olvidar todo lo malo.

º º º

Esa mañana me desperté cuando sentí como mi cama empezaba a moverse.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Seth y Leah saltando encima de ella.

—¡Vamos, Bella, el desayuno está listo! —me gritó Seth sin dejar de saltar.

Intenté taparme la cabeza con la almohada, pero fue inútil.

—¡Anda, Bella, vamos, tengo hambre y nos están esperando!—esta vez fue Leah la que habló.

Yo aún estaba medio adormilada y no estaba segura de haberles oído bien, se me hacía raro que alguien me avisara de que el desayuno estaba hecho, y aún más raro el hecho de que hubiera comida para mí.

Por lo que no les hice mucho caso y seguí durmiendo. Aunque también tuvo que ver que había trasnochado la noche anterior, hablando con Brian y buscando trabajo, por lo que me costaba aún más salir de la cama. Seth y Leah al darse cuenta se me echaron encima, y empezaron a hacerme cosquillas, para que me levantara.

Por lo que no tuve más remedio que rendirme.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Vosotros ganáis! —dije entre risas mientras se quitaban de encima mío y me empezaba a levantar.

—¡Vamos, bajad todos! —oí la voz de mi padre llamándonos.

Todo esto era muy extraño ¿qué querría mi padre? ¿estaría también Sue abajo?

Les dije a Seth y Leah que fueran bajando, que ahora iba yo. Primero quise alisar, aunque fuera un poco, la maraña que era mi pelo a esas horas, así que al final terminé haciéndome una coleta. Como mi padre me volvió a llamar al final terminé bajando en pijama, cuando llegué abajo Seth y Leah ya estaban sentados junto a mi padre y Sue, la cual, por supuesto, también estaba.

Lo que sí era raro es que en la mesa había un sitio para mí y que parecían estar esperando que yo ocupara. Incluso Sue.

Lo que me llevó a pensar seriamente si alguien de mi familia se había muerto para que tuvieran tantas consideraciones conmigo.

Me senté en la silla, pero mirando sospechosamente a mi padre y a Sue. Había algo raro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté ya harta del silencio e intentando averiguar qué mierda estaba pasando.

—Bueno, tenemos que daros una gran noticia, pero ¿por qué no desayunamos primero? A Sue le ha quedado todo genial, huele que alimenta —dijo mi padre de forma nerviosa mientras empezaba a comer, cosa que no tardaron en imitar los demás.

Cada vez esto olía más a gato encerrado.

Yo, al contrario que los demás, me quedé mirando mi plato con desconfianza. ¿Qué le habría echado Sue? ¿matarratas? ¿insecticida? ¿veneno? ¿habría escupido en mi comida?

—¿No comes, Bella? Está muy bueno —insistió mi padre.

—Esto... no tengo hambre, la verdad —dije apartando el plato de mí. No me fiaba.

Pero mi padre me miró de mala forma.

—No digas tonterías y come, Sue se ha esforzado mucho para que todo estuviera perfecto —dijo defendiendo a Sue.

Y yo no pude evitar pensar que ojalá hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras cuando Sue criticó mi desayuno de la otra vez. Pero claro, yo no era Sue. Y para mi padre todo parecía girar alrededor de esa mujer.

Era como si esa bruja le tuviera lavado el cerebro.

—No importa, cielo. Si no quiere comer que no coma, ya sabemos lo desagradecida que puede llegar a ser, no hay porque hacerse mala sangre —intervino Sue tomándole la mano a mi padre—. ¿Veis, hijos, porqué os digo que no toméis como ejemplo a Isabella? Está muy maleducada y no quiero que os terminéis pareciendo a ella.

Seth y Leah bajaron la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante el comentario de su madre.

Pero yo sí supe qué decir y me levanté de la mesa extremadamente molesta.

—¡¿Qué yo soy una maleducada?! ¡Maleducada tú, vieja bruja! ¡Te pasas la vida criticándome y aún así yo siempre soy la mala de la película! ¡Te crees que...!

Mi padre se levantó y pegó un puñetazo en la mesa haciéndome callar.

—¡Isabella! ¡Cállate y deja de decir estupideces! ¡Pídele disculpas a Sue inmediatamente! ¡Deberías avergonzarte por tu comportamiento, yo no te he educado para que seas así!

Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso y exploté. Solté todo lo que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo.

—¡Claro que no, Charlie, porque tú simplemente no me has educado! ¡Desde que se fue mamá no sólo me quedé sin madre, sino que también sin padre! ¡Me he criado yo sola porque nunca he podido contar contigo para nada! —y después de tanto tiempo volví a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, porque ya no aguantaba más—. ¡Y ahora metes a esta bruja amargada en casa y a pesar de que se la pasa humillándome tú se lo permites, porque yo te importo una mierda! ¡Así que no me vengas con que le pida disculpas porque te juro que no lo pienso hacer! ¡Antes muerta!

Y salí de allí corriendo hacia mi habitación, dando un portazo tan fuerte que resonó por toda la casa.

Puse el cerrojo y me eché en la cama, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Sólo quería desaparecer, o mejor aún... nunca haber nacido.

Pero mi padre no estaba por la labor de dejarlo estar y subió las escaleras hecho una furia.

—¡Isabella, abre la puerta!

Le ignoré.

Mi padre siguió insistiendo, pero yo le seguí ignorando.

—¡Tu comportamiento es inaceptable! ¡O cambias o te vas de casa! ¡¿me oyes?! —Charlie pareció respirar hondo en un intento de calmarse—. Lo que queríamos contaros es que Sue y yo nos vamos a casar. Así que si no puedes aceptarlo, o no puedes respetar a Sue como se merece, ya sabes donde está la puerta, porque no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto, Isabella. Advertida quedas.

En cuanto oí la noticia me quedé en estado de shock.

¿Se iban a casar?

* * *

**Pobre Bella, su padre no le podía haber dado peor noticia U.U! XD**

**En fin, muchas gracias a: **TrishCullenWinchester, Maya Cullen Masen, Spekus, LoreMolina, ana, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Nelita Cullen Hale, Rosh bernal**. Mil gracias por vuestros reviews! ^^**

******El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, aunque claro, para gustos los colores. Pero para el capítulo de la semana que viene aún toca esperar, de mientras dejad reviews de éste y comentad.**

******Nos leemos el próximo lunes! :)**


	12. Los hermanos Wolfe

**Capítulo 12, Los hermanos Wolfe**

_***Bella Swan* dice: **¡Me quiero morir, Jake!_

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **Vamos, tranquila, no tendrás que soportarla mucho tiempo. Sólo te queda un año de instituto y luego te irás lejos a la universidad._

_***Bella Swan* dice: **¡Un año es mucho tiempo! _

Desde que mi padre me había dado la noticia le había estado evitando a toda costa. Y es que definitivamente las cosas entre mi padre y yo se habían roto para siempre.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Además, ni siquiera sé si podré ir a la universidad, al paso que voy..._

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **¡Ésa es mi Bells! ¡Siempre tan positiva que da gusto hablar con ella!_

Reí, aunque fue una risa rara, medio risa de verdad y medio risa amarga.

Porque ¡¿cómo no iba a ser negativa si todo a mi alrededor era una completa mierda?!

_**Jacob Black & Nessie Wolfe 13-08-10 dice: **Mira, no hay más que hablar, vente para aquí y así te distraes, que te vendrá bien. De paso te presento a Nessie, que aún no he tenido oportunidad._

Y era cierto, a pesar de que Nessie llevaba aquí ya unas cuantas semanas con su familia, aún no había tenido el placer de conocerla. Porque cuando no era yo la que estaba ocupada, era Jake, y cuando no, Nessie, por lo que era algo que aún tenía pendiente.

Supuse que no me vendría mal salir de esa casa de locos durante un par de horas.

_***Bella Swan* dice: **Está bien. Ahora voy._

Me desconecté y salí de mi habitación para irme a La Push. Cuando bajé me encontré a Leah y Seth, que estaban dibujando en la mesa de la cocina.

Aunque esta vez había una diferencia, Sue y mi padre sí estaban. Ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá viendo la tele. Era fácil adivinar el porqué. Después de la discusión tan fuerte que tuvimos en el desayuno, hacía un par de días, les dejé bien claro que mis servicios como canguro habían terminado (ya que en mis ratos libres seguía cuidándolos), puesto que yo era tan mala influencia como aseguraba Sue. También les dije que a partir de ahora si necesitaban niñera iban a pagarla ellos.

Y por eso ahí estaban.

Aunque todo esto había tenido un precio.

Seth y Leah.

Ahora ya no me hablaban. Su madre había conseguido influenciarles en mi contra. Lo llevaba intentando desde hacía tiempo, pero con la discusión del otro día, en la que me oyeron decir que su madre era una bruja, se llevaron la impresión de que la mala era yo, y aunque había intentado hablar con ellos no lo había conseguido.

Sue siempre estaba por en medio, impidiéndome cualquier acercamiento a ellos, decía que no me quería cerca porque era una mala influencia.

Y, hasta cierto punto, estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así. Porque eran muy pequeños y no me parecía correcto abrirles los ojos respecto a su madre, eso sólo les causaría dolor. Ya se darían cuenta con el tiempo quién era el verdadero malo de esta historia, pero que lo hicieron por su cuenta, no quería ser yo quien tuviera que decirles que tenían una bruja por madre.

Pero, el hecho de no querer explicarles el motivo de la hostilidad que había entre su madre y yo, no quería decir que no quisiera arreglar las cosas con ellos ni mucho menos, era lo que más deseaba, pero Sue no me estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

Salí de casa sin despedirme de nadie y me fui hasta La Push.

Cuando llegué Jake ya me estaba esperando en la entrada junto a una chica. Imaginé que era Nessie.

Así lo confirmé cuando Jake hizo las presentaciones.

Nessie era una chica realmente agradable y muy hermosa. Jake había tenido mucha suerte. Verles tan bien juntos me recordó a cuando Edward y yo estábamos igual de bien...

"_¡Para!_", me reproché mentalmente al pensar en lo que no debía.

Nessie, Jake y yo llevábamos ya un par de horas hablando, en un improvisado picnic que habíamos montado en la playa.

—¡Eso sería estupendo, Bella! Pero ¿de verdad no te importa? —me preguntó Nessie con su voz musical.

—Claro que no, boba, será un placer. ¿Qué te parece el próximo sábado? —le propuse.

Nessie puso cara de cordero degollado.

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Quedemos antes, por favor! ¿Qué tal el lunes? —insistió sin quitar su carita de pena, intentando conseguir lo que ella quería, tal y como hacía Alice cuando aún éramos amigas.

—Trabajo —le contesté mordiéndome el labio.

Nessie tenía muchas ganas de ir al centro comercial de Port Angeles, decía que quería comprarse unas cosas y estábamos planeando qué día ir. El problema era que mañana era domingo y las tiendas estaban cerradas. Pero entonces yo ya no podría hasta el próximo sábado, puesto que yo trabajaba por las tardes y ella quería ir por la tarde para aprovechar e ir a ver una peli que hacían a partir de las cuatro.

Entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez no hiciera falta esperar hasta el próximo sábado.

—Espera, tengo una idea, aún no es demasiado tarde ¿qué tal si vamos ahora?

Eran tan sólo las seis y media de la tarde. Aún teníamos mucho tiempo por delante.

A Nessie se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Sí, sí, genial, vamos hoy!

Acto seguido empezamos a recoger nuestro improvisado picnic lo más rápido que pudimos, porque Nessie estaba realmente impaciente porque nos fuéramos a la mayor brevedad.

Yo me quedé esperando a Nessie y Jake, apoyada en mi coche, mientras iban a por sus cosas. Entonces apareció él.

Era un chico alto y rubio. Y bastante guapo, que me sonrió como si me conociera de toda la vida. Debía tener dos o tres años más que yo.

—¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes por aquí? —preguntó, con un tono de voz jovial, mientras se apoyaba en el coche a mi lado.

—No soy de La Push, vivo en el pueblo —le expliqué brevemente—. ¿Y tú? ¿vives aquí?

Sonrió.

—No, pero ahora que te he conocido lo desearía.

Me sonrojé. ¿Estaba tratando de ligar conmigo?

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó igual de jovial que antes, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su comentario me había sonrojado.

—Sí, a unos amigos.

—¿Viven aquí? —dijo señalando con la cabeza la casa de Jake, asentí.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

—¿Esperas a mi cuñado y a mi hermanita?

Le miré confundida. ¿Cómo que su cuñado y su hermanita? ¿de quiénes estaba hablando? ¿quién era este chico?

Al ver mi confusión se echó a reir.

Pero antes de que pudiera explicarse Jake y Nessie aparecieron.

—Vaya, veo que ya has conocido a mi hermano —dijo Nessie señalándole.

Ahora encajaba todo.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

Nessie rió.

—Sí, se me olvidó mencionártelo. Bueno, dejad que os presente. Bella, éste es Fred Wolfe, mi hermano. Y Fred, ésta es Bella Swan, una amiga de Jake.

Iba a darle la mano a Fred, como se espera en estas presentaciones, pero él se adelantó y me dio dos besos en las mejillas.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella Swan.

Su sonrisa y la forma en cómo me miraba me estaba haciendo sonrojar.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—L-lo mismo digo.

Él, al notar mi tartamudeo, sonrió satisfecho.

En cuanto se enteró que íbamos a Port Angeles le faltó tiempo para apuntarse. Así que, con él de copiloto y Nessie y Jake detrás, arranqué rumbo a Port Angeles.

Notando como Fred no dejaba de mirarme de reojo y sonreír.

Ésta sería una tarde interesante.

º º º

Durante toda la tarde Fred no se me despegó ni un segundo, parecía mi sombra. Pero extrañamente no me disgustó, todo lo contrario, me hacía sentir bien. No sé si Jake y Nessie notaron la química que empezó a surgir entre Fred y yo, o qué fue, la cuestión es que, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, nos habían dejado solos en el cine con la excusa de que iban a por palomitas. Y de eso hacía ya cincuenta minutos.

Había dos opciones. O nos habían dejado solos a propósito, o se habían ido hasta México a por palomitas. Yo era más partidaria de la primera opción.

Fred pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo.

—¿Es mi sensación o estos dos ya no piensan volver? —me susurró al oído en voz baja para no molestar a los demás que estaban viendo la película.

Le miré y vi que estaba sonriendo traviesamente, disfrutando de este momento a solas. Y extrañamente yo también lo estaba disfrutando, por lo que su sonrisa terminó por contagiarseme a mí también.

—No piensan volver —contesté en otro susurro.

Y de repente a los dos nos entró la risa por lo cómico de la situación.

Aunque tuvimos que controlarnos, ya que empezaron a llamarnos la atención para que dejáramos de hacer ruido. Cinco minutos después Fred volvió a susurrarme al oído.

—No sé tú, pero yo no he visto película más mala en la vida ¿te apetece que salgamos y nos demos una vuelta?

Me mordí el labio, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de lo dispuesta que estaba a pasar con él un rato a solas. Además, a mí también me parecía bastante mala la película, y hasta que Nessie y Jake volvieran de México había mejores cosas que hacer que aburrirse en el cine.

º º º

—No, es en serio. ¡Hice el ridículo de la forma más espantosa delante de todos! ¡Y todo por intentar impresionarla! —comentó Fred entre risas.

—Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, gracias a eso te propusiste aprender a hacer surf de verdad, y no sólo para impresionar, y hoy eres todo un profesional.

Cuando salimos del cine, como no sabíamos muy bien qué decirnos, Fred propuso un juego. Por turnos nos contaríamos anécdotas divertidas para ir conociéndonos mejor.

Y la verdad es que estaba resultando bastante divertido. Me estaba contando cómo intentó impresionar a una chica que le gustaba cuando tenía trece años.

—Bueno, tú turno —me recordó mientras seguíamos paseando por el parque de Port Angeles, que estaba muy cerca del centro comercial. Dentro había demasiado ajetreo, por eso habíamos decidido salirnos un rato para respirar aire puro.

—Está bien. Veamos... ¡ah, sí! Recuerdo una vez que...

Pero entonces el móvil de Fred sonó.

—Mira, si son los desaparecidos —comentó con sorna mientras veía el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla.

Habló unas pocas palabras y colgó.

—Dicen que nos esperan en la tienda de animales.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Hay una tienda de animales en el centro comercial? —pregunté confundida porque no me sonaba haberla visto.

—Pues por lo visto, ¿vamos?

Asentí y volvimos dentro.

Cuando al fin les encontramos ambos nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver lo que Nessie tenía entre las manos.

Era un cachorro. Y si no me equivocaba era un labrador.

—Oh, Dios mio, qué ricura —dije acariciándolo.

—¡¿A qué sí?! ¡Jake me lo ha regalado!

Tanto Nessie como yo nos quedamos embobadas con el perrito, mientras le acariciábamos su suave pelaje y nos lamia las manos. De mientras los chicos nos miraron divertidos y suspiraron a la vez "_Chicas_", provocando la risa de todos.

El camino a casa fue realmente divertido. Jake ya se había arrepentido de comprar el perro, porque aseguraba que le tenía manía y quería a Nessie para él solo. Y sólo porque el pobre se le había meado encima dos veces y le gruñía cuando intentaba acariciarlo.

Nessie y yo intentábamos explicarle que era sólo un cachorro y no sabía lo que hacía, pero no entraba en razón, aseguraba que ese perro tenía algo contra él.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jake, donde se estaban alojando también los Wolfe, Nessie y Jake entraron después de despedirse rápidamente y nos dejaron solos a Fred y a mí una vez más.

Al igual que habían hecho antes en el cine.

Hubo un silencio un poco raro entre los dos al principio.

Pero silencio que fue roto cuando Fred se inclinó de repente y me dio un pico en los labios, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Estoy impaciente porque llegue nuestra segunda cita! —exclamó jovialmente mientras entraba en casa y cerraba la puerta.

No fue hasta que cerró la puerta que reaccioné totalmente sonrojada.

—¡No era una cita! —le grité mientras me llevaba la mano a los labios y me sonrojaba aún más.

* * *

**Habrá que ver qué pasa entre esos dos... U.U**

**Muchas gracias a: **TrishCullenWinchester, Maya Cullen Masen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, lena, LoreMolina, gabyhyatt, Miin96, Nelita Cullen Hale, Rommi, nuria, ana, Yuuuuus, janalez. **En serio, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! ^^**

**Nuevamente hubo otro review anónimo que no tenía nombre y por eso no lo incluyo, pero también muchísimas gracias! n_n**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, comentad y dejad reviews, nos leemos la semana que viene! ;)**

**P.D: por cierto, Rommi, actualizo todos los lunes. Me alegro de que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad! ^_^**


	13. Inesperado noviazgo

**Capítulo 13, Inesperado noviazgo**

Las cosas con Fred habían pasado de forma tan inesperada que aún no estaba segura de cómo habíamos acabado así.

Ahora se dedicaba a pasar todas las tardes en la heladería, en la que yo trabajaba, sólo para verme y luego poder acompañarme a casa. Decía que con eso sus días ya eran perfectos.

Y así llevábamos un mes y pico.

A lo tonto a lo tonto había habido un acercamiento bastante importante entre los dos.

Después de que me diera aquel pico, la vez que fuimos a Port Angeles, me di cuenta de que Fred no me era indiferente y, sin duda, yo tampoco lo era para él.

Por lo que, poco a poco, nuestra amistad y confianza había ido creciendo. Por ahora éramos sólo amigos, pero no me extrañaría que dentro de poco fuéramos algo más. De hecho, cuando yo le decía que no hacia falta que viniera a verme a la heladería todos los días, él siempre me contestaba lo mismo. Que dejaría de hacerlo cuando aceptara ser su novia. Porque así ya no le haría falta una excusa para venir a verme.

La personalidad de Fred era muy abierta y directa, pero sobretodo impulsiva. Si pensaba algo, lo decía, o si quería hacer algo, lo hacía.

Y la verdad es que... me gustaba mucho.

No me sentía así desde que estaba con Edward. Siempre pensé que nunca podría volver a enamorarme, no después de lo mal que lo había pasado con Edward, pero creo que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Aunque en mi interior tenía mucho miedo de que algún día Fred pudiera terminar dejándome, si le daba una oportunidad, y es que las palabras de Edward me habían marcado mucho.

Si yo ya era insegura por naturaleza, lo que me dijo Edward aquel día terminó de pisotear la poca seguridad que me quedaba. Por eso, y a pesar de que Fred me gustaba mucho, quería ir poco a poco.

La verdad es que estar con Fred era como una bendición. Ahora que le tenía a él solía pasar también fuera todas las mañanas, me estaba enseñando a hacer surf.

Por lo que prácticamente estábamos pasando todos los días del verano juntos. Lo que estaba haciendo soportable este verano, de lo contrario hubiera acabado yéndome de casa e irme directa a vivir debajo de algún puente.

Porque en esa casa, que alguna vez consideré mi hogar, ya no se podía vivir. Sobretodo desde que Sue y sus hijos se mudaron con nosotros, cosa que yo ya suponía, desde hacia tiempo, que no tardaría en suceder dado el tiempo que pasaban en casa.

Charlie y yo ni siquiera nos hablábamos desde aquella discusión que tuvimos. Con la única que hablaba era con Sue y sólo para discutir cuando intentaba acercarme a sus hijos. Los cuales cada vez me rechazaban más. Cuando tan sólo pretendía ayudarles, con sus deberes de verano o cualquier cosa de esas, me salían con que ellos no querían nada de mí y se iban a otra habitación.

Lo único bueno de esta situación es que al menos su madre estaba pasando más tiempo con ellos, aunque el noventa por ciento del tiempo se dedicara a ponerlos en mi contra, al menos no estaban desatendidos como antes.

O al menos no tanto, porque aunque ahora Charlie y Sue se veían obligados a estar casi todo el tiempo en casa, tampoco es que les vigilaran mucho.

Muchas veces yo me iba a las ocho de la mañana, que había quedado con Fred para practicar surf, y me encontraba a Leah enganchada con el ordenador y cuando regresaba, a lo mejor a las once de la noche, Leah seguía en el mismo sitio y aún con el pijama.

Seth, en cambio, estaba enganchado a los videojuegos y a la tele. Y pasaba lo mismo que con Leah, se pasaba todo el día con ellos.

De vez en cuando solía proponerles ir a la piscina o al parque, para que tomaran el aire, pero obtenía la misma respuesta de siempre, que ellos no querían ir a ningún lado conmigo.

Sin duda su madre había hecho un gran trabajo, me estaban empezando a odiar, tal y como ella había querido desde un principio.

La boda de mi padre y esa bruja estaba cada vez más cerca, de hecho, tan sólo quedaban dos semanas.

Pero ¡allá él si quería atarse de por vida a una mujer como esa! Yo ya estaba harta, en cuanto pudiera me marchaba de casa y no me volvían a ver nunca más.

Estaba preparando una tarrina, de chocolate con vainilla, cuando la puerta de la heladería se abrió y le vi. Fred hizo acto de presencia como todas las tardes, con sus gafas de sol y su sonrisa hipnotizadora.

Yo me le quedé mirando bobamente durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la niña, que me había pedido la tarrina, suspiró porque estaba tardando demasiado.

Me disculpé por la tardanza y se lo entregué, en cuanto guardé el dinero del helado me acerqué con la carta de la heladería en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Que empezara el espectáculo.

—Bienvenido a Heladilandia ¿qué va a tomar?

Fred tomó la carta y se subió las gafas de sol hasta la cabeza para ver mejor.

—Mmm... —meditó mientras la miraba, luego de unos segundos la dejó en la mesa y me miró—, lo que yo quiero no está en la carta —comentó mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo picaramente.

Me sonrojé visiblemente pero seguí con el teatro.

—Lo siento, señor, tendrá que elegir algo que SÍ esté en la carta —le insistí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al final terminó pidiendo un cucurucho de chocolate y nata, no sin antes carcajearse porque había conseguido sonrojarme.

Debido a que pasaba aquí todas las tardes una vez se me ocurrió hablarle como si fuera un completo desconocido, lo hice en plan broma, pero a él le divirtió tanto que luego, de camino a casa, me estuvo suplicando que lo hiciéramos todos los días, decía que era divertido y cada día me salía con cosas nuevas. Como lo de hoy cuando se me había quedado mirando diciendo que lo que él quería no estaba en la carta. ¡Tenía cada ocurrencia!

Cuando me quedaba poco para terminar de trabajar entraron un par de crías de no más de quince años, pero que iban vestidas como si tuvieran veinticinco. Pero eso no hubiera llamado mi atención si no fuera porque se sentaron en la misma mesa que Fred y empezaron a hablarle de forma cariñosa. Desde donde yo estaba se podía oír perfectamente.

—Dime, cariño ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo? Me acordaría si te hubiera visto antes —dijo una de ellas, que llevaba tanto maquillaje en la cara que parecía un payaso.

Fred parecía molesto por el acercamiento de esas crías y se mostró serio.

—Estoy de vacaciones —les contestó muy secamente, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

—Oh, vamos, cielo, no seas así. Sólo tratamos de ser amigables ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotras a dar una vuelta? ¡Así te enseñamos el pueblo, será divertido! —insistió una de ellas mientras se levantaba y empezaba a estirarle del brazo para que se fuera con ellas.

Casi sin darme cuenta me acerqué a ellos, realmente molesta por el atrevimiento de esas crías. Y, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, intervine.

—Tranquilas, pequeñas. Que ya me encargo yo de enseñarle el pueblo a MI novio.

En cuanto oyeron la palabra "novio" se fueron de ahí rápidamente avergonzadas.

Yo me quedé mirando por donde se habían ido, con los ojos entrecerrados de lo molesta que estaba. ¿Qué se habían creído esas crías?

—Vaya, vaya, ¿así que soy tu novio? ¡Qué alegría me acabas de dar, novia mía!

Entonces fui consciente de lo que había hecho. Pero... no me arrepentí. Tal vez eso había sido necesario para dar el paso que tanto me estaba costando dar.

Al fin y al cabo, Fred y yo nos gustábamos, ¿dónde estaba el problema si queríamos darnos una oportunidad?

Así que no se lo negué.

—Bueno, si aún está en pie la propuesta de que sea tu novia, pues, sí, acepto serlo.

Fred se quedó sorprendido al ver que estaba hablando en serio.

Pero no tardó en reaccionar.

—¡Claro que sigue en pie! ¡Ahora no vale echarse atrás! —dijo deprisa mientras se levantaba del asiento y me cogía las manos de improvisto.

Ambos nos miramos de una forma muy intensa.

De repente agradecí que fuera la hora de cerrar y no hubiera nadie excepto nosotros dos, ni siquiera la dueña, ya que le había salido un imprevisto de última hora y hoy me tocaba cerrar a mí.

Así que me dejé llevar y, cuando Fred se inclinó, cerré los ojos y nos besamos.

Nuestro primer beso de verdad.

º º º

Esa noche, al llegar a casa, no podía borrar la sonrisa boba que se me había quedado. Y es que me sentía muy feliz. Al fin había dado el paso y no me arrepentía. De lo que sí podía llegar a arrepentirme era de no intentarlo.

Pero la felicidad poco me duró, como era habitual, al entrar en esa casa. Era algo extraño de explicar, pero el ambiente era totalmente deprimente. Lo primero que vi fue a mi padre borracho viendo un partido por la tele.

Sue, en cambio, estaba cenando algo mientras que Leah seguía enganchada al ordenador. Y, a pesar de que los tres notaron que acababa de llegar, ninguno se molestó en mirar en mi dirección.

No vi a Seth por ninguna parte y supuse que estaría en el salón con la Wii y no me equivoqué. Decidí intentar un pequeño acercamiento. Él no parecía rechazarme tanto como Leah, de hecho, a veces me daba la sensación de que lo hacía para no disgustar a Leah, aunque sobretodo a su madre, pero tenía que aprovechar ahora que estaban separados.

—Ey, Seth, ¿qué tal? —le dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta. Tan sólo se giró por reflejo cuando me oyó, pero enseguida volvió a girar su vista a la Wii, estaba jugando al Wii Sports.

Suspiré. No sería fácil.

Decidí probar con su punto débil. Los videojuegos.

—Ey, oye, ¿te hace un partido de béisbol? Seguro que es más divertido entre dos —le dije, ya que estaba jugando a béisbol pero contra la máquina.

Seth pareció dudar. Pero, después de unos segundos, se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que si quería... y como sí quería cogí el otro mando de la Wii e iniciamos una partida en silencio.

Yo empezaba sacando, a él le tocaba batear.

—¡Vamos, Seth, ahí va, toda tuya! —comenté intentando sonar animada mientras le lanzaba la pelota.

Seth intentó darle pero falló.

Se la volví a lanzar por segunda vez y le dio, pero se salió fuera.

—¡Venga, Seth, ponte las pilas o te voy a dar una paliza! —le dije retándole, para ver si conseguía que al menos me hablase para decirme que iba a ganar él, como solía hacer en estos casos cuando le picaba.

Pero no obtuve ningún resultado.

Se la volví a lanzar y esta vez hizo Home run, y aunque no dijo nada pude ver la enorme sonrisa que se le implantó en la cara.

Interiormente yo también sonreí. Porque era la primera vez que le veía sonreír desde aquella discusión, de hecho, la última vez que les había visto felices a él y a su hermana fue cuando vinieron a despertarme en la cama aquel día.

Volví a lanzarle pero ya no tuvo tanta suerte, cuando conseguía darle bien los de mi equipo se la cogían al vuelo. Y no tardamos en cambiar. Ahora él era el que lanzaba.

Por ahora íbamos uno a cero, a favor de él.

La primera bola que me lanzó la fallé, le di demasiado tarde. A la segunda, no sé cómo lo hice pero, mandé la pelota hacia detrás mío, algo casi imposible, fue tan ridículo que hasta a Seth se le escapó una risita.

Lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Cuando me la lanzó por tercera vez la volví a fallar y no sólo eso, sino que casi me caigo al suelo, le había dado con tanta fuerza que incluso me moví de mi sitio tropezando con el aire.

—¡Alguien está desentrenada! —se carcajeó de mí Seth, hablándome por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Y, por la expresión que puso después, supe que le había salido solo, ya no había podido aguantar más tiempo sin hablarme. Al fin mi torpeza para los deportes, incluso los virtuales, me había servido para algo.

De repente, y para mí sorpresa, Seth me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi barriga.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. Mamá me dijo que no te hablara, pero tú siempre te has portado tan bien conmigo que no es justo. Además, mamá me da miedo...

Impactada por su confesión le abracé aún sorprendida. De repente empecé a notar mi camisa húmeda por la zona en la que él tenía escondido el rostro.

Estaba llorando.

—Ey, Seth, no llores. No pasa nada... —no sabía muy bien qué decir, no me esperaba esa reacción.

—Sí que pasa, Bells. He sido malo contigo y aún así tú nunca te enfadas conmigo. Soy una persona horrible.

Al oír eso no pude soportarlo más y le separé de mí. Me agaché a su altura e hice que me mirara.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, Seth. Eres una persona maravillosa. Y claro que nunca me podría enfadar contigo ni con Leah, porque ambos sois los mejores hermanos que existen.

Lo de "hermanos" me salió casi sin pensar, pero es que a estas alturas yo ya les consideraba como mis hermanos. Les había estado cuidando tanto tiempo que me había encariñado demasiado con ellos y no podía verles de otra forma que no fuera como mis hermanos pequeños.

Seth me miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad nos consideras como tus hermanos? —preguntó dudoso secándose las lágrimas.

—Claro que sí —le confirmé mientras asentía.

Eso pareció emocionarle nuevamente y me volvió a abrazar, sólo que esta vez, al estar yo agachada y él abrazarme con tanta energía, nos caímos al suelo. Donde nos seguimos abrazando mientras nos reíamos por la caída.

Pero al parecer hicimos mucho ruido y la bruja nos oyó.

Ya que, cuando nos levantamos del suelo, la vimos en el marco de la puerta con los brazos en jarra y fulminándonos con la mirada.

Seth se escondió detrás de mí, asustado por su propia madre.

* * *

**Pobre Seth U.U**

**Aviso de que las cosas por casa se van a complicar bastante y no sólo para Bella...**

**Me llevé una sorpresa el otro día al comprobar que la historia ya ha superado los 100 reviews, muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyáis constantemente con vuestros reviews.**

**De verdad, GRACIAS a: **TrishCullenWinchester, Renesmee cullen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Maya Cullen Masen, LoreMolina, MayReyes, Ruby Mabel, Gisset, Miin96, Rommi, Rosh bernal, janalez, Nelita Cullen Hale, ana, Timberlake, ISACOBO. **Gracias por vuestros reviews del pasado capi! ^^**

**También como agradecimiento por haber superado los 100 aviso de que pronto (tal vez dentro de cuatro o cinco capítulos más) empezaré a subir outtakes de la historia. En las que se narran escenas bastante importantes que en esta historia se pierden al narrarse todo desde la perspectiva de Bella.**

**En fin, ya sabéis, dejad reviews y comentad. Nos leemos la semana que viene! ^^**


	14. Escapada a la playa

**Capítulo 14, Escapada a la playa**

_Pero al parecer hicimos mucho ruido y la bruja nos oyó._

_Ya que, cuando nos levantamos del suelo, la vimos en el marco de la puerta con los brazos en jarra y fulminándonos con la mirada._

_Seth se escondió detrás de mí, asustado por su propia madre._

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó de muy mala leche asustando aún más a Seth.

Yo le hice frente.

—Estábamos jugando —contesté intentando sonar neutra.

—¡Seth, no te escondas! ¡Te prohibí acercarte a ella! —empezó a gritarle a Seth ignorándome por completo. Pude notar como Seth empezaba a temblar detrás mío.

Pero no lo iba a consentir.

—No vuelvas a gritarle. Y de la única que tendrían que mantenerse alejados es de ti.

Eso pareció enfurecerla más de lo que estaba y esta vez sí centró su atención en mí.

Como vio que no me acobardaba ante ella utilizó la baza que más daño podía hacerme.

—¡Charlie!

Mi padre, borracho como una cuba, hizo acto de presencia tambaleándose.

Por detrás de él pude ver que hasta Leah estaba observando a distancia lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mi padre haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

—Ocurre que aquí tu hija está faltándome el respeto una vez más y poniendo a mis hijos en mi contra. ¡Te exijo que hagas algo!

Yo pensaba que mi padre no me podía decepcionar más, pero me equivoqué. Cada vez caía más bajo. Vi como se acercó con intención de golpearme, pero al estar borracho sus reflejos eran lentos y conseguí parar su mano a tiempo.

—No te atrevas a ponerme la mano encima, Charlie. O te juro que te denuncio —le dije furiosa mientras cogía a Seth de la mano y salía hacia el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras—. Y esto va por los dos —añadí mirando a Sue—. Como me entere de que les maltratáis de alguna forma o volvéis a asustarlos juro que llamo a servicios sociales.

Iba a subir las escaleras para refugiarme en mi habitación con Seth, pero antes le indiqué a Leah con un gesto de cabeza que subiera con nosotros, pero ella se negó y se volvió al ordenador mirándome de mala forma. Ella aún seguía bajo la influencia de su madre.

Por ahora no había nada que hacer.

Pude ver como Sue se subía por las paredes rabiosa de no haberse salido con la suya y haber conseguido que mi padre me golpeara. Porque ella sabía muy bien que al llamar a mi padre borracho todo acabaría en violencia

Mi padre, sin embargo, ni siquiera parecía estar realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, más bien parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por no caerse al suelo, como si todo estuviera dándole vueltas, cosa que no me extrañaba teniendo en cuenta lo borracho que estaba.

Seth y yo nos encerramos en mi habitación por propia seguridad. No me fiaba de lo que pudiera hacer Sue si Seth se quedaba abajo.

Pero tampoco iba a decirle eso a Seth, así que le sugerí que hoy hiciéramos una fiesta de pijamas, cosa que pareció entusiasmarle. Lo bueno es que él ya llevaba el pijama puesto desde esta mañana, así que no teníamos que salir de mi habitación para nada. Porque estaba segura de que esa bruja no iba a dejar pasar esto. El hecho de que hoy nos hubiéramos librado había sido por la amenaza que había surtido efecto, pero eso no duraría eternamente.

º º º

—Oye, Seth, ¿te apetecería venirte mañana a la playa? —le pregunté mientras veíamos una película en el ordenador y aprovechando que ahora mismo no estaban hablando, Seth y yo estábamos tumbados en la cama.

Mi cama estaba pegada a la pared por lo que yo tenía apoyada mi espalda a ésta, mientras que Seth, que estaba tumbado, apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas.

—¡Sí, sí!

Mañana era domingo y no entraba a trabajar hasta las tres (los turnos de fin de semana eran rotativos y, por desgracia, esta semana me tocaba pringar a mí), así que podría pasar un rato con él, además, me preocupaba dejarle solo. Ahora echaba de menos la época en la que ni mi padre ni Sue se dejaban ver por casa.

De hecho yo ya había quedado con Fred para pasar la mañana en la playa, pero me pareció buena idea invitar a Seth, así de paso los presentaba. Estaba segura de que se iban a llevar muy bien.

—Genial. Pero oye, vendrá con nosotros un amigo mío ¿no te importa, no?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero ¿le conozco?

Esta vez negué yo con la cabeza.

—Es alguien que he conocido este verano y aún no he tenido oportunidad de presentaros. Estoy segura de que os llevareis muy bien.

De repente Seth sonrió extrañamente, como si se le acabara de encender una bombilla en la cabeza.

—¿Es chico o chica?

Le miré extrañada por la pregunta

—Chico.

Se enderezó en la cama y me miró.

—¿Es tu novio?

Sin duda a Seth no se le escapaba una. No tenía pensado entrar en detalles pero, dado que me lo preguntaba, no quería mentirle.

—Sí, hemos empezado a salir hace poco...

"_Hoy mismo para ser exactos_", pensé para mi interior.

Seth me empezó a preguntar cosas de él, pero poco después dejamos de hablar y volvimos a centrarnos en la película dado que volvían a hablar los personajes.

º º º

Esa mañana, cuando me desperté, lo primero que vi fue a Seth a mi lado abrazándome. No pude evitar sonreír mientras le miraba tan dormidito. Y es que Seth era un amor. Sin duda alguna Sue no se merecía los hijos que tenía. ¿Qué clase de madre trataba así a sus propios hijos? ¿es qué no tenía ningún tipo de amor maternal?

Aunque de alguna forma la situación de Leah y Seth me recordó a mi infancia. Mi madre también se la pasaba gritándole y reprochándole cosas a mi padre. La escuchaba continuamente decir que yo sólo era un error, sin embargo... nunca llegó a los extremos que llegaba Sue. Mi madre nunca me tuvo aterrorizada como tenía Sue a sus hijos. Porque el miedo que vi ayer en Seth no era normal en un niño hacia su madre.

Me imaginaba cuánto extrañaban a su padre, él sí era un padre en toda regla. Mucho mejor que el mío, al menos en eso sí habían tenido suerte, la lástima es que ya no estaba para protegerlos. Seth se parecía tanto a Harry... estaba segura que desde donde estuviese Harry estaría muy orgulloso de sus hijos.

Seth empezó a removerse en la cama, hasta que terminó por despertarse con un bostezo.

—Buenos días, dormilón —le saludé mientras le despeinaba aún más sus cabellos.

Y como si acabara de meterse un chute de adrenalina se levantó y empezó a saltar en la cama

—¡Vámonos ya a la playa! ¡Venga! ¡Me muero de ganas! —empezó a gritar sin dejar de brincar.

Yo me reí.

—¡Tranquilo, fiera! Que la playa no se va a mover de su sitio —dije entre risas mientras me levantaba de la cama—. Además, primero hay que desayunar.

—Joooo... —exclamó abatido dejando de saltar y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

En realidad podríamos habernos ido y desayunar fuera, pero la cosa era que primero quería valorar la situación en casa. Además, no me podía llevar a Seth sin avisar antes, de lo contrario, en menos de una hora, un coche patrulla me detendría por secuestro, porque su madre ya estaría diciéndole a todo el mundo que había secuestrado a Seth. Conociéndola no sería de extrañar.

Sin embargo, también sabía que existía la posibilidad más que remota de que se negara rotundamente a que se viniera conmigo, pero no pensaba darme por vencida así como así.

No era normal que ya a mitad del verano Seth no hubiera ido aún a la playa, teniendo en cuenta que la teníamos tan cerca.

Porque prácticamente se la había pasado encerrado en casa.

Después de vestirnos y prepararlo todo bajamos abajo para desayunar. Leah estaba como siempre con el ordenador y apenas eran las ocho y veinte de la mañana.

Mi padre estaba durmiendo en el sofá, y por su aspecto podría jurar que había pasado allí la noche. No sabía si porque se había desmayado ahí de tan borracho que estaba, o porque Sue no le había dejado entrar en su propia habitación porque la noche anterior no le habían salido las cosas como quería, la cuestión es que estaba que daba pena, no era una imagen muy agradable que presenciar.

La que sí no estaba por ningún lado era Sue y eso me extrañó.

Le dije a Seth que se sentara en la mesa de la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno, pensando en dónde podía estar Sue.

Decidí probar suerte con Leah.

—Oye, Leah, ¿sabes dónde está tu madre?

Silencio.

Un minuto después aún había más silencio, tan sólo roto por los ronquidos de mi padre.

Le puse a Seth el desayuno y empezó a comer. Yo me senté a su lado, no sin antes poner otro plato para Leah.

—Leah, aquí tienes tu desayuno —la informé con la esperanza de que se uniera a nosotros.

Pero como toda respuesta tan sólo obtuve más silencio.

Suspiré. Esto no sería fácil.

Me apuré en terminar el desayuno y le dije a Seth que me esperara ahí. El aún iba a mitad. Quise buscar a Sue para decirle que me iba con Seth, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

No estaba en la casa. Esto me daba muy pero que muy mala espina.

¿Qué estaría tramando?

Volví al comedor y vi que Seth ya había terminado de comer. Recogí los platos, incluido el de Leah que estaba sin tocar y completamente helado, y le dije a Seth que fuera a por su cosas.

Momento que aproveché para escribir una nota.

_Me he ido con Seth a la playa. Le traeré antes de la hora de la comida. _

_Bella_

Dado que Sue no estaba por ninguna parte, y no me parecía buena opción despertar a mi padre de su borrachera, pensé que una nota sería lo más lógico. La dejé encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando Seth estuvo abajo vi que me había traído hasta mis cosas, impaciente porque nos fuéramos ya.

Pero antes...

—Oye, Leah, Seth y yo nos vamos a la playa ¿te apetece venirte con nosotros? —le ofrecí mientras me acercaba a su lado.

No me contestó.

—Vamos, Leah, te lo pasarás bien. Así respiras aire fresco, te vendrá bien —insistí.

Más silencio.

—¡Vamos, Leah, vente con nosotros! ¡Será divertido! —esta vez probó suerte su hermano acercándose hacia nosotras.

Y fue en ese momento que Leah reaccionó, girando la cabeza y mirando con odio a su propio hermano.

Seth retrocedió sorprendido.

—Mamá se va a enfadar mucho contigo como te vayas con ella —le dijo, con enfado en su voz, mientras me señalaba despectivamente con la cabeza.

De repente Seth, para sorpresa de todos, le sacó la lengua a su hermana y me cogió de la mano.

—¡Mamá siempre está enfadada! No creo que haya mucha diferencia. Pero vámonos Bella, ella se lo pierde —dijo y empezó a tirarme de la mano en dirección a la puerta.

Y me dejé llevar por Seth, aún sorprendida por la reacción de Leah. ¿Cuándo se había llenado de tanto odio hacia mí? No era normal que una niña de su edad almacenara tanto odio en su interior. Aunque la única responsable era su madre, estaba claro, pero aún así dolía ver que la niña dulce e inteligente que yo había conocido se convertía ahora en una replica de su madre.

º º º

—¡Mira, Bella, lo he conseguido! —me gritó Seth eufórico desde la arena, donde estaba construyendo un castillo de arena. Que debía reconocer que le había quedado bastante bien.

Después de bañarnos durante la mayor parte de la mañana, ahora Fred y yo estábamos tumbados en las toallas tomando el sol. Mientras que manteníamos vigilado a Seth, que estaba a poca distancia de nosotros jugando con la arena.

Pero a suficiente distancia como para que no oyera de lo que hablábamos.

—Tu hermano es un encanto —dijo Fred mientras le seguíamos mirando.

Y es que esta mañana yo les había presentado como mi hermano pequeño y mi novio. Y como había sospechado se habían caído la mar de bien. De hecho, Fred y Seth habían estado jugando juntos gran parte de la mañana sin parar de reír. Momentos que aproveché para sacarles fotos, porque se les veía realmente encantadores a ambos. De tantas fotos que había hecho ya se me había acabado hasta el carrete.

—Sí, él y Leah son lo único bueno de la relación de mi padre con esa arpía —expliqué tristemente—. Pero me siento mal por no haber podido evitar que Leah acabara tan manipulada por su madre. Tendrías que verla, cuando me mira lo hace con tanto odio que me parece estar viendo a su madre.

Suspiré tristemente.

—Bueno, pero según me has contado a Seth lo tenía aterrorizado, tal vez Leah también esté asustada... —dijo Fred en un intento de animarme.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, lo de Seth fue diferente. Cuando no me hablaba simplemente me ignoraba y evitaba mirarme, porque creo que se sentía avergonzado de comportarse así, pero se veía presionado por su madre y su hermana. Pero en cambio Leah sí me mira, pero lo hace con odio. Nunca vi a Seth mirarme de esa forma.

Suspiré nuevamente abatida.

—No te desanimes, con el tiempo se dará cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Tú en un año te irás a la universidad y Seth y Leah se quedaran con ella, tendrán tiempo suficiente para conocer su verdadera cara.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió.

—¡Eso es lo que realmente me tiene preocupada!

Iba a añadir algo más, pero de repente Seth se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Vamos, Bella, vente conmigo al agua! —me pidió estirándome del brazo.

Tanto Fred como yo sonreímos por el entusiasmo de Seth.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —le dije entre risas mientras me levantaba.

Cuando tan sólo nos habíamos alejado un par de pasos oímos a Fred.

—¡Muy bonito, dejadme solo aquí! ¡Iros al agua sin mí! —gritó Fred con un tono muy gracioso de victima.

Tanto Seth como yo nos reímos y nos miramos.

Asentimos entre nosotros y fuimos a por él. Cada uno le cogió una mano y le arrastramos al agua con nosotros.

º º º

Ya cerca del mediodía recogimos nuestras cosas y acerqué a Fred a la casa de los Black, donde se estaba alojando. Luego de despedirnos con un pequeño beso quedamos en vernos luego en la heladería, en la cual entraba a trabajar en dos horas.

Seth, en cuanto Fred se bajó, se sentó conmigo en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a pedirme que repitiéramos esto más veces antes de que se terminara el verano.

Seth realmente estaba muy entusiasmado dado que se lo había pasado muy bien y me alegraba. Así es como tendrían que pasar los niños las vacaciones de verano, y no encerrados y asustados en su propia casa.

Cuando aparqué en la entrada de casa comprobé que el coche de Sue volvía a estar aparcado. Lo que quería decir que la bruja había vuelto.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Seth tragaba saliva asustado.

Y aunque yo también estaba preocupada, por lo que pudiera suceder cuando entráramos, intenté fingir que todo estaba bien, debía hacerme la fuerte por Seth.

—¡Vamos, campeón! —le dije animadamente mientras salía del coche.

Él asintió no muy convencido, aunque sí algo más tranquilo de tenerme a su lado. Él sabía que mientras estuviera con él no dejaría que nada malo le pasase.

Dio la vuelta al coche rápidamente y me cogió la mano.

Yo le sonreí intentando transmitirle ánimos. Cosa que pareció funcionar.

Pero, sin duda, no estábamos preparados para la que se nos venía encima...

* * *

**Muchas gracias a: **TrishCullenWinchester, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Rosh Bernal, MarianaYaneth, Miin96, Ruby Mabel, ana, Nelita Cullen Hale, Yuuuuus, bellamasens, Erato, yoyispotter23, liloc.

**Mil gracias también a quienes dejasteis reviews anónimos! n_n**

**Hoy ando con algo de prisa así que la nota de autor es corta. Pero, ya sabéis, dejad reviews y comentad.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene! ^^**


	15. La boda y una despedida muy dolorosa

**Capítulo 15, La boda y una despedida muy dolorosa**

Cuando entramos todo parecía estar relativamente tranquilo. Tan tranquilo que era extraño. Por ejemplo, mi padre ya no estaba tumbado en el sofá durmiendo la mona.

Leah tampoco estaba con el ordenador y a Sue tampoco se la veía por ninguna parte.

Al menos a simple vista porque no tardamos en oírla, seguramente nos había oído entrar.

—¡Seth Clearwater! Ven inmediatamente al salón —le ordenó en un tono muy frío y claramente enfadado.

Seth tembló al oír la voz de su madre apretándome aún más la mano.

Yo le abracé y me agaché a su altura.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No va a pasarte nada, yo estaré a tu lado ¿vale?

Él asintió tranquilizandose un poco.

Me levanté nuevamente y fuimos hasta el salón cogidos de la mano, cosa que cuando Sue vio pareció enfurecerla aún más.

Pero no estaba ella sola, mi padre también estaba a su lado. A la única que no se veía por ninguna parte era a Leah.

Mi padre y Sue estaban sentados en el sofá y a su lado tenían un montón de panfletos pero, desde donde me encontraba, no podía ver qué eran. Mi padre nos miraba muy seriamente, especialmente a mí. Sue era al contrario, a mí me ignoraba y miraba con una frialdad impresionante a su propio hijo.

Éste se escondió detrás de mí todo lo que pudo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté rompiendo el hielo, las miradas incómodas ya me estaban empezando a molestar.

—Sucede que, gracias a ti, me veo obligada a tomar una de las decisiones más duras para mí —exclamó Sue centrando su vista en mí y con un tono totalmente teatral, intentaba fingir que le dolían sus propias palabras—. Dado que mi hijo no quiere obedecerme cuando le digo que no se acerque a ti, porque no eres una buena influencia, he tomado la decisión de enviarle lejos para que siga el buen camino —hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar, volviendo a mirar a Seth—. En terminar el verano te vas a un internado.

Jadeé impresionada por la noticia sin poder creérmelo.

¡No podía hacer eso!

Ahora entendía qué eran esos panfletos. ¡Eran panfletos de internados! Seguramente esta mañana había ido a informarse y por eso no estaba la muy bruja.

Seth, de repente, salió de detrás de mí pero sin soltarme la mano en ningún momento.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡No quiero ir a un internado! —le suplicó Seth empezando a llorar, sabiendo muy bien que su madre no estaba bromeando.

—¡Te lo advertí y no me quisiste hacer caso! ¿Acaso no me expliqué bien cuando os pedí a ti y a Leah que no os acercarais a ella? ¡No creo que sea eso! ¡Ya que Leah sí pareció entenderme! ¡Eres tú quien parece no querer entender las cosas, tú mismo me has obligado a tomar esta decisión! —le empezó a gritar su madre mientras se levantaba del sofá, cosa que provocó que Seth volviera a esconderse detrás de mí.

—P-por favor, mamá... —le volvió a suplicar Seth llorando cada vez más fuerte.

Decidí intervenir.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Seth no ha hecho nada malo! —le grité enfrentándola. Ella no era la única que podía gritar.

Sue miró a Charlie y éste, como un títere manipulable, asintió y se levantó para enfrentarme.

—Isabella, tú mejor que te quedes calladita, que todo esto es culpa tuya —me dijo con voz grave y totalmente molesto.

—¡Charlie! ¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Esa mujer te está manipulando! ¡¿O acaso tú crees que yo soy una mala influencia?! —le grité rabiosa de que no pudiera pensar por sí mismo.

Y, como la noche anterior había comprobado, mi padre nunca parecía dejar de tocar fondo, así me lo demostró una vez más cuando se acercó a mí y me abofeteó. Esta vez sus reflejos no eran lentos.

Era la primera vez que mi padre me ponía la mano encima. Aunque no la primera vez que lo intentaba.

—¡No vuelvas a levantarnos la voz ni a Sue ni a mí! ¡Tú no eres nadie aquí! ¡Y si Sue piensa que es lo mejor es su decisión, es su hijo!

Yo aún tenía la cabeza girada a un lado por la bofetada. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla y le miré.

—¿En qué te has convertido, Charlie? —le susurré totalmente atónita.

Cuando miré por encima de su hombro pude ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Sue en la cara.

Lo había disfrutado. Sue ya me había abofeteado otras veces, pero hasta hoy no había conseguido que mi propio padre me golpeara. Y mira que lo había intentado en múltiples ocasiones, como ayer mismo, pero hoy mi padre ya había perdido la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Porque ese hombre ya no era mi padre.

º º º

Desde la noticia de que Seth iría a un internado las cosas por casa eran insoportables.

Leah parecía ahora no sólo odiarme a mí, sino que también a su hermano. Se la pasaba haciéndole rabiar siempre que podía. Muchas veces cuando salía del trabajo me encontraba a Seth en la calle, esperándome, porque se había ido de casa harto de todo.

En otras circunstancias Sue la hubiera liado gorda al enterarse de que se iba solo hasta mi trabajo y me esperaba, pero ahora se había desentendido totalmente de Seth. Ya le daba igual lo que hiciera, así se lo dijo aquel día cuando le informó del internado, luego de que mi padre me abofeteara: "¡_Hasta que te vayas haz lo que te plazca, porque yo ya estoy harta de ti! Yo me lavo las manos contigo, espero que en ese internado te den la mano dura que tanto necesitas_".

La única a quien Sue seguía prestándole un poco de atención era a Leah, pero sólo para influenciarla aún más en contra mía... y ahora también de Seth. Así lo confirmé una noche, cuando volvía del trabajo, que las oí de casualidad en el salón. Su madre le decía que, para que su hermano volviera al buen camino, las dos tenían que hacerle saber a Seth que su comportamiento no era aceptable. Era por eso que Leah se la pasaba molestándolo.

A Seth todo esto le estaba afectando muy negativamente. Seth era un chico muy alegre por naturaleza, pero ahora ya no reía, ni siquiera sonreía. Se la pasaba todo el día deprimido. Y yo ya no sabía qué hacer para animarle.

Todo esto era una horrible pesadilla.

No soportaba verle en ese estado. Incluso una noche, totalmente desesperada, decidí hablar con Sue.

Le dije que, si no quería que me acercara a su hijo, me alejaría de él, pero que a cambio no le enviara a ese internado. Sabía que Seth no quería ir ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero lo único que conseguí es que Sue se burlara de mí y me confesara los verdaderos motivos de enviarle fuera: "_Si no entiende por las buenas que no quiero que esté contigo, a ver si por las malas empieza a obedecerme. Ese internado se caracteriza por la mano dura, ¿cuánto crees que tardará en terminar odiándote? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que, si me hubiera obedecido y se hubiera mantenido lejos de ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado_".

También intenté hablar con mi padre, pero él no quería saber nada del tema, decía que no me entrometiera, que no era asunto mío. Que eso sólo les concernía a Sue y a Seth.

Fred y yo estábamos intentando que al menos Seth pasara los días que le quedaban aquí lo más felices que pudiera. Así que todas las mañanas le sacábamos a algún sitio. Al parque, a la playa, al centro comercial, a la piscina, al parque de atracciones y todos los sitios que se nos ocurrían.

Pero nada de eso consiguió animar a Seth.

Lo que más me dolía era cuando le tenía que dejar por las tardes para irme a trabajar. Sobretodo cuando me lo encontraba en la calle esperándome al terminar. Yo le había dicho que no tenía por qué esperar fuera, que entrara dentro, pero él decía que no quería molestarme y, a pesar de que le decía que no era una ninguna molestia, siempre me esperaba fuera.

En estos momentos odiaba profundamente tanto a Sue como a mi padre. Eran un par de monstruos. Nunca les perdonaría lo que le estaban haciendo a Seth.

Lo único que hacía que no perdiera la cordura era Fred. Él había estado a mi lado apoyándome siempre que le había necesitado. Me alegraba tenerle a mi lado. La verdad es que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien imprescindible en mi vida.

Por lo que mi propósito de empezar de cero este verano y olvidarme definitivamente de Edward había dado sus frutos. Porque ya no sentía ni esa opresión en el pecho cuando pensaba en Edward. Definitivamente Edward Cullen era parte de mi pasado y ahora estaba segura.

Con Fred a mi lado todo iría bien. Pero... no todo es eterno. Y las vacaciones de verano no tardarían en terminarse y Fred tendría que marcharse con su familia.

Era un tema del que hasta ahora no habíamos hablado, pero tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo. Teníamos que ver qué pasaría con nuestra relación.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura es de que no quería perderle.

Otra de las cosas que últimamente no dejaban de rondar por mi mente era Emmett. ¿Habría conseguido arreglar las cosas con Rosalie? Un verano es bastante largo, y Emmett era un chico de muchos recursos, por lo que algo me decía que, si aún no lo había conseguido, no tardaría en hacerlo, él nunca se daba por vencido. Esperaba sinceramente que cuando regresara lo hiciera de la mano de Rosalie.

La verdad es que todo lo que sucedió con Emmett había perdido importancia este verano para mí, en aquel momento fue una de las peores cosas que me pudieron suceder, pero este verano todo lo de Sue me había afectado mucho y me había dado cuenta de que lo de Emmett fue sólo un error y quien no lo quisiera entender allá ellos. Había problemas peores de los que preocuparme.

Además, me sirvió para ver que quien yo creía mi media naranja no confiaba absolutamente en mí. Ésa no era la clase de persona que yo quería a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

Aunque, obviamente, no es que me dejara de importar lo sucedido, es sólo que ya no era el fin del mundo como lo fue al principio. En aquel momento me sentía basura pensando no sólo que había perdido al amor de mi vida, sino que había roto otra pareja. Y, aunque me seguía doliendo todo esto, había conseguido sobrellevarlo para levantarme y seguir adelante.

º º º

El día de la boda desgraciadamente llegó.

No fue una boda a lo grande, más bien fue algo pequeño. Más que nada porque ninguno de los dos tenía muchos amigos que digamos. Y no me extrañaba ¿quién querría ser amigo de una bruja o de un borracho manipulable como lo era mi padre?

Yo ni siquiera pensaba acudir, pero Seth me dijo que él no quería ir solo, a él sí le obligaban a ir más que nada por las apariencias. Así que no tuve más remedio que ir para acompañar a Seth.

Quise invitar a Fred, Jacob y Nessie para que al menos ese día no fuera tan horrible y poder tenerles a mi lado, pero no me dejaron, Sue decía que ya suficiente si me dejaban ir a mí. ¡Cómo si yo quisiera ir a la estúpida boda! Si no hubiera sido por Seth no me hubieran visto por ahí ni en pintura.

Mi padre y Sue se fueron de luna de miel y yo me quedé cuidando de Seth y Leah. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para intentar hablar con Leah, pero ¡que equivocada estaba! Leah cogió el ordenador con el que siempre estaba y se lo llevó a su habitación, para no tener ni siquiera que vernos a su hermano y a mí.

Se pasó todo el tiempo encerrada en su cuarto. Cuando yo la llamaba para el desayuno, la comida y la cena me ignoraba por completo. Aún así yo sabía que tenía que comer, por lo que siempre le dejaba el plato puesto.

Y no era hasta que yo y Seth no estábamos por la cocina, cuando ella salía silenciosamente y se lo entraba a su cuarto. Porque luego siempre aparecía el plato vacío de vuelta en la mesa.

Me alegraba al menos de que se lo comiera, aunque fuera de esa forma.

º º º

Después de una semana Charlie y Sue regresaron. Sin duda ese par estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos tenían la misma incapacidad para ser padres.

Yo de Charlie ya no esperaba nada y por eso no me sorprendió que cuando llegó ni siquiera me saludara. Es que ni siquiera yo quería que lo hiciera, porque no soportaba ni siquiera mirarle.

Sue a la única que saludó secamente fue a Leah, pude ver cómo Seth esperaba al menos una muestra de cariño, pero su madre le ignoró por completo. Y, aunque Seth no dijo nada, sé que le dolió.

Porque se sentía totalmente rechazado por su propia madre e incluso por su hermana. Ahora mismo tan sólo me tenía a mí. Pero dentro de poco las cosas cambiarían, ya que las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin. Y no quería ni imaginar lo mal que lo pasaría en el internado. Sobretodo después de que Sue me dijera que era un internado que se caracterizaba por la mano dura.

Yo ya no sabía qué hacer para evitar que le enviaran allí. Había agotado todos los recursos que tenía a mi alcance, desgraciadamente esto ya estaba fuera de mis manos.

º º º

Ya tan sólo quedaban unos pocos días de las vacaciones de verano y Seth ya estaba preparando sus cosas para el internado.

Verle haciendo el equipaje me partía el corazón. Lo peor de todo es que hoy era el día. Hoy se iba con su madre a coger un avión hasta el internado, porque la muy desgraciada le enviaba bien lejos.

Cuando terminó las maletas se coló silenciosamente en mi habitación, ya que su madre le estaba esperando abajo para llevárselo.

Yo estaba intentando dejar de llorar para que Seth me viera fuerte, pero no lo conseguía. Y es que me dolía demasiado el hecho de que se fuera, porque no sabía cuándo le volvería a ver.

Yo me sequé las lágrimas como pude y le miré.

Y me sorprendí al ver que me estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—No llores, Bella. No es tu culpa. Además ¿nos volveremos a ver, verdad?

Yo asentí sin estar muy segura, ya que él se iba lejos de aquí y yo el año que viene me iría a la universidad, lejos de casa, con el propósito de no regresar nunca.

Y me daba la sensación de que Seth no regresaría ni en vacaciones, porque su madre le enviaba fuera precisamente para separarlo de mí de una vez por todas.

—Entonces, todo está bien. Además, tal vez no sea tan malo, lo he estado pensando y no creo que un internado pueda dar más miedo que mamá cuando está enfadada ¿no crees?

Soltó una pequeña risita, pero yo no pude reírme esta vez con él.

Porque estando aquí yo podía protegerle, pero cuando estuviera en ese internado yo ya no estaría a su lado para cuidarlo.

Seth se acercó corriendo hasta mí y me abrazó.

—No llores, por favor, Bella. No quiero que nos despidamos de esta forma, me recuerda al funeral de mi papá. Todos estaban llorando y era porque no le íbamos a volver a ver. Pero tú y yo sí nos volveremos a ver... —de repente noté que la voz se le había quebrado—. ¡Prométemelo, Bella! ¡Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver!

Yo le abracé lo más fuerte que pude y cerré los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Te lo prometo, Seth.

Y no sólo se lo prometí a él. Sino que me juré a mí misma que costase lo que costase le volvería a ver.

—¡Seth, baja de una maldita vez! —la voz de Sue rompió el momento y fue la hora de separarnos.

Cuando Seth estaba a punto de salir por la puerta me despedí por última vez.

—Cuídate mucho, Seth —mi voz sonaba totalmente quebrada, pero me contuve de no volver a llorar.

Él se giró y asintió.

—Hasta pronto, Bella —se despidió con la mano y salió de mi habitación.

—Hasta pronto, Seth... —susurré en voz baja totalmente destrozada por su marcha.

* * *

**Bueno, ya falta menos para que Emmett regrese (y con él el resto de los Cullen U.U), para ser más exacta en dos capítulos tendréis noticias de Emmett. Más aparte en esa misma semana empezaré a subir los outtakes, el primero será precisamente un momento de las vacaciones de Emmett que todo el mundo ha estado esperando. **

**Muchisimas gracias a: **TrishCullenWinchester, Maya Cullen Masen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, LoreMolina, karen depattinson 9, Ruby Mabel, Nelita Cullen Hale, janalez, dsl-cullen. **También gracias a quien dejó el review anonimo, ya sea anonimo o no, todos son importantes! ^^**

**Ya sabéis, dejad reviews y comentad, nos leemos el próximo lunes! ^_^**


	16. El fin de las vacaciones

**Capítulo 16, El fin de las vacaciones**

Hacía ya dos días que Seth se había ido, dos días que me habían parecido como dos años. La casa sin él se sentía tan vacía. Mi padre últimamente se la pasaba borracho viendo la tele. Y Sue malmetiéndole a Leah todo lo que podía. Yo me la pasaba en el trabajo y con Fred todo el tiempo que me era posible para no estar en casa.

Pero no conseguía sacarme a Seth de la cabeza y es que le extrañaba mucho. Él no se merecía lo que le habían hecho.

Y es que lo único que sabía de él es que estaba en un internado bien lejos de casa. Pero Sue no soltaba prenda ni del nombre del internado y mucho menos sobre algún teléfono de contacto. Seth y yo habíamos quedado en que él me llamaría en cuanto pudiera. O sino hablar por el messenger si podía conectarse, ya que suponíamos de que al menos tenían que haber ordenadores para los internados ¡estábamos en el siglo XXI!, pero por ahora nada de eso había sucedido.

—¿Otra vez estás pensando en Seth? —me preguntó Fred.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón de los Black. Nessie y Jake habían salido a dar una vuelta. Y tanto el padre de Jake, como los padres de Nessie y Fred, habían salido a tomar algo a la ciudad.

Por lo que después del trabajo Fred me había invitado a pasar un rato a solas en casa. Me pareció que sería una buena oportunidad para sacar un tema que había sido tabú para nosotros durante todo el verano.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso. Ahora me gustaría hablar de otra cosa... —le dije enderezándome en el sofá.

Estábamos viendo una película que habíamos alquilado y ahora estaban saliendo los créditos finales.

Fred me miró curioso.

—¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? —solté al fin.

No hizo falta que diera más detalles, él sabía tan bien como yo de lo que estaba hablando. Y es que habíamos atrasado tanto este tema que ya no podíamos dejarlo pasar más, porque mañana por la noche Fred se iba con su familia de vuelta a Phoenix, porque al día siguiente tendría que coger un vuelo hasta Alaska, donde estaba su universidad.

Instantáneamente me vinieron a la cabeza los Cullen, puesto que Alaska es donde estaban de vacaciones...

Meneé la cabeza intentando sacar eso de mis pensamientos, ahora estaba en algo importante.

Fred no podía simplemente quedarse aquí por mí. Pero yo tampoco quería que esto terminara.

Fred suspiró.

—Te parecerá egoísta, pero quisiera que te vinieras conmigo —dijo suspirando nuevamente, él parecía pasarlo tan mal como yo ante la idea de separarnos—. Pero sé que es imposible, al menos este año...

Le miré confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bella, ¿nunca te has planteado estudiar en la universidad de Alaska? Podríamos estar juntos, yo allí tengo mi propio apartamento y las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

¿La universidad de Alaska? La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado porque allí no estaba la carrera que yo quería. Aunque habían otras que no me desagradaban, como magisterio o literatura si no recordaba mal, porque cuando estuve buscando dónde estaba la de veterinaria me tocó mirar bastantes universidades.

Pero irme allí sería renunciar a la carrera que verdaderamente quería estudiar. Aunque... tal vez el sacrificio valía la pena si podía estar a su lado.

—Mmm... no sé, tendría que pensármelo —le contesté porque aún no estaba del todo convencida.

—No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora, aún tienes todo un año por delante. Pero, por favor, piénsatelo ¿sí?

Asentí. Eso haría.

—Pero ¿y de mientras? ¿qué será de nosotros este año? —le volví a preguntar.

—Pues aunque me duela tendremos que estar separados un año, aunque nos veremos en vacaciones. Tenemos navidad, semana santa y algún que otro puente. ¡Nos las apañaremos, Bella! —añadió al ver que yo estaba cada vez más triste—. Además, te llamaré todos los días ¿sí?

—Eso es lo que se dice siempre en estos casos, pero luego todo se va a la mierda... —repliqué bastante desanimada de pensar que pronto se marcharía y realmente tenía mucho miedo de que la distancia estropeara la relación.

De repente Fred me cogió las manos y me levantó la barbilla, ya que yo estaba mirando al suelo.

—Te prometo que eso no va a pasar, Bella. Me gustas demasiado y no voy a perderte por nada del mundo. Un año pasa rápido. Además, piénsate lo de venirte a Alaska, volveríamos a estar juntos.

º º º

La verdad es que había estado pensando seriamente en la propuesta de Fred. Y sinceramente no encontraba muchas pegas a irme a Alaska, la única era que tenía que renunciar a lo que realmente quería estudiar.

Pero si me iba con Fred eso significaría también menos gastos, ya que Fred me ofrecía su casa gratis, decía que no pensaba cobrarle a su novia por vivir con él.

Y aunque al principio me había negado a que me dejara vivir gratis en su casa él había insistido.

Decía que él era gustoso de ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera para que pudiese estudiar.

Todo lo contrario a mi padre, que a lo único que me ayudaría es a echarme de una patada de casa.

Y es que si no aceptaba la propuesta de Fred, sí, podría irme a la universidad que tenía pensada desde un principio y estudiar lo que quería, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo podría mantenerme? Para ser sinceros no había ahorrado tanto este verano como para poder independizarme en la universidad ¡ni siquiera me llegaba para la matricula!

El plan este verano era encontrar otro trabajo por las mañanas, pero no había habido suerte, por lo que los pocos ahorros que tenía eran de la heladería. Y me daba la sensación de que iba a fundirmelos todos en el material escolar de este año, algo me decía que Charlie no iba a darme un centavo y me tocaría gastarme lo poco que había ganado.

De todas formas, tomara la decisión que tomara respecto a mi futuro, al final tendría que encontrar otro trabajo por las tardes y empezar a ahorrar algo. Ya que mi trabajo en la heladería había terminado, era tan sólo un contrato de verano. Por lo que ya había empezado a buscar ofertas de trabajo que se adaptaran a mis horarios.

Tendría que aprender a compaginar estudios y trabajo si quería tener algo ahorrado cuando me fuera a la universidad, ya fuera a la de Alaska o a la otra.

º º º

Fred y yo estábamos pasando nuestra última tarde juntos. En menos de tres horas se iría con su familia. Jake también estaba despidiéndose de Nessie a solas.

Habíamos decidido que esta tarde íbamos a disfrutarla al máximo, ya que hasta Navidades no nos volveríamos a ver.

Por eso habíamos decidido venir hasta Port Angeles, para pasear por el mismo parque que paseamos en nuestra "primera cita no oficial" como la llamaba Fred. Aquella vez en la que Nessie y Jacob nos dejaron a solas.

Estábamos sentados en un banco, viendo el atardecer, mientras los niños jugaban delante de nosotros con los columpios.

—Y dime ¿cómo son tus amigos de la universidad? —le pregunté mientras le daba un mordisco a mi helado de vainilla. Ahora era mi turno de comer helados y no de servirlos.

—Pues son geniales, te encantarán. La pequeñaja del grupo es una chica llamada Bree, siempre está bromeando y le encantan las fiestas. Y luego está Diego, él es un poco más serio pero es un tío legal —se notaba que estaba muy orgulloso de sus amigos por cómo hablaba de ellos—. Diego y Bree llevan saliendo unos cuatro años. La verdad es que nunca pensé que sentiría lo mismo que siente Diego por Bree, de hecho, me la pasaba cachondeándome de él por eso y ahora ¡mírame! Estoy totalmente colgado por ti. ¡Cuando Diego se entere no me va a dejar en paz! Es como si ya oyera sus risas —dijo fingiendo un falso estremecimiento.

Yo me reí.

—Vaya, me están entrando ganas de conocerles.

—Créeme que Bree no va a callarse hasta que os presente en persona ¡de hecho, me da la sensación de que se vendrá escondida en mi maletero cuando venga por Navidades con tal de conocerte!

Ambos nos reímos ante su ocurrencia.

—¡Qué exagerado eres! —exclamé mientras le daba un pequeño empujón de broma.

Él rodó los ojos.

—¡Cómo se nota que no la conoces!

Lo dijo de tal forma y puso una expresión tan graciosa que volvimos a reírnos mientras nos imaginábamos a Bree escondida en el maletero.

Ya tenía ganas de poder ponerles cara a los amigos de mi novio.

º º º

Cuando aparqué delante de la casa de los Black ninguno de los dos salió del coche. Ambos sabíamos que ésta era la despedida final.

—Oye, Bella, antes de irme... —empezó a rebuscar algo en su bolsillo hasta que pareció encontrarlo y sacó la mano cerrada en un puño—. Quería darte esto. Dado que no estaré por tu cumpleaños te lo doy por adelantado.

Abrió la mano y vi un anillo de plata precioso.

—Oh, Fred... no tendrías que haberte molestado —le dije mientras lo cogía y lo miraba más de cerca.

El anillo era completamente hermoso.

—Tiene una inscripción —me dijo cogiéndome el anillo de las manos y señalándome el anillo por dentro.

Fijé mi vista, ya que estaba oscuro al ser de noche, y lo leí.

_Bella & Fred_

Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse el anillo y acto seguido le planté un morreo en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa.

—Ésta es mi forma de darte las gracias —le dije juguetona.

Él sonrió aún más.

—Entonces tendré que regalarte cosas más a menudo —contestó siguiéndome el juego.

Luego de eso entramos en la casa y vimos que los Wolfe estaban bastante ajetreados, bajando maletas y yendo de aquí para allá. Me despedí también de Nessie y de su cachorrito, el cual Jacob no quería ver ni en pintura, seguía afirmando que el perro le tenía manía y parecía bastante deseoso de que su novia se lo llevase ya, aunque la parte que no le gustaba de eso es que su novia se iba con el perro.

Y también me despedí de los padres de Fred y Nessie. Por lo visto les había caído muy bien y decían que esperaban verme pronto, cosa que pareció sacar de sus casillas a Jacob en plan broma, ya que dijo que a él lo más agradable que le había dicho el padre de Nessie era que como le hiciese daño a su hija le partía las piernas, y en cambio a mí me decía que era un encanto y que hacía muy buena pareja con su hijo.

Por lo que todos reímos ante el comentario de Jacob.

El señor Wolfe se acercó hasta él y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro para sorpresa de todos, especialmente para Jake. Aunque lo que de verdad sorprendió a Jake fueron luego sus palabras: "_Eres un buen chico, Jacob Black_".

Eso pareció avergonzarle un poco, pero pude ver que se sentía feliz de haber logrado aunque fuera ese pequeño acercamiento con el padre de su novia.

Y, desgraciadamente luego de eso, lo que tanto había temido sucedió... Fred se fue junto a su familia, obligándome a despedirme, por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, de otra de las personas más importantes de mi vida en estos momentos.

º º º

Fred se había ido hacía ya un día y medio, supuse que a estas horas estaría en un avión en dirección a Alaska. Yo me encontraba preparando todo para el regreso a la escuela, ya que mañana era el primer día de clase. Me moría de ganar por volver a ver a Emmett.

Era una verdadera faena haber estado incomunicados todo el verano por su castigo, pero lo bueno era que el verano ya había pasado y mañana mismo volvería a verle.

Estaba terminando de guardar unas cosas cuando oí el sonido del messenger, alguien acababa de iniciar sesión, miré y vi que era Brian.

La verdad es que últimamente Brian ya no me parecía un tipo tan increíble. Y es que cada vez se había vuelto más insistente y me estaba empezando a cansar de esto. Una vez llegó incluso a pedirme que le diera mi dirección, porque quería mandarme un regalo por mi cumpleaños. Le dije que no hacía falta y que no quería ningún regalo, ¡iba listo si pensaba que le iba a dar mi dirección! ¡Ni que estuviera loca!

Sobretodo con tanto loco que hay suelto por el mundo...

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¡Hola, cuanto tiempo sin hablar!_

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Mmm... sí, he estado ocupada._

Y era cierto, entre el trabajo y todas las broncas familiares no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de conectarme. Llevábamos como una o dos semanas sin hablar, algo raro, ya que antes hablábamos todos los días. Pero desde que vi lo insistente que podía ser estaba intentando alejarme.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Me estaba preguntando si podríamos quedar un día de estos para tomar algo. Me encantaría conocerte en persona. _

Fruncí el ceño ante su proposición.

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **No creo que eso sea posible._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¿Por qué?_

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Porque me estoy dando cuenta de que tú quieres algo más que una amistad virtual. Y yo no. Así de simple. Además, no creo que a mi novio le hiciera mucha gracia saber que quedo con tíos que he conocido por internet._

Sonreí. A ver qué decía a eso. Hasta ahora no había visto la necesidad de decirle que tenía novio, pero no porque quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, sino porque no me pareció necesario ya que él tampoco me hablaba nunca de su vida privada, de hecho, a veces me daba la sensación de que no era quien decía ser. Decía que tenía mi misma edad, pero muchas veces me hablaba de una forma que estaba lejos de ser la de un adolescente.

Por lo que no podía evitar pensar que este tío me había estado mintiendo desde el primer día. Pero ya no sólo por eso, sino por otros pequeños detalles en los que últimamente me había estado fijando. Obviamente eran sólo suposiciones. No estaba comprobado. Tal vez estaba exagerando, la cuestión era que ya no me sentía a gusto con esta amistad virtual.

Y mucho menos cuando no paraba de insistirme en que le diera datos personales míos, como mi dirección o mi teléfono.

Aunque sí me había fijado en que siempre lo camuflaba todo muy bien, para que no sonara tan directo cuando me pedía mis datos personales, tal vez si yo fuera más pequeña hubiera caído, pero a estas alturas de la vida no iba a engatusarme así como así.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Tu novio no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que suceda entre tú y yo. Podemos pasarla muy bien juntos..._

Esto era increible. Ahora era cuando Brian estaba mostrando su verdadera cara. En el momento en el que le había dejado las cosas claras era cuando dejaba relucir sus verdaderas intenciones.

_**HadaDeNoche dice: **Entre tú y yo no va a pasar nada. De hecho, hoy es la última vez que hablamos. Esto se termina aquí y ahora._

Iba a desconectarme, pero Brian fue más rápido y le dio tiempo a escribir.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Eso está por verse, zorra._

Tras leer lo que me escribió me desconecté inmediatamente. Porque realmente lo último que me había puesto me había dado escalofríos y ya no por el insulto, sino por la amenaza.

¿Quién era realmente CaballeroSolitario?

* * *

**¿Quién será...? U.U**

**Muchísimas gracias a: **Maya Cullen Masen, Miin96, gabyhyatt, Andrea 14 de Cullen, LoreMolina, karen depattinson 9, Gisset, TrishCullenWinchester, Ruby Mabel, SkyAnngel, Nelita Cullen Hale, dsl-cullen, janalez, Daniela. **También gracias a quien dejó el review anónimo.**

**Y ya sabéis, dejad reviews y comentad, nos vemos el próximo lunes! ^^**


	17. La elección

**Capítulo 17, La elección**

Para ser sincera había pasado una mala noche. Y ya no sólo por la conversación con Brian, sino por todo un poco. Echaba mucho de menos a Seth y Fred.

Estaba bastante triste de no tener noticias aún de Seth. Con Fred en cambio sí había conseguido hablar ayer por la noche, después de desconectarme del messenger.

Decidí no contarle nada para no preocuparle, total, era una tontería, al fin y al cabo ¿qué podía hacer Brian?

Nada. Porque yo nunca le había dado ningún dato personal mío, tan sólo el nombre. Incluso le mentí cuando me preguntó que de dónde era, le dije que de Seattle. Y Seattle no es precisamente una ciudad pequeña, hay muchas personas que se llamaban Isabella, por lo que le sería difícil localizarme entre todas ellas. Más teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera vivo en Seattle.

Pero decidí no pensar más en eso y me levanté algo animada pensando en que hoy volvería a ver a Emmett.

Hoy al fin sabría si había conseguido volver con Rosalie.

Aunque eso también quería decir que TODOS los Cullen estaban de nuevo en Forks. Incluido Edward. Pero gratamente me di cuenta de que al pensar en que le volvería a ver no me afectó, al menos no como me hubiera afectado en el pasado.

Porque definitivamente le había olvidado durante este verano.

Me duché y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, deseosa de llegar ya al instituto y abrazar a Em de una vez por todas. Cuando bajé abajo vi a Sue y Charlie desayunando. Mi padre llevaba ya puesto su traje de policía y Sue aún iba en pijama, ambos estaban desayunando.

Supuse que Leah estaría en su cuarto desayunando delante del ordenador, como había tomado por costumbre, y es que desde que se había agenciado el ordenador para su cuarto no había quien la sacara de ahí.

Aunque hoy tendría que despegarse a la fuerza, ya que para ella también era su primer día de colegio.

Fui hasta la nevera y cogí algo para desayunar.

º º º

Estaba muerta de los nervios. Había llegado al instituto hacía unos minutos y estaba buscando con la mirada el Jeep de Emmett, pero al comprobar que no estaba por ninguna parte entendí que aún no había llegado, así que me quedé al lado de mi coche esperándolo.

El instituto se estaba empezando a llenar de gente nuevamente después de las vacaciones, era como si todo volviera a la normalidad.

De repente delante de mí pasó Angela Weber y me saludó con la mano, le devolví el saludo. Iba cogida de la mano de un chico, supuse que su novio.

La verdad es que Angela había sido una muy buena niñera, imaginé que cuando se enterara que Seth estaba en un internado también se entristecería, porque también le había tomado mucho cariño.

Y no era para menos, todo quien conociera a Seth se encariñaba de él.

No fue hasta que aparté mi vista de Angela que vi que el Volvo de Edward, junto al Jeep de Emmett, aparecían por la entrada del aparcamiento.

Aparcaron a unos cuatro coches de distancia de mí. Los primeros en bajar fueron los ocupantes del Volvo.

Edward el primero.

Me le quedé mirando y él pareció darse cuenta ya que me devolvió la mirada. Pero rápidamente la desvió para dar la vuelta a su coche y abrir la puerta del copiloto, de donde salió Tanya. En cuanto estuvo fuera del coche comprendí que Tanya ya tenía lo que había querido desde un principio.

Tenía a Edward.

Porque, cuando Tanya le besó en mitad aparcamiento, él no la rechazó.

Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que volverle a ver no me era tan indiferente y mucho menos cuando se estaba morreando con Tanya.

Bajé la mirada y vi el anillo.

Entonces recordé que lo de Edward era pasado, ahora mi presente era Fred.

Supuse que era normal que me doliese un poco ver a mi ex con otra chica, más aún cuando esa chica se aprovechó de lo que sucedió para quitármelo.

Pero sólo era eso, reacciones normales tras una ruptura. Nada más.

Volví a levantar la vista y vi que del Volvo también estaban saliendo Alice y Jasper. Pero a la que no veía por ningún lado era a Rosalie.

¿Podría ser que viniera en el Jeep de Emmett?

Me fijé en el Jeep cuando se abrió y me emocioné al volver a ver a mi mejor amigo, el cual dio la vuelta al Jeep y abrió la puerta del copiloto, ayudando a salir a Rosalie, que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Sonreí automáticamente.

¡Emmett había vuelto con Rosalie! ¡Qué alegría!

Estaba dudando entre acercarme o no. Me moría de ganas de abrazar a Emmett, pero pensé que tal vez Rosalie no lo viera con buenos ojos y lo que menos quería era volver a estropear lo que había entre ellos. Pero no hizo falta que siguiera dudando sobre qué hacer, porque Edward señaló en mi dirección dirigiéndose a Emmett, el cual me miró.

Y, después de besar a Rosalie en la boca, empezó a acercarse a mí mientras sus hermanos y su novia le miraban.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Em! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, te he extrañado una barbaridad! —exclamé emocionada cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia de mí y no pude controlar más mis ganas de abrazarle, por lo que me abalancé para hacerlo, pero él puso las manos en medio indicándome que me detuviera.

—Espera, Bella —me indicó con una voz que no era normal en él.

Yo le miré confundida y me eché hacia atrás, ya que me había acercado demasiado cuando iba a abrazarle.

—¿Em? ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté dudosa. Él parecía algo nervioso, como si tuviera que decirme algo pero no supiera cómo hacerlo.

Suspiró en un intento de tomar valor y habló al fin.

—Bella, no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Pude ver que a la misma vez que me decía eso me miraba con tristeza.

Yo estaba congelada en mi sitio. No me sentía así desde que Edward me dijo esas cosas tan crueles en la playa.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso, Em? —le pregunté aún estupefacta.

Él se rascó la cabeza bastante incómodo y suspiró nuevamente

—Viene a que soy un puto cobarde —le miré aún más confundida—. Supongo que has visto que he vuelto con Rose ¿no?

Asentí aún en shock

—Pues no fue fácil, Bella. A cada día que pasaba sentía que la estaba perdiendo cada vez más, y por eso... —se calló, buscando la mejor forma de continuar, por detrás de su hombro pude ver que los Cullen y los Hale nos seguían observando ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?— vendí mi alma para recuperarla.

Si esto fuera una escena de dibujos animados encima de mi cabeza habría un montón de interrogatorios, mostrando que cada vez estaba más confundida.

—No te entiendo, Emmett —le dije igual de confusa que al principio.

—Rose me pidió, como condición para volver, que no volviera a acercarme a ti. Me dijo que si seguía mi amistad contigo la perdía a ella para siempre. Me tocó elegir, Bella, y yo no puedo estar sin Rose, por eso... —se rascó nuevamente la cabeza sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, por eso terminé yo la frase por él.

—La elegiste a ella ¿no? —dije sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

Él asintió con tristeza en su mirada.

Yo asentí de igual forma, asimilando la situación.

Entonces comprendí que cuando aquel día, antes de las vacaciones, me dijo que recuperaría a Rosalie a cualquier precio no mentía. Yo había sido el precio que había tenido que pagar.

—Bella, por favor, no me odies. Estaba desesperado y...

Levanté las manos indicándole que se callara.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Emmett. Lo que realmente me importa es que seas feliz y sé que sólo puedes serlo cuando estás con ella. Así que no te preocupes que lo entiendo. Cuídate, Emmett —le dije intentando no echarme a llorar y me fui a paso ligero hacia la entrada, dando por terminada la conversación.

Ya no había nada más que decir.

Emmett había elegido y yo ya no podía formar parte de su vida.

Pero no podía reprocharle nada, ya que al fin y al cabo yo fui la responsable de que Emmett se hubiera visto obligado a llegar hasta esos extremos para recuperarla.

Además, su felicidad estaba por encima de cualquier cosa. No soportaría saber que perdió la oportunidad de recuperar a Rosalie sólo por seguir su amistad conmigo.

Ahora entendía qué estaban esperando Edward, Rosalie y compañía. Estaban viendo cómo Emmett me decía que ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos.

º º º

El último año de instituto no sería fácil. Oficialmente me había quedado sin amigos ahí dentro. De hecho, en clase me tocó sentarme sola, Emmett volvió a sentarse con Rosalie. Y, aunque había pasado todo un verano, yo parecía seguir siendo la apestada, ya que nadie quiso sentarse conmigo.

Pero decidí que eso no me afectara, estaba mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Lo que sí realmente me tenía afectada era lo de Emmett. Estuve haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarme a llorar en mitad de la clase.

Y es que sentía que había perdido a una persona muy importante para mí como lo era Emmett. Últimamente no paraba de perder a las personas que más me importaban. Primero fue Seth, luego Fred y ahora Emmett. ¿A quién más me quedaba por perder?

º º º

A la hora del almuerzo decidí comer fuera, ya que sería algo embarazoso sentarme sola en la cafetería, así que decidí sentarme bajo el mismo árbol en el que me sentaba con Emmett el curso pasado.

Pude ver como se me quedaban mirando el resto de estudiantes al verme comer sola y se reían, pero les ignoré.

Saqué un libro de lectura y me puse a leerlo mientras almorzaba.

Sin embargo, no tardé en notar que no me concentraba, ya que sin poder evitarlo no me podía quitar de la cabeza lo de Emmett... y, extrañamente, tampoco podía quitarme el hecho de que ahora Edward y Tanya estaban juntos. No hacía falta una confirmación, porque los hechos hablaban por sí solos, era más que evidente.

Y encima estaba lo de Seth. ¿Cómo estaría pasando su primer día de clase en el internado? ¿habría hecho amigos?

¿Y Fred? ¿me extrañaría en estos momentos tanto como yo a él?

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a mí, hasta que ese alguien se puso de cuclillas a mi altura.

—¿Podemos hablar, Bella? —volver a escuchar a Edward pronunciar mi nombre me trajo muchos recuerdos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a: **yoyispotter23, Maya Cullen Masen, gabyhyatt, Daniela, karen depattinson 9, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Miin96, LoreMolina, MaariiTwilighter, Ruby Mabel, Timberlake, Nelita Cullen Hale, Gisset, dsl-cullen, janalez. **También gracias al review anónimo! ^^**

**El miércoles subiré el primer outtake, aviso desde ya que los outtakes no tienen día fijo como el fic, los subiré cuando me parezca oportuno.**

**El primero será precisamente el momento en el que Emmett y Rosalie arreglaron las cosas, para que podáis entender por qué Emmett ha tomado la decisión que ha tomado, creedme cuando os digo que no le ha sido fácil elegir.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, comentad y dejad reviews. Nos leemos en los outtakes o el próximo lunes! ^^**

**P.D: los outtakes los subiré aparte, para encontrarlos sólo tendréis que entrar en mi perfil, seguramente con el título: "Outtakes de El error".**


	18. Lo siento

**Capítulo 18, Lo siento**

_Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a mí, hasta que ese alguien se puso de cuclillas a mi altura._

—_¿Podemos hablar, Bella? —volver a escuchar a Edward pronunciar mi nombre me trajo muchos recuerdos._

Mi primer impulso fue sobresaltarme, no me esperaba esto.

¿De qué querría hablar?

Curiosa por descubrirlo asentí, aunque no pude evitar que de repente lo sucedido aquella noche en la playa volviera a mí y es que aquella vez fue nuestra última conversación. ¿Ésta sería igual de mala o tal vez peor? Pero, sin embargo, cuando se me había acercado no me había hablado con odio como antes, lo había hecho de forma neutral.

Edward se sentó enfrente mío y me miró.

Ambos nos quedamos callados en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunté al cabo de un rato, aunque extrañamente no me importaría quedarme así, con él a mi lado nuevamente...

¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando?! ¡Él era parte del pasado y punto!

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Fui un capullo aquel día en la playa. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarte así —agachó la mirada y se apretó el puente de la nariz como si estuviera molesto con él mismo—. Todo lo que dije es mentira, Bella. Tú no eres como tu madre, tú eres mucho mejor. Pero aquel día, al verte con ese tío, me enfurecí tanto que perdí el control de mí mismo. Sé que eso no es excusa, pero te puedo asegurar que no he tenido un momento de paz desde entonces. Por eso quiero pedirte disculpas, Bella —exclamó mientras volvía a mirarme a la cara.

Me quedé boquiabierta. No me podía creer que Edward se estuviera disculpando.

Ahora sí le reconocía, éste sí era el Edward del que alguna vez había estado enamorada.

Pero sinceramente no sabía qué decir, estaba sin palabras.

—También quiero disculparme por lo que te dije, de que nadie podría llegar a quererte nunca. ¡Es una total blasfemia! Porque yo mismo te he querido más que a nada en el mundo —hablaba en pasado y nuevamente sentí esa opresión tan molesta en el pecho—. Y ahora que he tenido tiempo para pensar me he dado cuenta de que fui muy injusto contigo respecto a todo.

¿Eso incluiría lo de Emmett? Edward pareció adivinar en lo que estaba pensando.

—Y sí, respecto a lo de mi hermano y tú también. De hecho, el otro día estuve hablando con él y aclaramos las cosas. Ahora estoy convencido de que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero no me malentiendas, que lo entienda no quiere decir que lo pueda perdonar. Porque esa herida aún sigue abierta, Bella.

Yo aún estaba en estado de shock. Pero decidí que ya era mi turno de hablar.

—Vaya... no me esperaba esto —le dije sinceramente, reponiéndome del shock, y tragué saliva—. Me alegra descubrir que no te has convertido en el capullo que parecías en la playa. Me alegra ver que sigues siendo tú.

Él sonrió por primera vez en meses, al menos era la primera vez que yo le veía sonreír en meses.

—Sí, sigo siendo yo. Pero ahora hay cambios en mi vida, Bella. No sé si lo sabes ya o no, pero... quiero que te enteres por mí oficialmente... estoy saliendo con Tanya.

—Lo he imaginado... —le respondí simplemente. No sabía muy bien qué se debía decir en estos casos, cuanto tu ex te dice que está saliendo con alguien más.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo.

Aunque por un momento estuve tentada a preguntarle si la quería de verdad. Pero me contuve. No era asunto mío.

—Bella, si me he acercado a ti hoy es porque, primero, quería disculparme y, segundo, porque no quería que termináramos tan mal, créeme que este verano he estado pensando mucho en todo esto y, aunque no me resulta fácil estar aquí en estos momentos, sé que es necesario —paró un momento para tomar aire—. ¿Crees que puedes perdonarme por lo que te dije aquel día en la playa?

Se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta.

La verdad era que sus palabras me habían herido mucho, incluso demasiado tal vez. Pero él no era el único que había cometido errores en el pasado, yo también. Y sabía lo que se sentía cuando te equivocas y lo mal que lo pasas. Por eso no podía guardarle rencor y mucho menos después de que se hubiera disculpado tan sinceramente.

Aunque eso no quería decir que sus palabras se las llevara el viento, esas palabras seguían marcadas a fuego en mi interior, pero... podía perdonarle.

Así que asentí.

Eso pareció reconfortarle ya que suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias —me agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa—. Bueno, Bella, yo me tengo que ir ya, los demás se estarán preguntando dónde me he metido —se despidió mientras se levantaba.

Al parecer había venido a espaldas de los demás, incluso de su novia, por lo visto.

—Está bien. Adiós.

—Adiós, Bella. Me alegra haber aclarado las cosas —añadió lo último ya empezando a alejarse.

En cuanto se marchó me quedé pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado y estaba de acuerdo con él. Yo tampoco quería que las cosas entre nosotros acabaran tan mal, al fin y al cabo lo mío con Edward había sido auténtico.

Ahora me daba cuenta.

Pero también me daba cuenta de que, tanto para él como para mí, eso ya formaba parte del pasado y ahora habían otras personas a nuestro lado. Y, al menos para mí, lo de Fred también era auténtico.

Sobre lo que sentía Edward por Tanya no tenía ni idea, pero si estaban juntos sería porque también se querrían.

Por lo que me sentí aliviada al ver que, aunque Edward y yo habíamos terminado separados, habíamos conseguido salir adelante, cada uno a nuestra manera.

º º º

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Entonces, ¿qué tal la vuelta al instituto?_

Había regresado del instituto hacía como cinco minutos y lo primero que había hecho era conectarme, para ver si Fred estaba conectado y para mi alegría sí lo estaba.

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Normal, supongo. ¿Y tú qué tal por la universidad?_

Lo primero que había hecho, nada más conectarme, era cambiarme el nick y eliminar de mis contactos a Brian, aunque antes le había puesto en no admitir, por si acaso.

Había estado pensando en qué nick ponerme y de repente, cuando miré el anillo, lo tuve claro. Puse exactamente la misma inscripción y añadí una respuesta al nick de mi novio.

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Muy bien, la verdad. Bree está que se sube por las paredes por conocerte y Diego también está deseoso de que os presente._

_****__**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **_Diles de mi parte que yo también tengo ganas de conocerles ^^

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **¡Hola, Bella! ¡Soy Bree! Yo tambidhjkieshidjesoe..._

Miré confundida la pantalla.

_****__**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **_¿Ein? ¿qué ha sido eso? O.o?

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Lo siento, Bells. Es que estoy conectado en la biblioteca de la universidad y Bree ha entrado de improvisto y me ha empujado de mi asiento para poder hablar contigo, pero ya está solucionado._

Me reí. Por lo visto Fred no exageraba al decir que Bree podía ser muy insistente cuando se proponía algo. La sola escena de imaginarme a Bree empujando de su asiento a Fred me resultaba realmente graciosa.

_****__**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **_Jajaja... XD ¿qué has hecho para "solucionarlo"?

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Le he pedido a Diego que la sujete, él también está aquí conmigo mirando algo en otro ordenador XD_

_****__**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **_Oye, pasale si quieres mi messenger a Bree, así nos podemos ir conociendo aunque sea chateando.

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Ay, mi pobre e inocente Bells... no sabes dónde te estás metiendo. Lo que tu llamas "chatear para conocernos" ella lo llama "interrogatorio al estilo Tanner", cuando terminéis de hablar sabrá hasta cuál fue tu primera palabra XD_

Me reí nuevamente. Pero que exagerado podía llegar a ser.

º º º

—Sí, entiendo... —me quedé callada escuchando lo que me decía mi interlocutora—, claro, no hay problema.

Apunté en una libreta los datos que me estaba dando.

—Sí, sí, perfecto —volví a guardar silencio mientras la escuchaba—. Vale, muchas gracias. Hasta ahora.

En cuanto colgué empecé a pegar saltitos en mi sitio emocionada. Me acababan de llamar para un posible trabajo por las tardes y, por lo que había estado hablando con la dueña, parecía querer contratarme realmente, al parecer había estado mirando mi currículum y decía que encajaba con el puesto.

Por lo visto había valido la pena haber estado buscando trabajo online desde que había terminado en la heladería, aún no me creía que me hubieran llamado tan pronto.

Me arreglé lo más que pude para dar una buena impresión y salí para ver si al fin conseguía un nuevo trabajo.

º º º

Esa noche no me apetecía volver a casa pronto, así que, ya puestos que estaba en Port Angeles, decidí quedarme a cenar por allí.

De mientras que esperaba que me sirvieran mi comida, llamé a Fred para darle las buenas nuevas.

—¿Diga? —contestó mi novio medio adormilado.

—Vaya, ¿te he despertado? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio, sintiéndome un pelín culpable.

No pensaba que estuviera durmiendo, eran sólo las nueve y media.

—¿Eh? No, no, que va... ¡vale, lo admito, me he quedado sopa mirando unos apuntes! —se rió—. Pero bueno, no pasa nada, además, no hay mejor forma de despertarse que oyendo tu voz.

Me sonrojé, me alegraba de que no pudiera verme, de lo contrario ya se estaría riendo.

—En fin, oye, ¡tengo una excelente noticia! ¡He encontrado curro! —le dije la mar de animada.

Y es que la entrevista de trabajo había salido genial.

—¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es estupendo! —contestó igual de animado que yo— ¡Muchas felicidades! Y oye, ¿de qué es el trabajo?

El camarero en ese momento trajo mi comida y yo aparté el móvil de la oreja y lo tapé un poco con la mano, mientras le daba las gracias al camarero.

Cuando el camarero se alejó volví a ponerme el móvil en la oreja.

—De dependienta en una tienda de ropa en Port Angeles. ¿Recuerdas el centro comercial? Pues es en una de esas tiendas —le expliqué.

—Oh, vaya, ¿pero no está un poco lejos para tener que desplazarte todos los días hasta allí?

—Bueno, eso sí, pero necesito ahorrar y por ahora esto es lo único que me ha salido —le dije mientras revolvía mi comida con el tenedor—. Además, la dueña ha sido comprensiva respecto a mis horarios en cuanto le he dicho que estaba estudiando. Así que mi jornada de lunes a viernes será de cinco de la tarde a nueve y media de la noche. Y los fines de semana trabajo los sábados de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde y de cuatro a nueve de la noche.

Entre semana trabajaba hasta media hora más tarde, pero la tienda cerraba a las nueve, la media hora era para ayudar a recoger un poco y hacer inventario.

—Vaya, veo que vas a estar bastante ocupada...

—Sí, pero ¿sabes? Casi mejor, así pasaré menos tiempo en casa. No soporto estar en esa casa de locos —le comenté mientras le daba un bocado a mi comida.

De hecho, seguimos hablando y aprovechaba los momentos en los que él hablaba para comer.

—Ah, oye, este jueves es tu cumple ¿sabes ya qué vas a hacer para celebrarlo? —me preguntó cuando ya iba a mitad de mi comida.

—Pues, teniendo en cuenta que por la mañana tengo instituto y por la tarde trabajo, supongo que nada.

En realidad, antes de encontrar curro y de que Emmett me dijera que ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos, había pensado en proponerles a él y Jacob que fuéramos a patinar sobre hielo o algo, pero ahora ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada por mi cumple

Además, de todas formas, ahora estaba bastante liada.

—¿Nada? ¡Bella! No todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años, ¡tienes que hacer algo! Aunque no lo celebres el jueves, puedes hacerlo el domingo que libras ¿no?

Le di otro bocado a mi comida pensando en lo que Fred me decía. Pero realmente no es que tuviera muchos amigos ahora mismo. Con el único que seguía contando era Jacob y sería raro celebrar mi cumple con él a solas.

Con el único que no me importaría celebrarlo a solas era con Fred, pero él estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—No sé, no creo. Seguramente el domingo lo dedique a descansar y ponerme al día con mis deberes.

Fred resopló y pude imaginar que estaría rodando los ojos por mi poco entusiasmo respecto a mi cumple.

—En fin, Bella, tú veras. ¡Pero te juro que tu próximo cumpleaños sí lo celebrarás como Dios manda, como que me llamo Fred Wolfe!

Reí.

Fred y yo hablamos un poco más, aunque no tardamos en despedirnos ya que él quería seguir repasando algunos apuntes de la universidad y yo ya casi había terminado de cenar e iba siendo hora de que regresara al dulce hogar.

¡Nótese el sarcasmo!

* * *

**Muchas gracias a: **TrishCullenWinchester, Maya Cullen Masen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, dsl-cullen, ISACOBO, Daniela, karen depattinson 9, MaariiTwilighter, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Rosh Bernal, LoreMolina, AngSteph, Gisset, Ruby Mabel, janalez. **También gracias a quienes dejaron los reviews anónimos.**

**Los outtakes están subidos desde el miércoles, como ya dije para encontrarlos sólo tenéis que entrar en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, dejad reviews y comentad. Seguramente nos leamos antes en los outtakes, quiero subir uno esta semana, así que nos estamos leyendo! ^^**

**P.D: también he subido un nuevo one-shot que se llama Estéril, si os interesa también lo encontrareis en mi perfil.**


	19. Navidad

**Capítulo 19, Navidad**

Estos últimos meses habían sido extremadamente agotadores para mí. Había tenido que estar haciendo malabares para poder compaginar los estudios y el trabajo.

Y aunque era agotador merecía la pena. La paga era bastante buena y poco a poco iba teniendo unos ahorros considerables.

La Navidad estaba ya muy cerca y yo me moría de ganas por volver a ver a Fred.

Aunque había algo que no me permitía sentirme del todo feliz, y es que no tenía noticia alguna de Seth.

Era como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa. No había llamado y tampoco se había conectado. Y estaba muy preocupada por él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se habría adaptado al internado?

Incluso, en un intento desesperado por saber de él, me había colado en la habitación de Sue y Charlie para rebuscar entre las cosas de ésta, para buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero del puñetero internado, ¡pero nada!

Esa bruja sabía bien lo que se hacía.

Otra cosa que me tenía preocupada era Leah. Seguía igual de enganchada al ordenador y no sólo eso, sino que sus notas habían bajado hasta el punto de que las notas más altas que sacaba eran cincos pelados.

Había intentado ayudarla en sus estudios en mi tiempo libre, pero ella lo rechazaba de lleno.

Incluso probé con intentar hablar con Sue y mi padre, pero a ellos parecía importarles más bien poco la educación de Leah, decían que Leah iba bien cuando no era así, ¡tan sólo había que ver sus notas!

Las cosas por el instituto habían mejorado un poco, ya no almorzaba sola, desde hacía un tiempo Angela y su novio Ben se habían unido a mí a la sombra del árbol.

Era agradable volver a tener compañía y no sentirme tan sola.

Aunque por lo demás todo seguía igual, no faltaba el típico graciosillo que hacía algún chiste sobre mí. Porque eso sí, las coñas con Emmett se habían terminado desde el momento en que Emmett le partió la cara al cretino de Mike, ahora todas las bromas se centraban en mí.

Yo intentaba que no me afectaran, aunque alguna que otra vez era inevitable, pero no lo dejaba relucir.

Ahora cada vez que me encontraba a Edward por el pasillo nos saludábamos con la cabeza cordialmente, de hecho, era con el único de los Cullen con el que me saludaba. Pude comprobar, en más de una ocasión, que eso sacaba de sus casillas a Tanya, que me fulminaba con la mirada, por lo visto a ella no le agradaba que Edward hubiera dejado de odiarme a muerte.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban más unidos que nunca, siempre se les veía cogidos de la mano y riendo allá donde estuviesen. Eso sí, tanto Rosalie como Emmett me ignoraban por completo.

Aunque yo sabía que Emmett se veía obligado a hacerlo, por lo que no se lo tenía en cuenta.

Jasper y Alice también seguían muy unidos, ellos también me ignoraban. De hecho, me había dado cuenta de que Alice y Tanya se estaban haciendo muy amigas.

Tanya no sólo se había quedado con mi ex, sino también con mi ex mejor amiga.

La muy víbora no había perdido el tiempo este verano.

—Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer estas Navidades? —me preguntó Angela en el almuerzo.

Pegué un bocado a mi comida mientras lo meditaba.

—Pues... supongo que pasarlas con mi novio que vendrá a verme, aparte de eso nada en especial.

Y era cierto, porque con el único de mi familia que quisiera celebrarlo era con Seth, pero eso estaba fuera de mi alcance. Ni siquiera sabía si pensaban celebrarlo en casa o no, tampoco me importaba, porque yo con ellos no pensaba celebrar nada.

Como había supuesto, antes de que Seth se fuera, Sue no pensaba dejar que volviera ni en Navidad. Tenía que ser horrible para Seth pasar las Navidades solo y encerrado en un internado.

—Ah, sí, es cierto, que tu novio vendrá en Navidad, ¡tienes que presentármelo! —me pidió enérgicamente Angela y es que, durante todo este tiempo, nos habíamos hecho bastante amigas.

El único tema que nunca habíamos tocado era el de lo sucedido con Emmett el curso pasado. Yo sabía que tanto ella como su novio Ben lo sabían, pero nunca me habían hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto y se lo agradecía.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, él también vendrá con unos amigos, podríamos quedar todos juntos para salir.

Angela aplaudió emocionada, mientras Ben la miraba sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso suena genial!

Iba a tomar un trago de mi refresco cuando se me resbaló de la mano y me mojó el pantalón.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé mientras me levantaba del césped y me intentaba limpiar la mancha, pero no funcionó, dado que era una mancha de refresco y pasando la mano solo estaba haciéndola más grande.

Así que me disculpé con Angela y Ben y fui al servicio.

Y, mientras intentaba limpiarme la mancha con un poco de agua, oí que alguien entraba al baño. No le presté ninguna atención y seguí a lo mío hasta que la oí.

—Vaya... ¡mira quién está aquí!

Tanya.

Me giré y la vi, estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados, mientras me miraba con sorna.

La miré con una ceja levantada y volví a lo mío ignorándola por completo.

¿Qué querría?

—Ey, tú, que te estoy hablando.

La ignoré nuevamente o al menos intenté ignorarla hasta que siguió hablando, sabiendo muy bien que lo que me iba a decir llamaría mi atención.

—¿Sabes? Este verano ha sido maravilloso. Edward y yo la hemos pasado tan bien... bueno, en realidad todos juntos, no te imaginas lo divertido que ha sido este verano sin ti —tomé aire intentando tranquilizarme, porque su tono y lo que decía ya me estaba empezando a molestar y no porque sintiera envidia de lo que me estaba diciendo, sino por lo que se proponía, molestarme, ¿por qué si no vendría a contarme todo esto?—. ¿Sabes? Esme y Carlisle han sido tan buenos conmigo, ¿y sabes que nos dijeron a Edward y a mí? ¡Qué hacíamos muy buena pareja! Al parecer todos se han olvidado de ti muy fácilmente...

Eso último fue lo que realmente sí me dolió de todo lo que me había dicho.

Porque en el fondo sabía que sí era cierto. Pero, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a Tanya, respiré profundamente y no dejé que viera que me había afectado.

Con el rostro impasible me di la vuelta y la enfrenté.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Tanya? —le dije mirándola a los ojos directamente—. ¿Acaso crees que me importa algo de lo que tú tengas que decirme? ¿Sabes? En el pasado cuando te hacías pasar por mi amiga yo...

Pero antes de terminar la frase Tanya se rió.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Era horrible fingir todos los días que me caías bien. ¿Sabes cuál era el único motivo por el que me acerqué a ti? —me crucé de brazos mientras la escuchaba—. ¿Has oído el refrán de que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero a los enemigos aún más? Pues eso mismo es lo que yo hice. Me hice tu amiga esperando la oportunidad de que cometieras un solo error para quitarte lo que tú me habías quitado primero. ¡Porque Edward era mío mucho antes de que tú llegaras a Forks!

Esta vez fui yo la que me reí sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué Edward era tuyo? ¡No me hagas reír! Cuando yo llegué a Forks tú y Edward erais sólo conocidos, de hecho, tú ibas como un perrito faldero detrás de Alice y Rosalie para poder estar cerca de Edward. A ti lo que verdaderamente te ha dado rabia toda la vida es que Edward me quiso desde el primer momento y a ti, en cambio, no te ha prestado atención hasta que no has parado de ofrecertele como una lagartona.

Vaya... hasta yo misma me sorprendí por mis palabras. Y es que había hablado dejándome guiar por mis emociones.

Pero no me arrepentía. Era lo que llevaba guardándome tanto tiempo en mi interior, hasta que las provocaciones de Tanya lo habían sacado a la superficie.

Pude ver como el rostro de Tanya bullía al rojo vivo, realmente furiosa por lo que le había dicho.

Pero ¿no era esto lo que ella había venido buscando aquí? Había venido para provocarme y eso había conseguido, no se podía quejar si respondía a sus provocaciones.

Porque quien busca, encuentra.

—¡¿Serás...?! ¡Hija de put...! —pero se calló de repente cuando alguien abrió la puerta desde fuera y la hizo caer al suelo de lleno. Pude ver como su cara se comió por completo el suelo.

No pude evitar una carcajada espontánea.

Cuando miré a quien había abierto la puerta vi a una chica de los cursos más pequeños, que miraba sorprendida y un poco asustada la escena.

Supongo que preocupada por la que le iba a caer.

Y no se equivocó, ya que Tanya se levantó inmediatamente y le pegó un empujón tan fuerte que la hizo chocar contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, anormal de mierda?! —le gritó a la pobre chiquilla como si fuese una loca.

La chica parecía tremendamente asustada y tragó saliva empezando a temblar.

Intentó escaparse del baño, pero Tanya la tenía totalmente acorralada.

—Ey, tú, loca de las narices, deja a la chavala en paz. Lo que ha pasado es tu culpa por quedarte al lado de la puerta —le dije retándola, intentando ayudar a la chica que realmente me estaba empezando a dar lástima. Además ¡se había convertido en mi heroína! Esa imagen no se me iba a olvidar nunca, había sido lo más gracioso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Eso pareció distraer la atención de Tanya, ya que se giró hacia mí dejando un pequeño hueco libre, momento que aprovechó la chica para escabullirse del baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tanya se acercó a mí, supongo que intentando intimidarme, pero no me dejé y me quedé en mi sitio retándola con la mirada.

—Escúchame muy bien, zorra de mierda —escupió con todo el odio acumulado mientras me asesinaba con la mirada—. No quiero que vuelvas a mirar a Edward, ni siquiera que estés respirando su mismo aire, porque ¡ahora Edward es mío!

Rodé los ojos provocándola aún más.

Entonces se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído con tono venenoso.

—Ahora es mi nombre el que gime cuando hacemos el amor. Tú ya no eres nadie para él.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¿Edward y Tanya se habían acostado?

Intenté controlar mi expresión... al fin y al cabo era normal ¿no? Eran novios... además, Edward y yo ya no éramos nada, cada uno tenía una nueva pareja, pero entonces ¿por qué me dolía tanto oír eso?

¿Sería porque en el fondo aún seguía teniendo algún sentimiento por Edward? ¿o tal vez porque a ninguna ex le gusta oír que su novio se está acostando con otra?

Intenté convencerme de que era la segunda opción. Sí, sin duda era la segunda opción. Edward había sido alguien muy importante en mi vida y no era fácil asumir que otra estaba ocupando mi lugar.

Y mucho menos cuando había descubierto que Edward no era el capullo que fingió ser en la playa, dándome cuenta de que el verdadero Edward aún seguía ahí.

Pero nada más. Porque ahora a quien yo realmente quería era a Fred. Y, gracias a pensar en él, cuando Tanya se separó de mí no me vio afectada por su confesión, cosa que pareció volverla a enfurecer.

Pero había conseguido darme cuenta a tiempo de que una ruptura nunca es fácil y tarda en cicatrizar, pero que cuando se tiene a alguien más en tu vida las heridas sanan con más rapidez. Y yo estaba en proceso gracias a Fred.

º º º

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **¿Entonces a qué hora llegaréis tú y tus amigos? Lo digo para ir al aeropuerto a buscaros._

Y es que las vacaciones de Navidad ya habían empezado y cada vez estaba más cerca el reencuentro con Fred. De hecho, llegaba mañana junto a Bree y Diego.

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Pues creo que llegaremos sobre las once. Pero ¿podrás recogernos? ¿No trabajas?_

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **No, tengo vacaciones. La dueña ha decidido irse a pasar las Navidades con su familia, por lo visto hace mucho tiempo que no les ve._

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Vaya ¿y eso?_

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Pues por lo visto había estado peleada con su familia desde hacía un montón de años, pero el otro día la llamó una hermana suya, porque quería que hicieran las paces y volver a reunir a la familia por Navidad. Así que se ha ido... _

La verdad es que la dueña de la tienda era muy agradable y me había cogido bastante confianza. Tanta que incluso me contó lo de su familia, aunque también tuvo que ver que un día, que entré a la trastienda para ver si había llegado un pedido, la encontré llorando y me lo contó.

Según me había dicho se habían peleado hacía más de veinte años, porque ella nunca tenía tiempo de ir a visitarlos por la tienda, ya que por Navidad un negocio requiere tenerlo abierto para sacar más beneficios por esa época del año, pero su familia no lo veía de esa manera y se pelearon muy fuerte una vez por teléfono. Y no habían vuelto a hablarse hasta hacía poco más de una semana.

Por lo que la tienda cerraba por Navidad por primera vez en muchos años.

Cosa que a mí me venía de perlas la verdad, así tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para Fred.

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **¡No te imaginas la alegría que me estás dando! Me quitas un peso de encima, no quería sonar egoísta si te pedía que te tomaras vacaciones estas Navidades._

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **¿Ibas a pedirme que me tomara vacaciones? Fred, no tienes de qué preocuparte, con trabajo o sin, siempre voy a tener tiempo para estar contigo._

Esperaba que le quedara claro que él era también alguien muy importante en mi vida y que no iba a dejarle de lado.

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice:**_ _Eso ya lo sé, boba. No era por eso que iba a pedirte que te tomaras vacaciones. Es que, verás, la otra noche estuve hablando con mi hermana y se muere de ganas de ver a Jacob y habíamos pensado que si no te importa ni a ti ni a Jacob ¿qué te parecería pasar las Navidades en Phoenix? Nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande para caber todos, además, mis padres se mueren por volverte a ver._

La verdad es que no era mala idea. Eso me evitaría tener que verles la cara a Charlie y Sue durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Sin duda, el hecho de que la dueña hubiera cerrado por Navidad, era como un regalo anticipado de Papá Noel o algo así, por fin la suerte me sonreía un poco.

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Suena bien. Pero ¿entonces vendréis tus amigos a Forks primero o iréis a Phoenix mañana?_

Eso es lo único que no me había quedado muy claro.

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **No, no. Vamos a Forks primero. Bree y Diego quieren conocer la playa de La Push, se mueren por hacer surf ahí, las olas son estupendas. Habíamos pensado quedarnos unos pocos días y ya luego irnos a Phoenix, ¿te parece bien entonces?_

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **¡Claro! Todo lo que sea estar lejos de mi casa es música para mis oídos XD_

Entonces me acordé de que le había prometido a Angela que le presentaría a mi novio, así que tendríamos que aprovechar los pocos días que estuviéramos en Forks para quedar todos juntos.

º º º

—¡Guau! Tu habitación es enorme —le dije sorprendida a Fred mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Y es que ya estábamos en su casa de Phoenix.

El tiempo que habíamos pasado en Forks había sido increíble. Tanto que incluso Angela y Ben se habían venido con nosotros a Phoenix y es que todos nos llevamos tan bien que hubiera sido una lástima separarnos.

Y es que lo pasamos tan bien esos pocos días en Forks que Angela, Bree y yo nos estábamos haciendo como uña y carne, a pesar de que tanto Angela como yo acabáramos de conocer a Bree, pero es que Bree era tan abierta y amigable que era imposible que no te cayera bien. Y ahora que estábamos junto a Nessie las cuatro íbamos a ser inseparables. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir ese tipo de amistad que solo había sentido con Alice y Rosalie en el pasado. Pero sí era posible, estaba más que comprobado.

La verdad es que la casa de Fred era enorme y es que aún estaba impresionada con el tour que nos habían hecho Fred y Nessie enseñándonos toda la casa.

Las chicas y yo dormiríamos en una habitación separada de la de los chicos, por órdenes estrictas de su padre, que, mientras nos decía eso, miraba a Jake sin quitarle el ojo de encima, la verdad es que fue una escena muy divertida. Tan solo le faltó hacerle a Jake la señal de "_te tengo vigilado_" con los dedos.

El único que sí dormía separado era Fred. Él se iba a quedar en su antigua habitación, ya que la habitación de invitados, donde iban a quedarse los chicos, estaba ocupada, ya que tan sólo había tres camas que iban a ocupar Diego, Jacob y Ben.

Las chicas en cambio íbamos a quedarnos en la habitación de Nessie por insistencia de ella, decía que así podríamos hacer fiestas de pijamas por la noche.

Sus padres no habían puesto ninguna objeción, a pesar de que tenían otra habitación libre para nosotras, dijeron que nos acomodáramos como mejor nos pareciera y así lo hicimos.

Fred se sentó a mi lado en la cama y se tumbó mirando al techo.

Los demás estaban en las otras habitaciones sacando su equipaje. Por lo que estábamos al fin solos y es que, desde que había llegado de Alaska, no habíamos tenido ni un minuto para nosotros solos, ya que todos los días habíamos estado saliendo en grupo.

—Me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no entraba aquí, está tal cual la dejé cuando me fui a la universidad —comentó con añoranza, como si estuviera recordando viejos tiempos.

Yo me tumbé a su lado en la cama y él me abrazó acercándome más a él.

—¿Echas de menos esos tiempos? Quiero decir, tu época de instituto y todo eso... —le pregunté curiosa mientras le ponía una mano en el pecho.

—¿Sinceramente? —asentí—. No. Ahora tengo mucha más libertad, aunque sí es cierto que antes también tenía menos responsabilidades, pero la verdad es que estoy contento con mi vida ahora. Sobretodo desde que tú estás en ella... —añadió lo último acercándose a mi rostro para besarme.

Fred empezó a besarme cada vez más apasionado, yo le respondía de igual forma y es que había estado deseando besarle de esta forma desde que le había visto venir hacia mí en el aeropuerto, pero ambos nos cortamos al estar sus amigos.

Empecé a sentir cómo metía por debajo de mi blusa sus manos, estaban heladas y un estremecimiento me recorrió, pero poco a poco sus manos se fueron adaptando a la temperatura de mi piel.

De repente Fred se puso encima mío para acariciarme mejor. Tan solo dejábamos de besarnos para tomar aire, momento que él aprovechaba para llenarme de besos el cuello.

Entonces Fred sacó las manos de debajo de mi blusa y empezó a desabrochármela, botón a botón. Cuando estuvo totalmente desabrochada se separó de mis labios y me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión y deseo.

Hacía tiempo que nadie me miraba de esa forma y era agradable volver a sentirme así.

Cuando Fred terminó de examinarme con la mirada se agachó y empezó a besarme por la zona de mis pechos.

Pero entonces... alguien abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a (incluidos los anónimos): **Andrea 14 de Cullen, Maya Cullen Masen, dsl-cullen, MaariiTwilighter, Ruby Mabel, Nelita Cullen Hale, anni eska, karen depattinson 9, Rosy D, nathalia, SkyAnngel.

**Aún no sé qué día, pero un día de esta semana subiré un nuevo outtake, el cual, como ya dije, estará centrado en Tanya.**

**Ya sabéis, dejad reviews y comentad! ;)**


	20. La confesión

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:** Maya Cullen Masen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, LoreMolina, MaariiTwilighter, SkyAnngel, loisi cullen, Miin96, janalez, Nelita Cullen Hale, karen depattinson 9, Rosy.

* * *

**Capítulo 20, La confesión**

_Cuando estuvo totalmente desabrochada se separó de mis labios y me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión y deseo. _

_Hacía tiempo que nadie me miraba de esa forma y era agradable volver a sentirme así._

_Cuando Fred terminó de examinarme con la mirada se agachó y empezó a besarme por la zona de mis pechos._

_Pero entonces... alguien abrió la puerta._

Fred se quitó de encima de mí de inmediato y ambos miramos hacia la puerta. Donde una Nessie paralizada por la sorpresa nos miraba boquiabierta.

Totalmente avergonzada empecé a abrocharme la blusa mientras intentaba que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad. Pero, por lo visto, yo era la única avergonzada en ese momento, ya que Fred tan sólo se rió.

Y es que así era Fred, no había nada que consiguiera avergonzarle, era parte de su personalidad.

Nessie, después de salir de la sorpresa inicial, se disculpó y salió cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Fred, al ver que me estaba abrochando la blusa, tomó mi mano parándome.

—Ya se ha ido, podemos continuar por donde lo habíamos dejado —me dijo coquetamente levantando las cejas de una forma muy graciosa, con la intención de hacerme reír, cosa que consiguió.

—Ya, claro, ahora ha sido tu hermana, ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si hubieran entrado tus padres? —fingí un estremecimiento.

Fred rió nuevamente.

—Créeme que no se escandalizarían. Ya saben que somos mayorcitos, además, no hay por qué preocuparse, me han dicho que iban a hacer un recado y que no volverían hasta dentro de un par de horas —dijo intentando convencerme, pero yo ahora ya no podía disfrutarlo igual pensando en que su hermana sabía lo que estábamos haciendo.

Además, hasta pude notar que él también se había dado cuenta de que el momento se había roto. Pero que se hubiera dado cuenta, no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo. Aunque no puso mayores objeciones cuando le dije que fuéramos a ver cómo iban los demás con el equipaje.

º º º

Pasé la esponja una vez más por mi pierna.

Me estaba dando un baño para relajarme mientras las chicas me esperaban en la habitación de Nessie para ver una película. Ellas ya se habían bañado antes, lo habíamos echado a suertes y a mí me había tocado la última, pero no me quejaba, de mientras había aprovechado para sacar mi ropa de la maleta.

Los chicos, por su parte, estaban viendo un partido de fútbol en el salón, por lo visto era uno de esos importantes.

La verdad es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que casi pasa en la habitación de Fred hacía unas horas.

Si no hubiera entrado Nessie ¿habríamos llegado hasta el final?

La última vez que estuve con un chico fue con Emmett hacía unos meses, y antes de él me había acostado bastantes veces con Edward, por lo que el sexo no era nuevo para mí. Aún así, sí era nuevo con la persona que estaba pensando en hacerlo.

Pero Fred me deseaba y yo a él, ¿dónde estaba el problema?

De improvisto la imagen de Edward pasó por mi mente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

Pero enseguida quité esa imagen de mi cabeza, no tenía que dejar que el pasado me tuviera atada, al fin y al cabo no estaba haciendo nada malo. Esto no era lo mismo que con Emmett, lo de Emmett fue un error, pero lo de Fred no, yo sí quería que pasara y era totalmente consciente de mis actos y decisiones.

Porque Fred era mi novio y le quería. Y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que sí estaba preparada para estar con Fred.

Tal vez no hubiera sido tan mala idea seguir a lo nuestro cuando Nessie salió del cuarto. Pero bueno, aún quedaban muchos días por delante, seguro que encontraríamos el momento oportuno. Sobretodo ahora que estaba segura de que estaba preparada para dar un paso más en mi relación con Fred.

º º º

Las chicas y yo llorábamos tanto que fácilmente nos hubieran podido confundir con una fuente. Y es que "_Mi nombre es Khan_" era realmente triste y conmovedora.

—¡Maldita seas, Nessie Wolfe! —le gritó Bree entre lágrimas a Nessie—. ¡No nos dijiste que íbamos a llorar tanto, si lo sé no me pongo rímel!

El comentario de Bree nos hizo reír a todas aún llorando.

Cuando al fin conseguimos calmarnos empezamos a comentar la película. Hacía las once de la noche, cuando el partido había acabado, los chicos entraron al cuarto y nos propusieron irnos a alguna discoteca, a todas nos pareció bien, así que nos empezamos a arreglar para salir.

Pero, como había tomado por costumbre, no bebí ni una gota de alcohol, no quería volver a cometer un error de los grandes nuevamente. Todos se extrañaron de que tan sólo me pidiera una Coca-Cola, los únicos que no parecían tan extrañados eran Angela y Ben, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Lo que sí noté fue que ambos se miraron entre ellos y bajaron la cabeza, pero no le di mayor importancia.

Bailamos como locos y nos lo pasamos en grande.

Hacía la una de la madrugada les dije a los chicos que me iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y es que el ambiente estaba muy cargado allí dentro, para mi sorpresa Angela se ofreció a acompañarme.

Así que salimos de la discoteca Eclipse, aunque pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Angela parecía nerviosa, como si quisiera contarme algo pero no se atreviera.

Decidí no presionarla, aunque la verdad es que me había entrado curiosidad.

Una vez fuera me apoyé en una pared de la discoteca y cerré los ojos, dejando que el viento fresco me relajara. Angela se apoyó a mi lado.

Desde fuera aún se oía la música pero mucho más baja, era tan sólo como un eco que se oía a lo lejos.

—Bella... —me llamó Angela haciendo que abriera los ojos y la mirara, ella mantuvo la cabeza agachada—. Hay algo que nunca te he contado y ya no puedo callármelo.

Fruncí el ceño confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿A qué te refieres, Angela?

Empezó a juguetear con sus manos de forma nerviosa, sin levantar en ningún momento la mirada.

—Sé que esto te lo tendría que haber contado hace mucho tiempo, pero pensé que al fin y al cabo no era de mi incumbencia. Además, por aquella época ni siquiera nos hablábamos, tan sólo nos conocíamos de vista y bueno, no sabía si... —empezó a hablar atropelladamente poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, la corté.

—Ey, ey, tranquila, Angela. Puedes hablarme de lo que sea, ¿qué sucede?

Tragó saliva mirando aún al suelo.

—No quiero que me odies, Bella. Te juro que si me lo callé fue porque lo que vi tampoco es que fuera de mucha ayuda y...

Nuevamente la corté, estaba volviendo a hablar atropelladamente.

Me separé de la pared y me puse frente a ella.

—Angela, mírame —le costó hacerlo, pero terminé consiguiendo que me mirara, sus ojos reflejaban culpabilidad—. Te prometo que no me enfadaré si es eso lo que te preocupa. Quitate ese peso de encima, Angela. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

Angela respiró hondo como intentando tomar valor.

Esta vez fue ella la que cerró los ojos durante un momento y, cuando los volvió a abrir, me miró decidida.

—Bella, tengo sospechas para creer que lo que sucedió en aquella fiesta de Jessica no fue un simple error de borrachera. Creo que os drogaron a Emmett y a ti.

De repente fue como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir y en ese momento tan sólo estuviéramos Angela y yo.

Tardé un par de minutos en reaccionar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté atónita.

—Aquella noche yo también estaba invitada a esa fiesta, fui un momento al baño y cuando salí no encontraba por ningún lado a Ben. Empecé a buscarle, pero no daba con él, fue entonces que te vi en la distancia, te conocía de verte por el instituto y también porque vivimos cerca, pensé que sería buena idea preguntarte si habías visto a Ben y empecé a acercarme a ti... fue por eso que, mientras me acercaba, vi que alguien te estaba echando algo en la bebida —iba a preguntarle que quién, pero me indicó con las manos que esperara, que la dejara acabar—. No sé quién fue, no llegué a verle, tú aún estabas lejos de mí y había un montón de personas por en medio bailando... por lo que no llegué a verle la cara. Lo siento, Bella.

Me alejé de Angela horrorizada.

¿Nos habían drogado a Emmett y a mí aquella noche?

No podía ser... simplemente no podía ser...

Pero entonces recordé las palabras de Emmett aquel día...

_"¡Maldita sea, Bells! ¡Es que no entiendo lo que sucedió! ¿Cómo es posible que termináramos tan borrachos como para no darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos? ¡No bebí tanto como para eso! Además, yo sé aguantar muy bien el alcohol, no entiendo qué sucedió."_

De repente empecé a llorar, horrorizada por este descubrimiento...

Angela se acercó a mí, pero yo me aparté de ella. ¿Por qué había esperado hasta ahora para decirme esto? Si hubiera hablado antes, tal vez... tal vez Edward y yo...

—Bella, lo siento mucho, por favor, perdóname...

Yo me seguí apartando de su lado sin dejar de llorar, pero quise averiguar más.

—¿Y a Emmett? ¿Viste que le pusieran algo a Emmett en la bebida?

Ella negó con la cabeza empezando también a llorar, pude ver como se le empezaba a correr el rímel.

—No, tan sólo vi eso, te lo juro. Pero —controló un sollozo— estoy segura de que si a ti te drogaron a él también, porque poco después vi a Emmett y no parecía en absoluto borracho. Le vi hablando con su novia y parecía estar muy consciente de sus actos. Creo que os tendieron una trampa, Bella. Alguien quería haceros daño y lo consiguió

Para ese momento no era capaz ni de mirar a Angela a la cara. Tan sólo intentaba hacer memoria de esa maldita fiesta. Las imágenes eran algo borrosas y pasaban a toda velocidad por mi mente sin control alguno.

Me recordaba a mí misma bailando y besándome con Edward, me recordaba a mí misma hablando con las chicas, me recordaba a mí misma bromeando con Emmett y luego de eso... nada, mi mente era una total laguna.

—¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste en la fiesta?! —le grité furiosa aún con lágrimas en los ojos. La gente que pasaba por ahí se me quedó mirando, pero les ignoré.

Angela, igual de afectada que yo por la situación, me contestó entre sollozos.

—¡Lo intenté! —exclamó y luego, secándose las lágrimas e intentando tranquilizarse, continuó—. Te llamé, pero la música estaba demasiado alta y no me escuchaste.

—¿No se te ocurrió acercarte a mí y decírmelo? —le pregunté intentando calmarme yo también, gritando no iba a solucionar nada.

Pero que me calmara, no quería decir que estuviera bien. Nada de eso, porque me sentía totalmente horrorizada. ¿Quién era capaz de llegar a tanto? ¿quién nos tendió esa trampa? ¿y por qué?

—También lo intenté, pero entonces Ben apareció de la nada y me cogió de un brazo arrastrándome hacia él. Me dijo que llevaba un rato buscándome, yo le dije que me soltara que tenía que hablar contigo, pero él no entendía qué sucedía y me entretuvo, cuando logré soltarme miré hacia donde estabas hacía unos segundos, ¡pero habías desaparecido!

Volví a apoyarme en la pared, de lo contrario iba a caerme al suelo, sentía como si las piernas ya no pudieran sostenerme. Me sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento...

—Me quedé preocupada y le conté a Ben lo que había visto y empezamos a buscarte, pero era como si hubieras desaparecido de la fiesta. Al final Ben y yo terminamos convencidos de que te habías ido a casa y pensé que a lo mejor me lo había imaginado yo todo, ya que también estaba borracha esa noche y lo dejé estar —suspiró abatida mientras negaba con la cabeza tristemente—. Pero cuando días después se supo en el instituto lo que había pasado entre Emmett y tú en la fiesta, supe que no me lo había imaginado.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste entonces lo que habías visto? —le pregunté en voz baja, sintiendo que no podía hablar más alto sin echarme a llorar nuevamente.

—Tuve miedo. En aquel momento tú y yo no teníamos ninguna relación y no sabía cómo podías reaccionar si yo aparecía y te decía eso. No tenía ninguna prueba que confirmara lo que había visto. Pensé que sólo empeoraría las cosas y decidí que era mejor callarme —negué con la cabeza decepcionada, ¿pensó que era mejor callarse?—. Debo confesarte que, el motivo por el que este curso Ben y yo nos acercamos a ti en el almuerzo, fue porque estábamos tratando de contarte todo esto, pero hasta hoy no he tenido el valor.

—¿Qué había hoy de diferente? ¿qué ha hecho que hoy me cuentes lo que no me contaste en su día?—le pregunté, porque si en el momento en el que debió hablar no dijo nada, ¿qué había hecho que hoy precisamente me confesara la verdad?

—Porque no podía seguir callada más tiempo sin sentirme una hipócrita. Sé que eres feliz con Fred, pero... recuerdo tu sonrisa cuando estabas con Edward y era diferente. ¡Lo tuyo con Edward era auténtico!

—¡Claro que era auténtico! ¡Pero ahora todo está estropeado por culpa de esa fiesta! —le grité nuevamente enfurecida.

¿Acaso pensaba que no sabía que lo mío con Edward había sido auténtico? Edward lo había significado todo para mí en el pasado.

Era cierto que este verano había estado confundida respecto a los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí, lo de la playa me confundió, pero después de que Edward se disculpara al inicio del curso comprendí que lo mío con Edward sí había sido verdadero. Pero también comprendí que ya era tarde para los dos, cada uno había rehecho su vida.

—¡Pero aún podéis arreglar las cosas, yo estoy dispuesta a contarle a Edward lo que vi! —me gritó nuevamente, su cara reflejaba demasiado sufrimiento mezclado con culpabilidad—. ¡Sé sincera contigo misma! ¿A quién quieres realmente? ¿a Fred o a Edward? —me preguntó Angela.

Pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo a pensar en su pregunta, oí una voz a mis espaldas.

—Eso, Bella. ¿A quién quieres? ¿A mí? ¿o a ese Edward? —la voz de Fred sonaba, por primera vez desde que le conocía, llena de dolor... no fui capaz de girarme para enfrentarle.


	21. Entre la espada y la pared

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a (incluidos los anónimos):** ccampaniita cullen malfoy, Maya Cullen Masen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, LoreMolina, Rosh bernal, karen depattinson 9, Miin96, SkyAnngel, Gisset, Rosy, Ruby Mabel, Nelita Cullen Hale, dsl-cullen.

* * *

**Capítulo 21, Entre la espada y la pared**

—_¡Pero aún podéis arreglar las cosas, yo estoy dispuesta a contarle a Edward lo que vi! —me gritó nuevamente, su cara reflejaba demasiado sufrimiento mezclado con culpabilidad—. ¡Sé sincera contigo misma! ¿A quién quieres realmente? ¿a Fred o a Edward? —me preguntó Angela._

_Pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo a pensar en su pregunta, oí una voz a mis espaldas._

—_Eso, Bella. ¿A quién quieres? ¿A mí? ¿o a ese Edward? —la voz de Fred sonaba, por primera vez desde que le conocía, llena de dolor... no fui capaz de girarme para enfrentarle._

º º º

Podía oír el tic tac del reloj que no dejaba de sonar, era el único ruido que rompía el silencio que se había creado entre Fred y yo en su habitación.

Después de que Fred nos pillara a Angela y a mí discutiendo volvimos a casa para hablar. Los demás se habían quedado en la discoteca, antes de que Fred y yo nos fuéramos Angela me dijo que entretendría a los demás en la discoteca para darnos un margen de tiempo a Fred y a mí para hablar.

Sabía que Fred aún seguía esperando una respuesta. Pero no era capaz de hablar.

Porque realmente ya no sabía ni qué pensar. ¿A quién quería realmente? ¿seguía sintiendo algo por Edward? ¿o eso ya formaba parte del pasado? ¿Era Fred a quien quería?

Mi mente era un nido de confusión y es que aún no había tenido tiempo de asumir todo lo que había descubierto.

—¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Vas a explicarme lo que ha sucedido entre Angela y tú? Y ¿quién es ese tal Edward? —me preguntó, y nuevamente su tono sonaba tristemente doloroso.

Odiaba que fuera por mi culpa.

Decidí que era hora de contarle la verdad. Por eso le conté todo lo que había sucedido en aquella fiesta. Le conté que Edward había sido mi novio durante muchos años, le conté lo mal que lo pasé cuando me di cuenta de que me había acostado con su hermano. Y también le conté lo que me había contado Angela. Que esa noche nos habían drogado a ambos.

Luego de eso ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Fred me estaba dando la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia la calle.

Yo me encontraba sentada en la cama mientras miraba al suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Fred, sin girarse hacia mí, me habló.

—Bella... sé sincera, por favor—su voz intentaba ser neutra, pero pude percibir claramente como su voz estaba rota—. ¿Has olvidado a Edward o aún sientes algo por él? Te pido por favor que me digas la verdad.

Yo guardé silencio.

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Y es que... no lo sabía. Hasta ahora pensaba que quería a Fred, pero con toda esta nueva información estaba muy confundida.

Sin embargo, también sabía que ya no tenía sentido seguir queriendo a Edward. Él ya me había olvidado y había rehecho su vida. El hecho de que ahora le contara lo que sucedió de verdad en esa fiesta no iba a cambiar nada, porque el daño ya estaba hecho.

Y en cambio Fred era mi presente. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerle también a él daño diciéndole que no sabía a quién quería? Porque eso ya daba igual. Daba igual a quien quisiera yo realmente. Porque lo mío con Edward ya no podía ser.

Además, Fred era maravilloso y no se merecía que le hiciera daño.

Por eso, esa noche de invierno, tomé una decisión.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta él. Le abracé por detrás mientras escondía mi rostro en su espalda.

Pude notar que se sorprendió.

—Te quiero a ti, Fred. Edward es sólo mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y quiero que seas mi futuro.

Nuevamente la habitación quedó invadida por el silencio. Hasta que Fred se giró y me hizo mirarle a la cara.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —me preguntó seriamente.

Yo asentí, porque no quería perderle.

Entonces él se inclinó y me besó.

Y continuamos lo que habíamos dejado a medias antes en esa misma habitación...

º º º

Al día siguiente al despertar lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo desnudo de Fred junto al mío.

Él aún seguía dormido. Le acaricié el rostro mientras pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de perderle.

Y, aunque le había elegido a él sin estar completamente segura de mis sentimientos, no me arrepentía. Porque lo mío con Edward era historia. Y como le había dicho a Fred anoche él era mi presente y no podía soportar el hecho de que él sufriera por mi culpa. Y mucho menos cuando sí sabía que le quería. Porque quererle le quería, lo que no sabía es si aún seguía sintiendo algo por Edward y si ese "algo" era más fuerte que lo que sentía por Fred.

Pero estaba decidida a olvidarme de ese "algo" definitivamente. Se lo debía a Fred. Sin él este verano habría sido insoportable, pero él estuvo ahí apoyándome y animándome en los peores momentos, haciéndome sentir que alguien me quería. Y yo no podía pagarle con dolor. Él no se lo merecía.

De repente, mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, vi como Fred tomaba mi mano que aún seguía acariciándole y la besaba.

—Buenos días —me saludó aún somnoliento.

Yo le sonreí.

—Buenos días —le respondí mientras me acercaba a él y le besaba en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos fue su turno de sonreír.

—¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? —preguntó con tono jovial, oír que volvía a ser él mismo me alivió profundamente.

—Muy bien, aunque alguien no me ha dejado dormir mucho... —bromeé.

Él se rió descaradamente.

—Me parece que ese alguien tampoco te dejará dormir mucho el resto de las vacaciones —me dijo picaramente mientras se ponía encima de mí y volvía a besarme.

º º º

El resto de las vacaciones fueron maravillosas. La relación entre Fred y yo se hizo más fuerte. Fred consiguió convencerme de que Angela y Ben no eran responsables de lo ocurrido, ellos intentaron avisarme, pero tampoco sabían muy bien qué estaba pasando y tenía razón. No les podía culpar, el verdadero culpable era quien nos drogó a Emmett y a mí. Pero Angela y Ben habían hecho lo que habían creído oportuno en ese momento. Sí, se equivocaron al callarse, pero todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez.

Porque ésta había sido una de esas veces y ya se habían disculpado. No tenía sentido guardarles rencor. Además, más valía tarde que nunca. Saber lo que pasó en esa fiesta me había aliviado. Ahora sabía que yo no fui responsable de lo que ocurrió con Emmett de ninguna forma.

Es más, Emmett y yo éramos victimas de esta situación.

Al único que sí pensaba contarle la verdad era a Emmett, él también necesitaba saber qué había sucedido. Él lo había pasado tan mal como yo con todo esto y merecía saber la verdad. Aunque me aseguraría de que no se lo contara a Edward ni a nadie.

Porque yo no quería volver a remover el pasado, ya que eso sólo causaba más dolor a las personas que nos rodeaban y yo ya estaba harta de tanto sufrimiento.

º º º

Por desgracia, las vacaciones de Navidad ya se estaban acabando y dentro de poco nos tocaría volver a la rutina diaria. Ninguno quería que esto se acabara y es que, aún con sus momentos bajos, éstas se habían convertido en las mejores vacaciones de Navidad para todos.

Aunque claro, yo tampoco es que tuviera muchas navidades donde elegir, ya que ésta era la primera que celebraba desde antes que se divorciaran mis padres.

Fred y yo estábamos realmente tristes por separarnos de nuevo. Y yo cada vez estaba más convencida de irme a estudiar con él a la universidad de Alaska. Porque si seguíamos separados tarde o temprano la distancia terminaría por dañar la relación, porque no era lo mismo hablar por teléfono o messenger todos los días que tener a la persona que amas a tu lado.

º º º

Tiré las maletas en mi cama y miré mi cuarto. Parecía que hacía siglos que no estaba por aquí y tan sólo había estado fuera unas semanas.

Pero lamentablemente las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin. Y este lunes me tocaba volver de nuevo al instituto y también al trabajo. Esta misma mañana mi jefa me había llamado para decírmelo.

Cuando había llegado a casa me había encontrado con la misma escena de siempre. A Leah encerrada en su cuarto (imaginaba que con el ordenador) y a mi padre borracho viendo la tele con Sue a su lado. Se notaba que se lo habían pasado pipa por aquí, pensé sarcásticamente.

Como no tenía nada que hacer decidí conectarme un rato al messenger, hacía tiempo que no entraba.

Y de repente vi a Emmett conectado. Entonces tuve claro que ésta era mi oportunidad de hablar con él.

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Emmett, sé que no puedes quedar conmigo pero, ES URGENTE que hable contigo. ¿Podemos vernos en algún sitio? Te prometo que ni Rosalie ni nadie se enterarán. Créeme que te va a interesar lo que te tengo que contar._

Y esperé respuesta.

_**Emmett Cullen dice: **Bella... me pones en un compromiso. Pero... está bien. Sé que no me lo pedirías si no fuera realmente importante. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

Sonreí tristemente.

Al menos no había sido difícil quedar para hablar con Emmett. Por un momento había temido que se desconectara y no me diera la oportunidad de hablar con él. Pero al fin y al cabo era Emmett. Yo sabía que él me seguía apreciando después de todo.

º º º

Esto me recordó aquella vez que quedamos detrás del gimnasio para hablar. Sólo que ahora era yo la que le estaba esperando a él, había llegado primero. Habíamos quedado en vernos lejos de Forks para que nadie nos viera. Era un bar a las afueras de Port Angeles que se llamaba Luna Nueva.

Me estaba tomando un café caliente cuando le vi entrar por la puerta, vi que me buscó con la mirada y no tardó en localizarme, apenas había gente en el bar.

Se acercó y se sentó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿De qué querías hablarme? —me preguntó mirándome con confusión.

Supe que esta conversación no iba a ser agradable para él, como tampoco lo había sido para mí cuando yo me enteré.


	22. Recuperando amigos

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** Maya Cullen Masen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, LoreMolina, Saha Denali, karen de Pattinson, Ruby Mabel, anni eska, SkyAnngel, Nelita Cullen Hale, nathalia, janalez.

* * *

**Capítulo 22, Recuperando amigos**

—_¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿De qué querías hablarme? —me preguntó mirándome con confusión._

_Supe que esta conversación no iba a ser agradable para él, como tampoco lo había sido para mí cuando yo me enteré._

No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, así que decidí hacerlo por el principio.

—Emmett... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día en el gimnasio? —él me miro confuso—. Lo de que aquella noche en la fiesta tú no habías bebido tanto como para emborracharte de esa forma... ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, claro, y lo sigo pensando, Bella—exclamó.

—¿Y si te dijera que tenías razón? Que aquella noche tú no estabas borracho y yo tampoco. Al menos no hasta el punto de acostarnos juntos y no acordarnos de nada.

Emmett parecía atónito por mis palabras, me recordó a mí misma cuando Angela me lo contó.

—Bella... ¿qué estás tratando de decirme? —me preguntó aún atónito adivinando por donde iban los tiros, al menos su expresión así lo reflejaba.

—Estoy tratando de decirte ¡que nos drogaron aquella noche! —exclamé soltándolo al fin.

Cuando Emmett salió del estado de shock inicial me pidió todos los detalles y eso hice, le narré con pelos y señales todo lo que me había confesado Angela.

Emmett estaba fuera de sí, no se lo podía creer y es que no era para menos.

—P-pero... ¿quién pudo hacer algo como eso? —Emmett aún estaba alucinando, yo ya había pasado esa etapa por lo que estaba más serena, aunque igualmente triste y horrorizada por lo sucedido.

—No lo sé, Angela no llegó a ver quién era, pero supongo que a estas alturas ya poco importa. El daño ya está hecho... —susurré desanimada mientras jugueteaba con la cucharilla de mi taza de café.

—Tienes razón en una cosa, en que el daño ya está hecho, pero con esto que has descubierto todo se solucionará. Espérate a que se enteren Rose y los demás, verás que... —Emmett parecía realmente emocionado por sus palabras, pero le corté, dejando de juguetear con la cucharilla y mirándole.

—No, Emmett. No le vamos a decir nada a nadie. Si te lo he contado a ti es porque tú fuiste igual de victima que yo en lo que sucedió y creí que merecías saberlo —mi tono era bastante serio, cosa que pareció extrañarle—. Pero no quiero que nadie más se entere, tan sólo serviría para remover el pasado y causar más daño.

—¿Lo dices por Edward y tú? —dijo sorprendido.

Pero no le contesté, al menos no de inmediato. Desvié la vista y me quedé mirando fijamente la mesa de billar mientras le contestaba.

—Así es, Emmett. Si tú y Rosalie no hubierais solucionado las cosas no me importaría que se lo contases, pero las cosas entre ella y tú ya están arregladas. Contarlo sólo serviría para hacernos daño mutuamente Edward y yo, cada uno ha rehecho su vida, Emmett, y sería muy injusto que ahora él se enterara de esto. No quiero causarle más daño...

—¡Bella! —exclamó Emmett dando una palmada fuerte en la mesa, llamando mi atención—. ¿Tú te estás oyendo? ¡Tienes la oportunidad de volver con mi hermano, pero en cambio prefieres que siga con esa víbora de Tanya! Estoy convencido de que si le dices lo que ocurrió dejaría a Tanya y podríais...

—¿Volver juntos? —le interrumpí sabiendo lo que iba a decir, él asintió—. No, Emmett. Edward y yo ya no podemos estar juntos. Porque él no es el único que ha rehecho su vida, yo también estoy saliendo con alguien más...

Eso fue suficiente para dejar sin argumentos a Emmett, por lo que ambos guardamos silencio, tan sólo se oían algunos pequeños murmuros en las mesas del fondo y la música lenta que estaba sonando en la radio.

Y es que Emmett no sabía de mi relación con Fred, no había tenido oportunidad de contárselo. Parecía realmente afectado por mi confesión.

—¿Qué? No puede ser... ¿con quién? —preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza en su mirada que me desconcertó.

—Es un chico que conocí este verano. Se llama Fred y llevamos saliendo ya un tiempo, y la verdad es que lo nuestro va en serio —le expliqué dando un sorbo a mi café.

Emmett puso los codos en la mesa y se aguantó la barbilla con los puños como si estuviera analizando la situación. Daba la imagen de estar pensando en cosas bastante serias, así lo reflejaba su imagen. Nunca había visto a Emmett tan serio.

—Ahora entiendo lo de tu nick... —dijo al fin después de unos minutos—. Y, ¿le quieres de verdad?

Asentí.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué quiero dejar las cosas como están? A nuestra manera Edward y yo hemos seguido con nuestras vidas. Y de una forma u otra hemos logrado ser felices de nuevo. Yo lo soy con Fred y él con Tanya...

Negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que tú seas feliz con tu novio, pero te puedo asegurar que mi hermano no es feliz con Tanya—me cortó de pronto aclarando ese punto.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él? —pregunté curiosa.

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que mi hermano es orgulloso como él solo, pero no hace falta que diga nada, se le nota en la forma en cómo la mira. No la mira como te miraba a ti. Eso sí era amor. Lo que siente por Tanya te puedo asegurar que no es amor aunque él aún no se haya dado cuenta, o no quiera darse cuenta que no es lo mismo —me confesó sorprendiéndome.

Después de todo parecía que Tanya ni con sus manipulaciones conseguía que Edward la quisiera.

—Pero está bien, respeto, aunque no comparto, el hecho de que quieras seguir ocultándole a Edward lo que pasó en la fiesta. Pero hay una persona a la que sí le vamos a contar todo esto. Con tu aprobación o sin ella —me dijo firme.

Le miré sorprendida.

—¿A quién?

—A Rosalie —iba a replicarle, pero se puso un dedo en la boca indicándome que guardara silencio—. No, no, déjame hablar. Este verano, cuando me vi obligado a elegir entre Rosalie o tú, no te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé y aún lo he pasado peor ignorándote todo este tiempo en el instituto. Y todo lo hacía por respeto a Rose, a ella le dolía ver que me acercaba a ti y decidí alejarme para no hacerle más daño —suspiró tristemente mientras negaba con la cabeza con abatimiento—. Pero, por no hacerle más daño a ella, te lo hice a ti y no es justo. Pero ahora, con todo lo que me has contado, las cosas cambian. ¡Rose tendrá que entender de una vez por todas que ni tú ni yo tuvimos la culpa de lo que sucedió! No voy a permitir que te siga odiando por más tiempo. Te lo debo, Bella. Porque estaba tan desesperado por recuperarla que te traicioné y quiero saldar mi deuda.

"_Emmett..._", suspiré mentalmente.

Me sentí triste al comprobar que tal y como suponía Emmett lo había pasado muy mal todo este tiempo, al igual que yo. Y es que una amistad como la nuestra era duro perderla de la noche a la mañana, como nos había sucedido a nosotros, o mejor dicho las circunstancias nos habían obligado a separarnos.

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos vi como Emmett sacaba el teléfono.

—¡Emmett, espera! —le dije mientras se ponía el móvil en la oreja, aún no estaba segura de contárselo a Rosalie. Aunque por otra parte... no me importaría recuperarla como amiga, pero antes de llamarla quería estar segura, pero Emmett no pensaba darme tiempo a que me lo pensara, tal y como había dicho pensaba contárselo con o sin mi consentimiento.

Por lo que ignoró por completo mis suplicas de que esperara y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba hablando por teléfono con Rosalie.

—¿Rose, cielo? Soy Emmett, necesito que vengas al bar Luna Nueva —guardó silencio unos segundos—. No, no puedo contártelo por teléfono, necesito que vengas, es importante. ¿Sabes dónde está el bar? —guardó nuevamente silencio escuchándola—. Sí, sí, exacto, ése mismo, te espero. Te quiero, nena.

Poco después colgó.

Yo le fulminé con la mirada, él tan sólo rodó los ojos y murmuró que tarde o temprano acabaría agradeciéndoselo. Él estaba seguro de que Rosalie entendería la situación, pero yo no estaba igual de convencida. Y es que Rosalie había llegado a odiarme demasiado. ¿Podríamos arreglar las cosas y volver a ser amigas como antes? Nada me gustaría más, pero... sinceramente lo veía difícil.

º º º

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la llamada y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Rosalie al verme en un bar con su novio, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes.

Estaba tan nerviosa por el futuro encuentro con Rosalie que incluso había intentando marcharme de allí, pero Emmett no me lo había permitido, decía que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas de una vez y de terminar con todo este odio infundado.

—Bella, por Dios, tranquilízate, Rose no te va a meter un tenedor en el ojo ni nada por el estilo —dijo Emmett al ver lo nerviosa que me encontraba, supuse que lo había dicho en un intento de tranquilizarme y de cierta forma lo había conseguido.

—Muy gracioso, Em. Pero yo no estaría tan segura, me odia tanto que creo que eso será lo más suave que me hará cuando llegue y me vea contigo —le dije devolviéndole su propio chiste.

Él rodó los ojos dando a entender que era una exagerada.

Entonces me tomó las manos y me hizo mirarle a la cara.

—Bella, te prometo que todo irá bien ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo con tono tranquilizador.

Extrañamente sus palabras me reconfortaron. Y, justo en ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. No sabía si era Rosalie o no pero, por si acaso, quité mis manos de las de Emmett como si me hubieran quemado.

Rosalie entró y buscó a Emmett con la mirada, lo que no se esperaba era encontrarme a mí también. Pude ver que se quedó congelada en su sitio mientras nos fulminaba a ambos con la mirada. Cuando al fin consiguió reaccionar se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Emmett suspiró y me dijo que me esperara ahí, que ahora volvía.

Pude ver como corrió hasta ella para frenarla y después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras, y una cachetada por parte de Rosalie a Emmett, éste volvió con ella a la mesa. Aunque ella no parecía muy convencida de acercarse.

Emmett aún tenía la mejilla roja con la forma de la mano de Rosalie. La cual se sentó enfurruñada enfrente mío. Y si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerta, porque me miró de una forma que hubiera congelado el mismísimo infierno.

—¡Más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto, pedazo de...! —empezó a decirle Rosalie a Emmett totalmente cabreada cuando éste la interrumpió.

—¡Y la tengo! Rosalie, nena, tienes que escucharnos —le dijo Emmett—. ¡A Bella y a mí nos drogaron en la fiesta! ¡Alguien nos tendió una trampa!

No hizo falta darle más detalles sobre a qué se estaba refiriendo Emmett, Rosalie lo pilló a la primera. Cosa que pareció calmar su ira, para ser sustituida por la confusión y la desconfianza.

—¿De qué estas hablando, Emmett?

Y fue entonces que le contamos todo lo que había descubierto yo gracias a Angela. Al principio Rosalie parecía un poco escéptica, pero después de unos segundos se llevó las manos a la cara cubriéndose el rostro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante lo que le estábamos contando.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que os drogó alguien? Pero ¿qué sacaba ese alguien haciendo eso?—entonces apartó sus manos y me miró por primera vez sin odio en su mirada, ahora tan sólo había dolor y confusión—. ¡No lo entiendo!

Entonces decidí intervenir en la conversación por primera vez, puestos que hasta ahora él único que había hablado era Emmett.

—No eres la única, Rosalie. A la única conclusión lógica que he llegado es que alguien trataba de separarnos... —le dije mientras meditaba en el asunto. Y es que ésa era la única explicación a la que se podía llegar analizando los hechos.

—Y lo consiguió... —exclamó Rosalie en un suspiro dándose cuenta de la situación. Y fue como si en ese momento todo empezara a encajar—. Oh, Dios mío... —Rosalie se cubrió nuevamente el rostro con las manos, pero esta vez porque había empezado a llorar.

Emmett la abrazó intentando consolarla.

Y, aunque yo siempre había sabido que Rosalie también había sufrido con todo esto, nunca imaginé que mi amiga pudiera estar tan destrozada. Pero si lo pensaba bien era lógico. No tuvo que ser agradable descubrir que su novio se había acostado con una de sus mejores amigas.

Ahora entendía a Emmett cuando dijo que se vio obligado a alejarse de mí para no hacerle más daño a Rosalie. Y es que nunca había visto a mi amiga tan frágil y vulnerable como en estos momentos.

Cuando al fin Rosalie se calmó nos miró a ambos, su mirada aún reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Fue entonces que Emmett retomó la conversación.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, Rosalie? Ni Bella ni yo somos culpables de lo que sucedió. Si te he llamado para contarte todo esto es porque quiero que esto termine, Rose —Rosalie le miró confundida con sus ojos llorosos—. Basta de odios sin fundamento. Haced las paces vosotras dos. ¡Erais amigas! Recuperad esa amistad, no podéis dejar que quien intentó separarnos se siga saliendo con la suya —Emmett habló con tanto sentimiento que hasta mí me conmovieron sus palabras y de repente se me empezaron a humedecer los ojos.

Nada me haría más feliz que hacer las paces con Rosalie. Ella había sido una verdadera amiga para mí en el pasado.

Rosalie permaneció en silencio, pero clavó su mirada en mí. Yo se la mantuve. Y en ese momento me pareció ver mi propia cara de sufrimiento reflejada en su rostro. Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo. Y es que las dos lo estábamos pasándolo igual de mal cuando ninguna tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

A Rosalie de repente se le escapó un sollozo.

—Emmett tiene razón, Bella —dijo intentando controlar sus lágrimas—. He estado ciega todo este tiempo, ahora comprendo que tú lo has pasado igual o incluso más mal que yo, porque tú sí has perdido a Edward de la forma más injusta. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en todo esto tú eres otra víctima más y tal vez la que peor ha salido parada en todo ese asunto...

Entonces Rosalie se levantó y vino hasta mí, al entender sus intenciones yo también me levanté y nos abrazamos.

Y se sintió realmente bien. Muy bien.


	23. El farol

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a: **maite, Maya Cullen Masen, ISACOBO, Rosh bernal, madeki, Andrea 14 de Cullen, LoreMolina, Gisset, Saha Denali, Nandita21unexplained, karen de Pattinson, Ruby Mabel, Emmett McCartys angel, janalez, Nelita Cullen Hale, laky53, abril.

* * *

**Capítulo 23, El farol**

Todo había ido a mejor desde que había arreglado las cosas con Rosalie y Emmett. Era como si todo, poco a poco, fuera volviendo a la normalidad.

Aunque, lo que para mí era volver a la normalidad, para otros era lo mismo que ver un elefante rosa. Puestos que ni Edward, Tanya, Alice, Jasper y el resto del instituto sabían cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de ver que Emmett y Rosalie no se separaban de mí en el instituto. Nadie daba crédito al vernos nuevamente juntos, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Rosalie había insistido en contarles la verdad también al resto, pero le expliqué lo mismo que le había explicado a Emmett, que no quería remover el pasado para no hacer más daño a Edward. Porque me parecía injusto contarle ahora esto cuando ambos teníamos una relación estable, sólo serviría para causarnos más daño y ya habíamos sufrido demasiado. Aunque Rosalie opinaba como Emmett, que Edward no era feliz con Tanya, pero después de insistirle conseguí convencerla para que respetara mi decisión.

Fue más fácil convencerla de no contarle nada a Alice y Jasper. Más que nada por Alice. Sabíamos que Jasper era más comprensivo, pero si se lo contábamos a Jasper sabíamos que no podría mantener el secreto, ya que entre Alice y él esa palabra no existía. Y si se lo contábamos a Alice corríamos un gran riesgo, ya que ésta estaba demasiado influenciada por Tanya. En eso coincidíamos los tres.

A Alice todo esto también la había afectado muy negativamente y es que no tuvo que ser fácil ver a sus dos hermanos enfrentados por mí. Cosa que Tanya aprovechó para manipularla como siempre había querido hacer.

Era raro ver como se iba llenando de gente el árbol en el que había tomado como costumbre almorzar. Que diferente se veía ahora a cuando almorzaba yo sola. Pero ahora estaban a mi lado Rosalie, Emmett, Angela y Ben. Era agradable volver a sentirse arropada en el instituto.

—Y Bella, ¿sigues sin saber nada de tu hermano Seth? —me preguntó Angela, que desde que le había contado que Sue le había mandado a un internado se había quedado igual de preocupada que yo.

Negué con la cabeza tristemente.

—No, y yo ya no puedo con esta ausencia de noticias. ¡Necesito saber qué tal está o voy a volverme loca de la angustia! —dije desesperada.

Rosalie pareció meditar sobre el asunto antes de hablar.

—Tengo una idea. Bella, no te angusties más, te prometo que hoy vas a volver a hablar con tu hermano como que me llamo Rosalie Hale.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos. ¿Qué tendría en mente?

º º º

—Hola, buenas tardes. Soy Sue Swan, llamo porque quiero hablar con mi hijo Seth Swan —dijo Rosalie mientras todos oíamos con expectación, dado que el teléfono estaba en altavoz, era el quinto internado al que llamábamos haciéndonos pasar por Sue.

Pero hasta ahora no habíamos obtenido resultados. Al parecer en ninguno de ellos estaba internado nadie llamado Seth Swan.

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de Angela. Sabíamos que ahí nadie nos molestaría.

Y es que la idea de Rosalie era coger todos los teléfonos de todos los internados (gracias a internet) y llamar uno a uno haciéndonos pasar por Sue. Yo estaba tan desesperada que lo había aceptado sin dudar, sabiendo que esto podría llevarnos horas e incluso días, porque había tantos internados que no sería fácil.

—Oh, disculpe señora Swan, pero me parece que se ha equivocado de número. Aquí no hoy ningún interno con ese nombre. Lo lamento —y colgó.

Todos suspiramos.

—¡Vamos, no nos desanimemos, tarde o temprano daremos con él! —nos animó Emmett.

—¿Sabes qué, Emmett? Tienes razón —dije en un ataque de optimismo—. Vamos, pásame la hoja, voy a marcar el siguiente.

Esta vez era mi turno de interpretar a Sue. Y es que íbamos alternando entre Rosalie, Angela y yo para fingir ser Sue.

Pero nuevamente fracasamos.

En ese internado tampoco estaba Seth. Al final, al ver que esto iba a ser largo, decidimos llamar a la vez todas las chicas, nos dividimos los números y cada una empezó a llamar por su cuenta mientras los chicos esperaban, ellos habían propuesto hacerse pasar por Charlie, pero yo no estaba tan segura de que eso funcionara, no me extrañaría de que Sue les hubiera dicho a los responsables del internado que no le dejaran hablar con nadie que no fuera ella y por si las moscas preferí que no lo intentáramos, no fuera a ser que diéramos la voz de alarma y los del internado llamaran a la verdadera Sue para asegurarse.

Tal vez era un poco paranoica mi teoría, pero conociendo a Sue era lo mínimo que se podía esperar de ella, porque el propósito de internar a Seth era precisamente separarlo de mí, por lo que estaba segura de que había tomado más de una precaución para no que pudiera comunicarme con él.

Llevábamos ya dos horas llamando como locos y yo tenía que irme a trabajar, inmediatamente de salir del instituto habíamos venido a casa de Angela (aprovechando que hoy habíamos salido una hora antes debido a que un profesor había faltado), pero por desgracia no podía estar toda la tarde llamando a internados.

Sin embargo, los demás dijeron que ellos iban a seguir intentándolo, que me fuera a trabajar tranquila. Les dije que no hacía falta, me sabía mal tenerles ocupados toda la tarde por un asunto que me correspondía a mí, pero todos dijeron que lo hacían gustosos. Incluso Rosalie añadió que iba a cumplir su promesa de conseguir que hoy Seth y yo habláramos.

Al final me marché sintiéndome culpable de meterles en mis problemas, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de convencerles de que lo dejaran estar por hoy y fuesen a hacer sus cosas. Así que me fui a trabajar, agradeciéndoles de todo corazón lo que estaban haciendo por mí y Seth.

º º º

En el trabajo no me pude concentrar y es que mi mente se había quedado en la habitación de Angela. ¿Habrían conseguido localizarle? Tan sólo me quedaba una hora para terminar de trabajar.

Sin embargo, cuando vi entrar a Alice y Tanya por la puerta dejé de pensar en ello y me empecé a preocupar por la que se me venía encima. ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Venían a darme problemas? ¿o tal vez ni siquiera sabían que trabajaba aquí?

A los únicos que les había contado lo de mi trabajo era a mis amigos, a mi novio y a Charlie (aunque a este último porque no tuve más remedio, ya que, al fin y al cabo, seguía viviendo bajo su mismo techo). De todas formas decidí ser precavida. Porque si habían entrado aquí de casualidad y me veían estaba más que convencida de que no sería la última vez que vendrían y a la próxima para darme problemas. Y es que estaba segura de que Tanya no descansaría hasta que me echaran del trabajo.

—Esto... Cynthia, voy un momento a la trastienda, atiende tú ¿vale?

Cynthia asintió sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Ya que era bastante habitual que dejáramos la tienda a cargo de la otra mientras íbamos a hacer algún recado a la trastienda.

Al fin y al cabo no era una tienda muy grande y podíamos apañarnosla muy bien con poco personal.

Y es que Cynthia y yo éramos las únicas empleadas del turno de tarde. Eso si no contábamos a la dueña y a Richard, éste último se encargaba de ir poniendo las cosas en su sitio, ya que a la gente le gustaba mucho dejar las cosas por cualquier lado y totalmente desordenadas.

A veces, cuando había mucha gente, Richard también atendía en caja o a la viceversa, alguna de nosotras se encargaba de ordenar la ropa, ya que una tienda desordenada daba la sensación de ser una tienda descuidada y eso era algo que no nos podíamos permitir, así lo decía la dueña siempre.

Por suerte pude escabullirme a la trastienda antes de que ninguna de las dos me pudiera ver. Sólo deseaba que se fueran pronto y es que no me podía quedar aquí oculta eternamente.

De todas formas, y sólo por si acaso (para que si entraba alguien no me viera con los brazos cruzados), empecé a hacer el inventario para el próximo pedido que teníamos que hacer al proveedor. En teoría de esto se encargaba la dueña, pero ella misma nos había explicado cómo se hacía para cuando ella tuviera que ausentarse o a veces incluso para adelantar trabajo, ya que al fin y al cabo la dueña era la que más ocupada de todos estaba.

Y es que llevar un negocio no era tarea fácil.

Estaba a mitad del inventario cuando oí como alguien entraba a la trastienda, me giré y vi que era la dueña.

—Oh, querida, estás aquí, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder ya se había dado cuenta—. Oh, vaya, estás haciendo el inventario. Qué amable por tu parte, pero no te preocupes, muchacha, ya es casi hora de cerrar y seguro que estás cansada —dijo quitándome el inventario de las manos—. Anda, ve y ayuda a Cynthia con los últimos clientes y vete a casa, hoy no hace falta que os quedéis media hora más, que de esto ya me encargo yo.

Y aunque intenté decirle que no me importaba terminarlo se negó, dijo que por hoy ya había trabajado suficiente. Y es que la dueña era una mujer mayor muy amable.

Así que no tuve más remedio que volver a salir a la tienda, deseando que Tanya y Alice ya se hubieran ido. Pero, como si alguien quisiera burlarse de mí, nada más salir las vi pagando en caja. Si tan sólo hubiera salido dos minutos más tarde las hubiera evitado, pero al salir en ese preciso momento me pillaron de pleno.

En ese momento deseé que la tierra me tragara.

La primera reacción tanto de Alice como de Tanya fue sorprenderse y es que por lo visto no sabían que trabajaba aquí, por desgracia ahora sí...

Intenté ignorarlas y me fui hasta la otra caja para atender a un hombre que venía directo a pagar e irse.

Pensé que, gracias a que era hora de cerrar y ellas ya estaban pagando, tal vez me libraría de tan siquiera cruzar una palabra con ellas, pero ¡qué equivocada estaba!

Y es que de forma descarada y adelantándose al hombre, que ya casi estaba a punto de dejar las cosas enfrente mío, se pusieron ellas dos interrumpiéndole el paso mientras le decían a mi compañera que querían que las atendiera yo. El hombre que estaba ahora detrás de ellas puso mala cara por lo que habían hecho, pero no dijo nada y se fue a la caja de Cynthia que ahora había quedado libre.

Cynthia miraba algo confundida la escena, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Yo fingí que no las conocía y empecé a pasar sus cosas oyendo el pitido que sonaba al desactivar una a una todas las alarmas.

Mientras lo hacía es que ni siquiera las miré, tan sólo levanté la mirada para decirles el precio.

—Son sesenta y cuatro dólares con treinta centavos.

Pude ver la mirada calculadora de Tanya y su sonrisa burlona. Y para mi sorpresa Alice no estaba lejos de mirarme igual, sólo que ella me miraba con desprecio.

—Vaya, nunca imaginé encontrarte por aquí... —empezó a decir Tanya con burla.

Nuevamente la ignoré.

—Son sesenta y cuatro dólares con treinta centavos, por favor —repetí.

—¿Sabes qué? He cambiado de opinión, ya no quiero nada, no soportaría ponerme algo que haya pasado por tus manos —comentó ácidamente, refiriéndose a cuando había tocado las prendas para desactivar las alarmas.

—Está bien, como quieras —le respondí mientras iba a coger las prendas y ponerlas en su sitio, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a hacerlo Tanya, de un manotazo, las tiró al suelo llamando la atención de todos.

Entonces supe que no estaba equivocada cuando había pensado que intentaría que me echaran del trabajo.

—¡Cómo te atreves, maleducada! —empezó a gritarme Tanya como si la ofendida fuera ella—. ¡Soy una clienta y merezco que me trates con respeto! ¡Exijo hablar con el responsable!

Yo estaba alucinando. ¿Qué se suponía que necesitaba hablar con mi jefa? Seguramente le contaría tantas mentiras como pudiera para hacer que me echaran.

Richard, que había observado la escena, se acercó.

—¿Hay algún problema? —nos preguntó mirando alternativamente a Tanya y a mí.

Iba a responderle, pero Tanya fue más rápida.

—¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Y es que esta tipa es una maleducada que me ha faltado el respeto! ¡Y tengo a testigos para demostrarlo! ¿Verdad, Alice? —le preguntó a Alice, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

Pero, por la expresión que había tenido todo el rato, supe que estaba con ella.

—Es cierto, yo misma he visto como le faltaban el respeto a mi amiga. Esto es inaceptable —exclamó Alice en tono ofendido.

Pude ver como Tanya hacía esfuerzos por no sonreír.

Richard dirigió entonces su mirada hacia mí.

—¡Están mintiendo, Richard! —intenté explicarle mientras me miraba, él tan sólo me dijo que guardara silencio con las manos, sin saber muy bien si me creía a mí o a ellas.

—Isabella, por favor, ve a la trastienda, ya me ocupo yo de atenderlas ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí y me fui de allí mientras oía que exigían hablar con el responsable. ¡Esto era increíble!

Cuando volví a entrar a la trastienda la dueña se giró hacia mí.

—Muchacha, ¿qué es todo ese jaleo de allí fuera? ¿sucede algo?

Dudé entre contarle la verdad o decirle que no pasaba nada. Pero es que sí pasaba. Tal vez ésta era mi oportunidad de explicarme ante la dueña para mantener mi trabajo. Porque si Richard las llegaba a creer a ellas podía contarle lo sucedido a la dueña, eso sino le tocaba salir por exigencias de Tanya. Y es que, fuera como fuera, estaba metida en un lío. Más valía que hablara yo primero con la dueña, antes de que Tanya nuevamente se me adelantara para calumniarme.

Así que le conté lo sucedido, que habían entrado dos chicas que me tenían manía del instituto y se habían puesto a decir que yo les había faltado el respeto, le aseguré que eso era mentira y que sólo estaban tratando de conseguir que me echaran.

Para mi alivio la dueña pareció creerme.

Me dijo lo mismo que Richard, que me quedara en la trastienda y salió, ya que los gritos de afuera cada vez eran más insistentes. Y es que Tanya y Alice no parecían darse por vencidas hasta que hablaran con ella.

Yo me senté en una de las cajas que había por ahí y esperé nerviosa.

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran ya las nueve y diez. Sino fuera por ellas yo ya habría terminado de trabajar y no tendría que estar preocupada por si me despedían o no. Y es que, aunque la dueña se había mostrado comprensiva, no sabía qué podía llegar a pasar, ya que sabía por experiencia que Tanya era una manipuladora de primera.

De repente, Cynthia entró a la trastienda riéndose por lo bajo. Yo la miré confusa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté levantándome y acercándome hasta ella.

Ella vino hasta mí aún riendo y me cogió las manos con complicidad.

—¡No te imaginas la que se está armando ahí fuera! La dueña les está echando un sermón sobre lo mal que está mentir y calumniar a las personas —comentó entre risas que intentaba controlar.

La miré aún más confusa y le pedí que me diera más detalles. Y es que, por lo visto, la dueña se había echado un farol. Cuando había salido Tanya y Alice le habían contado la misma versión que le habían dicho a Richard, pero la dueña había sido más lista que ellas. Y es que les había dicho que acababa de revisar las cintas de seguridad, cosa que no teníamos en este establecimiento, y había visto lo sucedido.

De forma inmediata a Alice y Tanya se les bajaron los humos y palidecieron sintiéndose descubiertas. Y desde entonces la dueña las estaba sermoneando, haciéndoles pasar vergüenza ante todos los que estaban en la tienda.

De tan sólo imaginarme la escena me uní a las risas de Cynthia. Aunque por la única que sí sentí algo de pena fue por Alice.

Ella en el fondo era una muy buena persona, pero últimamente se estaba dejando llevar por malas influencias como lo era Tanya. Sólo esperaba que algún día abriera los ojos y volviera a ser ella misma. Porque esa Alice nunca hubiera mentido y esa Alice ahora mismo no estaría siendo sermoneada por mi jefa.

º º º

Esa noche, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, no podía dejar de sonreír por lo sucedido. Estaba convencida de que ahora se les habrían quitado las ganas de volver por la tienda.

Estaba aún sonriendo cuando mi móvil sonó. Sabía que no debía cogerlo, porque estaba prohibido mientras se conducía, pero podía ser importante, así que mantuve una mano en el volante y la otra la llevé hasta mi bolso, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, y empecé a buscarlo.

Cuando lo encontré contesté sin mirar la pantalla.

—¿Diga? —pregunté.

—¡Bella! ¡Hemos encontrado a Seth! —me informó la voz de Rosalie desde el otro lado del teléfono.


	24. ¡Sácame de aquí!

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** Saha Denali, Maya Cullen Masen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, LoreMolina, Gisset, Karen, annette luna, nathalia, Nelita Cullen Hale, Rateaga, A.b.

* * *

**Capítulo 24, ¡Sácame de aquí!**

Conducí lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa de Angela, donde todos me estaban esperando. No me podía creer que al fin pudiera hablar con Seth. Aún no sabía los detalles, puestos que estaba conduciendo y no pude hablar mucho más con Rosalie, así que quedamos que en llegar ya me contaría.

Cuando aparqué afuera de la casa de Angela ya eran casi las diez y cuarto de la noche.

Antes de que tan siquiera bajara de mi coche vi como la puerta de la casa de Angela se abrió, por lo visto me habían oído llegar. Salí rápidamente y tras saludar a Angela brevemente subimos de inmediato arriba donde estaban todos.

—¿Dónde está? ¿habéis hablado con él? ¿está bien? —pregunté casi sin respirar y totalmente nerviosa por saber algo de él ya de una vez por todas.

—Calma, calma, Bells. Siéntate y respira —me pidió Em mientras me señalaba la cama.

Yo obedecí y me senté.

—Vale, ya estoy sentada, ahora contad —les insistí mientras les miraba a todos, los cuales estaban sentados por el suelo o en la cama como yo, y es que la habitación de Angela era más bien pequeña.

—Le hemos encontrado en el internado La Torre, se han tragado que yo era Sue —me explicó Rosalie—. Pero me han dicho que Seth no estaba, que se había ido con su clase de visita a un museo y que hasta la noche no volvería, ya que el museo estaba en otra ciudad. Así que he quedado en que llamaría esta noche sobre las diez y media para hablar con él. Es decir, en... —calló mirando su reloj— menos de diez minutos ¡podrás hablar con él! ¿no es estupendo? —concluyó con una medio sonrisa.

Yo asentí emocionada.

Y me di cuenta entonces de que había algo más. Su mirada me indicaba que ocultaba algo. Pero ya no sólo su mirada, sino también la de los demás. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Cuál es la parte mala?

Todos guardaron silencio y se hicieron los despistados, como si la pregunta no fuera con ellos.

—Oh, vamos ¡os lo puedo ver en la mirada! ¡Sé que me ocultáis algo! Decidmelo, por favor —les supliqué y es que si tenía que ver con Seth quería saberlo.

Esta vez fue Emmett quien me habló.

—Bella... nos hemos estado informado sobre ese internado y... es uno de los más estrictos que hay en el país. De hecho, tiene muchas denuncias por maltrato a menores, sin embargo nunca han llegado a cerrarlo por falta de pruebas —me explicó Emmett incómodamente, podía ver que no le era fácil contarme esto.

Como para mí tampoco era fácil asimilar que mi hermano pequeño estaba en un internado lleno de maltratadores. Por lo que no pude evitar taparme la boca, que se me había abierto sola por el shock de la noticia.

¿Dónde narices había metido esa arpía al pobre de Seth?

º º º

Pude oír como el teléfono empezaba a sonar. Todos estábamos sentados en el suelo alrededor del teléfono, el cual estaba nuevamente en altavoz. Y es que Rosalie tendría que volver a hacerse pasar por Sue, ya que era ella a la que habían escuchado antes, no queríamos arriesgarnos a llamar yo y que se dieran cuenta que la voz era diferente. Una vez se pusiera Seth al teléfono sí hablaría yo.

Yo aún estaba intentando no echarme a llorar por lo que me habían contado mis amigos. De hecho, en los diez minutos que había tenido antes de llamar, me habían estado enseñando toda la información que habían encontrado sobre ese internado y francamente era horrible.

Sólo esperaba que Seth estuviera bien.

Al quinto toque alguien descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —preguntó una voz áspera de mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola, buenas noches. Soy Sue Swan, he llamado antes porque quería hablar con mi hijo Seth —explicó Rosalie.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Ah, sí, señora Swan. Ahora mismo voy a buscar a su hijo. Espere, por favor.

Todos guardamos silencio durante dos minutos que se hicieron eternos.

Hasta que después de tanto tiempo volví a oír la voz de Seth.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó extrañado.

Yo tuve que contener un pequeño sollozo al volverle a oír.

—¡Seth! ¡Soy Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

Hubo un silencio largo.

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien. No esperaba tu llamada —dijo con tono apagado.

Todos nos miramos extrañados. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Seth, si hay alguien a tu lado tose.

Seth tosió.

Suspiré. Tenía que conseguir hablar con él a solas. ¿Cómo podía conseguirlo?

De repente, Ben me susurró algo al oído. Le escuché atentamente.

Tal vez funcionara...

—Oye, Seth, finge que te da un ataque de tos y pídele a quien esté a tu lado que te traiga agua.

Seth, obedientemente, hizo lo que le pedí.

De repente empezó a toser sin control, hasta yo, sino supiera la verdad, pensaría que tenía un ataque de tos.

Pudimos oír como Seth le pedía agua a quien fuese que estuviera a su lado. Y para nuestro alivio también oímos como se abría y cerraba una puerta.

Entonces Seth volvió a hablar.

—¡Bella, tienes que sacarme de aquí! ¡Esto es horrible! —dijo desesperado e incluso me pareció que estaba empezando a llorar—. ¡No te imaginas lo mucho que te echo de menos, Bella! Ayúdame, por favor.

Oír a Seth tan desesperado pidiéndome ayuda me rompió el corazón.

¿Qué estaba pasando en ese internado?

—Seth, tranquilizate —le dije con voz rota intentando no ponerme a llorar, tenía que mantenerme fuerte por Seth, al menos intentarlo—. Dime qué pasa exactamente allí. ¿Te han hecho algo?

Y es que no conseguía sacarme de la cabeza lo de que ese internado tenía tantas denuncias por maltrato a menores.

—Los profesores son horribles y los otros internos igual. Se meten conmigo por mi piel morena, dicen que soy un indio de mierda y me pegan. No lo soporto más, Bella, quiero irme de aquí. Por favor, ayúdame... —me suplicó nuevamente desesperado y casi sin respirar, supuse que preocupado de que le pudieran pillar, ambos sabíamos que no teníamos mucho tiempo.

—Seth... —sollocé, sin poder evitarlo al oírle.

Yo quería ayudarle, era lo que más deseaba. Pero ¿cómo? ¿qué podía hacer yo? La única que podía sacarle de ese lugar era Sue, pero eso ni siquiera era una opción.

¿Denunciar al centro por maltratos? ¿con qué pruebas? Todo quedaría en nada como las otras denuncias.

¡No sabía qué hacer para ayudarle! Me sentía tan impotente...

—Seth, escúchame —le dije con dolor—. Por favor, trata de aguantar, ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada por sacarte de allí, pero te juro por mi vida que voy a tratar de averiguar cómo hacerlo. Pero de mientras intenta aguantar, por favor.

Pude oír como Seth lloraba aún más al oírme. Supuse que decepcionado por mis palabras. Él me pedía ayuda y yo le decía que no podía hacer nada por él.

Pero tampoco tenía sentido mentirle para tranquilizarle, eso sólo serviría para crearle falsas esperanzas, que a la larga sería más doloroso que decirle la verdad ahora. Además, era cierto lo que le había dicho, no iba a parar hasta encontrar una forma que me permitiera sacarle de ahí.

Mañana mismo iría a hablar con un abogado y le explicaría la situación.

—No sé si podré aguantar más, Bella. Los chicos de aquí me la tienen jurada... —se calló un momento, yo empecé a temblar por los sollozos y Rosalie me abrazó—pero está bien, intentaré aguantar hasta que vengas a por mí.

Sus palabras llamaron mi atención. Tanto lo que me estaba diciendo ahora como lo que me había dicho antes de que le pegaban porque su piel era morena.

¿Le estaban haciendo bullying por cuestiones racistas?

—Seth, ¿a qué te refieres con que te la tienen jurada? —le pregunté asustada, intentando indagar en el tema.

—Me odian, Bella. Pero te juro que yo no les he hecho nada ¡son unos racistas!. A Laurent y a mí nos odian por nuestra piel oscura. Todos ellos son rubios y de piel clara y nos odian por ser diferentes...

¿Laurent? ¿Sería un amigo?

—¿Quién es Laurent? —pregunté.

—Es otro niño que está aquí internado. Antes de que yo llegara se metían con él porque su piel es aún más oscura que la mía, es negro. Pero ahora se meten con los dos, no nos dejan en paz.

Eso me dio una idea.

—Seth, id tú y Laurent a hablar con algún profesor, o, mejor aún, con el responsable del centro y decid lo que os hacen los demás niños. No podéis permitir que se sigan metiendo con vosotros por puro racismo —le dije.

—¿Bromeas? Si hacemos eso ya no podríamos volver a aparecer por el internado ¡nos matarían! Además, nadie nos tomaría en serio a Laurent y a mí, los profesores son igual de crueles que los otros niños. De hecho, ellos saben muy bien lo que pasa, nos insultan en plena clase y los profesores no hacen nada. Y encima, si nos quejamos, aún terminamos castigados Laurent y yo.

Esto no podía estar pasando... ¿en qué clase de infierno había metido Sue a su propio hijo?

Tal vez si Sue se enterara de esto, por muy cruel y arpía que fuera, sacaría a su hijo de allí ¿no? Nadie puede odiar a su hijo tanto como para dejarlo ahí dentro sabiendo lo que sucede. Ni Sue. Al menos eso creía.

—Seth, ¿has hablado con tu madre en todo este tiempo? ¿le has contado lo que sucede? —le pregunté, para ver si Sue estaba enterada de esto o no.

—Sí, me llamó hace un mes, fue la única vez que lo ha hecho desde que estoy aquí, y a pesar de que le conté todo esto me dijo que me lo tenía merecido. Que era un castigo por haberla desobedecido. También dijo que era un blando y que todo esto me haría más fuerte —me explicó tristemente.

Juro por Dios que en ese momento sentí ganas de asesinar a Sue con mis propias manos.

¿Qué clase de hija de Satanás era esa mujer? ¿Es que no tenía corazón? ¿Cómo alguien puede odiar tanto a su propio hijo? Sin duda había mujeres que no se merecían ser madres y Sue era una de ellas.

—Estoy desesperado, Bella. Necesito que me saques de aquí, por favor, no tardes en hacerlo. No creo que... —de repente se calló y tras unos segundos pudimos oír como le daba las gracias a alguien, entonces entendí que la persona que estaba antes a su lado había vuelto y así lo confirmamos cuando volvió a hablar—. Sí, mamá, yo también te echo de menos.

Mierda, mi tiempo a solas con Seth había terminado...

—Seth, escúchame, ahora que tengo el teléfono del internado te llamaré... —le estaba diciendo cuando una voz que no era la de Seth me interrumpió.

—Disculpe, señora Swan, ya es tarde y Seth tiene que irse a la cama. Como comprenderá hay horarios de llamadas, hoy he sido comprensiva y he hecho una excepción, pero ya es tarde —era la misma voz áspera y cortante de antes.

—Claro, entiendo. Muchas gracias por su comprensión... —le estaba diciendo Rosalie cuando la otra persona, dando por finalizada la conversación, colgó.

Y entonces me derrumbé por completo y me eché a llorar en en el hombro de Rosalie, que aún seguía abrazándome.

Tenía que sacar de allí a Seth cuanto antes. La pregunta era ¿cómo?


	25. La charla

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** Andrea 14 de Cullen, windyllu, Annette Luna, Mari96, LoreMolina, Nelita Cullen Hale, karen de Pattinson, Ruby Mabel, SkyAnngel, Saha Denali, Rosy, Erato.

* * *

**Capítulo 25, La charla**

_***...Rosalie Hale...* dice: **Vamos, Bella, anímate. Sé que todo esto es una putada, pero no hay nada que hacer, con deprimirte tú también no vas a sacar nada._

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **No puedo animarme sabiendo que Seth lo está pasando tan mal. Y aún menos después de saber que por mucho que quiera no hay nada que pueda hacer. ¡Me siento tan impotente! _

Y es que había hablado hasta con tres abogados y todos me habían dicho lo mismo. Yo no podía hacer nada. Yo no era ni la tutora legal ni la madre de Seth. Era sólo su hermanastra.

Por lo que para la ley yo no tenía ningún derecho a tomar decisiones sobre Seth. Y todo esto me tenía realmente desanimada. Después de aquella primera vez había hablado con Seth más veces, aunque no tantas como yo hubiera querido y es que hasta el horario de llamadas era restringido. Aunque poco a poco me había ido enterando de más cosas. Como, por ejemplo, de que Seth era el único que no tenía acceso a internet y al teléfono. Sue les había dejado muy claro que no le permitieran conectarse ni llamar a nadie, lo único que no tenía prohibido era recibir llamadas suyas (tal y como yo había sospechado, tenían prohibido pasarle llamadas de alguien que no fuera ella).

Prácticamente le tenía incomunicado.

Seth cada vez estaba peor, se lo notaba, y sin embargo cada vez me pedía menos que le sacara de allí, porque hasta él había perdido las esperanzas. Cada vez que hablábamos podía oír su tono triste y abatido, pero sin embargo intentaba sonar alegre para no preocuparme. ¡Él intentaba sonar bien para no preocuparme a mí! ¡Cuando tendría que ser al contrario!

Esto era peor que una pesadilla.

_***...Rosalie Hale...* dice: **Lo sé, Bella. Pero derrumbándote tú no les vas a sacar de allí. Seth no querría verte tan triste. _

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Pero no puedo evitar estar triste y preocupada cuando sé que le están haciendo bullying sus compañeros y que nadie hace nada. ¡Ni los profesores! Todo esto es una mierda... :(_

_***...Rosalie Hale...* dice: **Vamos, Bella. No pienses más en eso. Llevas deprimida mucho tiempo. Hoy vas a distraerte, no se hable más. Hay que aprovechar que es domingo y no trabajas. ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa y vemos una película? Así podemos aprovechar y hablar de cosas de chicas. Te recuerdo que aún me tienes que contar muchas cosas de ese noviecito tuyo que tan escondido lo tienes XD_

Tal vez Rosalie tuviera razón y no me viniera mal distraerme un poco, aunque aún así no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada realmente. Todo lo de Seth me tenía totalmente de bajón.

Entonces mi mente me recordó que precisamente por eso tenía que ir. Distraerme un par de horas no me mataría.

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Está bien. En diez minutos estoy ahí._

_***...Rosalie Hale...* dice: **Estupendo, voy a ir preparando las cosas. Hasta ahora._

º º º

La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la casa de los Hale. De hecho, antes de que todo lo de la fiesta sucediera solíamos quedar casi siempre en la casa de los Cullen, ya que era la más grande de todas.

Cuando llamé al timbre esperaba que me abriera Rose, sin embargo, me abrió Jasper. El cual se quedó sorprendido al verme.

Él sabía que Rosalie y yo habíamos vuelto a ser amigas, pero supuse que le había pillado de improvisto verme en su casa.

—Hola, Jasper, ¿está Rosalie? — le pregunté un poco incómoda al ver cómo me miraba. No es que me mirara en mal plan ni nada de eso, de hecho, su expresión era impasible, pero me miraba de una forma muy intensa.

Pero antes de que Jasper me contestara se oyó la voz de Rosalie procedente de arriba.

—¡Bella, sube, estoy en mi cuarto!

Jasper se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar. Yo le di las gracias y subí arriba sintiendo la mirada de Jasper clavada en mi espalda.

º º º

—¿Cómo te imaginas de aquí a veinte años? —me preguntó Rose de repente mientras se seguía pintando las uñas de los pies encima de la cama.

Yo también estaba tumbada en su cama, pero viendo una revista.

—Mmm... —pensé mientras pasaba una página de la revista—. No sé, en veinte años tendré treinta y ocho. Supongo que estaré casada, con hijos y con trabajo. O al menos eso espero —añadí con una risita.

La verdad es que nunca me había imaginado a mí misma en el futuro. Vivía más en el presente.

—¿Y te ves con Fred toda la vida? Es decir, ¿te imaginas casándote con él y teniendo hijos?—me preguntó de repente Rosalie.

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida y guardé silencio pensándolo.

—Si tienes que pensártelo tanto es que no, estoy segura de que si antes de que pasara todo esto te hubiera hecho esta misma pregunta pero con Edward me hubieras contestado de inmediato que sí —dijo y la miré, sin embargo ella no había levantado la mirada de sus uñas.

—No es eso, es sólo que no me esperaba esa pregunta. Supongo que sí, sí me imagino con Fred en el futuro —le dije sintiendo nuevamente esa molesta presión en el pecho.

—¿Supones? ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? ¡No estás segura de querer pasar toda tu vida junto a él y eso es porque no estás enamorada! Perdona que sea tan sincera, Bella —dijo mirándome por primera vez—, pero me parece que ya te han hecho demasiado daño como para que ahora tú también te hagas daño a ti misma atándote a un tío al que ni siquiera quieres.

—¡Eso no es cierto, sí le quiero! —contesté de inmediato.

—Vale, rectifico. No quiero que te ates a un tío al que no quieres tanto como quieres a Edward. No soy tonta, Bella. Y puedo ver que aún sigues enamorada de él, aunque ni tú misma te hayas dado cuenta aún. Sólo quiero que pienses bien las cosas y no cometas un error.

Me quedé callada. Rosalie estaba equivocada... ¿verdad? Porque yo ya tenía superado lo de Edward, o al menos había decidido superarlo para estar con Fred, porque él era mi presente ahora.

—Ya he pensado bien las cosas, Rose. Y por eso sé que lo mío con Edward ya es historia. Fred es maravilloso y me hace feliz —le dije en un intento de defender lo mío con Fred.

—Eso no te lo discuto, Bella. Estoy segura de que Fred es un tío increíble y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no es de él de quien estás enamorada. Recuerdo lo felices que erais Edward y tú, recuerdo tu mirada y recuerdo tu sonrisa de entonces, cuando estabas con él lucias completamente feliz. Y desde que rompisteis no te he vuelto a ver así ni siquiera cuando me hablas de tu novio...

—¡Basta, Rose! —la interrumpí—. Edward es historia y punto. No quiero seguir hablando de esto, por favor —le supliqué teniendo miedo de que Rosalie tuviera razón. Simplemente quería dejar de pensar en eso, porque yo ya había decidido las pasadas navidades con quien quería estar.

No sería justo ni para Fred ni para Edward que yo volviera a hurgar en el pasado, porque los tres acabaríamos aún más heridos.

—Está bien, Bella. No voy a insistir. Sólo te pido que pienses en lo que te he dicho ¿vale?

Yo asentí, aunque no había nada que pensar.

Luego de eso el ambiente se relajó y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Vimos una película, jugamos a juegos de mesa, jugamos con la Wii y así se nos hicieron las doce de la noche.

Y, a pesar del momento tenso que habíamos pasado hablando sobre mis sentimientos, la verdad es que había pasado una tarde muy agradable y es que era como volver a los viejos tiempos en los que Rosalie y yo éramos inseparables.

La única que faltaba era Alice para que todo fuera perfecto.

º º º

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **¿Qué tal te va todo, preciosa?_

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Bien, aunque esta semana ha sido agotadora. De hecho, acabo de volver del trabajo y aún tengo que hacer los deberes. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para echarme una mano ;)_

Bromeé mientras bostezaba. Y es que hoy el trabajo en la tienda había sido muy pesado, no había parado de entrar gente. Y encima había pasado una mala noche porque no podía dejar de pensar en Seth. Aunque para ser sincera también había estado pensando en la charla que había tenido el pasado domingo con Rosalie.

Estaba tanto física como mentalmente agotada.

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Me parece que sí te echaría una mano... pero no precisamente con los deberes, no sé si me explico... XD_

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Fred XD_

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Es verdad. Me muero de ganas por volver a tenerte entre mis sábanas XD No veo la hora de que lleguen las próximas vacaciones. Extraño pasar tiempo contigo :(_

Fred y yo seguimos hablando durante media hora más, pero al final tuve que desconectarme porque se estaba haciendo tarde y aún tenía que terminar mis deberes. Y para colmo los ojos se me cerraban solos.

Y es que este ritmo que llevaba me estaba agotando demasiado.

Tantos deberes, tanto trabajo y tantos problemas me estaban consumiendo poco a poco.

º º º

Hacía la una de la madrugada me di cuenta de que se me había terminado el tipex y lo necesitaba para borrar un error que había puesto en mis deberes.

Estaba muerta de sueño, pero no podía irme a dormir hasta haberlos terminado.

Si por mí fuera hubiera hecho un tachón y problema solucionado, pero por lo visto mi profesora de lengua no opinaba igual, consideraba eso una aberración para la vista. Así que decidí colarme un momento en la habitación de Leah, ella tenía tipex en su estuche de la escuela.

Así que silenciosamente salí de mi cuarto y me metí en el de ella.

Cuando entré vi que se había quedado dormida encima del teclado del ordenador. Por lo visto es que ni siquiera se había acostado.

Aunque no sabía de qué me sorprendía teniendo en cuenta su adicción a internet. Me acerqué con la intención de llevarla hasta la cama, pero entonces vi la pantalla del ordenador y sentí náuseas.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Leah?!


	26. La venganza de Caballero Solitario

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** ccampaniita cullen malfoy, lena, Maya Cullen Masen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, annette luna, LoreMolina, karen de Pattinson, Ruby Mabel, Nelita Cullen Hale, Saha Denali, evelyn galvan 79, Pollito, Erato.

* * *

**Capítulo 26, La venganza de Caballero Solitario**

_Cuando entré vi que se había quedado dormida encima del teclado del ordenador. Por lo visto es que ni siquiera se había acostado. _

_Aunque no sabía de qué me sorprendía teniendo en cuenta su adicción a internet. Me acerqué con la intención de llevarla hasta la cama, pero entonces vi la pantalla del ordenador y sentí náuseas._

_¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Leah?!_

Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía ser cierto...

Y es que Leah se había quedado dormida mientras chateaba con alguien por internet... y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que CaballeroSolitario...

Yo estaba alucinando. ¿Cómo demonios se habían puesto en contacto estos dos?

Cuando me recuperé tras el impacto inicial decidí averiguarlo, algo me olía muy mal en todo este asunto. Pondría la mano en el fuego de que esto no era una casualidad.

Cogí a Leah y la llevé hasta la cama. La arropé y me senté en su escritorio dispuesta a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Me metí en "Documentos" y luego busqué la carpeta de "Mis archivos recibidos" donde se almacenaban las conversaciones mantenidas en el messenger.

Había un montón de ellas, pero a mí tan sólo me interesaba una. En cuanto encontré el correo electrónico de Brian pinché y la página se abrió.

En lo primero que me fijé fue en la fecha de la primera conversación de ellos dos. Y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al comprobar que ellos dos se habían puesto en contacto un día después de que yo hablara por última vez con Brian.

Ahora encajaba todo... a esto era a lo que se refería Brian cuando le dije que nuestra amistad virtual se había acabado y me amenazó con que eso estaba por verse.

Pero nunca imaginé que metería a Leah por en medio. Además, ¿cómo mierda había hecho para localizarla?

Decidí dejar las preguntas para luego y me puse a leer lo que habían estado hablando todo este tiempo.

Para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que había iniciado conversación con ella de la misma forma en como lo había hecho conmigo. Se había metido en un foro en el que Leah solía participar. Y no sólo eso, sino que había pasado de tener mi edad a tener diez años al igual que Leah.

Al principio las conversaciones parecían normales, pero no tardé en horrorizarme al leer ciertas partes.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Oye, ¿por qué no me mandas una foto tuya? Seguro que eres preciosa, me gustaría verte._

_**Leah dice: **¿De verdad piensas eso?_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Claro que sí. Anda, no seas vergonzosa, ¡somos amigos!_

_**Leah dice: **Vale, está bien. Ahora te la mando._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba. Oye, ¿por qué no me mandas otra foto en la que salgas con un poco menos de ropa? A cambio te mando yo una foto mía..._

_**Leah dice: **Mmm... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con menos ropa?_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Envíame una en la que salgas sólo con sujetador y braguitas._

Tuve que dejar de leer... no me podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando Leah al chatear con un pervertido como éste? Además, ¿de verdad pretendía hacerse pasar por un niño mientras pedía fotos semidesnuda a una niña?

Tuve que tranquilizarme y seguir leyendo, quería saber hasta dónde había llegado todo esto.

_**Leah dice: **Emm... no tengo ninguna así, además, aunque la tuviera, tampoco te la mandaría..._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¿Y por qué no? Ya te he dicho que somos amigos, no tienes que ser tan vergonzosa. Actúas como una bebé._

_**Leah dice: **¡No soy una bebé! ¡Soy mayor, tengo diez años!_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Pues actúas como si tuvieras cinco. Yo también tengo diez y no soy tan vergonzoso, soy mucho más maduro que tú._

Resoplé amargamente.

¡De eso yo también estaba segura! ¡Estaba segura de que era mucho más maduro que Leah y yo juntas! ¡A saber cuántos años tenía en realidad el pervertido este!

_**Leah dice: **¡Yo también soy madura! ¡Muy madura!_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¿Ah, sí? Pues demuéstramelo, mándame una foto tuya en la que salgas en ropa interior. ¡No es nada malo, deja de actuar como un bebé!_

_**Leah dice: **Está bien, voy a hacérmela y ahora te la mando._

Me tapé la boca intentando controlar un sollozo.

Luego vi el link que le había enviado Leah, pero no había forma de pinchar en la foto. Así que seguí leyendo.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¿A qué no ha sido tan malo? Una foto no tiene nada de malo. Además, sales mucho más guapa así que en la otra foto._

Me giré hacia Leah y la miré, sintiéndome preocupada y a la misma vez triste.

Esto era mi culpa. Yo era quien había invitado a Brian a entrar en esta casa a través de internet, y tras rechazar su amistad virtual él había decidido vengarse a través de mi hermana.

De alguna forma, que aún desconocía, se había puesto en contacto con ella sólo para hacerme daño. Lo único que sabía era que había sido a través de un foro, pero había que ser tonto para pensar que era sólo una casualidad el hecho de que ellos dos se hubieran conocido. Porque una casualidad es que te encuentres a alguien después de mucho tiempo en algún sitio que no te esperas. Pero esto no era casualidad. ¡Habían empezado a hablar un día después de que él me amenazara!

Leah al fin y al cabo era sólo una niña y los niños son fáciles de engañar, a esa edad su personalidad aún se está formando y no ven las cosas con total claridad, lo que les convierte en manipulables. El verdadero culpable aquí era Brian, ¡si es que ése era su verdadero nombre!

Y es que la cosa no acababa ahí. Según iba pasando el tiempo Brian le pedía cosas cada vez más comprometedoras y Leah las hacía.

Pero por lo que estaba leyendo un día Leah se cansó y le dijo que ya no quería saber nada de él y entonces le mostró su verdadera cara, tal y como me la había mostrado a mí hacía meses.

_**Leah dice: **¡No pienso bailar desnuda para ti en la webcam! De hecho, ya estoy harta de esto. ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te he hecho caso hasta ahora, pero esto se ha acabado!_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¿Estás segura? Yo de ti me lo volvería a pensar, pequeña zorrita. Te recuerdo que tengo fotos tuyas totalmente desnuda y sino haces lo que yo te pida se las mandaré a todos tus contactos. A tus padres, a tu hermana, a tus amigos del cole, a tus profesores y así todo el mundo verá la clase de guarra que eres._

_**Leah dice: **¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO SE LAS ENVÍES A NADIE! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA SE LAS ENSEÑARÍAS A NADIE!_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Y no lo haré si me obedeces. Pero si vuelves a desobedecerme o negarte a hacer algo que yo te pida mandaré esas fotos a todos, ¿te ha quedado claro?_

_**Leah dice: **Sí..._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Muy bien, así me gusta. ¿Ves como hablando se entiende la gente? Ahora enciende la webcam y baila para mí._

El teclado se empezó a llenar de mis lágrimas. Este tío era un grandísimo hijo de puta.

De esta conversación no hacía mucho, apenas dos semanas. Entonces recordé que ella se había quedado dormida chateando con él, sólo que no había leído esa conversación. Y es que en el momento en que había leído que era Brian me había ido directamente a ver sus archivos recibidos para ver cuándo había empezado todo esto.

Decidí leer la conversación que habían estado manteniendo esta noche.

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Hola, pequeña zorrita. ¿Qué tal tú día?_

_**Leah dice: **Bien._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Vaya, no pareces muy comunicativa hoy. Pero, ¿sabes? Da igual. Tengo una propuesta para ti, creo que te interesará._

_**Leah dice: **¿Qué propuesta?_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **¿Quieres que borre definitivamente las fotos y los videos en los que apareces desnuda de mi ordenador?_

_**Leah dice: **¡Sí! ¡Por favor!_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Pero a cambio tú tendrás que hacer una última cosa por mí. Te aseguro que si lo haces te dejaré en paz de una vez y borraré todo, nadie jamás verá nunca esas fotos y esos videos tuyos..._

_**Leah dice: **¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Quedar conmigo un día. A cambio de eso te dejaré en paz para siempre. Es un buen trato ¿no te parece?_

_**Leah dice: **¿Quedar contigo? ¿para qué? No entiendo..._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Ya entenderás, no te preocupes ;) ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas tu libertad a cambio de una cita conmigo?_

_**Leah dice: **No sé qué decir... _

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Tienes un minuto para darme una respuesta. Después de este minuto sino aceptas retiraré mi oferta y todo volverá a ser como antes. Serás mi esclava nuevamente ¿prefieres eso?_

_**Leah dice: **No... está bien, acepto tu oferta. ¿Cuándo quedamos?_

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Este domingo. En el centro comercial de Port Angeles._

_**Leah dice: **Pero eso está muy lejos... _

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Ése no es mi problema. Coge un taxi, el autobús o lo que sea, pero te quiero en el aparcamiento del centro comercial a las ocho de la mañana. Si no acudes enviaré las fotos y los videos a todos tus conocidos._

_**Leah dice: **Sabes que vivo en Forks y no hay autobuses que salgan de aquí hasta Port Angeles._

_**CaballeroSolitario dice: **Como te he dicho ése no es mi problema._

No tardé en entender el porqué quería quedar en el aparcamiento del centro comercial de Port Angeles. Este tío era muy listo. Hacía pocos días unos vándalos habían roto las cámaras de seguridad del aparcamiento y desde entonces esa zona estaba sin vigilar.

La noticia del ataque de los vándalos había salido hasta en las noticias y es que no sólo se habían dedicado a romper las cámaras de seguridad, sino también los coches que se encontraban allí.

La policía seguía buscándoles, pero mientras tanto aún no habían repuesto las cámaras de seguridad.

Era por eso que quería que Leah fuera hasta allá, era el lugar perfecto para llevársela sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La cosa era ¿qué pretendía hacer con ella? ¿abusar sexualmente de ella? ¿secuestrarla? Fuera lo que fuera no lo iba a permitir.

Ese pederasta no le iba a poner la mano encima a mi hermana.

Empecé a pensar qué debía hacer ahora. Había que denunciarlo, estaba claro. Ese pederasta tenía que ir a la cárcel.

Me sentía tan estúpida. Hasta yo me dejé engañar por él, no hasta los extremos que Leah, pero al fin y al cabo era a mí a quien había intentado engañar primero.

Haciéndose el simpático y el comprensivo cuando le contaba mis cosas.

¡Qué estúpida e imbécil me sentía...!

De repente oí un chillido.

—¡¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, Bella?! —me gritó Leah histérica mientras se levantaba de la cama y venía corriendo hacia mí, con la intención de apagar el ordenador.

La detuve.

—Lo sé todo, Leah.

Leah dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás horrorizada. Por primera vez en meses volví a ver a esa niña pequeña que yo había conocido, sólo que ahora estaba llorando totalmente destrozada.

Ya no me miraba con odio infinito en su mirada, ahora en su mirada sólo había dolor y vergüenza, mucha vergüenza.

Se la veía tan frágil...

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó llorando intentando indagar.

—Sé lo de Caballero Solitario y te voy a ayudar, Leah. Ese tipo no te va a hacer más daño. Porque me voy a encargar de que acabe en la cárcel, que es donde debería estar —dije intentando sonar fuerte por Leah, para que sintiera que me tenía a su lado, que no estaba sola en esto.

De repente, Leah vino hacia mí y me abrazó después de tanto tiempo.

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarme? —me preguntó entre sollozos.

Y es que lo que Leah necesitaba era ayuda. Su comportamiento durante estos meses era una forma de gritar auxilio, pero hasta ahora nadie había sabido escuchar su grito de socorro.

Pensar que lo había descubierto todo de pura casualidad me dolía mucho. Porque ¿y si no hubiera entrado esta noche en su cuarto? Leah habría quedado con ese hijo de puta y sólo Dios sabe cómo hubiera terminado eso...

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Todo ha acabado.

Leah me abrazó más fuerte aún llorando.

º º º

Después de que Leah se calmara hablamos.

Me confesó que al principio para ella hablar con Brian era tan sólo un juego. Pero que luego las cosas se le fueron de la mano cuando él la presionaba para que le enviara fotos. Me contó lo mal que lo había pasado con la situación familiar y que había sentido que sólo podía hablar con Brian, que era el único que la escuchaba. Tenía tanto miedo de perder su amistad que había cedido a muchas cosas, a pesar de no gustarle, con tal de no perder a la única persona que le había prestado atención durante todos estos meses tan duros. Y luego de eso, cuando Brian tenía ya material suficiente, empezó el chantaje.

Yo me sentí realmente mal.

Sentí que yo también tenía parte de culpa. Y ya no sólo por haber conocido yo a Brian primero, sino porque sentía que tal vez no le había prestado toda la atención que Leah había necesitado.

Lo había intentado, sí, pero tal vez no lo había intentado lo suficiente. Los hechos hablaban por si solos.

Y es que Leah había estado tan sola todo este tiempo que para Brian manipularla había sido coser y cantar.

Después de contarme todo esto Leah volvió a llorar abrazada a mí.

—Bella, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? —me preguntó.

—Vamos a contárselo a Charlie, al fin y al cabo es el jefe de policía.

Leah se separó de inmediato de mí y me miró con miedo en sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡Si se lo dices a tu padre mi mamá se enterará y se enfadará mucho conmigo! ¡Mi mamá no se puede enterar de esto, Bella, por favor!

Iba a decirle que era un mal necesario. Porque no tendría sentido ir a la comisaría sin decirle nada a Charlie, ya que, tarde o temprano, la noticia llegaría a sus oídos, además, Leah era menor de edad, tenía que poner una denuncia acompañada por uno de sus padres como mínimo.

Pero antes de poder decirle nada oímos una voz que nos heló la sangre a las dos.

—¿De qué no me puedo enterar, Leah? —preguntó con voz fría Sue abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

Ésta sería una larga noche...

* * *

**Hace unos días subí otro outtake, centrado en Sue y en el capítulo 11, en el que Charlie le da la noticia de la boda, quien quiera pasarse a leerlo ya sabe donde encontrarlo XD**

**También quiero mencionar algo respecto a lo de Leah, por desgracia no es un hecho exagerado, en la vida real pasan cosas así todos los días. Sin ir más lejos lo que le sucedió a Amanda Tood, quien no sepa quién es esta chica que busqué en youtube el video que subió antes de suicidarse (sólo tenéis que poner: "Historia de Amanda Tood, subtitulado al español"). Es realmente triste saber que en la vida real hay tipejos como Caballero Solitario sueltos por el mundo...**

**En fin, ya sabéis, dejad reviews y nos leemos el próximo lunes! n_n**


	27. Descubriendo la identidad de Caballero

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a: **twilightobsecion, LoreMolina, Andrea 14 de Cullen, antu, Saha Denali, karen de Pattinson, evelyn galvan 79, Ruby Mabel, MariiWolfe, Nelita Cullen Hale, Erato, janalez.

* * *

**Capítulo 27, Descubriendo la identidad de Caballero Solitario**

—_¿De qué no me puedo enterar, Leah? —preguntó con voz fría Sue abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto._

_Ésta sería una larga noche..._

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —repitió Sue con tono más severo al ver que ambas guardábamos silencio.

¿La muy bruja nos había estado espiando detrás de la puerta? Aunque no... no parecía saber qué ocurría, más bien daba la sensación de que tan sólo había oído lo último.

A lo mejor la habíamos despertado y es que sin darnos cuenta Leah y yo no es que estuviéramos hablando precisamente bajito.

Leah empezó a llorar más fuerte temerosa de que su madre descubriera todo. Y en otras circunstancias yo no diría nada, pero esto era algo que no me podía callar aunque Leah me lo pidiera.

Esto era demasiado grave.

Pero tampoco iba a contárselo a esa arpía, en todo caso se lo contaría a mi padre. Así que le dije a Sue que despertara a mi padre y bajaran los dos al salón si querían saber qué pasaba.

Sue parecía reacia, pero comprendió que yo estaba hablando en serio, que sólo le contaría lo que sucedía si mi padre estaba presente.

Mientras Sue se iba cabreada a despertar a mi padre Leah me habló con miedo.

—Bella, no se lo digas, por favor. Se enfadarán tanto conmigo que no me lo perdonarán. Mi mamá dejará de quererme cuando sepa lo que he hecho.

Me agaché a su altura e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

—Leah, tú eres una victima de todo esto. El culpable es ese tío y si quieres que pague por lo que te ha hecho necesitamos contárselo a nuestros padres.

—Yo no puedo, Bella, no puedo... mi mamá no me lo perdonará. Tal vez hasta me mande a un internado como a Seth... —empezó a llorar nuevamente cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Me levanté y la abracé.

—¿Quieres irte a descansar? Yo puedo encargarme de hablar con ellos ¿quieres?—le ofrecí, estaba tan afectada que tal vez lo mejor sería que se fuera a dormir y que le explicara yo la situación a nuestros padres.

—Sí, por favor... —me suplicó sorbiéndose los mocos y sin dejar de llorar.

º º º

Después de meter a Leah en su cama bajé abajo donde ya me estaban esperando. Ambos parecían realmente enfadados. Supuse que Sue porque no aguantaba que la hicieran esperar y Charlie por despertarle a estas horas.

Fue entonces que les conté la situación. Les dije cómo había conocido por chat este verano a Brian y cómo nos habíamos hecho amigos. Les conté que me cansé de su insistencia y de sus insinuaciones y le dije que nuestra amistad se terminaba.

Y que hoy me había enterado de que había estado chateando con Leah durante meses. Les conté cómo la había estado chantajeando y cómo la había manipulado para obtener fotos y videos de ella desnuda.

Les conté absolutamente todo.

Una reacción normal en una madre sería llorar al oír todo lo que ha sufrido un hijo, pero Sue no era una madre normal y en vez de eso amenazó con ir a darle una paliza a Leah por ser tan "retrasada", como la llamó su propia madre. Hasta Charlie tuvo que intervenir para que Sue no fuera a por Leah. Le dijo que con eso no íbamos a solucionar nada.

Por lo que la rabia de Sue se centró en mí, dijo que yo era la única y verdadera responsable, que yo tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a su hija. Que si no fuera por mí nada de esto hubiera pasado, ya que Brian sólo quería vengarse de mí.

—¡TODA LA CULPA ES DE TU HIJA, CHARLIE! —le gritaba enfurecida Sue a mi padre a las cuatro de la madrugada, sin importarle despertar a los vecinos, así llevaba ya un buen rato.

—¡Yo no sabía que era un degenerado cuando me hice amiga suya! Además, yo nunca les puse en contacto. ¡No sé cómo hizo para localizar a Leah! —les dije intentando defenderme de las acusaciones de Sue, aunque por dentro sabía que tenía razón.

Yo era responsable de lo que le había sucedido a Leah. Y nunca me lo perdonaría.

Mi padre nos mandó callar a las dos harto de oírnos, y es que mientras Sue me reprochaba cosas y yo me defendía él había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo.

—Sue, deja de gritar, no son horas. Y tú Isabella también cállate. Sue tiene razón en que todo esto no hubiera pasado sino hubiera sido por ti, pero ahora eso ya no importa. Ahora hay que actuar con inteligencia para pillar a ese malnacido.

—No, Charlie. A mí sí me importa el hecho de que a mi hija le podría haber pasado cualquier cosa por culpa de la tuya —¡como si a ella le importara realmente alguno de sus hijos!—. Estoy harta de ella, sólo sabe dar problemas. Por eso, Charlie, o se va ella de la casa o me voy yo con mi hija y no nos vuelves a ver —le amenazó Sue a mi padre dejándome de piedra.

¿Acababa de pasar lo que yo creía? ¿Le había pedido esa maldita arpía a mi padre que me echara de casa?

º º º

**Dos meses después...**

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Ey, ¿qué tal vas? ¿has conseguido adaptarte ya a la casa de los Hale?_

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Hombre, se respira mejor ambiente que en casa de Charlie, pero... duele saber que me echó como a un perro porque Sue se lo pidió._

Estos dos meses habían sido una locura. Charlie me pidió que me fuera de casa y me dio una semana para hacerlo. Él sabía que no tenía a dónde ir, pero poco le importó mostrando una vez más lo poco que me quería.

Cuando Rosalie se enteró de lo sucedido me ofreció de inmediato su casa.

O debería decir mejor mansión, ya que era enorme y tenían muchas habitaciones libres. Los padres de Rosalie y Jasper fueron muy comprensivos cuando Rosalie les explicó la situación.

Incluso Carlisle y Esme se habían ofrecido a alojarme en su casa, pero tuve que rechazarlo, y es que no podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que Edward y Alice. Sería demasiado incómodo teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes.

Me había dolido mucho que me echaran de casa, pero aún me dolía más saber que Leah se había quedado sola en esa casa.

Al menos estaba tranquila respecto a Caballero Solitario, ya que habían conseguido pillarle. Le tendieron una trampa.

Decidieron aprovechar que Caballero Solitario no sabía que le habían descubierto y siguieron adelante con la cita que él había planeado ese domingo.

Cuando acudió, la policía le estaba esperando.

Resultó que ni tenía mi edad ni la de Leah, como yo había deducido. De hecho, era incluso mayor que mi padre.

Tenía cincuenta y tres años. Y su nombre verdadero no era Brian, sino Aro Vulturi.

Era un pederasta con antecedentes, por lo que regresó a la cárcel con cadena perpetua. Y es que no sólo había estado acosando a Leah, sino que la policía encontró centenares de casos similares en el ordenador de ese pederasta. Tanto antiguos como recientes.

La noticia había salido en todas las cadenas de televisión, se había vuelto un caso mediático.

Muchos padres se enteraron después del arresto de Aro lo que les había hecho a sus hijos. Y, tal vez por el odio que provocó ese ser tan repugnante, acabó asesinado en las duchas de la cárcel.

Nadie lloró por él, más bien todos celebramos su muerte.

Incluso se llegó a descubrir que chicas de las que había abusado habían quedado embarazadas de él. Fue un caso que conmocionó a todo el país.

Todos mis amigos trataron de animarme diciéndome que yo no tenía la culpa, que el único responsable era ese pederasta, pero yo no lo veía así. Si no hubiera sido por mí él nunca hubiera empezado a acosar a Leah. Y es que se descubrió cómo había conseguido encontrar a Leah. El muy hijo de puta había rastreado mi dirección IP y gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que habían dos ordenadores que la compartían, poco después me envió un troyano a mi correo electrónico camuflado como publicidad. En el momento en que lo abrí él se apoderó de mi ordenador y el de Leah. Pudo ver todo lo que hacíamos, todo lo que veíamos y todo lo que escribíamos en nuestros ordenadores. Fue realmente aterrador descubrir que durante todos estos meses nos había estado espiando.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que de mí ya no iba a conseguir nada, decidió hacerme daño a través de Leah. Y es que con ayuda del troyano pudo ver por dónde se movía mi hermana en internet (de la cual yo le había hablado vagamente alguna vez mientras le hablaba de mi familia) y tan sólo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Leah y él se conocieran de "casualidad" en un foro que ella visitaba a menudo.

Tanto mi ordenador como el de Leah habían sido confiscados por la policía.

Ambos ordenadores eran antiguos y de torre, por lo que no tenían instalada la cámara web. A mí eso nunca me había importado y por eso nunca me había comprado una cámara web suelta para conectarla. Pero el ordenador que en un principio estaba en el salón y Leah se lo llevó a su cuarto sí, ése sí disponía de una cámara web complementaria. Por lo que el troyano también se adueñó de la cámara y pudo grabar a Leah las veinticuatro horas del día, a pesar de que la cámara estuviera apagada.

Pero como era una de esas cámaras de quita y pon Leah no la tenía siempre en el escritorio, de vez en cuando la guardaba en el cajón, y dio la casualidad que la noche en que yo lo descubrí todo la cámara estaba guardada en el cajón del escritorio.

De lo contrario las cosas no hubieran acabado tan bien.

Y por fin toda esta pesadilla terminó, aunque por mucho tiempo que pasara siempre quedarían las cicatrices de lo que Aro Vulturi había hecho.

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **No le des más vueltas, tu padre ya ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones que no se merece la hija que tiene. Así que no te amargues más pensando en eso._

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Pero ya no sólo es eso, Fred. Es que no consigo quitarme de la cabeza que todo esto es culpa mía, si yo no hubiera entablado amistad con él desde un principio nada de esto hubiera pasado. Sue tenía razón... :(_

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **¡Ya basta, Bella! ¡Basta de torturarte a ti misma! No vuelvas a darle la razón a ese arpía de tu madrastra porque no la tiene. Ella tan sólo ha aprovechado esto para echarte de casa, pero no porque le importe una mierda todo esto. _

_**[Bella & Fred] Y yo a ti dice: **Pero..._

_**Te echo de menos mi niña dice: **Nada de peros. Tú no fuiste la única engañada en todo esta mierda, ¡tan sólo tienes que poner las noticias para ver la cantidad de niños y adolescentes que fueron engañados de la misma forma que tú! ¡Tú eres una victima más! ¡Él único culpable era Aro Vulturi y gracias al karma esa escoria ya está muerta!_

Suspiré.

No sé... tal vez Fred tenía razón, pero... era tan difícil y tan duro todo esto que yo ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Era en estos momentos que necesitaría tener a unos padres comprensivos y que me quisieran a mi lado, para que me apoyaran en toda esta situación. Pero para empezar ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba mi madre. Y mi padre... bueno, era como si no tuviera padre. Por lo que el único apoyo que recibía era de mis amigos y de mi novio. Y aunque se lo agradecía profundamente, no era lo mismo tener el apoyo incondicional de tus amigos que el de unos padres que te quisieran y estuvieran a tu lado, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, abrazándote y recordándote que todo iría bien.

Ojalá yo hubiera tenido la suerte de tener unos padres como los de mis amigos. Porque, a pesar de no estar sola y tener a gente a mi alrededor, a veces me sentía realmente sola en este mundo.

Y no era una sensación agradable.

Era como si mi madre siempre hubiera tenido razón y yo sólo hubiera sido un error.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que aún no es lunes, pero me venía mejor subir hoy XD**

**Ya va quedando menos para el final y a partir del próximo Edward va a salir en todos los capis XD**

**También quería avisar de que he empezado a subir un nuevo fic largo. Se llama "La hija del diablo" y éste es el summary: **Bella controla la mente humana, puede hacer que todos hagan lo que ella quiere con una simple mirada, pero hasta ahora ese poder sólo le ha traído desgracias, hasta el punto de ser considerada la hija del diablo. Despreciada y temida por los demás termina viviendo en la calle, hasta que los Cullen aparecen en su vida tendiéndole una mano. Pero, ¿con qué intenciones?

**Quien quiera leerlo sólo tiene que entrar en mi perfil. Y a los que ya le habéis dado una oportunidad gracias ^^  
**

**Y nada más, nos vemos (leemos) el próximo lunes! :)  
**


	28. No puedo más, Bella

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** lena, Andrea 14 de Cullen, LoreMolina, SkyAnngel, Saha Denali, Maya Cullen Masen, Miin96, Jennifer Uribe, Nelita Cullen Hale, Erato, michelle-dahiana1.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 28, No puedo más, Bella**

Las cosas definitivamente estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Al final y con el apoyo de mis amigos comprendí que ellos tenían razón, que no podía seguir culpándome por lo de Aro.

Había sido duro y me había llevado tiempo, pero al final había comprendido que el único culpable era ese pederasta, que desde el primer momento se había acercado a mí con la intención de engañarme y atraparme en sus redes, como había hecho tantas otras veces con otras chicas.

Por eso decidí pasar página. De lo contrario, hubiera terminado perdiendo la cordura con todo esto.

Pero gracias a mis amigos y Fred conseguí levantarme y seguir adelante.

Todo este tiempo había intentado continuar con mi vida. Iba al instituto, al trabajo y pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con mis amigos. Y cuando Fred y yo teníamos tiempo libre hablábamos por teléfono o chateábamos.

Eso sí, ahora me había vuelto un poco paranoica con el ordenador y al día podía pasar el antivirus tres o cuatro veces para asegurarme de que no estaba infectado por ningún virus.

Antes (mi antiguo ordenador que ahora estaría en el almacén de pruebas de la policía) el antivirus se actualizaba solo, pero no era uno de los buenos, así que cuando me compré un portátil decidí instalarme el mejor antivirus del mercado que pudiera detectar cualquier troyano o cualquier virus peligroso. Ahora comprendía la importancia de tener un buen antivirus y de mantenerlo al día.

Internet era más peligroso de lo que pudiera parecer.

También había tapado la cámara web que en el portátil sí venía instalada, le había puesto una pegatina y ya no se podía ver nada a través de ella.

Me había llevado un tiempo, pero ahora sí me volvía a sentir segura al utilizar el ordenador.

Durante todo este tiempo las cosas por el instituto se habían calmado considerablemente. Habían dejado de molestarme y no estaba segura de si era porque Emmett y yo volvíamos a ser amigos o porque el tiempo había terminado por calmarlo todo, o tal vez era una mezcla de las dos cosas, pero la cuestión era que habían dejado de meterse conmigo por lo sucedido en aquella fiesta.

De hecho, con todos los problemas que había tenido, parecía que esa fiesta había sido hacía una eternidad, cuando en realidad hacía menos de un año y es que a lo tonto a lo tonto el curso se estaba acabando nuevamente.

Dentro de poco mi época de estudiante de instituto terminaría, y tendría que tomar la decisión de irme a Alaska con Fred o irme por mi cuenta a estudiar la carrera que realmente quería hacer desde pequeña. Y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

Si me iba con Fred no tendría que preocuparme de buscar dónde vivir, tampoco me sentiría sola ya que no sólo tendría a mi novio a mi lado, sino que también a Bree y Diego. Lo único de lo que tendría que preocuparme era de estudiar y de buscar trabajo. Pero al fin y al cabo era lo mismo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo en el instituto, podría apañarmelas.

En cambio, la otra opción era irme a una universidad en la que no conocía a nadie y empezar de cero. Tendría que buscar dónde vivir y también trabajo. Sería duro.

Sin duda, irme a Alaska parecía la mejor opción, pero... también tenía que tener en cuenta que en Alaska no podría estudiar la carrera de veterinaria.

¡Estaba muy confusa! Ya no sabía ni lo que era mejor.

La balanza estaba equilibrada y sería una decisión difícil. Dentro de poco tendría que decidirme de una vez, porque el tiempo seguía pasando y no podía hacer que me esperara.

º º º

Me encontraba en la biblioteca del instituto, hoy en vez de almorzar había preferido venirme aquí para estudiar para los exámenes.

Y al parecer no era la única, ya que había bastantes estudiantes a mi alrededor

Estaba tan concentrada en los apuntes que estaba leyendo que no hice el menor caso cuando oí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, yo seguí a lo mío, ni siquiera levanté la mirada.

—Vaya, sí que estás concentrada —me susurró de repente la voz de Edward.

Pegué un pequeño sobresalto en mi sitio.

No esperaba que fuera él quien se había sentado a mi lado.

Le miré extrañada mientras él se reía bajito por haberme asustado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté en un susurro, ya que no daba la sensación de que hubiera venido a estudiar, no traía consigo ningún libro ni nada.

—Quería hablar contigo. Bueno, en realidad, quería preguntarte que cómo lo llevas. Me enteré de todo lo que sucedió y lo lamento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —me susurró preocupado.

Yo le miré aún más extrañada.

—Mmm... eso pasó hace meses, ¿a qué viene ahora esto? —le pregunté sin responder a su pregunta, porque no entendía por qué venía después de meses a preguntarme si estaba bien. Eso hubiera sido en el momento, ahora no le encontraba mucho sentido.

Sobretodo cuando yo sabía a la perfección que él se había enterado desde el primer momento de lo sucedido, ¡sus propios padres me habían ofrecido su casa!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que debería haberte preguntando antes qué tal estabas, pero... a Tanya no le hacía mucha gracia que me acercara a ti. Créeme que he intentado encontrar un momento a solas para charlar, pero hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad —se excusó un poco avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

Rodé los ojos y volví la vista a mis apuntes.

Se había convertido en un calzonazos.

—Estoy bien, ahora si no te importa quisiera seguir estudiando —le dije con la esperanza de que se fuera.

Él guardó silencio un momento, yo le ignoré y seguí a lo mío.

—¿Y tu hermana cómo está? ¿la ves a menudo?—al parecer aún se había quedado con ganas de hablar.

Suspiré y le volví a mirar.

A ver si contestando a sus preguntas se iba y me dejaba en paz de una vez. Y es que hablar con Edward se había convertido definitivamente en algo muy incómodo.

Además, ver lo dominado que estaba por Tanya me había puesto de mal humor. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que él se hubiera acercado a mí cuando todo sucedió y se hubiera preocupado por ver cómo estaba (al fin y al cabo Edward y yo nos habíamos querido mucho en el pasado). Pero no lo hizo y ahora sabía porqué.

—Leah es fuerte y lo está superando. Por desgracia, no he vuelto a verla desde que me echaron de casa... —le confesé tristemente—. Tan sólo hablamos de vez en cuando y por teléfono. Porque no creo que en casa de mi padre vuelva a entrar un ordenador, así que la única forma de saber de ella es llamándola o cuando ella me llama.

Aunque habíamos hablado más cuando ella era la que me llamaba, porque cuando yo llamaba muchas veces tenía la mala suerte de que contestaba Sue y me colgaba sin dejarme hablar con Leah. Eso me lo hizo la primera vez, cuando volvía a llamar y oía que era ella simplemente colgaba sin identificarme. Por lo que al final tenía que ser Leah la que llamaba más a menudo.

Y es que Leah ya no me odiaba, gracias a todo esto había dejado de estar manipulada por su madre, porque se había dado cuenta de que yo sí la quería como una hermana de verdad. Y, poco a poco, íbamos recuperando la relación que su madre había destruido tiempo atrás.

—¿Y no quedáis nunca para dar una vuelta ni nada? —insistió.

—Yo trabajo de lunes a sábado, el único día que podría quedar con ella es los domingos, pero ella está castigada sin salir, Sue la castigó. Aunque estoy segura de que el castigo es sólo para alejarla de mí tal y como hizo con Seth. Es más, estoy convencida de que si fuera a visitarla a casa me echarían de una patada—le expliqué amargamente.

—Vaya... tiene que ser duro —me dijo cogiéndome la mano en un impulso.

Yo le miré como si le acabara de salir un tercer ojo y aparté mi mano de la de él como si me quemara su contacto.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —le pregunté sorprendida.

¿A qué había venido eso?

—Yo sólo... lo siento, he actuado sin pensar —se disculpó, pareciendo él también sorprendido por su propio comportamiento.

De repente, la bibliotecaria nos pidió que bajáramos la voz.

Edward y yo, aún sorprendidos por su actitud, nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. Y al mirarle fijamente por primera vez, y recordando lo que acababa de pasar, no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, pero no fui la única... Edward también se sonrojó.

Y por un momento me sentí en una burbuja, tal y como me sentía tiempo atrás cuando estábamos juntos...

Pero de repente Edward se levantó.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya, Tanya se estará preguntando dónde me he metido... —se disculpó mientras se alejaba, rompiendo definitivamente la burbuja que se había creado.

Y yo me sentí una estúpida. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

º º º

Esa tarde en el trabajo no pude dejar de pensar en Edward. Por primera vez en meses mi cerebro se negaba a pensar en algo que no fuera él. Y es que empecé a recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos. La primera vez que nos vimos, nuestro primer beso, la vez que me pidió salir, nuestra primera vez... La verdad es que Edward lo había significado todo en mi vida tiempo atrás.

Y entonces recordé la conversación con Rosalie.

—_Vale, rectifico. No quiero que te ates a un tío al que no quieres tanto como quieres a Edward. No soy tonta, Bella. Y puedo ver que aún sigues enamorada de él, aunque ni tú misma te hayas dado cuenta aún. Sólo quiero que pienses bien las cosas y no cometas un error._

_Me quedé callada. Rosalie estaba equivocada... ¿verdad? Porque yo ya tenía superado lo de Edward, o al menos había decidido superarlo para estar con Fred, porque él era mi presente ahora._

—_Ya he pensado bien las cosas, Rose. Y por eso sé que lo mío con Edward ya es historia. Fred es maravilloso y me hace feliz —le dije en un intento de defender lo mío con Fred. _

—_Eso no te lo discuto, Bella. Estoy segura de que Fred es un tío increíble y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no es de él de quien estás enamorada. Recuerdo lo felices que erais Edward y tú, recuerdo tu mirada y recuerdo tu sonrisa de entonces, cuando estabas con él lucias completamente feliz. Y desde que rompisteis no te he vuelto a ver así ni siquiera cuando me hablas de tu novio..._

—_¡Basta, Rose! —la interrumpí—. Edward es historia y punto. No quiero seguir hablando de esto, por favor —le supliqué teniendo miedo de que Rosalie tuviera razón. Simplemente quería dejar de pensar en eso, porque yo ya había decidido las pasadas navidades con quien quería estar._

Volví al presente cuando Cynthia me llamó para decirme que se iba a la trastienda a buscar un pedido y que me hiciera cargo de la caja.

Yo asentí y volví a mis pensamientos nuevamente sin poder evitarlo.

Y es que ¿podría ser que Rosalie tuviera razón? ¿podría ser que Edward no fuera historia después de todo?

Era la única explicación lógica que encontraba a lo que había sucedido esta mañana en la biblioteca. Por un momento, mientras estábamos sumergidos en nuestra propia burbuja personal, había parecido que todo volvía a ser como antes y la verdad es que... en ese momento lo deseaba. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como cuando estaba con Edward.

Fue entonces que comprendí que Rosalie tenía razón.

No me había olvidado de Edward... ahora me daba cuenta.

Y es que lo que había sentido por Edward en el pasado, había sido tan fuerte y tan verdadero, que ni el tiempo ni nada había conseguido arrancármelo del corazón, sólo se había mantenido oculto. Entonces comprendí que aún seguía enamorada profundamente de Edward.

º º º

Desde que me había dado cuenta de cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos me encontraba totalmente desanimada.

Y el dolor en el pecho que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en Edward regresó, pero esta vez para quedarse, porque cada vez esa presión se hacía más insoportable.

Decidí quedarme en Port Angeles un rato más, no me apetecía coger el coche y volver a casa en este estado.

Pensé que sería buena idea darme una vuelta por la ciudad para despejarme.

Mientras paseaba sonó mi teléfono. Dudé entre contestar o no, no me apetecía hablar con nadie, pero cuando vi que era Fred no quise preocuparle y descolgué.

—¿Sí? —contesté intentando sonar normal, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo mal que me encontraba.

—¡Hola, nena! Te llamaba para... —Fred siguió hablando, aunque mi mente se desconectó de lo que me decía, y es que al oír su voz tan jovial y alegre como siempre no pude dejar de pensar en que era una mala persona por hacerle esto, me sentía terriblemente culpable.

Porque sintiendo lo que sentía por Edward había empezado a salir con Fred y ahora me daba cuenta de que había sido un error. ¿Cómo podría continuar con él sabiendo que amaba a otro?

Era cierto que yo creía que lo de Edward ya lo tenía superado, pero debí darme cuenta de que no.

Mi cuerpo me mandaba señales, como cuando se me oprimía el pecho al pensar en Edward, como aquella vez cuando tiré todas sus cosas a la basura. ¡Había sido tan estúpida!

Y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

No sólo había hecho daño a Edward, sino que ahora se lo haría a Fred.

A no ser... que volviera a guardar mis verdaderos sentimientos bajo llave y siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Podría hacerlo?

De repente, vi mi reflejo en un escaparate y vi que estaba llorando, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Bella, ¿me estás escuchando? —me preguntó Fred de repente y volví a prestar atención a lo que me decía.

—Emm... sí, disculpa —le dije aclarándome la voz—, estaba distraída ¿te importa que hablemos luego? Es que estoy conduciendo y si me pilla la poli me multan, hablamos luego ¿vale? —le mentí y colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Y es que había sido un error contestar su llamada, pensaba que podría hablar con él como si nada, pero no. No podía hablar con él en estos momentos.

La gente se me quedaba mirando al verme llorar y decidí que sería mejor que me fuera a mi coche, ya se había hecho bastante tarde, ni siquiera sabía cuántas horas llevaba caminando por las calles de Port Angeles.

Así que empecé a deshacer el camino para regresar a donde tenía aparcado mi monovolumen.

Y cuando estaba a algo de distancia vi que había alguien apoyado en mi coche. Me acerqué secándome las lágrimas para intentar reconocerle.

Pero no le reconocí hasta que no me puse enfrente de él.

Él, al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se irguió y me miró. Su expresión lucía totalmente desolada, por un momento me recordó a la mía.

—¿Edward? —pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que veía —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

De repente y sin contestar me abrazó fuerte dejándome sin aire.

—No puedo más, Bella. Te juro que no puedo más... —me susurró al oído con voz rota sin dejar de abrazarme.

Y entonces se separó un poco de mí, pero sin soltarme, y me besó en plena calle a la luz de la luna.


	29. Te quiero, ¿acaso no es suficiente?

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a: **MariiWolfe, Fran Cullack, joselina, Erato, LoreMolina, gabyhyatt, Miin96, franiii.p, lena, Rosh bernal, Gisset, Maya Cullen Masen, Saha Denali, SkyAnngel, Ruby Mabel, Abril, Nelita Cullen Hale, karen de Pattinson, antu, michelle-dahiana1.

* * *

**Capítulo 29, Te quiero, ¿acaso no es suficiente?**

_Él, al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se irguió y me miró. Su expresión lucía totalmente desolada, por un momento me recordó a la mía._

—_¿Edward? —pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que veía —. ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_De repente y sin contestar me abrazó fuerte dejándome sin aire._

—_No puedo más, Bella. Te juro que no puedo más... —me susurró al oído con voz rota sin dejar de abrazarme._

_Y entonces se separó un poco de mí, pero sin soltarme, y me besó en plena calle a la luz de la luna._

Juro que quise separarle de mí, de verdad que sí... pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Era como si mi mente y mi cuerpo se hubieran separado. Mi mente me decía que esto estaba mal, en cambio mi cuerpo lo estaba deseando y tal vez por eso mis labios empezaron a corresponderle después de unos segundos.

Edward me besaba con tanta pasión que me desbordaba, parecía que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer esto y al darme cuenta de cómo mi cuerpo le correspondía me di cuenta de que yo también había estado deseando esto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y es que era nuestro primer beso desde hacía casi un año, que se sentía como si fuera una eternidad.

Pero, de repente, la imagen de Fred pasó por mi mente, fue sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar. Así que me separé de él y le abofeteé.

Él me miró dolido poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

Y yo me sentí una hipócrita, yo había deseado y disfrutado tanto de ese beso igual que él o más, pero aún así esto estaba mal, ese beso era un error. Ni yo podía hacerle esto a Fred ni él a Tanya.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Edward? —le pregunté con la voz rota volviendo a llorar.

Y es que toda esta situación me dolía demasiado.

—Besarte. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Bella —me contestó con su voz igualmente rota—. Porque no soporto más esta situación. ¡Te quiero, Bella! ¡Y quiero que volvamos a intentarlo!

Yo me quedé en estado de shock, sin querer creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú no me quieres, no después de lo que sucedió! —le grité enfadada de que viniera ahora a decirme esto.

Porque una cosa era saber que yo le seguía queriendo, pero otra muy diferente era descubrir que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Por eso reaccioné a la defensiva, negándome a creer sus palabras.

—¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, Bella! ¿No lo comprendes? ¡Lo he intentado, pero no puedo! Simplemente no puedo... —de repente su voz se convirtió en apenas un susurro —. Porque lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte, y mira que he intentado olvidarme de ti pero es imposible. Por eso ya no me importa lo que sucedió con Emmett ni nada, sólo me importa recuperarte... —añadió mientras me volvía a abrazar.

Yo le volví a apartar de mi lado, aunque eso me destrozara por dentro. Porque la Bella que aún seguía enamorada de él quería quedarse abrazada a Edward eternamente. Pero la Bella sensata ganó y reuniendo fuerzas me aparté de él.

—No mientas, Edward... No es posible que lo de Emmett ya no te importe, sé lo mucho que te hirió... —le recordé, por un momento estuve tentada a decirle la verdad sobre la fiesta, que a su hermano y a mí nos habían drogado, pero decidí callar.

Porque si se lo contaba sólo serviría para hacernos más daño. Porque él y yo ya no podíamos estar juntos, y si le decía que lo de la fiesta había sido una trampa de alguien sería como reconocer que habíamos terminado separados por un simple error. Y eso dolía demasiado.

Porque por un maldito error Edward y yo, a pesar de querernos tanto, habíamos terminado rompiendo. Y es que el error ya no era el hecho de que Emmett y yo nos hubiéramos acostado, sino el hecho de que Edward y yo hubiéramos roto por culpa de la trampa de alguien, ése sí era nuestro verdadero error. Haber caído en la trampa que nos tendieron. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—¡Eso ha dejado de importarme hace tiempo! ¡Lo único que realmente me importa en estos momentos es no perderte! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡TE QUIERO, BELLA! —me volvió a gritar a pleno pulmón.

—Y yo a ti, Edward... —le confesé tristemente, pero antes de que malinterpretara mis palabras decidí aclarárselo—, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser —concluí—. Yo estoy saliendo con alguien más y no quiero hacerle daño.

Pude ver que cuando le había dicho que yo también le quería se había ilusionado, pero al oírme terminar de hablar su rostro estaba nuevamente desolado.

—Yo también estoy saliendo con alguien más y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo para volver a estar contigo. ¿Puedes hacer tú lo mismo, Bella? Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, ¿acaso no es suficiente? He estado demasiado tiempo sin ti y eso me ha hecho comprender que no puedo estar sin ti ni un segundo más. Te necesito en mi vida, Bella. Por favor, démonos una segunda oportunidad. Ambos nos la merecemos —me insistió mientras me cogía ambas manos entre las suyas.

Yo no pude contestarle, sólo podía llorar.

Porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era decirle que sí, pero eso significaría dañar a Fred... nuevamente.

Y es que él me había dado la oportunidad las pasadas navidades de ser sincera conmigo misma y yo le había elegido a él. No podía hacerle daño, no a Fred, no de nuevo...

De repente, me soltó una mano y llevó su mano libre hasta mi mejilla para acariciarla.

—Bella, por favor, piensa en nosotros —de repente y sin darme cuenta mi cabeza se inclinó hacia la mano de Edward para sentirla mejor y cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mi rostro—. Piensa en lo felices que éramos antes de que todo esto sucediera. Así es como debió ser siempre. Lo nuestro es demasiado fuerte como para que todo termine. Por favor, Bella. Intentémoslo de nuevo —me pidió nuevamente con voz rota.

Entonces lo supe.

No podía seguir rechazando a Edward, porque era como rechazarme a mí misma y a lo que yo sentía.

Él tenía razón. Merecíamos tener una segunda oportunidad.

Aunque era cierto que esto iba a herir mucho a Fred, pero ¿acaso no le heriría más a la larga saber que estaba con él sin amarle?

Y fue en ese preciso momento que lo tuve claro y abrí los ojos, mirándole con amor por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Llevé mi mano libre hasta la suya, que tenía apoyada en mi mejilla, y se la cogí para llevarla hasta mis labios, donde la besé tiernamente.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Merecemos ser felices. Intentémoslo de nuevo —concluí lanzándome a sus brazos y besándole esta vez tomando yo la iniciativa.

º º º

Esa noche, después de arreglar las cosas con Edward, ninguno de los dos quería volver a casa, así que Edward me dijo que quería llevarme a un sitio que había descubierto durante este tiempo que se había convertido en su preferido.

Lo que nunca pude imaginar es que fuera un prado tan hermoso perdido en mitad del bosque.

Y es que no tenía palabras suficientes para describir la hermosura de este lugar...

—Edward, ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora? —le susurré mientras tenía la cabeza encima de su pecho.

Y es que estábamos tumbados en el césped de ese lugar mirando el cielo estrellado.

—Creo que para empezar tendremos que hablar con nuestras parejas —me susurró mientras dibujaba con sus dedos en mi espalda.

—Sí, tienes razón... pero no será fácil... —le dije tristemente.

Y es que me partía el corazón pensar en el daño que iba a hacerle a Fred, pero yo ya no podía seguir haciéndomelo a mí misma alejándome de Edward. Ya había tenido suficiente. Era ya hora de que empezara a pensar un poco más en mí y menos en los demás.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario. Luego de eso todo volverá a ser como antes, como siempre debió ser —añadió mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Luego de eso guardamos silencio mientras oíamos a los grillos sonar en plena noche.

º º º

Romper con Fred fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que tuve que hacer en mi vida. Lo peor de todo es que me tocó hacerlo por teléfono, debido a la distancia que nos separaba.

Me sentí miserable.

Él inmediatamente supo que Edward tenía algo que ver y así se lo confirmé. Le dije que Edward y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que seguíamos queriéndonos y que ya no podíamos seguir separados.

Nunca le había oído tan dolido (ni siquiera aquella vez que nos oyó hablar a Angela y a mí) cuando me dijo que lo comprendía, que él supo desde las pasadas navidades que este día llegaría.

Eso me sorprendió.

Es decir, ¿por qué había estado conmigo sabiendo que tarde o temprano yo volvería con mi ex?

Su respuesta fue que me quería tanto que había pensado que su amor sería suficiente para que lo nuestro saliera adelante, pero que por lo visto se había equivocado.

Le supliqué que me perdonara por hacerle daño. Y él, en vez de decirme que era una mala persona por hacerle esto o algo por el estilo, me deseó mucha suerte.

Me dijo que, aunque le mataba por dentro el perderme, él sólo quería que fuera feliz.

Eso me hizo sentirme aún más miserable. Estaba haciéndole un daño horroroso a una de las personas más buenas del universo.

Y encima no sólo me deseó suerte, sino que me dijo que él me esperaría siempre porque lo que sentía por mí era verdadero.

Yo le dije que por favor no lo hiciera, que siguiera con su vida, que estaba convencida de que encontraría a una chica maravillosa muy pronto que sí supiera quererle como él se merecía.

Pero él me contestó que a él no le interesaba ninguna otra chica que no fuera yo. Luego de eso me dijo que me querría siempre y que me estaría esperando... y colgó.

Sin duda Fred siempre había sido demasiado bueno para mí. Él me había apoyado y querido como nadie lo había hecho cuando más lo necesitaba y yo ahora le rompía el corazón.

Nunca me lo podría perdonar. Esa misma noche me saqué el anillo que me había dado y lo guardé, ya no tenía sentido seguir llevándolo.

Edward, por su parte, también rompió con Tanya, tampoco fue fácil para él... pero por diferentes motivos.

Y es que Tanya no aceptaba romper con Edward. No se lo puso nada fácil... incluso amenazó con cortarse las venas si Edward la dejaba.

Pero Edward no cedió a su chantaje, estaba harto de las manipulaciones de Tanya y es que no era la primera vez que le hacía chantaje emocional para conseguir lo que ella quería.

Como cuando yo lo estaba pasando tan mal, por lo de mi hermana y Aro, y Edward quiso venir a consolarme, pero Tanya le amenazó con que si lo hacía iba a hacer una locura y toda la culpa sería de él.

Sin duda Tanya sufría algún desequilibrio mental, porque no era normal lo que hacía. Parecía obsesionada con Edward. Y poco a poco se fue quedando sola.

La única que aún seguía a su lado era Alice, que pensaba que la única culpable de todo esto era yo, pensaba que yo era la culpable de que su "amiga" Tanya se viera obligada a llegar a esos extremos.

º º º

Las vacaciones de verano estaban cada vez más cerca, tan sólo quedaba una semana para ser completamente libres.

Ahora que había pasado algo de tiempo de mi ruptura con Fred me sentía algo mejor, siempre me sentiría culpable, pero al menos con Edward a mi lado sentía que había hecho lo correcto, porque yo ya no podía estar separada de él, le quería demasiado.

Edward y yo estábamos en su habitación hablando sobre nuestro futuro.

—Edward, no me parece bien. Tú ibas a ir a Harvard, no quiero que dejes pasar esa oportunidad para venirte conmigo a...

Edward me silenció con un beso.

—Yo sólo quiero estar contigo y te seguiría hasta la luna de ser necesario. Así que no se hable más, iremos juntos a la universidad y empezaremos una nueva vida tú y yo lejos de todos. Además, en esta universidad —dijo señalando el panfleto que tenía en sus manos—podremos estudiar lo que ambos queremos. Tú la carrera de veterinaria y yo la de médico. Todo será perfecto, confía en mí ¿sí?

—¿De verdad no te importa renunciar a Harvard para venir conmigo? —le pregunté dudosa.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? A mí no me importa dónde estudiar con tal de que tú estés conmigo. No quiero volver a alejarme de ti —me repitió seriamente con el fin de hacerme entender.

Me mordí el labio mientras en mis labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Y es que oírle decir eso me llenaba el corazón de alegría. Además, con esa expresión tan seria estaba muy pero que muy sexy.

Así se lo hice saber cuando me abalancé encima de él y le besé.


	30. Adiós, Edward

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews**** a: **MariiWolfe, Maya Cullen Masen, Erato, LoreMolina, Miin96, Rosh Bernal, Ruby Mabel, MayReyes, SkyAnngel, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, Saha Denali, Gisset, michelle-dahiana1, paula, Nelita Cullen Hale, Abril, karen de Pattinson.

* * *

**Capítulo 30, Adiós, Edward**

Ya estábamos en pleno verano, en menos de un mes a Edward y a mí nos tocaría irnos a la universidad. Y es que este tiempo se había pasado volando.

Bueno, se dice que cuando lo pasas bien el tiempo pasa volando, pues eso era exactamente lo que nos había pasado a Edward y a mí.

Y es que este verano había sido maravilloso. Todos los problemas y todo lo malo había quedado atrás. Por fin podía ser feliz con Edward.

Aunque obviamente no todo era perfecto. Echaba mucho de menos a Seth. Y es que Sue terminó descubriendo lo de las llamadas y ahora sí se había vuelto imposible comunicarse con Seth.

Lo bueno es que Edward y yo estábamos planeando viajar hasta donde estaba el internado antes de que empezaran las clases en la universidad, nos alojaríamos en algún hotel cercano e intentaríamos verle a cómo de lugar.

A Leah en cambio la había podido ver más últimamente y es que, aunque Sue quisiera, no la podía tener encerrada de por vida, por lo que muchas veces Leah y yo pasábamos el día juntas disfrutando del verano, yendo al cine o cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera (gracias a que en verano mi horario de trabajo era mucho más reducido).

La cuestión era que ahora sí disfrutábamos de una muy buena relación y es que ambas habíamos llegado a considerarnos hermanas de verdad.

Y en estos momentos a los únicos a quienes consideraba familia era a mis hermanos, porque para mí tanto mi madre como mi padre estaban muertos. Y es que se lo habían ganado a pulso. Nunca habían estado a mi lado y padres no son los que engendran, padres son los que crían y quieren a sus hijos. Definición que no encajaba ni con Renée ni con Charlie.

º º º

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Y es que no entiendo qué le sucede a Alice. Es como si tuviera una venda en los ojos y no quisiera quitársela. Es desesperante. Y por mucho que la quiera me estoy empezando a cansar de su actitud, está siempre tan llena de odio que no parece ella._

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **¿Has tratado de hablar con ella?_

Me alegraba volver a tener mi antiguo nick, la verdad es que había echado de menos ver mi nombre y el de Edward entrelazados nuevamente. Al igual que les había sucedido a nuestras vidas.

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Miles de veces. Y ya estoy cansado. Si sigue así no sé si nuestra relación podrá continuar. Estar rodeado de tanto odio no me gusta, me hace sentir mal._

Jasper había vuelto a convertirse en uno de mis amigos. Fue cuando Edward rompió con Tanya, cuando Jasper vio las amenazas suicidas que ésta le hacía a Edward se dio cuenta de que Tanya no estaba bien e intentó hablar con Alice, pero ésta no quiso escucharle.

Y aunque aún seguían juntos Jasper ya no salía con Alice y Tanya. Con la única que salía a solas era con Alice, pero las cosas no estaban yendo bien, y es que Alice estaba realmente molesta de que Jasper volviera a ser mi amigo y también por el hecho de que había empezado a salir conmigo y los demás.

De hecho, el grupo había vuelto a formarse, incluso con más miembros como lo eran Angela y Ben. La única que faltaba era Alice y todos deseábamos de todo corazón que algún día se quitara la venda de los ojos y volviera a ser ella misma.

Jasper lo primero que hizo, cuando empezó a salir con nosotros de nuevo, fue hablar conmigo a solas para pedirme perdón, me dijo que él nunca me había considerado culpable de lo sucedido con Emmett, pero que no quería enfadar a Alice y que por eso se había mantenido alejado de mí, tal y como hizo Emmett durante un tiempo, pero que ahora que había visto lo mal que estaba Tanya no podía seguir con esto. Que ya estaba harto y que si Alice se enfadaba ya le daba igual.

Yo le dije que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara e incluso le conté lo que había pasado de verdad en esa fiesta. De hecho, para nadie era un secreto ya que a Emmett y a mí nos drogaron, hasta Edward lo sabía. Y es que luego de volver con él decidí que no quería tener ningún secreto con él.

Todos los que no lo sabían y se enteraron se mostraron igual de sorprendidos, nadie entendía quién había podido hacer algo tan horrible.

Pero tampoco teníamos ganas de hurgar más en el pasado y lo dejamos estar para poder vivir en paz, el pasado ya nos había causado demasiado daño como para aún seguir mirando atrás. Porque pasara lo que pasara en esa fiesta ya no importaba. Al fin las cosas volvían a la normalidad, había costado, pero lo habíamos conseguido.

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **Pues vuelve a intentarlo, Jazz. No dejes que lo vuestro termine así. Alice es una maravillosa persona, sólo que ahora está demasiado manipulada por Tanya y no ve la realidad, pero no pierdas la esperanza._

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Tienes razón, Bella. Voy a seguir intentándolo. Gracias por hacerme ver que no tengo que rendirme. Ojalá Alice pudiera ver esto..._

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **¿Ver el qué? No entiendo... O.o?_

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Quisiera que viera cómo la defiendes y lo bien que hablas de ella todo el rato, a pesar de que ella hace todo lo contrario respecto a ti. Tal vez así abriría los ojos de una vez y se daría cuenta de que tú sí eres una amiga de verdad y no esa demente de Tanya._

Las palabras de Jasper me conmovieron.

De repente, miré mi reloj y vi lo tarde que se me había hecho. Y es que después de trabajar me había apetecido tomarme algo en una heladería del centro comercial y mientras me tomaba un helado había estado hablando con Jasper a través del móvil. Era lo bueno de tener internet en el móvil, que podía hablar con quien quisiera, a la hora que quisiera y dónde quisiera.

Aunque eso sí, desde lo sucedido con Caballero Solitario ya tenía yo mucho cuidado de hablar sólo con personas que conociera en la vida real. Había aprendido la lección.

_***Bella Swan & Edward Cullen [4ever]* dice: **Bueno, Jazz. Te voy dejando que se me está haciendo tarde y aún quiero ir a visitar a Edward un rato. Nos vemos más tarde en casa ¿ok?_

_**"Alice, te quiero" Jasper dice: **Ok. Hasta luego :)_

º º º

Lo primero que hice al llegar a Forks fue conducir directamente a casa de los Cullen. Me apetecía mucho pasar un rato con él. Eran las diez de la noche así que supuse que estaría en casa, tal vez podríamos ver alguna peli o hacer algo, la cuestión era pasar tiempo con Edward.

Así que aparqué y fui hasta el porche.

Toqué el timbre y esperé.

—Ah, hola, Bella —me saludó Esme al abrirme la puerta.

—Hola, Esme. ¿Está Edward? —pregunté.

—Oh, lo siento, cariño. Pero Edward y Alice se han ido hace horas a casa de Tanya y aún no han regresado. ¿Quieres que le dé algún recado de tu parte? —me preguntó inocentemente y es que ella no sabía nada de lo sucedido, lo único que sabía es que Edward y yo volvíamos a estar juntos, pero nada más, no creímos necesario meter a los adultos de por medio en nuestros problemas.

Cuando conseguí recomponerme y salir del shock le contesté lo más normal que pude.

—Esto... sí, bueno, dile que he venido a verle, que me llame cuando pueda.

—Claro, cariño, yo se lo digo. Pero, ¿seguro que no quieres pasar? Emmett esta dentro jugando videojuegos, si quieres puedes esperar a Edward mientras juegas con él —me ofreció amablemente.

—Gracias, Esme, eres muy amable. Pero prefiero irme a casa y descansar, vengo de trabajar y estoy algo cansada —me excusé y en parte era cierto.

No entendía qué hacía Edward en casa de Tanya. Pero tampoco quería juzgarle sin saber, iba a esperar a que me lo explicara él en persona antes de empezar a hacerme ideas equivocadas, cosa que sabía que haría si me quedaba con Emmett dándole vueltas al asunto.

Mejor sería que me fuera a casa a descansar y que ya mañana Edward me explicara las cosas.

Yo confiaba en él, estaba convencida de que tenía un buen motivo para haber ido a casa de Tanya.

—Oh, como quieras. Ve y descansa tranquila. Ya le doy yo tu mensaje a Edward cuando regrese.

Me despedí de Esme y me fui a casa algo intranquila. Pero por suerte la intranquilidad desapareció cuando los brazos de Morfeo me atraparon nada más tumbarme en la cama.

º º º

A la mañana siguiente la melodía de mi móvil me despertó.

Aún somnolienta lo busqué a tientas por mi mesita de noche hasta que di con él.

—¿Diga? —pregunté aún sin abrir los ojos y sin hacer el menor intento de levantarme de la cama.

—Bella... soy yo, Edward —eso fue suficiente para despertarme y abrí los ojos de inmediato mientras me sentaba—. Oye, me ha dicho mi madre que ayer viniste a buscarme. ¿Te parece si quedamos en la cafetería "Buenos días, Forks" y hablamos mientras desayunamos?

Había algo raro. Se lo notaba en la voz. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que ayer estuviera en casa de Tanya?

Pronto lo averiguaría.

—Vale, ¿a qué hora quedamos? —pregunté sintiendo como la intranquilidad volvía a mí. Algo me olía mal.

—¿Te viene bien en veinte minutos?

—Sí, perfecto. Hasta ahora —le dije y colgué sintiéndome preocupada.

Aunque tal vez no era nada y estaba exagerando. Edward y yo habíamos pasado por tantas cosas que tal vez ya estaba algo paranoica. Sí, seguramente serían imaginaciones mías y todo estaba bien.

Intentando convencerme de eso me vestí y bajé abajo donde Rosalie y Jasper estaban desayunando viendo la tele.

Supuse que sus padres ya se habrían ido a trabajar.

—Ey, dormilona, ¿desayunas con nosotros o te vas? —me preguntó Rosalie al verme vestida.

—Me voy, he quedado con Edward para desayunar. Nos vemos luego —me despedí de ellos mientras salía por la puerta.

Como la cafetería estaba cerca decidí ir andando, cuando llegué busqué a Edward con la mirada. Le encontré en una de las mesas más alejadas, en cuanto me vio levantó la mano haciéndome señas para que me acercara.

Cuando llegué a su lado iba a saludarle con un beso en los labios, pero él giró la cabeza y mi beso fue a parar a su mejilla.

Vale. Definitivamente no estaba paranoica. Algo estaba pasando.

Sorprendida y extrañada me senté enfrente de él. Él me miraba con una máscara inescrutable.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —le pregunté sin andarme por las ramas.

—¿Por qué no desayunamos primero? —sin darme tiempo a responder levantó la mano y una camarera vino a ver qué íbamos a tomar.

Edward se pidió un café y yo un zumo de naranja, ninguno de los dos parecía tener mucha hambre.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos lo trajeran decidí averiguar qué pasaba.

—Edward, ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué te sucede? —guardó silencio mientras apartaba la vista, decidí probar con otra cosa—. ¿Me puedes decir qué hacías ayer en casa de tu ex?

Sé que soné como una novia celosa, pero no me importó y es que ya me estaba empezando a cansar de que no me contestara, tan sólo se dedicaba a mirar por la cristalera de la cafetería

Por un momento me dio la sensación de que estaba tratando de reunir valor para decirme algo.

Cuando al fin nos trajeron nuestro desayuno ambos lo tomamos en silencio.

Yo me lo bebí de un trago.

—Vale, yo ya he desayunado. Ahora dime qué sucede —le exigí.

Él me miró con tristeza, rompiendo por primera vez esa máscara inescrutable que tenía desde que había llegado. Y fue en ese momento en que me fijé en sus ojos, estaban algo rojos e hinchados, ¿había estado llorando?

—Me hubiera gustado alargar más este momento... —dijo mirando mi vaso vacío—. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Me quedé completamente congelada. Era como si alguien me hubiera echado encima un cubo de agua helada.

—Ed-dward... ¿q-qué estás diciendo? —pregunté en un susurro tartamudeando, asustada de lo que sus palabras pudieran significar.

Edward pareció comprender que ya había llegado el momento de decirme lo que tuviera que decir y se bebió él también de un trago su café.

—Bella, el motivo por el que fui ayer a casa de Tanya es porque... ayer por la tarde me llamó para decirme que —tragó saliva y cuando volvió a hablar su voz estaba totalmente dolida— estaba embarazada.

De repente, fue como si el resto del mundo desapareciera. Y en ese momento sólo estuviéramos Edward y yo, rodeados por la nada, mirándonos cara a cara.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Edward y yo ya habíamos sufrido demasiado, ¿es qué nunca íbamos a poder ser felices?

—¿Q-qué? —fue lo único que pude decir impactada como estaba por la noticia.

—Al principio pensé que era sólo una mentira más para hacerme chantaje, por eso le dije que me esperara en su casa que iba para allá. De camino a casa de Tanya compré tres test de embarazo para asegurarme y la obligué a que se hiciera los tres. Alice estaba con Tanya y entró con ella para asegurarse de que se los hacía y cuando salieron otra vez los tres test daban positivo —me explicó con voz rota y abatida—. Bella, te juro que no quiero hacerte más daño y daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y nunca tocar a Tanya, pero las cosas son así y no puedo mirar hacia otro lado porque ese bebé también es mío.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba llorando, la mesa se empezó a llenar de mis lágrimas. Edward intentó cogerme la mano, pero yo la retiré de inmediato.

Edward suspiró comprendiendo mi rechazo, apartó la mirada y siguió hablando.

—Bella, perdóname por todo esto. Pero... no puedo seguir contigo. Le prometí a Tanya que asumiría mi responsabilidad. Voy a casarme con ella y voy a darle mi apellido a ese bebé. Quería que fueras la primera en enterarte, odiaría que te enteraras por otra parte. Y créeme que nunca podré perdonarme el hecho de volver a perderte por otro error...

Me levanté de la mesa indignada.

—¿Error? —pregunté amargamente mirando al suelo, no dejando que me viera el rostro, las lágrimas aún seguían saliendo de mis ojos sin control—. ¿Así llamas a tu hijo? ¿Un error? ¿Sabes? Mis padres también me han considerado siempre un error en sus vidas. Así que te pido por favor que no consideres a ese bebé un error y le quieras como un padre debería querer a un hijo.

—Bella... —susurró Edward sorprendido, pero le corté, ahora era mi turno de hablar.

Y es que aunque me doliera en el alma volver a separarme de Edward, y esta vez de forma definitiva, ya no había nada que hacer. Y es que el pasado volvía a entrometerse entre nosotros. Era como si el pasado se burlara diciéndonos que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos y que el haber vuelto a intentarlo era sólo un error más.

Además, yo no podía juzgarle. Yo misma había tenido sexo con mi antigua pareja y si yo hubiera quedado embarazada yo también me hubiera quedado con Fred, porque yo mejor que nadie sabía lo duro que era para un hijo no tener a sus padres. Pero lo que sí no iba a perdonarle a Edward es que no quisiera a ese bebé simplemente porque no era deseado, porque al fin y al cabo llevaba su misma sangre.

—Y no tienes que preocuparte, entiendo perfectamente lo que vas a hacer —le dije sin levantar la cabeza y es que no soportaría volver a mirarle a la cara, no quería que viera que esto me estaba matando por dentro—. Es lo correcto, sólo te pido que quieras y cuides a ese bebé con todo tu corazón. Adiós, Edward —añadí con voz rota dando media vuelta y echando a correr, sin hacer caso a sus gritos cuando me pidió que esperara.

Porque definitivamente y para siempre lo mío con Edward Cullen había terminado.


	31. El secreto de Tanya

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a: **bea potter-swan, Miin96, karen de Pattinson, katyta94, Ruby Mabel, Nelita Cullen Hale, Nuria, joselina, LoreMolina, Rosh bernal, ISACOBO, Andrea 14 de Cullen, franiii.p, michelle-dahiana1, nathlai, Saha Denali, mmenagv, MariiWolfe, Erato, Nandita21unexplained, satineych, SkyAnngel, dubra, Maia I. Ratzel, Sra Cullen Grey.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 31, El secreto de Tanya**

_Pasajeros con destino a Jacksonville embarquen por la puerta uno..._

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que fuera la hora de embarcar, mi vuelo salía en hora y media, iba ir a visitar a Seth antes de tiempo. Y es que quería salir de Forks lo antes posible.

Luego de verle no sabía qué iba a hacer. Todos mis planes se habían ido al garete. Lo único de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no pensaba volver.

Desde que Edward me había dado la noticia esta mañana lo primero que había hecho era volver a casa y hacer el equipaje, no soportaba quedarme aquí ni un minuto más y es que en este pueblo había sufrido más de lo que una persona podía soportar. Necesitaba irme.

No había sido capaz de despedirme de nadie, no quería que se preocuparan por mí. Tan sólo dejé una nota en mi habitación antes de marcharme, para explicar mi ausencia a los Hale cuando descubrieran que me había ido.

Sé que estaba mal irme de esta forma, pero en estos momentos era lo único que podía hacer si no quería volverme completamente loca del dolor.

Así que me senté y esperé a que el tiempo pasara, dentro de poco me iría de Forks de una vez por todas para no volver.

º º º

**Alice POV: **

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que no dejaba de atormentarme? ¿Culpabilidad tal vez? Pero no, estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿no? Al fin y al cabo era Isabella la mala en todo esto.

Ella era la que nos había hecho daño a todos... pero entonces ¿por qué me sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho?

Pero todo lo que había hecho había sido por la felicidad de mi hermano ¿no? Aunque... cuando vi su cara cuando los test dieron positivo no parecía feliz. Todo lo contrario.

Nunca le había visto tan desolado y abatido. Y yo era la responsable.

Suspiré mientras me echaba en la cama de Tanya. Hoy había pasado la noche con ella. Tanya había bajado a por algo de comer.

Para no pensar en todo esto decidí entretenerme con el ordenador de Tanya. Recordé que me había comentado que tenía unos videos musicales nuevos y me entraron ganas de verlos.

Así que me metí en sus videos y entonces lo vi... había un video titulado "Bella y Emmett en la fiesta".

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. ¿Qué era esto?

Le di a reproducir y cuando las imágenes empezaron a pasar fue como si al fin una venda invisible se me cayera de los ojos...

—¡Alice! —me gritó Tanya de repente y es que no la había oído llegar.

Cuando giré mi cabeza hacia ella pude ver cómo palideció al darse cuenta de que había descubierto su secreto.

º º º

**Edward POV:**

Tiré de un golpe todo lo que había en la estantería de mi habitación.

Me encontraba tan rabioso que si no me desahogaba de alguna forma iba a explotar. Acababa de perder de nuevo a la mujer que amaba.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?! ¡No entendía cómo había pasado, yo siempre me había protegido!

De repente pude ver como mis padres entraron alarmados en la habitación, por lo visto había hecho demasiado ruido.

—¡Edward, hijo! ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó mi padre intentando inmovilizarme para calmarme y es que yo sólo quería romper cosas en ese momento.

Pero al final, y al ver sus rostros tan preocupados, tuve que calmarme. Pero eso no evitó que por mi culpa mi madre empezara a llorar.

—Mamá, no llores, te lo suplico —le pedí mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—Yo estoy bien, hijo. Eres tú quien me preocupa —me dijo acariciándome el pelo.

—Vamos, hijo, sentémonos en la cama y hablemos ¿quieres? —intervino mi padre.

Yo asentí y les conté lo sucedido.

Pude ver que mis padres estaban decepcionados al enterarse de que iba a ser padre adolescente y es que no creo que eso sea algo que desee ningún padre para sus hijos.

Pero lo que me pareció que aún les dolió más fue que no fuera con Bella, de hecho, creo que si hubiera sido con ella, no se hubieran disgustado tanto.

Sabía el motivo.

Ellos sabían muy bien que yo no amaba a Tanya, pero este bebé iba a atarme a ella de por vida.

º º º

**Alice POV:**

—Me has estado utilizando todo este tiempo... —susurré aún en shock asimilando los hechos.

—Alice, puedo explicártelo... —dijo Tanya desesperada.

—¡¿Explicarme?! ¡¿Qué hay que explicar?! ¡Yo creo que todo está muy claro, estás loca! ¡Jasper tenía razón! —le grité horrorizada dándome cuenta de que sólo me había utilizado en su demencia y yo me había dejado utilizar como una estúpida.

"_Oh, Dios mío... ¿qué he hecho?_", pensé llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Me sentía totalmente horrorizada. No había otra palabra que lo expresara mejor.

—Alice, por favor... —siguió insistiendo, pero yo ya no la escuchaba, había empezado a hiperventilar totalmente asqueada de mis propios actos.

Porque no sólo me había dejado utilizar por ella, sino que había herido sin darme cuenta a mi hermano y a Bella de la forma más cruel.

Ahora me daba cuenta.

Tenía que hablar con ellos cuanto antes para disculparme y aclararles todo.

Me dirigí a la puerta con el fin de irme de allí, pero Tanya se puso delante de ésta y estiró los brazos impidiéndome el paso.

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirió.

—¡Voy a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo! ¡Voy a disculparme con Bella por lo mal que la he tratado y también voy a aclarar todo este malentendido del embarazo! —le grité furiosa.

Tanya rió.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada de eso. ¿Qué crees que pensarán de ti cuándo sepan lo que has hecho? ¡Nadie te volverá a mirar como lo han hecho hasta ahora, te despreciarán!

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar, sabía que tenía razón.

Pero aún así...

—¡Me da igual, prefiero que me desprecien antes de odiarme a mí misma por callarme la verdad! ¡Así que apártate de la puerta! —le volví a gritar secándome las lágrimas.

De repente, Tanya se giró y cerró la puerta con llave. Cuando se volvió a girar hacia mí su sonrisa macabra me aterrorizó.

—¿Sabes, Alice? Sería una verdadera tragedia que te cayeras por las escaleras y perdieras al bebé ¿no crees?

Retrocedí hacia atrás asustada, tanto por sus palabras como por su expresión. ¡Estaba totalmente loca! Y yo estaba en la boca del lobo.

Me llevé la mano a mi barriga preocupada de lo que pudiera pasarle a mi bebé.

—Tanya, tranquilízate, ¿es qué no te das cuenta? Tarde o temprano todo se descubrirá igualmente. Edward se dará cuenta de que no estás embarazada y...

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —empezó a gritar tapándose los oídos y mirando al suelo.

Momento que aproveché para ir corriendo hacia el baño y encerrarme en él. Tanya intentó impedírmelo, pero llegó un segundo tarde porque conseguí echar el pestillo a tiempo

—¡Abre la puerta, Alice! —empezó a golpear desde fuera cada vez más fuerte, asustándome más si es que eso era posible, saqué el móvil y llamé a Edward—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta, enana de mierda!

"_Vamos, Edward, contesta..._", supliqué mentalmente sintiéndome aterrorizada mientras seguía haciendo presión con mi espalda en la puerta.

¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo demente que estaba Tanya? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega?

—¿Diga? —oí que contestaba la voz de mi hermano al fin.

—¡Edward, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Estoy en casa de Tanya, pero se ha vuelto loca, por favor, ayúdame! —le supliqué.

º º º

Miré mi reloj, ya era hora de irme. Me levanté del asiento y cogí mis maletas dispuesta a alejarme de Forks para siempre.

Cuando llegué hasta la terminal cuatro por la que había que embarcar, y tras enseñarle mi billete a la sonriente azafata, empecé a entrar en el avión intentando controlar mis lágrimas. No quería dar una imagen de loca en el avión.

Una vez dentro empecé a buscar mi asiento, había bastante gente haciendo lo mismo. Por suerte no tardé en localizar mi asiento (el cual estaba al lado de la ventanilla) y me senté. Sería bonito mirar el paisaje cuando estuviéramos en el aire.

Y así me dispuse a esperar hasta que el avión despegase. Poco a poco todos iban tomando asiento y el avión ya estaba completamente lleno y en orden, ya no había personas yendo de aquí para allá.

A mi lado había un tipo gordo que no dejaba de sudar y al lado de él una abuelita que se había quedado dormida cuando ni siquiera habíamos despegado.

Aunque imaginé que sería cuestión de minutos ya que todo parecía estar listo.

Sintiéndome aún rota por todo lo sucedido decidí distraerme mirando por la ventanilla, cuando de repente...

—¿Isabella Swan? —giré mi vista al frente y vi a una azafata que hablaba por megafonía y tenía una pequeña nota en la mano.

Levanté la mano confusa, sintiéndome como en el cole cuando se levantaba la mano para hablar.

La azafata al verme asintió y vino hacia mí.

—Disculpe, señorita. Pero allí afuera hay un chico que insiste en hablar con usted y no acepta una negativa como respuesta —añadió lo último mientras fruncía el ceño algo disgustada.

La miré confusa.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté.

—Dice llamarse —miró nuevamente la pequeña nota que tenía en sus manos— Edward Cullen. Pero le advierto que si se baja del avión despegáremos sin usted, el avión no puedo estar esperando a pasajeros ¿lo comprende?

¿Qué quería Edward? ¿Debería bajar y averiguarlo? ¿O sería mejor que me marchara de una vez y por todas de Forks?

* * *

**Ya va quedando muy poquito para el final, la historia tiene 35 capis, aunque se podría decir que la historia termina en el capítulo 34, el 35 es el epilogo.**

**También decir que a partir de ahora subiré más sobre estas horas (de seis a ocho de la tarde, horario español), antes subía siempre por las mañanas (de 10 a 11 de la mañana), pero desde hace unas semanas me viene mejor subir por la tarde. Pero no es porque se me haya olvidado que tengo que actualizar ni nada XD  
**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi, dejad reviews y comentad ;)  
**

**Hasta el próximo lunes ^^  
**


	32. Nunca digas nunca

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a: **karen de Pattinson, stewpattz, Saha Denali, Maya Cullen Masen, Ruby Mabel, MariiWolfe, Andrea 14 de Cullen, JENNIFER URIBE, evelyn galvan, LoreMolina, antu, Maia I. Ratzel, Rosh bernal, Sra Cullen Grey, SkyAnngel, dubra, mmenagv, Erato, Julissa, janalez, xxxx, michelle-dahiana1.

* * *

**Capítulo 32, Nunca digas nunca**

—_Disculpe, señorita. Pero allí afuera hay un chico que insiste en hablar con usted y no acepta una negativa como respuesta —añadió lo último mientras fruncía el ceño algo disgustada._

_La miré confusa._

—_¿Quién es? —pregunté._

—_Dice llamarse —miró nuevamente la pequeña nota que tenía en sus manos— Edward Cullen. Pero le advierto que si se baja del avión despegáremos sin usted, el avión no puedo estar esperando a pasajeros ¿lo comprende?_

_¿Qué quería Edward? ¿Debería bajar y averiguarlo? ¿O sería mejor que me marchara de una vez y por todas de Forks?_

º º º

El avión despegó al fin... pero yo no iba en él.

Decidí averiguar qué quería Edward, porque si me iba sin hablar con él siempre me quedaría con la duda. Además, siempre podía coger el siguiente vuelo.

Así que después de que me devolvieran mis maletas salí. Lo que no me esperaba es que al hacerlo no sólo me encontrara con Edward, sino con el resto de mis amigos e incluso con Carlisle, Esme y... Alice.

¿Qué hacían todos ellos aquí?

Pero sin tener tiempo de abrir la boca Edward vino corriendo hasta mí y me abrazó haciéndome tirar al suelo las maletas.

—Por un momento temí no volverte a ver. No vuelvas a asustarme de esta forma. Cuando encontramos la nota que habías dejado diciendo que te ibas juro que sentí que iba a volverme loco si te volvía a perder —me confesó al oído con una mezcla de dolor y alivio en su voz.

Sin entender a qué venía esto le aparté de mí molesta.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —inquirí realmente cabreada.

¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? ¿acaso no era ya lo suficientemente doloroso como para que él ahora viniera a echar más sal en la herida?

—Tanya no está embarazada —contestó simplemente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sintiendo como el cabreo se iba yendo poco a poco.

¿Podría ser que quizá aún pudiéramos ser felices?

Pero de repente recordé que él mismo me había dicho que Tanya sí estaba embarazada, ¡se había hecho tres test de embarazo y todos dieron positivo!

—Bella, Tanya no era la que estaba embarazada, sino Alice —me dijo dándose media vuelta y señalándola entre todos los que estaba observando la escena.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que Alice...? —murmuré realmente confusa. No entendía nada.

Carlisle se acercó hacia nosotros y nos dijo que sería mejor que habláramos esto en privado.

º º º

Nuestros amigos decidieron concedernos privacidad a Edward y a mí para aclarar las cosas. La única que se quedó con nosotros fue Alice y yo aún no sabía muy bien por qué.

Durante todo este rato Alice se había mantenido callada y evitaba mirarme como si se sintiera culpable.

Habíamos decidido hablar en la habitación de Edward.

—¿Vais a explicarme qué está pasando de una vez? —les pregunté a ambos ya cansada de tanto secretismo y es que desde que habíamos salido del aeropuerto nadie había soltado prenda, al menos no referente a esto.

Todos se habían dedicado a decirme que no les volviera a dar un susto como éste, al final consiguieron que me sintiera bastante culpable por irme así.

Pero todos coincidían en lo mismo, se alegraban de que aún siguiera aquí. Esme hasta me había abrazado llorando.

—Alice, ¿por qué no le cuentas lo mismo que nos has contado al resto? —le pidió Edward y pude notar por su tono de voz que estaba enfadado con su hermana.

Alice, sin ser capaz de mirarme y sentada en la cama de Edward con los hombros hundidos, empezó a hablar.

—Bella, como te ha dicho antes mi hermano Tanya no está embarazada, la que está esperando un bebé soy yo. Engañamos a Edward haciéndole creer que los test eran de Tanya, pero los hice yo. Y no sólo eso, sino que... —Alice se calló sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

—Alice... —le inquirió su hermano para que continuara.

Y lo hizo, pero pude ver como lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus rodillas.

—Encontré un video en casa de Tanya. Un video en el que salíais Emmett y tú... teniendo sexo. Tanya estuvo con vosotros en la habitación grabándolo todo. ¡Fue ella quien os drogó!

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sintiéndome incrédula y horrorizada por la nueva información.

Tuve que taparme la boca con ambas manos de lo sorprendida que me encontraba.

—Cuando lo descubrí intentó frenarme para que no os contara nada y tuve que encerrarme en el baño de su casa. Luego de eso llamé a Edward y vino junto a mis padres para ayudarme. También vino la policía ya que Tanya se había vuelto totalmente loca...

Yo aún seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

¿Qué tipo de psicópata era Tanya? ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de drogarnos?! Y no sólo eso, sino que también... ¡¿había estado en la habitación grabándonos a Emmett y a mí?! ¡¿Por qué?! Lo del video sí que no lo entendía, nunca dejó que el video viera la luz ¿por qué arriesgarse a tener una prueba como ésa?

Estaba realmente alucinando con todo esto.

Pero entonces fue como si todo empezara a encajar. Quien nos había drogado lo había hecho con el propósito de separarnos... a Edward y a mí. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

¡Tanya lo había planeado todo a la perfección! Y es que cuando Edward y yo rompimos entró en acción tal y como había planeado desde un principio...

¿Qué tipo de loca planea y ejecuta algo como eso?

—¡Lo siento muchísimo, Bella! ¡Fui una estúpida y te traté muy mal cuando tú no tenías la culpa, lo siento! —gritó Alice de repente volviendo a llamar mi atención y es que empezó a sollozar tan fuerte que parecía que iba a romperse en dos de lo frágil que se veía en ese momento.

Y entonces dejé mi propio horror de lado e intenté consolarla, no soportaba verla así.

Por lo que me senté a su lado en la cama y la abracé, cosa que pareció sorprenderla.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Alice. Tanya te manipuló como siempre ha hecho con todos —intenté animarla mientras pasaba mi mano por su espalda intentando reconfortarla.

—¡Sí la tengo, Bella! ¡Es mi culpa por haberla creído a ella en vez de escucharte a ti o a Jasper! ¡Todos intentasteis abrirme los ojos, pero yo no quise escucharos! —sollozó—. Pero te juro que no lo hice con mala intención, Bella, es sólo que toda esta situación me destrozó, ver a mis hermanos enfrentados por lo que había pasado en la fiesta fue más de lo que pude soportar, ellos lo son todo para mí y me dolió mucho verles así y yo... —empezó a decir Alice precipitadamente sin dejar de llorar en mi hombro.

—Tranquila, Alice, tranquila, ya todo ha pasado... —la corté intentando tranquilizarla.

De repente, Alice se separó de mi abrazó y me miró llorando.

—¿C-crees que p-podrás perdonarme algún día? —me preguntó entre sollozos.

—Oh, Alice —susurré conmovida mientras la volvía a abrazar—. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú sólo has sido otra victima en todo este plan de Tanya.

—¡Pero te traté muy mal e incluso ayudé a Tanya para intentar que te despidieran!

Pude ver por encima de su hombro como Edward levantaba una ceja sorprendido por lo último que Alice había dicho y es que nunca se lo había contado.

Le indiqué con la mano, que tenía en la espalda de Alice, que lo dejara correr.

—Alice, yo nunca te he culpado por nada de eso. Sé que la verdadera Alice, la Alice que ha sido mi amiga durante muchos años, nunca hubiera hecho todo eso por propia voluntad. Estabas manipulada por Tanya.

Después de que Alice se tranquilizara salió del cuarto dejándonos solos. Y es que Edward y yo aún teníamos mucho que hablar.

—Bella, ¿crees que podrías perdonarme una vez más y olvidar lo que te dije en la cafetería esta mañana? —preguntó acercándose a mí una vez estuvimos solos.

—Nada me gustaría más que olvidar lo de esta mañana —le confesé mientras me volvía a sentar abatida en su cama—, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cuándo será la próxima vez que rompamos. Porque cuando volvemos a estar juntos y somos felices siempre sucede algo que lo termina estropeando todo.

Y es que era así. Siempre pasaba algo que terminaba por separarnos nuevamente. Todo empezó en aquella fiesta y yo ya no estaba segura de si nuestra mala suerte había terminado ya o no. Porque a lo tonto a lo tonto ya habíamos roto dos veces. A cada cual más dolorosa. No estaba segura de poder soportar una tercera.

—Bella, te prometo que esta vez es la definitiva. Si me das otra oportunidad te juro que esta vez nada ni nadie nos podrá separar —dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama y tomándome las manos.

Yo aparté la mirada.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? No sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro y...

Pero de repente me soltó las manos, yo le miré.

Y para mi sorpresa vi como se ponía enfrente mío para inclinarse con una pierna. Nuevamente me tomó una mano.

—Es cierto que no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, pero también es cierto lo que dicen, de que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, el futuro lo creamos nosotros. Y yo estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Por eso, Isabella Swan, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Abrí la boca sorprendida.

—Pero Edward... somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso —le dije intentando hacerle ver esa obviedad.

—¡La edad no importa cuando estás enamorado y seguro de querer pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien! —me exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ante eso ya no tuve nada que decir.

Porque Edward ya lo había dicho todo.

Iba a decirle que sí cuando...

—¡Vamos, Bells, di que sí! —oí la voz de Rosalie detrás de la puerta.

—¡Eso! —esta vez era la voz de Emmett.

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. ¡Nuestros amigos nos estaban espiando!

Ambos nos reímos.

Aunque yo dejé de reírme antes que Edward y le observé, lucía tan radiante mientras reía.

Y lo tuve claro. Yo también quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él. Como él había dicho el futuro no estaba escrito y si ambos poníamos de nuestra parte conseguiríamos ser felices al fin.

Ya iba siendo hora.

Así que me incliné y le besé en los labios.

—Acepto casarme contigo, Edward.

Desde fuera se empezaron a oír gritos de júbilo y alegría, e incluso oímos como chocaban las manos. Algo me decía que esos habían sido Jasper y Emmett.

Al final decidimos que era tontería mantener la puerta cerrada y la abrimos. Todos entraron a felicitarnos en persona.

Edward me pidió perdón por no poder ofrecerme un anillo de compromiso, dijo que había sido todo tan precipitado que no había tenido tiempo de comprármelo.

Entonces Esme salió de la habitación y volvió poco después y le entregó a Edward un anillo precioso.

Dijo que ése era el anillo con el que Carlisle le había pedido matrimonio y que había estado esperando para dárselo. Edward abrazó a su madre y después me puso el anillo en el dedo haciendo oficial nuestro compromiso.

Y entonces comprendí que nunca había que decir nunca, porque las cosas cambian. Yo había dicho tantas veces que nunca volvería con Edward y ahora aquí estaba, celebrando mi compromiso con él. Y es que la vida da muchas vueltas.


	33. Cerrando heridas

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a: **karen de Pattinson, MarianaYaneth, carla, Miin96, Rosh bernal, LoreMolina, dubra, mmenagv, Andrea 14 de Cullen, evelyn galvan, SkyAnngel, Gisset, janalez, Maya Cullen Masen, michelle-dahiana1, anabel, Nelita Cullen Hale, Anastacius, Erato, Saha Denali.

* * *

**Capítulo 33, Cerrando heridas**

Las vacaciones de verano ya estaban llegando a su fin, pronto empezaríamos una nueva vida en la universidad. Edward y yo iniciaríamos así nuestra nueva vida juntos.

Habíamos estado hablando y habíamos decidido esperar a terminar la universidad para casarnos, ambos coincidimos en que podíamos esperar cuatro años más, además, por ahora era suficiente el estar comprometidos.

Ahora habíamos decidido centrarnos más en la futura boda de Jasper y Alice. Y es que Jasper lo primero que hizo en cuanto se enteró del embarazo de Alice fue pedirle que se casara con él. Los que no estaban tan contentos, pero ya no por la boda, sino por el embarazo, eran Carlisle y Esme. Al igual que lo habían estado en su momento con Edward estaban algo disgustados por la noticia, pero sin embargo terminaron aceptándolo, también tuvo mucho que ver que sabían que Jasper y Alice se querían de verdad y que juntos saldrían adelante.

La boda sería mañana y todos estábamos como locos con los preparativos. A Alice ya había empezado a notársele la tripita y es que ya tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo.

Tal vez esta boda fuera la última oportunidad de estar todos juntos nuevamente. Y es que el próximo lunes Edward y yo nos marcharíamos de Forks para ir a ver a Seth, luego de visitarle (sospechábamos que nos tocaría sobornar a alguien en ese internado para que nos dejaran verle) iríamos directamente a la universidad. El resto iría a diferentes universidades que nosotros, cada uno iba a seguir sus propios sueños y metas.

Era triste separarnos de todos, pero ahora éramos todos ya adultos y teníamos que empezar a vivir nuestras propias vidas. Nuestra época de instituto ya había acabado. Ahora dábamos un paso más hacía la madurez.

Respecto a Tanya... no habíamos vuelto a saber de ella y es que la que había acabado marchándose de Forks precipitadamente había sido ella.

La policía tuvo que soltarla casi de inmediato después de que la detuvieran, ya que no tenían nada contra ella, al fin y al cabo a Alice no había llegado a hacerle nada, tan sólo la amenazó, pero una amenaza entra por un oído y sale por el otro, lo que la policía necesitaba eran pruebas o algo sólido para retenerla, pero a pesar de tener un problema mental serio la soltaron sin más.

La única que podía buscar ayuda psicológica era Tanya, aunque algo nos decía que no se iba precisamente para buscar ayuda, sino para desaparecer y es que ya había perdido todas sus cartas, la partida había acabado y ella había perdido.

Pero muy en mi interior sabía que no iba a darse por vencida, lo de ella era una obsesión por Edward muy seria que había estado alimentando durante muchos años. Sólo esperaba estar equivocada y no volverla a ver nunca más...

También iba a extrañar mucho a Leah cuando me marchara y es que esa niña necesitaba tener a alguien que la quisiera de verdad a su lado. Lo de Caballero Solitario lo confirmó, cuando los niños se sienten solos pasan tragedias.

Lo bueno es que últimamente parecía haberse hecho amiga de unos niños de La Push. Que si no recordaba mal se llamaban Claire, Sam, Emily, Quil y Embry, todos tenían su edad y eran un encanto.

Leah me había asegurado que ella estaría bien e incluso me pidió que me preocupara mejor por su hermano Seth, ella también le extrañaba mucho. También me pidió que cuando le viera le pidiera disculpas de su parte por lo mal que le había tratado mientras aún estaba aquí, Leah se sentía fatal por eso y yo le dije que no se preocupara, que seguro que Seth no le guardaba rencor y es que ese niño era todo amor.

No veía la hora de volver a verle y poder abrazarle. Me sentía realmente impotente por no haber conseguido sacarle de allí, sólo esperaba que las cosas hubieran mejorado por el internado y los otros niños hubiera dejado en paz a Seth y Laurent. De no ser así iba a tener una conversación bastante amenazadora con el responsable de ese centro y es que no iba a permitir que se siguieran metiendo con Seth por cuestiones racistas.

Respecto a mi padre y Sue no había vuelto a hablar con ellos. Y tampoco lo volvería a hacer, ya les había aguantado suficientes cosas y suficientes humillaciones. Y todo tenía su limite.

Para mí Charlie había dejado de ser mi padre hacía mucho tiempo. De hecho me había considerado oficialmente huérfana.

º º º

Me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo las maletas cuando oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Me giré y vi a Emmett entrar. Le había oído llegar hacía un rato, supuse que habría estado con Rose ayudándola con los preparativos de la boda.

—Ey, Bells, ¿qué tal vas con las maletas? ¿quieres que te eche una mano? —se ofreció y sin esperar respuesta empezó a sacar ropa de mi armario abierto, el cual ya estaba medio vacío.

Yo sonreí.

—Si insistes —comenté con tono divertido mientras volvía a doblar ropa encima de la cama para meterla de forma ordenada en mi maleta.

Emmett y yo no habíamos hablado aún respecto a lo del video ni nada que tuviera que ver con la fiesta. Para ambos todo esto había sido muy duro y era como si no hablando de ello intentáramos dejarlo en el pasado para siempre.

Pero ambos sabíamos que aún había cosas pendientes.

Emmett y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que decidí que era ahora o nunca. Era hora de cerrar esta vieja herida para siempre.

—Oye, Em... —le dije dejando de guardar ropa y sentándome en la cama, él me imitó—. He estado pensando en lo del video y sigo sin encontrarle sentido —no hizo falta que le aclarase de qué video estaba hablando, él lo sabía tan bien como yo—, ¿por qué crees que Tanya lo grabó todo? Es que ¡no tiene sentido! ¿por qué se arriesgó a tener una prueba como esa?

Emmett suspiró.

—¿Sabes? He estado haciéndome esa misma pregunta todo este tiempo y sólo he llegado a una conclusión.

Le miré atenta.

Él entonces se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, se quedó mirando al techo.

—Creo que lo hizo para asegurarse de que Edward y tú rompíais —dijo al fin.

—No entiendo, eso es exactamente lo que sucedió cuando le conté todo a Edward y... —empecé a decir confusa.

—¡Exactamente! Tú lo has dicho, cuando TÚ se le contaste a Edward —dijo enfatizando en las últimas palabras— el video dejó de ser útil. Creo que sólo lo grabó por si luego tú y yo decidíamos callárnoslo y no confesárselo a Rose y Edward. La muy bruja había pensado en todo.

Al fin lo entendía. Emmett tenía razón. ¿Por qué si no iba a arriesgarse a hacer un video como ése? ¡Era como una garantía! Pero no le hizo falta porque Emmett y yo lo confesamos, no hubiera podido ser de otra manera y es que una culpabilidad como esa no es algo que se pueda llevar y seguir mirando a la cara a tu pareja.

Aunque por lo visto Tanya no lo veía de la misma forma y decidió asegurarse. Sólo que cometió el error de no borrar el video cuando dejó de serle útil. De otra forma las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

Yo sí hubiera cogido ese avión y ahora mismo estaría muy lejos. Y Edward y Tanya hubieran terminado casándose y luego, cuando ya fuera tarde, Edward hubiera descubierto el engaño del embarazo.

Y todo por un error el plan de Tanya falló.

—Oye, y tú... mmm... bueno... ya sabes... —no sabía cómo decirlo y es que acababa de asaltarme otra duda respecto al video, suspiré—. ¿Tú has visto ese video? —le pregunté al fin y es que no era fácil hablar de ello.

Emmett dejó de mirar al techo y me miró.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Me preguntaba si en el video se ve que es Tanya la que graba o si se la oye, es decir, porque si ella sale de alguna forma en el video no hubiera tenido sentido mostrarlo tampoco, ya que se hubiera descubierto todo ¿no crees? —le aclaré mis dudas. Porque si no se veía o se oía a Tanya ¿cómo había sabido Alice que era ella la que grababa?

—Ah, lo dices por eso... —volvió a mirar al techo, supuse que para él tampoco era fácil estar hablando de esto—según me contó Alice en el video Tanya no sale en ningún momento, al menos no a simple vista. Alice se dio cuenta de que había sido ella primero porque el video estaba en su poder y segundo porque al principio de éste Tanya se ve reflejada en el cristal del armario que estaba al fondo, al parecer no se dio cuenta de ese detalle mientras nos grababa la muy...

Me tumbé al lado de Emmett en la cama y puse mi mano en su hombro para calmarle.

—Tranquilo, Em. Ya todo ha acabado —le consolé interrumpiéndole, él me miró y yo intenté sonreirle tranquilizadoramente.

Ya no servía de nada hacernos mala sangre, el daño ya estaba hecho. Pero por suerte todo esto no había conseguido acabar con nosotros y habíamos resurgido de nuestras propias cenizas.

º º º

La boda de Alice y Jasper llegó al fin. Había sido una locura, pero todo había quedado perfecto.

Alice y Jasper se estaban dando ya el sí quiero.

Edward, sentado a mi lado, me susurró al oído.

—Dentro de unos años seremos tú y yo.

Sonreí.

—No veo la hora de ser tu esposa, señor Cullen —bromeé en su oído provocando que esta vez fuera él quien riera.

—Yo tampoco veo la hora de que pase a ser mi mujer, futura señora Cullen —añadió en un susurro mientras ponía su mano en mi rodilla y disimuladamente iba subiéndola.

Pero de repente todos empezaron a levantarse y a aplaudir, Jasper y Alice ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer.

Edward y yo dejamos de tontear y nos levantamos para aplaudir a la feliz pareja.

º º º

—Bella, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? —me consoló Edward aún dentro del coche y es que habíamos aparcado enfrente del internado. Era ya de tarde cuando llegamos, el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar, sin duda había sido un viaje largo.

Pero había valido la pena. Pensar que Seth estaba a tan poca distancia mía me tenía muy nerviosa, pero a la misma vez muy feliz. ¡Al fin volvería a verle! Tal y como le prometí la última vez que nos vimos...

Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme.

—Pero ¿y si no nos dejan verle? —pregunté triste, nuestro plan hasta ahora había sido pedirlo primero amablemente, luego sobornando si hacía falta y si nada de eso funcionaba ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

—Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. No pienses negativamente, mejor piensa en la cara de sorpresa que pondrá Seth cuando te vea —me animó por última vez antes de darme un pequeño beso y salir del coche.

Dio la vuelta a éste y me abrió la puerta.

Nos cogimos de la mano y llamamos al timbre, que estaba al lado de la verja del internado. Por fuera tenía un aspecto bastante tétrico y antiguo, a saber cuántos años llevaba en pie.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad una voz de mujer nos contestó.

—¿Diga?

Tragué saliva sintiendo como mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

—Hola, soy la hermana de un interno, vengo a visitarle.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Cómo se llama su hermano? —preguntó la voz por el interfono.

Y cuando iba a decir su nombre Edward intervino.

—¿Por qué no hablamos mejor en persona?

Yo miré a Edward confundida, pero él se limitó a susurrarme al oído que tendríamos más posibilidades si hablábamos en persona que por el interfono. Y tal vez tenía razón, si le decía mi nombre tal vez me colgaría y no nos dejaría entrar, pero gracias a la intervención de Edward la puerta se estaba abriendo.

Le sonreí a Edward agradecida.

Entramos y antes de llegar a la puerta del edificio una mujer con aspecto serio y vestida de negro salió.

—Bien, ¿a quién buscan? —contestó con un tono que no tardé en reconocer, era la misma voz que contestaba cuando llamaba a Seth, por el interfono no la había reconocido, pero ahora estaba segura.

Edward me apretó la mano dándome fuerzas.

—Busco a Seth Swan.

La cara de la mujer se convirtió de repente en una mueca horrorizada.

—¿Es una broma? Porque si es una broma no tiene ni pizca de gracia, jovencita, de hecho es bastante macabra —me empezó a reñir de repente recomponiendo su rostro y mirándome como si hubiera dicho yo alguna barbaridad.

—¿Disculpe? ¿De qué está hablando? Yo sólo quiero ver a mi hermano.

La mujer me miró de forma rara, como si se estuviera replanteando que le decía la verdad.

—¿De verdad es su hermana? ¿Es usted la que llamaba haciéndose pasar por Sue Swan? —dijo mirándome dudosamente, y es que en cuanto Sue se enteró de lo de las llamadas hizo un escándalo, por lo que no me extrañaba que esa mujer lo supiera, teniendo en cuenta que era ella siempre la que contestaba al teléfono, algo me dijo que ella tuvo que soportar la furia de Sue cuando llamó bramando con que yo les había estado engañando.

—Sí —contesté algo avergonzada de sentirme descubierta.

La mujer suspiró y su rostro empezó a reflejar incomodidad.

—¿Se puede saber qué sucede? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —insistí al ver que se había quedado callada.

La mujer me miró, con sus ojos marrones detrás de las gafas, y pude ver que no le resultaba fácil hablar conmigo.

—¿Sus padres no le han contado lo sucedido?

Negué con la cabeza empezando a sentir un escalofrío frío recorrerme de arriba abajo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—No, no tengo relación con ellos ¿por qué? —dije simplemente, tampoco iba a entrar en detalles.

La mujer apartó la mirada de mí de repente.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué sucede?! —pregunté ya harta de tanto secretismo, Edward me apretó la mano haciéndome sentir que contaba con él, que estuviera tranquila.

Entonces la mujer me volvió a mirar clavando su mirada intensa en mí

—Lamento ser yo quien le dé esta terrible noticia, pero... su hermano Seth se suicidó anoche en su habitación.

Y en ese momento mi cuerpo cayó al suelo y todo se hizo negro...


	34. Descansa en paz

**Muchas gracias por vuestros review (incluidos l****os anónimos) a: **dubra, evelyn galvan, Anastacius, Maya Cullen Masen, Erato, Saha Denali, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Gisset, AngSteph, mmenagv, Ruby Mabel, Nelita Cullen Hale, SkyAnngel, satineych, dsl-cullen, michelle-dahiana1, vale potter.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 34, Descansa en paz**

—Estamos aquí reunidos para decir adiós a nuestro pequeño amigo Seth Swan. Sin duda su muerte es una tragedia que nos ha conmocionado a todos, pero...

El cura siguió hablando, pero yo no podía escucharle. Aún me parecía irreal que estuviera en el entierro de Seth.

Simplemente no podía estar pasando... todo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Hacía ya una semana que me había enterado, pero aún seguía sin asimilarlo, sin duda esta semana había sido la más oscura de toda mi vida.

Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome porque no era capaz ni de mantenerme en pie yo sola. Sólo podía llorar y llorar, como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer. Leah estaba también a mi lado sin poder dejar de llorar, igual de destrozada que yo.

Y a pesar de que pensaba que no volvería a Forks, aquí estaba de nuevo y en las peores circunstancias que hubiera podido imaginar nunca, el cuerpo de Seth fue trasladado al cementerio de aquí para poder enterrarle junto a la tumba de su padre.

Todos mis amigos estaban aquí conmigo dándome su apoyo incondicional, pero yo ni siquiera era consciente de ello ya que no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo quería despertar de esta horrenda pesadilla.

Y era todo aún peor ver a Sue también en el entierro, la muy hija de puta fingía estar afligida y sin embargo no había soltado ni una sola lágrima por su hijo.

Tan sólo estaba manteniendo las apariencias delante de todos. ¡Hasta mi padre estaba llorando! Pero lo de esa mujer no era normal.

¡Ella era la responsable de la muerte de Seth y ni aún así podía soltar una lágrima por la muerte de su hijo!

Ella podría haber sacado de allí a Seth cuando él se lo suplicaba una y otra vez, pero a ella simplemente no le importaba el sufrimiento de su hijo, no le importaba que los otros niños se metieran con él, no le importaba que su hijo estuviera viviendo un completo infierno, no le importaba que cada vez que hablaba con él su hijo sonara cada vez más apagado y deprimido. A esa mujer nunca le había importado nadie que no fuera ella.

Y por eso la odiaba con todo mi ser. Y por primera vez en toda mi vida deseé la muerte de alguien. Porque si Seth no podía vivir ella tampoco lo merecía.

Pero la vida era así de injusta y siempre se iban los más buenos, en cambio la hierva mala nunca moría.

Después de mi desmayo cuando me dieron la noticia le exigí a esa mujer que me contara qué había sucedido exactamente. La mujer me contó que ese fatídico día, mientras todos cenaban, habían notado la ausencia de Seth y fueron a buscarle a su cuarto. Donde le encontraron ahorcado en su propia habitación.

La mujer intentó lavarse las manos, como todos en ese internado, y dijeron que mi hermano había perdido el juicio sin motivo aparente. Y juro por Dios que si en ese momento no me hubiera sujetado Edward yo sí que habría perdido el juicio y la hubiera golpeado de pura rabia.

¡Todos en ese internado sabían que mi hermano estaba siendo acosado por motivos raciales y nadie hizo nada! ¡Todos se lavaron las manos! ¡Les importó un comino el sufrimiento de mi hermano!

Y ahora intentaban echarle todas las culpas a mi hermano, diciendo que lo había hecho en un ataque de locura sin explicación. Pero esto no iba a quedar así, me juré a mí misma que no descansaría hasta que cerraran ese internado.

La muerte de mi hermano no iba a quedarse así, el internado iba a asumir su responsabilidad como que me llamaba Isabella Swan.

Además, el amigo de mi hermano me dio la prueba que necesitaba para hundirles.

Y es que cuando estaba a punto de irme un niño negro se acercó a mí, inmediatamente supe que tenía que tratarse de Laurent. Me dijo llorando que sentía mucho lo de mi hermano, que había estado escuchando todo y se había dado cuenta de que yo era la hermana de Seth y que me había estado esperando.

Al principio no le entendí.

Pero no tardé en hacerlo, por lo visto Seth, antes de suicidarse, le había dicho a su amigo que yo iría tarde o temprano por allí y que cuando lo hiciera quería que me diera una carta.

Laurent no entendió nada en aquel momento y le preguntó que por qué no me la entregaba él mismo cuando yo fuera a verle, pero Seth le suplicó que aceptara sin hacer más preguntas. Por lo que Laurent terminó aceptando y la tomó sin sospechar que ésa sería la última vez que vería con vida a mi hermano.

Aún podía recordar letra por letra lo que Seth me decía en esa carta...

_Querida Bella..._

_Perdóname. Te suplico que me perdones. Sé que lo que voy a hacer es de cobardes, pero te juro que no puedo más. He tratado de aguantar y aguantar como tú me pediste, pero... simplemente no puedo más. Los niños de aquí cada vez son más crueles y nadie hace nada al respecto. Incluso he llegado a sentirme tan desesperado que decidí seguir tu consejo de pedir ayuda, pero... todo fue a peor. Esto cada vez es más insoportable. _

_Llevo tiempo pensando en hacer ésto, pero hasta hoy no he reunido el valor suficiente. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no volver a verte a ti y a Leah una vez más._

_Sé que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré, pero te ruego que le hagas saber a Leah lo mucho que la quiero y lo que la voy a extrañar._

_¿Sabes? En los peores momentos siempre intentaba recordar los buenos tiempos que pasé a tu lado, cuando me llevabas a la playa, al parque, o cualquier sitio con tal de hacerme feliz. También recordaba los momentos felices con mi hermana y mi padre cuando aún vivía. Todo eso eran recuerdos que almacenaba en mi interior como tesoros. Y hasta ahora, gracias a eso, he conseguido sobrellevar todo este infierno. Pero es que ahora ya ni los buenos recuerdos consiguen que tenga ganas de seguir viviendo._

_El hecho de pensar que aún me quedan tantos años aquí encerrado consigue hacerme ver que no vale la pena seguir luchando, porque esto parece no tener fin. Apenas llevo un año y unos meses y para mí este tiempo ha sido más largo que una eternidad. Por eso no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de acabar con todo esto, sólo quiero dejar de sufrir de una vez, y aunque me duele hacerte daño a ti y a Leah con mi decisión no veo otra salida. _

_Tal vez me odiéis por haceros pasar por esto y lo entiendo, pero sólo os pido que me lleguéis a entender algún día. Creedme cuando os digo que es la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en toda mi vida._

_Bella, ¿recuerdas aquella película que vimos juntos en la tele durante el verano pasado? Ésa en la que una mujer empezaba a tener recuerdos de una vida pasada, ¿la recuerdas? _

_Pues si eso existe de verdad deseo de todo corazón volveros a ver a Leah y a ti en mi próxima vida. Sé que tal vez suene ridículo, pero duele saber que no volveré a veros y por eso pensar en eso me consuela un poco. Porque ambas sois las mejores hermanas del mundo._

_Os quiero. Por favor, dale un abrazo de mi parte a Leah. Y te mando otro muy fuerte para ti._

_Adiós._

_ Seth Swan_

—Vamos, Bella, volvamos a casa, te vendrá bien descansar un poco —volví a la realidad cuando oí la voz de Edward, el cual estaba empezando a moverse llevándome con él.

Pude ver como el resto de los asistentes al funeral se estaban empezando a marchar y es que había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado ni cuenta de que ya había terminado.

Pero yo aún no podía irme.

Aún no.

Porque irme significaría decirle adiós a Seth para siempre, pero yo no estaba preparada para hacerlo aún.

—Edward, por favor, necesito despedirme de Seth, ¿podrías dejarme sola? —le supliqué aún llorando sin mirarle, mi vista estaba clavada en la tumba de Seth.

Edward me miró dudoso, como si no supiera si era buena idea o no dado mi estado lamentable, pero al final terminó asintiendo y alejándose un poco.

Yo me acerqué a la tumba y me senté en el suelo dispuesta a decirle el último adiós.

—Seth... es todo tan injusto. Tú no tendrías que estar aquí, tenías toda la vida por delante —sollocé—. Aún no puedo asimilar que esto esté pasando realmente, en mi interior aún estoy esperando que alguien me despierte y me haga ver que esto sólo ha sido una horrible pesadilla, pero... me temo que no es así y tú ya no estás con nosotros —añadí mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos llorando cada vez más y sintiéndome incapaz de seguir hablando.

Pude sentir el aire fresco del verano menear mis cabellos. Y es que a pesar de ser hoy un día tan luminoso y veraniego para mí era el día más oscuro y frío de toda mi vida.

Nunca había perdido a un ser querido y no estaba preparada. Creo que nadie nace preparado para ver morir a sus seres queridos, pero menos aún cuando son niños tan pequeños e inocentes como lo era Seth.

¡Tenía toda la vida por delante y tantas cosas por vivir! ¡NO ERA JUSTO!

Daría todo lo que tengo y hasta lo que no porque nada de esto estuviera pasando y Seth siguiera vivo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me escribiste, Seth? Aquello de que esperabas volvernos a ver a Leah y a mí en el futuro si existía la reencarnación ¿te acuerdas? Pues quiero que sepas que no eres el único que espera ese día—dije con mi voz rota mientras empezaba a acariciar la inscripción de la tumba que rezaba "Seth Swan"—. Hasta ahora no había creído en esas cosas, pero con tal de volverte a ver soy capaz de aferrarme a cualquier esperanza. Te prometo que mientras viva nunca te olvidaré, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Seguí hablando con Seth durante un rato más, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Edward volvió y dijo que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos.

Me levantó del suelo y me cogió como pudo para que empezara a andar con él, y es que ni siquiera me sentía con fuerzas ni para eso.

Pero antes de alejarme de allí le susurré unas últimas palabras a Seth.

—Descansa en paz —palabras que se las llevó el viento mientras me removía nuevamente los cabellos.

Y me alejé con Edward de allí con el corazón roto por la pérdida de Seth. Pero con la tranquilidad de que me había despedido de él cómo Seth se merecía, por lo que esa tarde de verano le di su último adiós.

* * *

**Sí, definitivamente Seth sí está muerto... sé que muchas queríais que fuera mentira, pero ante todo siempre he intentado escribir una historia realista y estas cosas pasan. Se podría decir que este es el último capítulo, el del próximo lunes será el epilogo y, por lo tanto, el final definitivo de esta historia. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han seguido y apoyado durante todo este tiempo. Aún no me creo que la historia ya esté en su fin, pero bueno, ahora que se termina ésta podré centrarme más en la otra "La hija del diablo".**

**Ya sabéis, comentad y nos leemos el próximo lunes con el epilogo ^^**


	35. Epílogo

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews**** a: **vale potter, dubra, mmenagv, LoreMolina, Erato, Nelita Cullen Hale, Ruby Mabel, michelle-dahiana1, Anastacius, dsl-cullen, darky1995, janalez.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**20 años después...**

—¡Seth, baja ya o llegaréis tarde! —le grité mientras llenaba un vaso de zumo—. Y tú E.J. ves terminando de desayunar —le dije mientras le ponía el zumo al lado.

De repente entró Vanessa a la cocina dándome un beso de buenos días a mí y a su padre en la mejilla.

—Mamá, papá, ¿se puede quedar esta noche a dormir Stacy? —preguntó sentándose al lado de su padre en la mesa, mientras éste desayunaba mirando el periódico de la mañana.

Yo volví a llamar a Seth una vez más y miré a Vanessa sin detenerme, y es que preparar el desayuno para todos me tenía bastante ocupada.

Lo bueno es que de las cenas se encargaba Edward.

—Claro, cielo, si sus padres le dan permiso no hay problema. Pero recuerda no quedaros despiertas hasta muy tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Vanessa me sonrió desde su asiento.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —me agradeció y empezó a desayunar.

Cuando al fin Seth bajó pude ver que aún estaba medio dormido. Y es que, a pesar de ser el mayor, a veces parecía el más pequeño, porque era del que más pendiente tenía que estar de que no se le hiciera tarde por las mañanas.

Aunque eso era lo de menos, Seth era mi orgullo, al igual que el resto de mis hijos.

El primero en llegar fue Seth, me quedé embarazada de él poco después de terminar la universidad, Edward y yo apenas llevábamos un año casados cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a ser padres.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en llamarle Seth, fue una forma de hacerle homenaje a mi hermano.

Su muerte aún era algo muy doloroso para mí.

Aunque gracias al apoyo de mi familia había conseguido superarlo, sin embargo nunca lo iba a poder olvidar.

Pero al menos estaba tranquila ya que conseguí hacer justicia, al menos en cierto modo. Los niños que torturaban diariamente a Seth salieron inmunes de todo esto al ser menores de edad, dijeron que eso eran sólo "peleas sin importancia entre chiquillos". Dolió ver que esos niños nunca pagarían por la tortura tanto física como psicológica a la que habían sometido a Seth. Pero al menos conseguí que cerraran ese internado del infierno de una vez por todas. Mi denuncia fue diferente a todas las demás y es que con la carta de Seth quedó demostrada la incapacidad de los profesores y de los responsables del centro para atender y cuidar a los niños como ellos necesitaban.

Y no sólo eso, sino que a los más responsables de lo sucedido incluso les quitaron la licencia para que no pudieran volver a ejercer por negligencia y maltrato infantil, porque con el testimonio de Laurent pude demostrar que ciertos profesores, en vez de ayudar a mi hermano cuando éste les pedía ayuda, le ignoraban o lo peor de todo... incluso le habían llegado a poner la mano encima.

Todas las denuncias que tenían por maltrato infantil no dejaban lugar a duda de que el testimonio de Laurent era verdadero, todos los que allí trabajaban trataban a los niños peor que a perros.

Pero por suerte ningún niño más tuvo que pasar por lo que mi hermano, porque ese internado fue cerrado para siempre. Y no sólo eso, sino que el edificio fue demolido.

La prensa llegó a enterarse de la noticia y tuvo tal revuelo, el hecho de que un niño tuviera que suicidarse para que cerrasen un sitio así, que se creó un parque con el dinero de los contribuyentes en honor a Seth. Mucha gente lo llamaba el "Parque Seth" y era muy visitado, pero yo... no había podido poner un pie allí nunca, porque en ese terreno fue donde mi hermano se quitó la vida.

Pero meneé la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos tristes de mi cabeza, no era momento para deprimirme.

La siguiente en llegar fue Vanessa, se llevaba con su hermano Seth apenas cuatro años. Y el último había sido E.J., él era el más clavado a su padre en todo. Tenía su mismo pelo y sus mismas expresiones. Nadie podía negar que eran padre e hijo. En cambio Seth y Vanessa habían salido más a mí.

—Cariño, estaba pensando... ¿qué te parecería que nos fuéramos a Hawái estas vacaciones? —me preguntó Edward dejando el periódico a un lado y mirándome.

Los niños se alborotaron de inmediato.

—¡Sí, sí, vayamos a Hawái! —empezó a decir Vanessa emocionada.

—¡Será estupendo, me muero por volver allí! —exclamó Seth dejando de desayunar para chocar la mano con su hermano, que parecía igual de entusiasmado.

Yo me reí.

—Creo que ya lo han dicho todo ellos —comenté sonriendo mientras me sentaba al fin en la mesa y es que ya todo estaba listo.

Edward me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras los niños hacían sonido de asco, y dijo "_Pues a Hawái entonces_".

Desayunamos entre risas mientras hablábamos del viaje a Hawái.

Poco después el autobús escolar vino a recogerles y Edward y yo también nos preparamos para ir al trabajo.

Al final cada uno había podido dedicarse a lo que quería realmente desde siempre. Edward era médico y yo veterinaria, e incluso era mi propia jefa, ya que hacía poco había montado mi propia clínica veterinaria.

Era realmente gratificante poder dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la profesión que siempre habíamos deseado ejercer. Edward salvaba vidas humanas y yo vidas animales, pero ambos compartíamos algo. Nuestro amor por nuestro trabajo.

º º º

Cuando llegué al trabajo Leah ya me estaba esperando delante de la puerta.

—Buenos días —la saludé con una sonrisa.

Ella me devolvió el saludo mientras yo abría la puerta y entrabamos. La clínica la llevábamos entre mi hermana y yo.

Ella era la recepcionista y yo la veterinaria. Cuando Leah cumplió la mayoría de edad lo primero que hizo fue irse de la casa de nuestros padres. Y es que no fue fácil para ella vivir allí, al igual que no lo había sido para mí en mi adolescencia.

Pero por suerte Leah no dejó que su madre la volviera a influenciar nunca más, y tal vez por eso Sue empezó a atacarla a ella tal y como me atacaba a mí cuando vivía allí.

Aún recordaba todas las noches en las que Leah me llamaba llorando diciéndome lo que odiaba estar allí y que desearía estar conmigo, yo le dije que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarían abiertas para ella y eso es exactamente lo que hizo cuando cumplió los dieciocho.

Un día cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta nunca hubiera imaginado que era ella con las maletas en mano. Me pidió quedarse un tiempo y yo la recibí encantada en mi casa, como cualquier hermana haría.

"_Bueno, excepto Charlie Harper..._", bromeé mentalmente.

Al final Leah se quedó dos años y medio en mi casa, empezó a ir a la universidad de aquí mientras trabajaba. Cuando tuvo lo suficiente quiso irse a vivir por su cuenta, yo le dije que no hacía falta, que podía quedarse en mi casa todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero insistió en que quería independizarse. Por lo que al final terminamos volviendo a vivir en la misma ciudad, pero en casas diferentes.

Poco después me confesó que estaba pensando en dejar la universidad para perseguir su sueño. Quería ser actriz. Yo le dije que terminara sus estudios primero, pero me dijo que se había presentado a un casting y le habían ofrecido un papel como protagonista de una serie y que ya había aceptado, pero que para eso tenía que dejar sus estudios, ya que la grabación de la serie ocuparía todo su tiempo.

Yo no estaba muy convencida de que abandonara sus estudios, pero ella era mayor de edad y yo no podía tomar decisiones por ella, yo tan sólo pude aconsejarla. Al final me dijo que se tomaría un año sabático en los estudios y que si las cosas no iban bien en el trabajo volvería a estudiar.

Pero vaya... las cosas le fueron más que bien. Y es que después de esa serie empezaron a llamarla para otros proyectos y es que su interpretación fue muy bien recibida por la critica. De hecho, le dieron varios premios como actriz revelación y mejor actriz de reparto.

Lo más curioso es que cuando las cosas le empezaron a ir tan bien en su trabajo no abandonó sus estudios como yo pensaba, sólo cambió de carrera y es que empezó a estudiar arte dramático, quería mejorar más como actriz, por lo que al final compaginó como pudo su trabajo y sus estudios.

Yo estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Después de todo lo que había sufrido en la vida me alegraba que fuera al fin feliz.

—Bella, he estado pensando y me gustan los nombres de Samantha y Michelle ¿cuál te gusta más a ti? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba en su asiento de la recepción y se acariciaba su ya abultada barriga.

Y es que cuando se enteró que ella y Matthew, su novio desde hacía ocho años y esposo desde hacía tres, iban a ser padres había decidido tomarse un descanso de su profesión para dedicarse a su bebé. No quería que Matthew tuviera que criar a su hija prácticamente solo, ya que la profesión de Leah aunque era muy gratificante para ella también era muy exigente y cuando estaba de rodaje apenas tenía tiempo para pasar en familia, por eso iba a tomarse unos cuantos años de descanso para poder criar junto a su esposo a su hija.

Por eso ahora trabajaba conmigo, me dijo que, aunque quería tomarse un descanso de su profesión de actriz, no quería estar de brazos cruzados y dejar que Matthew pagara todas las facturas. Me confesó que estaba buscando un trabajo que no le quitara mucho tiempo y yo le ofrecí ser la recepcionista de mi clínica, quería ayudarla y me pareció que sería una buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo junto a ella. Hablamos sobre los horarios y llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella sólo trabajaría en el turno de mañana. Por las tardes venía Helen, era una universitaria que estaba estudiando para ser veterinaria como yo y necesitaba trabajar para seguir pagando sus estudios, después de entrevistarla la contraté, era una chica realmente eficiente, agradable y muy trabajadora.

Y gracias a todas la clínica estaba marchando bastante bien. No me podía quejar.

—Mmm... —dudé mientras me ponía la bata—. Ambos son muy bonitos. Pero creo que me quedo con Samantha.

Leah sonrió.

—Sí, a mí también es el que más me gusta. Samantha Thompson ¿suena bien, no? —me dijo con voz alegre.

Yo sonreí.

º º º

Pero no todas las cosas habían sido buenas durante estos veinte años y es que Tanya regresó a nuestras vidas como yo temí tiempo atrás. Una obsesión como la suya no se curaba así como así, cosa que comprobamos cuando un día Carlisle llamó a casa.

Nos dijo que Tanya había vuelto a Forks buscando a Edward y que cuando ellos se habían negado a decirle su paradero se había cortado las venas y, aunque habían conseguido salvarla a tiempo, seguía amenazando con verle o que lo volvería a intentar.

Edward y yo lo hablamos y estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería mejor que fuéramos a ver qué quería. Algo nos decía que si la ignorábamos la cosa iría a más.

Así que dejando a Leah al cuidado de nuestros hijos Edward y yo viajamos a Forks.

Tanya seguía ingresada en el hospital por su intento de suicidio. Yo me quedé afuera hablando con Carlisle y Edward entró a verla, pensamos que si entraba yo sólo conseguiría alterarla más y es que estaba fuera de sí, sólo repetía que quería ver a Edward una y otra vez sin cesar.

Lo que no nos esperábamos es que Tanya ya no sólo atentara contra su vida, sino que atentó contra la de Edward.

No sabíamos cómo había conseguido colar una pistola en el hospital, pero lo hizo y le disparó cuando estuvieron solos.

Carlisle y yo entramos de inmediato al oír el disparo, seguidos por otros médicos que pasaban por ahí, gracias al cielo consiguieron quitarle el arma a tiempo cuando intentó dispararme a mí mientras gritaba que yo era la culpable de todo, que yo le había quitado a "su Edward" como ella le llamaba.

Edward fue operado de urgencia en el hospital y es que la bala le había atravesado el pecho y se estaba desangrando. Nunca había visto tanta sangre junta.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que le iba a perder, Esme e incluso Jacob y Nessie se acercaron al hospital para darme ánimos.

Por suerte los médicos consiguieron salvar a Edward y terminó recuperándose. Carlisle tuvo mucho que ver en ello ya que fue el médico que le operó, para él fue muy duro ver a su hijo en ese estado, pero por suerte pudo controlarse y mantener la mente fría para operarle.

Luego de eso Edward se quedó ingresado una semana para reponerse del todo.

Fue entonces cuando nos contó lo que había sucedido con Tanya, nos dijo que Tanya le había pedido que se fugara con ella, le aseguró que le seguía queriendo y estaba dispuesta a "perdonarle" el hecho de que se hubiera quedado conmigo en el pasado. Cuando Edward la cortó y le dijo que nunca se iría con ella, que él era muy feliz conmigo, fue entonces cuando ella sacó la pistola. Y le dijo que si no era de ella no sería de nadie y disparó.

Lo sucedido aquel día en el hospital fue suficiente para que encerraran a Tanya en un manicomio. A día de hoy aún seguía allí. Según nos habían contado los responsables del centro psiquiátrico Tanya se había dedicado a pintar las paredes de su habitación con el nombre de Edward por todas partes.

Había intentado suicidarse tantas veces desde que estaba allí que se habían visto obligados a dejarla encerrada con una camisa de fuerza.

Lo único bueno que tuvo esa visita a Forks es que pude ver nuevamente a Jacob y Nessie, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera en otras circunstancias. No fue el mejor reencuentro encontrarnos en un hospital mientras yo temía por la vida de mi esposo.

Jacob y Nessie vivían ahora en La Push, se habían casado hacía ya trece años. Hubo un tiempo en el que Nessie dejó de hablarme, fue cuando dejé a su hermano Fred, pero con el tiempo terminó olvidando y aceptando que en el corazón no se manda y me terminó perdonando.

Gracias a ella me enteré de que Fred ya lo había superado, al final había acabado enamorándose de una chica de su trabajo que se llamaba Nancy, de hecho estaban casados felizmente y eran padres de dos niños.

Me alegré de que Fred hubiera podido olvidar y de que fuera completamente feliz.

º º º

Edward y yo estábamos tumbados en la cama mientras seguíamos planeando las vacaciones a Hawái.

—Oye, Edward, lo he estado pensando y ¿qué te parecería si estas vacaciones nos reunimos toda la familia? —le propuse—. Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos.

Y era cierto, todos habíamos estado muy ocupados. Pero ahora que llegaban las vacaciones sería una buena oportunidad.

—La verdad es que es una buena idea. Aunque me da pena Vanessa... —dijo fingiendo un escalofrío e inmediatamente supe a qué se refería.

—Pero que malo eres —le dije pegándole juguetonamente un empujón en el hombro, él empezó a reírse.

Y es que cuando nos reuníamos todos Alice se la pasaba torturando a Vanessa llevándosela de compras sin parar, decía que Vanessa había salido a mí, es decir "sin ningún sentido de la moda".

Vanessa a veces tenía que esconderse de su tía Alice para que no la arrastrara a más tiendas.

Alice, por mucho que lo había intentado, aún no había tenido ninguna hija. Todos sus hijos eran varones, Alice los amaba de igual forma, aunque aún estaba ilusionada con tener una niña. Nada le hacía más ilusión que tener a alguien de su propia sangre para compartir su pasión por la moda y las compras.

Pero por ahora sus hijos habían salido a Jasper, y es que tanto Daniel como Alan preferían quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro antes que ir de compras. Así que de mientras Alice utilizaba a Vanessa como su Barbie personal, la vestía y peinaba como ella quería, tal y como hacía conmigo en nuestra época de adolescentes.

Y es que Vanessa era su única sobrina, todo lo demás eran sobrinos.

Al menos aún, porque Rosalie estaba embarazada y ya sabían que sería una niña. Alice estaba más que emocionada esperando su llegada.

Emmett sería padre por tercera vez y es que antes de este embarazo habían tenido gemelos, de hecho este embarazo había sido inesperado, pero ahora que lo sabían estaban muy felices con la noticia.

Aunque no era el único bebé que Alice esperaba emocionada, a pesar de que la futura hija de Leah no sería sobrina de sangre Alice pensaba adoptarla como sobrina igualmente, decía que éste era el milagro que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo "una avalancha de sobrinas" como ella lo llamaba.

º º º

Acabábamos de llegar al hotel y después de saludar a toda la familia emotivamente todos habíamos subido a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para dejar las maletas. Y es que había sido un viaje largo para todos. Pero era muy gratificante poder juntarnos todos de nuevo estas vacaciones. Y es que todos vivíamos separados. Cada uno había hecho su vida en ciudades diferentes y eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podíamos quedar todos juntos, pero cuando lo hacíamos lo disfrutábamos al máximo aprovechando cada segundo. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos. Sólo que ahora con niños de por medio.

Los niños y Edward estaban deshaciendo las maletas cuando me di cuenta de que me había dejado el móvil en recepción, así que bajé a buscarlo.

Por suerte el móvil aún seguía allí y fui a cogerlo. Y cuando iba a volver a subir a mi habitación pude notar como un niño pequeño se me quedaba mirando fijamente en mitad del vestíbulo.

Y no sé por qué me detuve y le observé yo también.

De repente sentí una conexión extraña con ese niño, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente durante un largo rato, pero cuando la madre del niño le llamó él dejó de mirarme y se fue corriendo hasta ella, al parecer estaban registrándose en recepción. Vi desde la distancia como la madre le cogía de la mano y le hablaba cariñosamente.

Entonces reaccioné, no entendía por qué me había detenido para observar a ese niño. Así que sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar subí arriba con mi familia, preparada para pasar unas estupendas vacaciones familiares.

º º º

**Josh POV:**

¡Estaba tan emocionado!

Era la primera vez que venía a Hawái con mis padres y no podía dejar de mirar de un lado para otro observando el hermoso paisaje.

Pero, por desgracia, cuando entramos al hotel ya no pude observar más y me tocó esperar aburrido como una ostra mientras mis padres se registraban en recepción.

Entonces empecé a observar a toda la gente que no paraba de ir de un lado para otro en ese enorme vestíbulo.

Aburrido de estar esperando de pie decidí ir a sentarme en los asientos que estaban algo alejados de donde me encontraba, mis padres estaban tan ocupados rellenando papeles que no les dije nada y me fui por mi cuenta.

Pero antes de llegar hasta los asientos me detuve. Vi a una mujer adulta que me paralizó por completo. Porque el solo hecho de verla me hizo tener un flashback...

—_No llores, Bella. No es tu culpa. Además ¿nos volveremos a ver, verdad?—_vi como un niño que no reconocía le decía a una chica, ésta asintió y el niño siguió hablando_—. Entonces, todo está bien. Además, tal vez no sea tan malo, lo he estado pensando y no creo que un internado pueda dar más miedo que mamá cuando está enfadada ¿no crees?_

El niño se rió por sus propias palabras, pero la chica en cambio se mantuvo seria y pude ver como miraba al niño preocupada.

De repente el niño se acercó corriendo hasta la chica y la abrazó.

—_No llores, por favor, Bella. No quiero que nos despidamos de esta forma, me recuerda al funeral de mi papá. Todos estaban llorando y era porque no le íbamos a volver a ver. Pero tú y yo sí nos volveremos a ver... ¡Prométemelo, Bella! ¡Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver!_

La chica que parecía llamarse Bella cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

—_Te lo prometo, Seth. _

—_¡Seth, baja de una maldita vez! —s_e oyó de repente una voz agria y antipática que llamaba al niño.

Cuando el niño estaba a punto de irse la chica se volvió a despedir de él. Su voz sonaba muy triste.

—_Cuídate mucho, Seth._

El niño se giró y asintió.

—_Hasta pronto, Bella_

—_Hasta pronto, Seth..._

Y entonces, mientras seguía mirando a esa mujer adulta, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que se parecía mucho a la chica de ese flashback que acababa de tener, sólo que se veía mayor.

Un escalofrío me recorrió mientras pensaba en ese recuerdo que mi mente me acababa de mostrar. Yo no conocía a ninguna Bella ni tampoco a ningún Seth. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera recordado eso? ¿había sido un invento de mi imaginación que había creado un recuerdo falso?

Sin embargo, se había sentido muy real... como si yo hubiera estado en esa habitación, pero eso era imposible. Yo no conocía de nada a ninguno de los dos.

Otra cosa que me tenía muy extrañado era por qué no podía dejar de mirar a esa mujer, a ella parecía pasarle lo mismo. Era como si se hubiera creado una conexión invisible entre nosotros y ninguno de los dos pudiera apartar la mirada.

Además, pondría la mano en el fuego de que esa mujer era la misma de mi recuerdo. Iba a preguntarle el nombre para confirmarlo, pero entonces mi mamá me llamó rompiendo la conexión.

—¡Josh, ven aquí ahora mismo! —cuando la oí fui de inmediato hasta ella, dejando atrás a esa mujer que aún seguía observándome.

Mi madre me cogió la mano nada más llegar a su lado para asegurarse de que no me volvía a ir.

—Cariño, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te alejes sin decirnos nada? —mi madre sonaba realmente preocupada, me sentí culpable de haberme ido así y es que mi madre era muy protectora conmigo.

—Lo siento, mamá —me disculpé sinceramente mientras mi madre me acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos, momento que aproveché para girar la mirada y buscar de nuevo a esa mujer.

Pero ya no la encontré.

**FIN**

* * *

**Definitivamente la historia ya se ha terminado. Al menos la historia, aun quedan unos cuantos outtakes por subir, entre los cuales se encuentra un outtake que narra lo sucedido en aquella fiesta en la que empezó todo, y otros dos narrando lo que es la vida de Charlie y Sue en el presente. Quien quiera saber todo esto que no deje de estar atento a los outtakes ^^**

**Y nuevamente MIL GRACIAS a todos los que me habéis seguido a lo largo de esta historia. Cada review era muy importante para mí ^^**

**Por eso animo a todos los que hayáis seguido la historia a comentar (incluidos los lectores invisibles, que sé que estáis ahí y me gustaría saber la opinión de todos ahora que la historia ya está terminada).**

**Bueno, espero seguir léyendoos ya sea en los outtakes, en mi nueva historia (La hija del diablo) o en futuras historias, pero de mientras: Bye y gracias por todo vuestro apoyo! ;)**


End file.
